


Severozápadnou cestou

by venomPunk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, BAMF!John, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kanada, M/M, Porn With Plot, lov, popis mučenia, post-traumatická stresová porucha, zmienky o drogovej závislosti, zrub v lese
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 83,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomPunk/pseuds/venomPunk
Summary: Pred siedmymi rokmi sa kanadský armádny doktor John Watson rozhodol úplne stiahnuť zo spoločnosti a zariadil si jednoduchý, aj keď trochu izolovaný život v zrube uprostred kanadskej divočiny. Prežíva zo dňa na deň, ale skutočne žiť začne až vtedy, keď sa ozve hlas z jeho temnej minulosti a predstaví mu Sherlocka Holmesa . A obráti tým celý jeho svet úplne hore nohami.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Northwest Passage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/531662) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



> Po láskavom dovolení úžasnej Kryptarie pokus o preklad jej skutočne rozsiahlej poviedky o dvoch emocionálnych a psychických troskách, ktoré sa našli uprostred ničoho. Pre tých, ktorí majú na podobné motívy rovnakú slabosť ako ja.

**Piatok, 19. októbra**

 

Popoludňajšie slnko zalievalo kanceláriu matnými odtieňmi zlatej. Vonku sa tiene plazili po udržiavanom trávniku zároveň s mrakmi, ktoré chvíľami zakrývali slnko. Bolo päť minút po štvrtej a Mycroft Holmes musel britskú vládu odsunúť na neskôr, len aby podnikol túto otravnú cestu na vidiek.

  
„ Je mi to ľúto, pán Holmes. Nie je tu nikto, kto by bol ochotný prevziať záštitu nad starostlivosťou o vášho brata,“ povedal riaditeľ Kullek ospravedlňujúco, uhladil si rednúce šedivé vlasy a prečistil okuliare, zatiaľ čo mu na tvári pohrával mierny úsmev.   
Za normálnych okolností by bol stelesnením dôvery.   
Muž, ktorý bol stvorený na to, aby vzbudzoval pokoj a istotu, že sa komukoľvek dostane náležitej pomoci a bolo jedno ako veľmi na tom bol človek zle.

Na stole mal brožúrky o klinike a možných investíciách, odkedy prevzal úrad. Teraz bol však jeho výraz napätý a nervózny. Nemal strach - bol totiž _zúfalý._    
Mycroft si zrazu uvedomil, že nie je takej sily, ktorá by zmenila jeho názor.

  
„ A čo sa stalo s doktorom Barnardom?“ spýtal sa Mycroft hladko, ale pod jeho zdvorilým tónom sa skrývala oceľ.   
„ Ah, on...je v nemocnici, pán Holmes.“  
Dal si dolu okuliare a prevracal ich medzi zavalitými prstami.  
„ Pokus o samovraždu.“  
Mycroft zavrel oči. Trvalo to príliš dlho, než aby sa to dalo kvalifikovať ako žmurknutie.   
„ Určite to nebolo z prepracovania,“ povedal rozhodne.  
„ Povedali mi, že môj brat bol jeho jediný pacient.“  
  
„ Nie pane. Teda vlastné áno, je. Bol. “  
Kullek neisto vyceril zuby a okuliare si nasadil späť. Ukázalo sa, že na jednom sklíčku má odtlačok palca. Nahnevane okuliare znovu zložil a začal prehrabávať svoje zásuvky.   
„ Liečba vášho brata je prakticky ukončená. Teraz je to len otázka ovládania závislosti. Existujú skutočne dobrí terapeuti...“  
„ Áno, doktor Barnard bol tiež jedným z nich,“ prerušil ho Mycroft ostro. Spojil svoje prsty do striešky pod bradou a znovu zamyslene zavrel oči.  
  
Nebol prekvapený. Toto bolo už tretí raz, čo bol jeho brat na odvykačke a nevyzeralo to, že by sa mu teraz darilo lepšie než na tých predošlých dvoch.  
Sherlock sa rútil v ústrety svojej budúcnosti, kde nebolo nič, než len holá stena, veľkolepý náraz, výbuch a žiadni preživší.  
Mycroft využil všetky prostriedky, ktoré mal k dispozícií,len aby dokázal svojmu brilantnému sebadeštruktívnemu bratovi, že život existuje aj po tridsiatke.   
  
Najhoršie na tom bolo, že Mycroft mu rozumel. Vedel, aké je to byť v pasci, ochromený a zaplavený vnemami, myšlienkami, ktoré presahovali okolitý svet....Lenže zatiaľ čo Mycroft investoval energiu do budovania svojej mocenskej základne, Sherlock sa bezhlavo zmietal bez akéhokoľvek pevného bodu - okrem tej jeho hry na husle a morbídneho záujmu o trestnú činnosť a smrť.   
  
A potom objavil drogy.  
  
Mycroft sa kedysi Sherlocka pýtal, prečo riskuje sebazničenie kvôli pocitu umelej blaženosti.  
„ Raz si mi povedal, že naše myšlienky sú rýchlejšie ako svetlo,“ odpovedal mu Sherlock malátnym tónom. Oči mal zavreté, ale Mycroft mohol vidieť, ako sa rýchlo pohybujú za bledými viečkami, následok zmyslového preťaženia po kokaíne.   
„ To je to, Mycroft. Môžem  _byť_  vlastnou myšlienkou. Niekedy by si to mal vyskúšať. Pochopíš.“  
  
Boh mu pomáhaj, bolo to lákavé, ale odolal. Odvliekol Sherlocka na ďalšiu kliniku a sedel tam s ním, pokiaľ nevoľnosť, paranoja a hrozby úplne neustali.   
Zostal s ním, zatiaľ čo sa jeho brat vnútorne trieštil na malé kúsky, až kým sa nadávky nezmenili na vzlyky a slzy.  
  
Aj keby nenašiel žiadny spôsob...mohli by sa jednoducho vrátiť na začiatok tohto bludného kruhu.   
Sherlock by síce nebol vyslobodený zo svojej závislosti, ale mohol by ho odtiaľto vziať a vypustiť ho nazad do Londýna.   
Druhá možnosť bola nechať ho tu terorizovať miestny personál.   
A ani jedna z nich nebola dobrá pre nikoho zo zúčastnených – a zo všetkých najmenej pre Sherlocka.   
  
„ Pán Holmes...vo Švajčiarsku je jedno vynikajúce zariadenie,“ naznačil riaditeľ Kullek a elegantne posunul príslušnú brožúru po stole k Mycroftovi. Mal ju pripravenú v zásuvke, v ktorej našiel aj handričku na čistenie okuliarov.   
Mycroft si povzdychol.   
Nemal najmenší dôvod domnievať sa, že zmena krajiny by mala nejaký väčší účinok na zmenu správania jeho brata.   
Chcelo by to niečo oveľa radikálnejšie, aby sa konečne prestal uberať po ceste absolútnej deštrukcie.  
  
Položil dlaň na brožúru a posunul ju späť k riaditeľovi, pričom nezabudol poznamenať, že sa má prestať vyhýbať zodpovednosti a vymyslieť nejaké riešenie, nehľadiac na to, čo aké nekonvenčné by bolo.   
  
Potom zrazu stuhol, keď prestal uvažovať v jednoduchých kategóriách rehabilitačných centier a odvykania, a začal myslieť...no, jednoducho spôsobom sebe vlastným.  
Nekonvenčné riešenia boli často tie najlepšie - a zároveň jediné, ktoré boli na dosah ruky.  
A Mycroft vedel byť skutočne v tomto ohľade veľmi vynachádzavý.   
Sherlock sa dal na drogy z nudy. Odvykačka bola tiež nuda.   
A tak svoju genialitu a silu vôle obrátil k jedinému cieľu, ktorý bol dostupný – k teroru zamestnancov. Nikto z nich nemal taký charakter, aby odolal sile Sherlockovej osobnosti.   
V skutočnosti, na svete bol len jeden človek – okrem Mycrofta samého, ktorý by mohol mať potrebnú odolnosť, aby vydržal Sherlockove najhoršie nálady.

  
...

 

Šedomodrý Kitfox IV sa pomaly znášal na úzku pristávaciu dráhu lemovanú suchou jesennou trávou.   
Až keď sa ultraľahké lietadlo naklonilo do správnej pozície, štrkový pás, ktorý tvoril pristávačku, začal byť zreteľne viditeľný.   
Mal len pár stôp na šírku, bol zarastený burinou a končil pri dvojitom prívese, ktorý slúžil ako letisková hala.   
  
John Watson, stojaci na verande jedného z prívesov si zaclonil oči rukou a sledoval, ako lietadlo dosadlo a zarolovalo tesne k budove.   
Zdvihol svoj batoh i pušku a zamieril rovno k nemu, nasledovaný Chuckom z obchodu s potravinami a krmivom vo Fairlake.   
Chlapec niesol vrece obilia pre sliepky, ktoré bolo veľké takmer ako on sám – krmivo bolo určené pre Johnovu najbližšiu susedku, Molly Hooperovú a John ho plánoval vymeniť za podiel vajec z jej kurníka. Molly žila asi trinásť kilometrov od jeho zrubu, dolu po prúde rieky, a navštevovali sa asi raz za dva týždne - ak bolo dobré počasie.  
  
„ Vyzerá to v pohode!“  
Mark prekričal zvuk motora Kitfoxu a vyliezol z kabíny pilota.   
„ Dorobím ti papiere a obnovím registráciu, môžeš si to vyzdvihnúť, keď sa vrátiš po poštu.“  
  
„ Vďaka Mark,“ John mu podal ruku, v ktorej mal ukrytú päťdesiatdolárovku.   
Prísne požiadavky na pilotovanie ultraľahkých lietadiel sa tu- uprostred ničoho- nepresadzovali nijak úzkostlivo a všetkým to tak vyhovovalo.   
  
„ Myslíš, že sa stihneš vrátiť skôr, než začne skutočná zima?“  
  
John pokrčil ramenami, stále dohliadajúc na Chucka, ktorý nakladal krmivo do miniatúrneho batožinového priestoru lietadla, hneď za sedadlami.  
„ Možno. Ak bude satelit spolupracovať, pošlem ti mail.“  
  
„ Ak nie, uvidíme sa na jar. Dávaj na seba pozor.“  
  
John sa krátko usmial. „ Aj ty. Natankuješ mi ešte plnú, predtým než pôjdem?“  
  
„ Jasné,“ súhlasil Mark a šiel ku palivovému čerpadlu.  
  
John dal zatiaľ Chuckovi sprepitné a upevnil svoj batoh na sedadle spolujazdca. Jeden deň strávený v mestečku splnil jeho potrebu styku s civilizáciou viac než vrchovato. Teraz, keď mal všetko, čo potreboval, sa chcel len vrátiť domov.   
  
Mark natankoval Johnovi plnú nádrž, pripísal náklady na Johnovu kartu a zamával mu, keď sa pohol po pristávacej dráhe. Mark celé letisko v podstate vlastnil - prevádzkovalo ho, riadil letovú prevádzku, pôsobil ako colník aj ako hlavný inžinier. Keď John zdedil svoj zrub, prišiel sa Markovi predstaviť a darom mu priniesol niekoľko kúskov vyberanej diviny. Pomáhal mu aj na oprave strechy letiskovej haly.   
Na oplátku ho Mark nebuzeroval a obstarával mu nevyhnutné papierovačky.   
  
O desať minút už bol na oblohe, aj keď nie celkom pokojný v podomácky vyrobenej konštrukcií, ktorá by ho celkom určite pri havárií nezachránila.   
Nikdy nechcel byť pilotom, tak ako nechcel mnoho iných vecí. Ale stali sa.  
V jeho veku mal byť niekde vo fakultnej nemocnici v Toronte, alebo na praxi v Štátoch, alebo nechutne bohatnúť v jednej z tých poisťovacích spoločností, alebo by mal byť... mŕtvy v púšti.  
Všetko možné len nie živoriť v kanadských lesoch na mieste tak vzdialenom od všetkého, že človek potrebuje snežný skúter alebo lietadlo, aby sa dostal do najbližších potravín.   
Vysielačka zapraskala a prebrala ho zo zamyslenia.  
  
„ Charlie-India-Jedna-Sedem-Tri, tu je veža Fairlake, prepínam,“ ozval sa Mark.  
  
Prekvapený John zapol mikrofón.  
„ Fairlake, tu Charlie-India-Jedna-Sedem-Tri, čo sa deje Mark?“  
  
„ Môžeš to stočiť naspäť? Práve som dostal pre teba správu.“  
  
„ To ako vážne?“ John skĺzol pohľadom po vrcholkoch borovíc a modrej stužke rieky, ktorá ho mala bezpečne doviesť k domovu. Jediné, čo mu zišlo na um bolo, že sa ho snaží zastihnúť armáda, možno nejaký problém s platbami za jeho zdravotné postihnutie, ale to sa snáď dalo vyriešiť aj mailom.  
„ Akú správu, do prdele?“  
  
„ No, hm- požiadal ma, nech ti odkážem, že je to od Pytona.“  
  
John zaťal prsty do kniplu a vyschlo mu v ústach.   
Vo vysielačke zapraskala statická elektrina a on rozpoznal britský aristokratický prízvuk, ktorý mu svojho času sľúbil nemožné. Záchranu.  _Prežitie._  
John otupene zvesil hlavu a otočil lietadlo naspäť k pristávacej dráhe.  
  
„ Charlie-Sedem-Tri žiada o povolenie k prednostnému pristátiu“  
„ Veža Fairlake povoľujem Charlie-Sedem-Tri. Mäkké pristátie, John. “  
John zadržal dych a vypol mikrofón. Zakrúžil po nekonečne bledomodrom nebi, tak odlišnom od oblohy v jeho nočných morách.   
Až keď sa obe jeho ruky prestali konečne triasť, namieril si to na pristávaciu dráhu späť na letisku vo Fairlake.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

Deväť hodín v lietadle – aj keď v luxuse prvej triedy a s prístupom na internet - bolo takmer rovnakým peklom ako odvykačka.  
Aspoň pre Sherlocka Holmesa.  
Pred odchodom z kliniky od jedného z doktorov vymámil štyri tabletky na spanie. Vzal si jednu zakaždým, keď sa prebudil na dlhšie ako desať minút, ktoré boli nutné na to, aby si došiel na toaletu. Keď ostal hore a pri zmysloch aj potom, trávil čas preklínaním Mycrofta, že ho neposlal súkromným lietadlom.  
Síce by sa natiahol čas letu kvôli nutnému natankovaniu, ale aspoň by nebol obklopený idiotmi.  
Byť dostatočne bohatý, aby ste mohli letieť prvou triedou, nie je zárukou inteligencie. Skôr naopak.  
  
Keď dorazil na medzinárodné letisko v Calgary, s opovrhnutím sa okolo seba rozhliadol. Očakával niečo...viac.  
Už veľakrát cestoval po Európe a vyvinuli sa u neho určité predstavy o tom, ako má vyzerať letisko. To v Calgary sa tak zrejme volalo len z nedostatku iných výrazov. Lenže v porovnaní s tým  _nasledujúcim_  bolo ´ Medzinárodné letisko v Calgary _´_  prakticky Heatrow.  
  
Z Calgary cestoval malým šestnásťmiestnym lietadlom na miesto s nič dobré neveštiacim názvom ´Malá Préria´, ale tam sa to už  _naozaj_  sotva dalo nazvať letiskom.  
Bol tam len jeden terminál a žiadny pristavený mostík medzi lietadlom a halou. Namiesto toho cestujúci vystúpili priamo na pristávaciu plochu a čakali na asfalte, kým im privezú batožinu.  
Nuž, aspoň si ušetrí tradičné čakanie pri páse.  
Kým čakal na svoje tašky, rozhliadal sa s narastajúcou panikou pri pomyslení , že by tu uviazol. Riadiaca veža mala len tri poschodia a na vrchu akýsi betónový prístavok. Boli tam len dve dráhy a jedna budova v tvare´ L´ s malými oknami.  
Letisko nebolo ani len oplotené a neďaleko sa pásli kravy. Teda- predpokladal, že sú to kravy.  
Možno to boli býky. Nikdy nevyšetroval nič, čo by zahŕňalo hovädzí dobytok a tak nemal tušenie, čo to je. Podľa toho, čo vedel, by to pokojne mohli byť aj jaky.  
  
Prešiel sa trochu okolo, aby sa porozhliadol. Nebola tam žiadna budova vyššia ako kontrolná veža. Žiadny nočný klub...teda vlastne žiadny podnik, do ktorého by  _on_  bol ochotný vkročiť. Aj tak pochyboval, že by tam našiel niekoho, koho by mohol zviesť - ani keby bol sfetovaný pod obraz boží.  
A to ešte ani nebola jeho cieľová stanica.  
  
Mal viac batožiny ako ostatní traja cestujúci dohromady – príručný kufor, kufor na kolieskach, obal na obleky, tašku na notebook a puzdro s husľami. Bolo mu povedané, aby sa zbalil na dlhší pobyt v zahraničí. Už si predstavoval Švajčiarsko a tri dni strávil skúmaním rôznych lyžiarskych stredísk, ktoré by chcel navštíviť.  
Teraz, keď videl svoju bezútešnú realitu, sa rozhodol, že z Kanady sa musí bezpodmienečne dostať – a následne prekĺznuť späť do Británie a zavraždiť svojho brata.  
  
Stál na pristávacej ploche a premýšľal, ako zvládne odniesť všetku svoju batožinu, keď v tom uvidel prichádzať stewarda- teda, Sherlock predpokladal, že je to steward. Kto iný by sa dobrovoľne navliekol do tmavomodrého polyesteru, ak by to nebola uniforma...  
Sherlock držal svoju tašku s notebookom a puzdro na husle, akoby to bol jeho najcennejší majetok.  
  
„ Tu máte,“ podal mu svoj príručný kufor a potom mávol k zvyšku: „ A tamto je tiež moje.“  
  
„ Ach, vy...vy ste Sherlock Holmes? Naozaj? To je meno?“ spýtal sa mladý muž a kontroloval to vo svojom zápisníku, ktorý vytiahol za náprsného vrecka.  
  
„Nie, to je titul.“  
  
Muž na neho zízal.  
  
Sherlock zavrel oči a pomasíroval si voľnou rukou zadnú stranu krku.  
„ Áno, to som ja. Deje sa niečo?“  
  
„ Vaše lietadlo je už tu. Na druhej dráhe,“ povedal mladý muž a ukázal smerom preč od betónového bunkra, ktorý sa tváril ako miestne letisko.  
  
„ Očividne.  _Tamtým_  som práve priletel,“ podotkol Sherlock, úplne bez nálady na podobné vtipy.  
  
„ Nie to, ale  _tamto_ -“ povedal mladík, sklonil trochu hlavu aby videl popod špicatú chvostovú časť ozajstného lietadla na ten malý model, ktorý stál neďaleko.  
Bol zvrchu šedý, zospodu modrý a na chvoste malo čiernou farbou napísané C-I 173.  
Sherlock niekoľkokrát neveriacky zažmurkal, kým si všimol, že pri ňom stojí muž a opiera sa oň, takže mal aspoň akú-takú predstavu o mierke.  
Dobre, tak nebolo úplne miniatúrne, len skoro.  
„ To je hračka, nie lietadlo...“ poznamenal strnulo.  
  
Keď mu Mycroft navrhol túto cestu, Sherlock súhlasil len za podmienky, že nebude musieť podstúpiť ďalšie kolo odvykačky. Cestou k lietadlu Sherlocka napadlo, či ho Mycroft jednoducho neplánuje odstrániť pomocou leteckej havárie kdesi uprostred ničoho.  
Čo ak to bol spôsob, akým chcel vyprovokovať diplomatický incident?  
  
Muž, ktorý sa opieral o krídlo, si Sherlocka premeral spoza tmavohnedých skiel leteckých slnečných okuliarov. Mal na sebe koženú bundu a ošúchané džínsy, ktorých ostrapkané konce mal zrolované cez ťažké pracovné topánky. Bol o šesť palcov nižší než Sherlock, ale aspoň o desať kíl ťažší. Rozdiel vo váhe tvorili svaly, súdiac podľa toho, ako mu džínsy obopínali stehná. Očividne nemal vo zvyku utrácať peniaze za nové oblečenie, keď staré ešte slúžilo, ale kupoval kvalitu: slnečné okuliare Oakley by v Londýne stáli aj 600 libier a bunda, hocijako opotrebovaná, vyzerala, že kedysi bola dizajnérskym kúskom.  
  
Keby boli kdekoľvek inde, Sherlock by sa okamžite pokúsil určiť jeho sexuálnu orientáciu. Bol príťažlivý, takým tým drsným spôsobom – za normálnych okolností by sa Sherlock neobťažoval na taký typ muža (alebo ženy) ani pozrieť. Lenže Sherlock nebol z tých, ktorí sa ľahko nechajú oklamať prvým dojmom. Nech už to bol ktokoľvek, rozhodol sa, že bude žiť tu.  
To znamenalo, že s ním nie je všetko v poriadku. Za atraktívnou fasádou je pravdepodobne nehorázne nudný a Sherlock mal vysoké štandardy aj na jednu noc.  
„ Kapitán?“ oslovil muža Sherlockov steward.  
  
„ Na to aby bol kapitánom, by potreboval lietadlo,“ zahundral si pre seba Sherlock.  
  
„ Kriste, koľko batožiny ste si priniesli?“ spýtal sa ten takzvaný ´kapitán´ ostro, zatiaľ čo pohľadom preskenoval Sherlocka odhora dolu a potom zbadal hromadu jeho kufrov.  
  
„ Nemám absolútne žiadny záujem na tom, aby som nákladný priestor  _tamtej hračky_  preťažoval čímkoľvek iným, než svojimi ponožkami,“ odpovedal Sherlock.  
  
Namiesto toho, aby sa naštval, kapitán vybuchol smiechom.  
  
„ Ako myslíte,“ povedal a potom chvíľu hľadal po predných vreckách, kým vydoloval zrolovaný balíček bankoviek, vybral z neho jednu modrú a podal ju stewardovi, ktorý odložil zvyšok Sherlockovej batožiny a vzal si ju.  
„ Vďaka kapitán,“ uškrnul sa steward a odklusal.  
  
„ No, späť domov je to šesťsto päťdesiat kilometrov, teda plus-mínus. Predpokladám, že nechcete ísť peši.“  
  
„ Šesť-...Veď už teraz sme uprostred ničoho,“ namietol Sherlock a odolal nutkaniu položiť puzdro, aby si mohol založiť ruky na prsiach.  
  
Muž sa otočil a vyliezol do kabíny malého lietadla. Bunda sa mu pritom vyhrnula natoľko, aby Sherlock videl, že na ľavom boku má pripevnené čierne puzdro. Pravdepodobne .45ka, ale musel by to vidieť, aby si bol istý. Nedokázal si predstaviť, na čo ten muž potrebuje niečo také práve tu...jedine, ak by kravy mali sklony k výbuchom násilia.  
  
„ Tak idete?“ spýtal sa kapitán akonáhle sa usadil na svoje miesto.  
  
Sherlock sa rozhliadol po betónovej ploche letiska, nevýraznej modrej oblohe a mierne zvlnených kopcoch, ktoré sa ťahali snáď do všetkých smerov a donekonečna. Rozmýšľal, či radšej zostať uväznený tu, alebo sa vrátiť najbližším letom na Calgary International a tam zistiť, že Mycroft zariadil, aby sa Sherlock späť do Londýna nedostal bez dovolenia.  
  
Pomaly sa otočil späť ku kapitánovi s jeho drahou bundou, zbraňou pri boku a tesnými džínsami. Chcel Mycrofta pomaly uškrtiť za to, že ho takto deportoval.  
Chcel sa vrátiť domov, stratiť sa v londýnskej noci so všetkými jej večierkami a sexuálnymi partnermi a drogami, skrátka s čímkoľvek, čo by dokázalo zoškriabať tú pleseň nudy, vďaka ktorej jeho mozog doslova zahníval, odkedy nemal dosť prípadov na to, aby mohol jasne myslieť.  
  
Zhlboka sa nadýchol a odniesol si puzdro s husľami k lietadlu. Nákladný priestor za prednými sedadlami bol naozaj miniatúrny. Musel by mať tašku s notebookom a husle na kolenách, aby sa tam zmestili jeho ostatné kufre – s výnimkou toho najväčšieho, ten sa tam nezmestí určite.  
Po chvíľke rozmýšľania položil svoj počítač a puzdro na prázdne sedadlo. Príručný kufrík a obal na obleky sa dozadu zmestili pohodlne, ale jednoducho neexistoval spôsob, ako tam vtrepať ten veľký kufor na kolieskach, ani keby mal hever. Nakoniec ho nechal ležať na zemi, vybral z neho oblečenie a začal ho ukladať dozadu na príručný kufor.  
Namiesto toho, aby protestoval, sa kapitán nahlas rozosmial.

  
...

  
Trvalo dvadsať minút, kým sa vymotali z preplneného vzdušného priestoru nad Malou Prériou a namierili si to späť do divočiny, mieriac na sever do Fairlake.  
John nevedel, koľko váži batožina, ktorú si Jeho Veličenstvo donieslo so sebou, takže sa neodvažoval ponáhľať sa – nechcel riskovať vyčerpanie všetkého paliva niekde nad stromami. Už aj tak sa museli zastaviť vo Fairlake, aby naplnil nádrž. Pamätajúc na hodiny z kurzu lietania, neustále sledoval kontrolky a nebojoval s vetrom.  
Jeho spolucestujúci vyzeral pokojný a zostával ticho, aj keď výhľad si zjavne príliš neužíval.  
Keď sa ustálili v cestovnej výške, upravil si veci, ktoré mal na kolenách a uvoľnil ruky, aby si mohol vybrať mobil z vnútorného vrecka saka.  
John sa zamračil, keď sa na neho pozrel, ale v tom si uvedomil , že nikde nevidel nejakú hrubšiu bundu. Len kabát.  
„ Holmes povedal, že zostanete-“  
  
„ Ja som Holmes. Sherlock Holmes,“ bol zrazu prerušený. Venoval Johnovi ostrý pohľad, ktorý zrejme mal pôsobiť odstrašujúco.  
  
„ Berte to ako pripomienku, že ste sa nepredstavili.“  
  
John si odfrkol. „ John Watson. Ten _druhý_ Holmes povedal, že ostanete do nového roku.“  
  
Jedinou odpoveďou mu bol dlhý výdych na upokojenie a potom Holmes znovu obrátil pozornosť k svojmu mobilu.  
„ To sa ešte uvidí,“ povedal si skôr pre seba, ako Johnovi.  
  
John pokrčil ramenami a venoval sa pilotovaniu. Kitfox bol malý, lacný a obratný, ale bola to tiež nevypočitateľná kurva, ktorá sa nikdy nedala úplne doladiť a o funkcií autopilota mohol John len snívať. Mohol by si dovoliť aj niečo lepšie, ale nevidel dôvod, prečo sa vôbec obťažovať. Kitfox mu na tých pár skúšobných letov a občasné cesty do mesta s Molly úplne stačil. Nikoho iného ešte nikdy neviezol –a k sebe už vôbec nie.  
  
Uvedomil si, že Sherlock bude prvý cudzinec, ktorý uvidí interiér jeho domu po tom, ako ho zdedil. Pred rokmi najal architektov, inžinierov a partiu robotníkov, ale tí spávali vonku v stanoch, kým neboli úpravy dokončené. Dokonca aj piloti, ktorí mu dvakrát do roka vozili zásoby propánu a nafty sa zdržiavali len vonku pri nádržiach. Molly bola jediná, kto ho občas navštevoval a tiež sa nikdy nezdržala dlhšie než jedno popoludnie.  
Už len pomyslenie na to, že bude mať v dome niekoho cudzieho mu spôsobovala tlak na hrudi.  
Zovrel prsty pevnejšie a nadýchol sa, snažiac sa sústrediť na citlivé riadenie. Bol Pytónovi niečo dlžný a ak znamenalo splatenie dlhu nežiaduceho návštevníka, tak nech je tak.  
Skutočnosť, že ten návštevník vyzeral _úplne úžasne_ by mohla celú záležitosť skomplikovať, ale John už nájde spôsob, ako s tým žiť.  
  
Cesta, ktorá im ubiehala v tichu bola prekvapivo príjemná, narušil ju až John, keď zapol mikrofón.  
„ Veža Fairlake, tu Charlie-India-Jedna-Sedem-Tri. Žiadam o poveternostné podmienky, možnosť pristáť a doplniť palivo.“  
  
„ Charlie-India-Jedna-Sedem-Tri, tu je veža Fairlake. Podmienky: zamračené so slabým snežením, viditeľnosť je dostatočná, povolenie na pristátie udelené. Ako bolo v Malej Prérií? Prepínam.“  
  
„ Ako vždy, Mark. Som rád, že som doma. Podvozok vysuniem tak za dvadsať minút. Prepínam.“  
  
„ Postavím na kávu, John. Veža Fairlake, končím. “  
  
John sa pozrel na Sherlocka, ktorý ho doteraz sledoval tak intenzívne, až zapremýšľal, či to nie je nejaký druh telepata a snaží sa čítať jeho myšlienky.  
Mal dojem, že CIA s niečím takým experimentovala v sedemdesiatych rokoch. Zahnal ten nápad a pomyslel si, že by mal čítať menej konšpiračných detektívok a namiesto toho sa spýtal:„ Deje sa niečo?“  
  
„ Kam to _presne_ ideme?“ Sherlockov prízvuk rezonoval nóbl barytónom. John by ten hlas počúval od rána do večera, aj keby mu mal len predčítavať telefónny zoznam.  
  
„ Do Fairlake,“ odvetil John a pripomenul si, že by sa mal radšej venovať pilotovaniu, než skúmaniu svojho spolujazdca.  
„ Domov je to ďalších štyridsať minút smerom na sever.“  
  
„ Lietate domov. Nemáte auto?“  
  
John sa zasmial a zavrtel hlavou. „ Na môj pozemok nevedie žiadna cesta. Dá sa tam dostať člnom po rieke, ale nemám rád veslovanie.“  
Odolal nutkaniu pošúchať si rameno a udržal ruky na baranoch kniplu. „ Ďalšou možnosťou je snežný skúter alebo štvorkolka.“  
Sherlock miesto odpovede obrátil znovu svoju pozornosť k mobilu.  
  
„ Už hodinu nemám signál,“ povedal ponuro.  
  
„ Žiadny tu nie je,“ potvrdil John.  
  
....

  
Ak bola Malá Préria nepatrne malá, Fairlake bolo.. _desivé_. Pristávaciu plochu tvoril len štrkový pruh vedúci k akýmsi polorozpadnutým mobilným domom.  
„Kde je tá spomínaná veža?“ spýtal sa Sherlock.  
  
John sa krátko zasmial.  
„ No, nič čo by som nazval skutočnou vežou, tu nie je. Ak nerátate lovecké posedy.“  
  
Po pristátí, ktoré roztriaslo všetky kosti v Sherlockovom tele, sa na konci dráhy otočili a zastavili až pri otvorených vrátach hangáru, ktorý vyzeral skôr ako väčší prístrešok pre auto. Boli tam tri malé lietadlá a vrtuľník odstavený neďaleko. Všetky vyzerali robustnejšie než to Johnove a Sherlock premýšľal, či by sa niektoré z nich nedalo najať. Nie, že by vedel, ako pilotovať lietadlo.  
  
A potom, bol tam _sneh._  
Sneh v Londýne nebol nič iné len nepríjemnosť, ktorá Shelocka nútila k zmene návykov v obliekaní a k tomu, aby sa zime prispôsobil. Sneh pôsobil dopravné oneskorenia a ničil starostlivo vybraté oblečenie, sneh vyzýval ľudí, aby radšej ostali vo vnútri.  
  
Tu však bol ťažký, bolo ho veľa a bol oslnivo biely, aj napriek  príkrovu mrakov, ktorý menil jasný deň na súmrak. Sherlock sa zachvel, keď sledoval, ako sa vločky hromadia na čelnom skle a vôbec to nepripomínalo zimnú pohodu, akú si pamätal z detstva, na ktoré si nechtiac spomenul. Vianočné prázdniny zvykol tráviť vždy niekde v Európe, s rodinou- teda s mamou a otcom, nie s tou zatrpknutou polovičnou rodinou, ktorá teraz pozostávala z neho a Mycrofta.  
Spomenul si na oheň v kozube, teplé deky a vedecké pojednania, ktoré ukradol z otcovho stola, na to, ako počúval hudbu, zatiaľ čo sa u nich striedali návštevy, ktoré hovorili buď rusky, francúzsky alebo nemecky, ako keby im Sherlock nemohol rozumieť už od svojich siedmych rokov.  
  
„ Chcete sa ísť na chvíľu vyvetrať, natiahnuť nohy?“ spýtal sa John, keď vypol motor.  
  
Sherlock takmer povedal ´áno´, pretože mal pocit, akoby bol uväznený v rakve.  
( Raz sa mu to už stalo, ale to bola len nehoda spôsobená náruživým sexom, keď sa vratká polička na knihy zosypala na veko.)  
Potom si však všimol muža, ktorý kráčal smerom k nim- _starší, faj_ _č_ _iar, zvyknut_ _ý_ _na zimu, priate_ _ľ_ _sk_ _ý_ _ú_ _smev, le_ _ž_ _é_ _rny postoj_  – a uvedomil si, že keby šiel von, musel by sa socializovať a o to by ho stálo viac energie, než bol ochotný do tejto nechcenej návštevy vraziť.  
„ Nie.“  
  
„ Ako chcete.“ John otvoril dvere na svojej strane a vpustil dnu ľadový vzduch, ktorý sa neohrial ani potom, čo ich zavrel. Sherlock sa lepšie zabalil do kabáta a pritlačil si ruky k telu, sledujúc ako sa John a ten druhý muž – zrejme Mark, spolu bavia, zatiaľ čo sa palivo dopĺňa. Mark podal Johnovi dva papierové kelímky s kávou. Vidina kávy takmer Sherlocka vylákala von.  
Po nekonečných ôsmych minútach dopil John svoju a odniesol druhý kelímok k lietadlu. Vyšplhal sa ku kabíne a podal ho Sherlockovi.  
„ Určite vám nič nie je?“  
  
„ Je mi fajn.“ Sherlock usrkol kávy a zistil že to je nechutná instantka s umelou smotanou, ale bola horúca a Sherlock by momentálne vychlípal aj naftu, keby mu pomohla sa zahriať. Mrazilo ho až v chrbtici.  
Dopil ju, až keď bola nádrž naplnená a Mark niečo povedal do vysielačky. John posledný krát obišiel lietadlo a potom konečne dosadol na svoje miesto, aby ho naviedol na vzdialený koniec dráhy a vzlietol.  
„ Skoro doma,“ poznamenal, keď sa vzniesli a zamierili nad vrcholky neďalekých borovíc.  
  
Sherlock Johna sledoval – jeho ramená sa zdali uvoľnenejšie, vrásky v kútikoch úst zmizli a Sherlock si poopravil úsudok o jeho veku o päť rokov smerom dolu. Bolo to zvláštne.  
Vyžaroval sebavedomie a očividne sa cítil príjemne, keď jednal s tým nosičom batožiny v Malej Prérií alebo s Markom, ale bol pod akýmsi tlakom, ktorý sa nezdal byť prirodzený. Uvoľnil sa preto, lebo má namierené domov, tak ako je to u väčšiny ľudí, alebo je ta tým niečo iné?  
Nech už bola odpoveď akákoľvek, Sherlock ju do večera bude vedieť.  
Na boj s tou drvivou nudou bolo dobré čokoľvek, aj bezvýznamná malá záhada.  
  
...

  
Ľudia vo Fairlake, ktorí Johna poznali, boli toho názoru že _domov_  u neho znamená jednoduchá chata s jednou miestnosťou, alebo nejaká rozpadnutá maringotka obklopená nepojazdnými vrakmi, vyhodeným nábytkom a svorkou polodivokých psov. Realita však bola oveľa príjemnejšia.  
  
Zrub nebol síce nijak veľký, ale bol dobre zateplený a poskytoval všetko, čo by John mohol potrebovať.  
Ten majetok bol v Johnovej rodine celé generácie, zvyšok starého tábora pre hľadačov rudy, medzi ktorých patril aj jeho prastarý otec. Bol po dlhé roky užívaný na ryžovanie zlata, poľovačky a rybačky, ale nikdy nebol opravovaný, až kým Johnov otec neodišiel na dôchodok, krátko potom, čo John sám narukoval do armády. Pristávacia plocha tu už bola a otec postavil aj malý hangár pre starý rodinný Beechcraft. John ho neskôr vymenil za Kitfox a služby staviteľa, ktorý bol ochotný tu vybudovať zime odolný prístrešok aj pre skúter a štvorkolku.  
  
Zrub sám mal štyri obytné miestnosti, malú povalu a pivnicu, kde bol možný prístup k rozvodom, ak boli nutné opravy. Bol postavený z nahrubo opracovanej guľatiny, mal dvojité sklá v oknách a prírodnú škridlovú strechu. John vylepšil aj dodávky energie – batérie, dieselové a propánové generátory a navyše solárne panely, na tie vzácne dni, keď sa ukázalo slnko. Nádrže na palivo boli v bezpečnej vzdialenosti od domu uložené v ďalšom malom prístrešku.  
  
Keď pristáli, John naviedol lietadlo tak blízko k domu, ako to len bolo možné. Vypol motor a pozrel na tú hromadu šiat, ktorá sa bez obalu vŕšila za prednými sedadlami. Keď Sherlock kufor v Malej Prérií vyprázdnil, nechal ho tam, čo Johna prekvapilo.  
„ Dám vám niečo, v čom to všetko odnesiete do domu?“  
  
Sherlockove oči sa zúžili, keď sa rozhliadol po pozemku, akoby plánoval únikovú cestu. John dúfal, že Londýnčana nebude musieť naháňať po lese, a obaja si tak neuženú zápal pľúc.  
„ Dobre, tak poďme-“ povedal nakoniec, vystúpil z lietadla a zamieril k prednej verande. Otvoril dvere a vošiel dnu, ani sa neobťažoval zasvietiť a šiel rovno ku kozubu.  
  
„ Nezamykáte?“ spýtal sa Sherlock, ktorý momentálne tvoril len siluetu vo dverách, lemovanú oceľovo šedou oblohou, až kým ich za sebou nezavrel.  
  
„ Slušný hosť zaklope. Keby to bol niekto iný a nedostal by sa dnu dverami, rozbil by okno. Viete si predstaviť, aké kurevsky ťažké je dopraviťsem sklo?“ odpovedal John, ale nespomenul, že by nečakané vniknutie sem hocikedy uvítal, len keby bol doma. A keby doma nebol, tak mu na tom vlastne ani tak nezáležalo. Tých pár cenností mal v trezore v spálni a ten by uvoľnil explozívnu látku, ak by sa do neho niekto pokúšal dostať bez správnej kombinácie.  
  
Kľakol si pred kozubom a škrtol dlhou zápalkou. Na podpal pripravil už predtým, než odišiel. Teraz sa plamene rýchlo rozhoreli a stúpali po trieskach.  
  
" Prečo to robíš?" spýtal sa Sherlock. Prechody k tykaniu zrejme zvládal bez rozpakov a nudných spoločenských otázok, či smie.  
  
John sa na chvíľu odmlčal a potom si pomyslel že na tom nakoniec nezáleží. Boli zrejme rovnako starí a toto nebola spoločenská návšteva.  
" Čo tým myslíš?" Oči mal upreté do ohňa, vychutnávajúc teplo, ktoré sa mu rozlievalo po tvári. "Kúrenie?"  
  
" Očividne," odvetil Sherlock sucho.  
" Prečo ja? Čo sa očakáva, že tu budem robiť?"  
  
John pokrčil ramenami. Priložil do krbu väčšie polená, ale dával pozor, aby tým neudusil prístup vzduchu k plameňom.  
" Môžeš robiť, čokoľvek chceš." Pozrel sa späť na Sherlocka, ktorý teraz stál pri jednej z jeho políc s knihami, ktoré sa ťahali pozdĺž stien, ale svetlo bolo príliš slabé na to, aby si mohol prečítať tituly.  
" Chodíš na ryby?"  
  
" Že či chod - _Nie!"_ odpovedal, skoro vydesený.  
  
John sa uškrnul a znovu priložil do ohňa. Potom vstal a odložil bundu, rukou neprítomne overil prítomnosť zbrane v puzdre na boku.  
" Prečo si teda tu?" spýtal sa a zamieril okolo nábytku do kuchyne. Priechod bol tvorený riečnymi kameňmi a esteticky oddeľoval obývaciu izbu. V kuchyni stáli rozmerné liatinové kachle s oblými rohmi, ktoré slúžili na kúrenie a varenie.  
Sherlock ho nasledoval a zastavil sa pol oblúkovitým priechodom.  
" Čo ti povedal Mycroft?"  
  
Tá vyhýbavá protiotázka donútila sa Johna obzrieť, ale svetlo, ktoré sem dopadalo zvonku cez okno bolo príliš slabé, než aby dokázal vidieť výraz v jeho tvári.  
" Na tom nezáleží, nie? Si dospelý muž, nie dieťa."  
  
Sherlock sa zdal zrazu veľmi tichý, ani sa nepohol- ale John necítil, že by od neho teraz niečo hrozilo, aj keď bola pravda, že Mycroft ho varoval pred jeho potenciálne násilníckou povahou.  
Vyzeral skôr prekvapený, skoro zraniteľný, ale určite nie naštvaný, a John začal premýšľať, či nepovedal niečo, čím sa ho mohol dotknúť.  
Nakoniec prerušil ticho tým, že mu odovzdal svoj batoh, ktorý používal, keď letel do mesta po potraviny alebo iné zásoby.  
" Toto by ti mohlo stačiť, a pohni sa, chcem schovať lietadlo do prístrešku, než bude úplná tma," povedal a šiel do spálne, aby aj tam rozložil v krbe oheň.  
  
...  
  
  
Teplo v obývačke bolo dostatočným dôvodom na to, aby bol Sherlock v pokušení zostať radšej dnu a presnoriť celú miestnosť v snahe odhaliť niečo viac z Johnovej povahy a osobnosti, ale mal pocit, že svoje veci by si mal dnu radšej odniesť sám.  
Ísť von do snehu bolo dosť zlé. Ísť von do snehu   _potme_ bolo ešte horšie.  
  
Takže sa odvážil von radšej skôr a preniesol si dnu husle a počítač. Puzdro otvoril, aby sa nástroj prispôsobil teplote a vlhkosti.  
Nechcel sa ich do zajtra ani dotknúť, ale radšej ich chcel mať pri sebe. Ďalšiu cestu k lietadlu a späť mu zabralo doniesť všetko ostatné. Bolo mu trošku ľúto, že ten veľký kufor nechal na tom predposlednom malom letisku, ale v skutočnosti bol Mycroftov, takže to mohol vlastne mať u prdele.  
  
John bol tiež znovu vonku a zachádzal s lietadlom do prístrešku, hangáru, garáže, alebo čo to vlastne bolo a Sherlocka nechal samého vo vnútri.  
Objavil spálňu- _jedinú_ spálňu, čo ho donútilo zamyslieť sa, čo vlastne Mycroft očakáva od tohto jeho pobytu. Chcel...čo?  
Aby Johna zviedol? Bola toto len jedna z Mycroftovych intríg alebo špionážnych hier?  
  
Oprel sa o stenu v spálni, zavrel oči a prikryl ich rukami - mal pocit, že jeho myseľ je pomalšia ako reumatický slimák. Nenávidel to. Svet na neho doliehal, napĺňal jeho supercitlivé zmysly vnemami, ale on ich nebol schopný spracovať. Jednoduché dedukcie, ako napríklad tá o správcovi na poslednom letisku k nemu stále prichádzali ľahko, lenže John bol oveľa zložitejšia osobnosť.  
  
Možno Mycroft chcel Johna odstrániť a miesto toho, aby na neho najal niektorého zo svojich zabijakov, poslal svojho nevyrovnaného a vznetlivého brata. Bolo jednoduchšie vysvetliť zabitie, ak je človek zotavujúci sa narkoman a navyše má násilnícku povahu. Možno Mycroft dokonca dúfal, že Johna zabije a šikovne ukryje telo, alebo ho len nechá niekde v lesoch, aby ho zožrali medvede...

  
" Sherlock?"  
  
Spamätal sa a zdvihol hlavu za zvukom, ktorý prichádzal z obývačky. Nahliadol do dverí a uvidel Johna, ako drží olejovú lampu a zmätene sa po ňom obzerá. Jeho výraz sa upokojil, keď sa mu pohľad stretol so Sherlockovym.  
  
" Ach, tu si. Mal som sa ťa spýtať, kým sme boli v meste. Nejaké potravinové alergie? Chcem začať s večerou."  
  
" Čože? Nie." Zanechajúc batoh a svoj príručný kufrík v spálni, nasledoval Sherlock Johna do obývačky a potom do kuchyne.  
  
John už mal dolu bundu a to potvrdilo Sherlockove predpoklady o jeho fyzickej kondícií- veľmi dobrá, mimochodom.  
Zbraň bola stále na jeho boku, neodkladal ju ani doma, koža, z ktorej bolo púzdro bola síce stará, ale dobre udržiavaná.  
Sekundy plynuli rýchlosťou posunu ľadovca a Sherlock premýšľal nad spôsobom, akým John prejavoval, že sa cíti so zbraňou bezpečne, nad skutočnosťou, že doma chodí ozbrojený, ale nezamyká dvere, nad kvalitným, ale obnoseným oblečením, nad jeho postojom, nad jeho vlasmi, ktoré vyzerali ako dva mesiace odrastený ježko. _Takže armáda._  
  
To Sherlocka doviedlo nazad k myšlienke, čo Mycroft zamýšľal tým, že ho sem poslal.  
" Ak chceš spálňu, v poriadku," povedal John, keď sa k Sherlockovi konečne otočil.  
Položil kovovú kanvicu na baňatý liatinový sporák a predtým než sa vrátil k pultu, zavesil petrolejku na železný hák nad drezom. Nad hlavou mal obyčajné elektrické svietidlá a v priechode boli vypínače, ale John ich ignoroval.  
" Máš tu elektrinu, však?" spýtal sa Sherlock s narastajúcimi obavami. Mohol žiť bez mobilu, ale nie bez notebooku a e-mailu.  
  
John si povzdychol. " Hlavný generátor, batérie a záložný systém. Snažím sa však spotrebu držať na minime. Keď pripravím večeru, ukážem ti, ako používať satelitné pripojenie."  
  
Sherlock niekoľko minút načúval, ako John niečo v kuchyni seká rýchlymi, ale istými pohybmi. Tá kuchyňa bola kontrastom medzi primitívnym ( kachle a petrolejové lampy) a luxusným ( odborne prevedené tesárske práce, kované železné armatúry a madlá, chladnička). Neboli tam však žiadne ozdoby, nič čo by reflektovalo osobnosť pána domu, žiadne fotky, spomienkové magnety na chladničke, ani len ozdobne vyšívané utierky.  
  
Sherlock zatúžil po cigarete, potreboval chemickú vzpruhu, ktorá by mu pomohla myslieť - potom si však s hrôzou uvedomil, že sú míle od najbližšieho obchodu. Keď sa jeho osobné zásoby minú, zostane kompletne bez nikotínu. Znovu pozrel na chladničku a potom na dvere, o ktorých si myslel, že vedú do komory, snažiac sa zistiť, koľko tak môže trvať, kým bude John nútený znovu ísť do mesta po zásoby. Aj keď tu boli teraz dvaja stravníci, mohol to trvať _celé týždne.  
_  
Vtedy ho dostihol jeho vlastný mozog a on sa spýtal: " A kde budeš spať ty? Je to tvoja spálňa, nie?"  
  
Bez toho, aby sa John otočil, znovu pokrčil ramenami. " Obývačka bude fajn. Veľa toho nenaspím."  
  
" Ani ja nie."  
  
Johnova ľavá ruka sa na chvíľu zastavila a potom sa ohliadol cez rameno.  
" Len sa okolo mňa nesnaž zakrádať, keď budem spať. Ja...nie som zvyknutý mať tu niekoho iného."  
  
Sherlock študoval Johnovu tvár, po prvý krát vysledoval niečo ako dovtedy prísne strážený pocit potupy...Odpustil si ďalšie otázky, bude mať predsa dosť času túto malú záhadu rozlúštiť aj bez nich. Ak tu naozaj mal ostať uväznený, nemá zmysel sa ponáhľať s riešením záhady kto je John Watson a prečo žije práve tu.  
  
Večeru tvorili smažené kúsky diviny a húb, podávané s opečeným kukuričným chlebom. Sherlock si svoj čaj presladil, aby nahradil nedostatok smotany či ozajstného mlieka. John sa ani neobťažoval ponúknuť mu práškovú náhradu, ktorú skladoval v komore. Bolo jasné, že Sherlock je mestský človek, akým bol aj on sám ešte pred pár rokmi, než sa rozhodol odísť do lesov.  
Vonku práve dosnežilo, keď John dokončil umývanie riadu a nechal ho vedľa drezu oschnúť.  
  
" Idem sa prejsť. Cíť sa tu ako doma, ale snaž sa nevypotrebovať všetku teplú vodu, ak sa budeš sprchovať. Je to len štyridsaťgalónový bojler. "  
  
Sherlock na neho zízal. John sa potajme uškrnul, bolo príliš ľahké predstaviť si Sherlocka ako ten typ človeka, ktorý si rád dlho užíva horúce sprchy. Vedel vôbec jeho brat, ako John žije? Bolo Sherlockovo zimné vyhnanstvo mimo civilizáciu nejaký podprahový útok v ich prebiehajúcej súrodeneckej vojne?  
  
Po chvíli John opustil kuchyňu, obliekol si bundu, rukavice a čiapku a vyrazil vonku do zimy. Teplota sa pohybovala okolo nuly a keď prišlo sneženie, oteplilo sa o stupeň či dva. Ak počasie vydrží aspoň do zajtra, mohlo by sa k obedu roztopiť aspoň pár centimetrov snehu.  
  
Každý večer obchádzal celý pozemok, kontroloval palivové nádrže, malý hangár, prístrešok, okná, strechu i steny zrubu. Niekedy zašiel až k rieke, ale nie často.  
Keď vyrastal, zriedka vídal nočnú oblohu v jej plnej kráse, to vďaka detstvu strávenému vo svetelne znečistených mestách ako Detroit či Toronto. Zamiloval sa do nekonečnosti nočného neba, ale tá láska bola zničená jedinou nocou v púšti.  
Teraz sa cítil bezpečnejšie v tme a tieňoch, akoby Mliečna Cesta mohla nejakým spôsobom ohroziť jeho ochranu, zanechávala ho odhaleného a zraniteľného.  
Neuniklo mu, že Sherlockov bledomodrý pohľad sa podobá na svit hviezd.  
Len z toho pomyslenia sa rozochvel spôsobom, ktorý mohol byť rovnako dobrý ako aj veľmi zlý.  
Sherlock bol príťažlivý a zaujímavý a ten jeho hlas...bože, _ten hlas_... John však nemal v úmysle si kohokoľvek púšťať do hlavy a Sherlock pôsobil presne ako ten typ, ktorý pchá nos tam, kde nemá.  
  
Dokonca aj po tom, čo zažil, snažil sa John byť dobrým, férovým človekom. Znížil na minimum interakcie s okolím, pretože hnev a bolesť číhali hneď za tou pokojnou fasádou, ktorou sa snažil obostrieť svoju myseľ.  
Teraz si už len s ťažkosťami dokázal spomenúť na Johna Watsona, študenta, ktorý nikdy nemal problém dohodnúť si rande, žil obklopený priateľmi a známymi a nikdy nebol sám dlhšie než trvala jedna cesta z internátu do tried, a aj vtedy mal zvyčajne niekoho nablízku.  
  
Dokončil kontrolu, presvedčil sa o dostatku núdzových zásob vo vakoch na štvorkolke a skútri v garáži za hangárom. Zajtra ich zdvojnásobí a pridá ďalší vodný filter pre prípad, že by musel Sherlocka vziať so sebou. Bolo vlastne smiešne myslieť si, že by niečo z toho niekedy naozaj využil, ale bolo to tiež uistenie, ktoré zúfalo potreboval.  
Trochu neochotne sa vrátil dnu a zavesil si bundu na hák na vnútornej strane kuchynských dverí. Prechádzka ho trochu osviežila, ale teplo z ohňa vo vnútri ho opäť utlmilo, a pod tým všetkým stále cítil nepokoj. Jeho dni boli väčšinou naplnené výbuchmi fyzickej práce - väčšinou rúbaním dreva- a tichými obdobiami duševnej koncentrácie.  
Deň strávený lietaním si vyberal svoju podivnú daň.  
Začul, ako bojler v pivnici zabublal. John s povzdychom zamieril k dverám, ktoré oddeľovali kuchyňu od kúpeľne.  
" Teplá voda je už skoro preč!" varoval Sherlocka dosť nahlas, aby ho počul aj v sprche.  
  
Keď začul, že vodu vypol, usmial sa a šiel k svojmu pracovnému stolu v obývačke.Napriek tomu, že mal v jednej zo zásuviek starší notebook, zaberal hlavné miesto na jeho stole starý písací stroj, ktorý našiel v záložni asi desať rokov dozadu. Naľavo mal kôpku čistých papierov, napravo potom oveľa menšiu kôpku papierov popísaných. Pod stolom mal kôš, kde hádzal nepodarené stránky, aby ich neskôr mohol použiť na podpal.  
Minule prestal s písaním asi v polovici listu. Prešiel prstom po vytlačených písmenách, cítill tvar slov bez toho, aby ich čítal, nechal príbeh, nech ním voľne plynie.  
Rozhodoval sa, ako prepletie dve dejové línie tak, aby svoj zmysel odhalili až v úplnom závere príbehu. Mal hotových len tridsať strán, ale postavy v jeho hlave už nadobúdali výraznejšie kontúry, začali sa správať reálne.  
Zavrel oči a zameral sa na ďalšiu scénu, počúvajúc pozorne hlasy vo svojej hlave. Keď konečne našiel správne miesto, kde začať, položil prsty na vyvýšené klávesy a začal písať.

  
...

  
Sherlock nebol nijak zvlášť skromný, ale celkom určite mal nejakú úroveň, pri ktorej sa cítil pohodlne.  
Preniesol si pyžamo a župan do malej kúpeľne, aby sa mohol rýchlo obliecť, lenže tá miestnosť, napriek tomu, že mala dvoje dverí, prekvapivo dobre držala teplo. Keď bol oblečený, odniesol veci, v ktorých prišiel, späť do spálne. V tom začul rytmický klepot, ktorý mu bol povedomý, ale nevedel ho zaradiť.  
  
Spálňa bola zariadená prekvapivo veľkou posteľou, aj keď prikrývka a vankúš nasvedčovali, že v nej spáva len jedna osoba. Rýchly pohľad do bielizníka napovedal, že Johnov vkus v obliekaní bol veľmi konzistentný - praktické, kvalitne ušité veci, nakupované bez náznaku záujmu o módu. Zaujímavejšia bola skriňa, kde John držal svoje pušky a ďalšie zbrane. Podľa veľkosti mohlo ísť pokojne o niečo, s čím by bolo spokojné aj delostrelectvo.  
  
Žeby bol John jeden z tých týpkov, ktorí sa skrývajú v divočine a čakajú na zánik civilizácie? Nie, to nie- títo, pokiaľ Sherlock vedel, žili na ohradených pozemkoch a celkom určite zamykali, na rozdiel od Johna, na ktorého pozemok bol vstup voľný a do jeho kvalitne vystavaného domu zariadeného bez náznaku osobnosti taktiež.  
  
Nakoniec Sherlock zvuk nasledoval do obývačky a uvidel tam Johna, ako sa krčí vo svetle petrolejky pri svojom písacom stroji. Jeho výraz prezrádzal zúrivé sústredenie, ale podľa ramien, ktoré boli trochu nakrčené, si bol úplne vedomý Sherlockovou prítomnosťou.  
Bez toho, aby vydal čo len hlások, prešiel k pohovke a sadol si. Ako ostatný nábytok v zrube, bol to len drevený rám opatrený vankúšmi, avšak prekvapivo pohodlný. Jediný pohľad mu napovedal, že John sa ani nedotkol jeho púzdra s husľami alebo tašky s notebookom. Sherlock bol v pokušení zahrať si, lenže potom si spomenul, že ak by husle poškodil, najbližší dôveryhodný husliar je možno aj tisíce míľ ďaleko.  
  
A tak len zavrel oči a začal si preberať a katalogizovať priebeh posledných dvadsiatich štyroch hodín predtým, ako sa zameral na Johna a snažil sa do pamäte uložiť každý detail, ktorý sa mu podarilo vypozorovať.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Pondelok, 22. októbra**

  
Sherlock otvoril oči a všetko čo uvidel, boli mäkké tiene, ktoré vrhali dohárajúce uhlíky v kozube.   
Okno mohlo byť pokojne natreté čiernou farbou, tak nepreniknuteľná tma za ním bola. Pár minút, ktoré sa ťahali takmer donekonečna tam len tak ležal a nechal svoje zmysly, nech sa zoznámia s novou situáciou. Vzduch chutil trochu ako popol, žiadny chemický odér, na aký bol zvyknutý z Londýna. Bolo to iné, ale nie nepríjemné.   
  
Na túto chvíľu mu skúmanie jeho novej situácie stačilo, aby trochu rozbehol svoju hrdzavú a pomalú myseľ. Nútená izolácia na odvykačke takmer rozmlátila jeho intelekt na kúsky. Teraz, keď bol slobodný, mal dosť času na to, aby ho znovu dal trochu dokopy. Nejaký stimulant – kokaín, nikotín alebo aspoň kofeín by mu v tom pomohol, ale nie toľko, ako mu pomáhal jednoduchý fakt, že bol ďaleko od tých takzvaných ´doktorov´, sestier a ich neustálych otázok o jeho pocitoch a naliehania na to, aby sa zúčastnil skupinovej terapie – ako keby zvýšenie počtu idiotov v miestnosti nejak navýšilo kolektívne IQ.  
  
Tie spomienky boli tak rozčuľujúce, že musel vstať z postele. Navliekol si župan a snažil sa nemyslieť na to, ako by reagoval, keby zistil, že v dome nie je žiadna káva.  
Zastavil sa s rukou na kľučke. Čo keď tam naozaj nie je žiadna káva? Bolo súčasťou Mycroftovho plánu, vnútiť mu zdravý životný štýl?   
  
Ak by tomu tak bolo, neostávala by mu iná možnosť, než vziať Johna ako rukojemníka a pokúsiť sa útek. Alebo jednoducho ukradne Johnovi jeho zbraň a zastrelí sa.   
  
John už bol hore, stále oblečený zo včera, práve vstával z pohovky, keď Sherlock vstúpil do obývačky. Vyzeral, že ho bolí chrbát a tmavé tiene v okolí očí vypovedali o tom, že sa moc dobre nevyspal. Rýchlo sa obzrel, ale keď zbadal Sherlocka, jeho ostražitý, skoro divoký pohľad sa upokojil.  
„ Deje sa niečo?“  
  
Zaujímavé. Nie ´dobré ráno´ alebo akýkoľvek iný pozdrav priliehavý k tejto hodine. Sherlock zavrtel hlavou.   
„ Máš tu nejakú kávu? Alebo čaj?“  
  
John vydýchol a opadlo z neho trošku napätia.  
„ Zrnková – je v komore, druhá polica zdola, zelená plechovka. Mlynček je primontovaný na vnútornej...Och, do pekla, radšej to urobím,“ povedal nakoniec s povzdychom a namieril si to do kuchyne, zatiaľ čo si rukami šúchal tvár.  
  
Sherlock ho nasledoval a sadol si k malému stolu. Boli tam dve stoličky, aj keď tú druhú John včera večer doniesol z verandy a očistil staré pavučiny na spodnej strane. Tak ako všetko v dome, aj stoličky boli z kvalitného dreva, nezapreli prácu zručného stolára, boli robustné, ale nie módne.   
  
„ Vyspal si sa dobre?“ spýtal sa John, keď sa prikrčil pred kachľovou pieckou, aby pripálil papier a triesky, ktoré tam predtým nachystal.   
  
„ V pohode. Iste lepšie, než ty na pohovke.“  
  
John sa na neho pozrel. „ To je v poriadku,“ zopakoval a priložil na oheň, predtým než zavrel železné dvierka. „ Kanvicu nechávam stále naplnenú vodou, šetrí to čas, “ ukázal na nádobu stojacu na piecke a odišiel do komory.  
  
 _Prečo takto žiješ_? Tú otázku už mal na jazyku, ale zdržal sa, odpoveď nájde iným spôsobom. Načúval, ako kávové zrnká padajú do nejakej plechovky, či do čoho...  
„ Poď sem. Ukážem ti, ako funguje mlynec,“ zavolal ho John do komory a Sherlock poslúchol. Nebol prekvapený, že police boli naplnené konzervami a zaváraninovými fľašami, na zemi bolo niekoľko plastových sudov.   
  
„ Surové zrná sú v tamtom plátnovom vrecku. Pražím ich jeden či dvakrát do týždňa a potom idú sem,“ povedal a poklopal na zelenú nádobu. Potom sa otočil k mlynčeku primontovanom na vnútornej strane dverí.   
„ Používam ho na suché plody, môžeš v ňom mlieť čokoľvek, obilie, koreniny, hocičo- ale ja ho používam väčšinou len na kávu. “  
  
„ To je tu elektrina taká vzácna?“ spýtal sa Sherlock, ale John ho už prerušil otáčaním kľukou, aby rozbehol jednoduchý mechanizmus. Pomletá káva padala do vysokej medenej nádoby, ktorá stála pod mlynčekom.   
„ Dávam prednosť tomu nebyť príliš závislý na dodávkach paliva. Solárne panely a záložný generátor sú schopné nabiť batérie. Ohrievač vody, svetlo v kúpeľni, mraznička a chladnička sú zapojené stále, ale všetko ostatné sa zapína manuálne- práčka, počítač, satelit a tak podobne. V podkroví je aj vysielačka, ktorá má dosah až do Fairlake, keby nastal prípad núdze.“  
Vzal nádobu s kávou a prešmykol sa okolo Sherlocka do kuchyne.  
  
„ Ten systém si si navrhol sám?“ Sherlock sa čo najlepšie snažil skryť skepsu vo svojom hlase. John nevyzeral ako inžinier.  
Ten sa však potichu uchechtol a pokrútil hlavou. „ Nie, najal som si poradenskú firmu, aby to všetko dali dokopy. Základnú údržbu zvládnem, ale všetko ostatné - prívod plynu napríklad, som radšej nechal na špecialistoch. Chcel by si vidieť špecifikácie?“ ponúkol sa.   
  
Prekvapený Sherlock prikývol. „ To by som rád, áno.“  
  
„ Dozri zatiaľ na vodu, keď sa bude variť, nalej ju do tamtej kávovej kanvice,“ povedal John a odišiel z kuchyne.

  
...

  
Plány domu boli uložené v bezpečí trezoru s dvoma legálne držanými loveckými puškami, dvoma brokovnicami, troma nie-až-tak-legálnymi pištoľami, jedným veľmi ilegálnym samopalom a jednou ostreľovacou puškou, ktorú by John snáď mohol vysvetliť ako prostriedok ochrany proti medveďom.   
  
Kľakol si na podlahu a otvoril spodnú zásuvku trezoru, kde sa nachádzal protipožiarny box na spisy. Odomkol ho a prelistoval dokumenty – poistenie, cestovný pas a iné identifikačné preukazy, vojenské záznamy, osvedčenia zo školy, certifikáty, list vlastníctva – a poskladané plány a technické správy úplne na spodku.  
Toto muselo byť nutkanie predviesť sa. Bol hrdý na to, čo dokázal a túžba zdieľať to s niekým bola prirodzená – dokonca aj pre neho. Alebo možno – špeciálne pre neho.   
  
Nebol samotárom z titulu svojej povahy, ale pretože ho k tomu donútili okolnosti. Keď zas všetko pozamykal a vstal, otriasol sa, keď si spomenul, že takmer Sherlocka zastrelil ako votrelca predtým, než ho jeho spánkom zahmlená myseľ identifikovala. Mycroft Holmes bol jediným dôvodom, prečo bol John ešte nažive. Nechcel svoj dlh splatiť tým, že zabije jeho mladšieho brata.   
  
Priniesol papiere do kuchyne a zasvietil stropné svetlá, aby Sherlock lepšie na projekty videl. Káva rozohnala aj posledné zvyšky únavy a keď sa do zrubu pomaly vplazilo bledé svetlo úsvitu, John sa cítil konečne znova ako človek. Spal celých päť hodín a to nebolo v jeho prípade vôbec zlé.   
Potom si uvedomil si, že by mal byť aj hostiteľom.   
„ Je niečo, čo by si chcel vidieť?“  
  
„ A je tu niečo, čo by za to stálo?“  
  
John pokrčil ramenami. „ Rieka, les...teda väčšinou, ak si na také veci. Mohli by sme vytiahnuť štvorku a ísť navštíviť Molly.“  
  
„ Molly?“  
  
„ Žije dolu po rieke, je to asi trinásť kilometrov. Mal som ju ísť navštíviť včera, ale - “ urobil gesto smerom k Sherlockovi, „ Bude mať pre nás čerstvé vajíčka a možno nejaké to kura, ak sa už môžu zabiť.“  
  
„ Kura,“ zopakoval Sherlock.  
  
John sa zasmial a pozbieral technické výkresy.   
„ Ak nechceš ísť, môžeš ostať tu. Pôjdem sa oholiť a prezliecť. Každopádne, ak sa rozhodneš, že pôjdeš, buď pripravený za pol hodiny.“   
S tými slovami vzal projekty a šiel ich zamknúť nazad do trezoru.

  
...

  
Sherlock, tvárou v tvár dvom možnostiam, z ktorých jedna bola ostať v izolovanom dome sám a druhá vyraziť niekam do neznáma, si radšej vybral tú druhú.  
Nemal ani poňatia, čo myslel John tým ´vytiahnuť štvorku´, ale predpokladal, že oblek k tomu nebude adekvátnym odevom. Vlastne- väčšina jeho oblečenia mu tu bola úplne nanič. Do čerta aj s Mycroftom, že ho na to neupozornil.  
  
Mal zabalené dvoje džínsov – jedny čierne a úzke, ktorými rád ohuroval ľudí v kluboch, a druhé modré, rafinovane roztrhané, určené na zvádzanie, ak už mal vyhliadnutú nejakú konkrétnu obeť.   
Rozhodol sa pre tie modré, lebo sa zdali pohodlnejšie, ale naozaj len nepatrne. Nemal žiadne tričká, okrem tých určených na spanie, doniesol si len košele. Vybral jednu bielu, ktorá sa zdala najbližšie tomu, čo by mohol nazvať ´neformálnym´. Nutne si potreboval niečo kúpiť – teda ak sa niekde v Kanade nachádzali nejaké obchody s výnimkou duty-free shopov na letiskách, o čom začínal vážne pochybovať.   
Neuspokojí sa s tým, že by Mycrofta zabil. On Mycrofta zabije pomaly a s veľkým dôrazom na detail.  
  
John sa vynoril z kúpeľne bez varovania, len s uterákom omotaným okolo bokov. Niesol si svoje puzdro a kôpku použitého oblečenia. Sherlock si ten pohľad chcel užiť, ale potom pocítil ľadovú ruku, ako mu zovrela hrdlo a chlad prenikol až do pľúc.   
Celý Johnov hrudník bol pokrytý jazvami – najhoršia bola tá pod jeho kľúčnou kosťou, pozostatok zle ošetrenej strelnej rany. Tenšie línie boli zrejme od rezných rán a biele škvrny prezrádzali, kde všade bol popálený. Ani jeden centimeter štvorcový Johnovho torza nebol nepoznačený.  
  
Nebolo to prvý raz, čo Sherlock videl poškodenie takého rozsahu. Len ešte nikdy nevidel, aby obeť stála na vlastných nohách a dýchala.   
John sa takmer okamžite otočil a zamieril k šatníku v rohu izby.   
„ Prepáč,“ zahundral do zvuku posúvaných drôtených vešiakov.  
  
Rana po guľke mala na chrbte svoj zrkadlový odraz, hviezdicovitá pavučina svetlých línií so šarlátovým stredom označovala miesto, kde strela opustila telo. Sherlock sa snažil nezízať, ale jeho mozog už bežal a podsúval svoje závery. Zranený v boji. _Mučený_. Okamžite opustil aktívnu službu a ukryl sa v lesoch.  
  
Sherlock sa zrazu vďaka svojej živej predstavivosti začal cítiť nepríjemne a tak sa radšej odvrátil. Za chbrtom počul, ako John otvoril zásuvku a niečím sa v nej prehraboval. Potom ju zavrel a odišiel z miestnosti bez toho, aby sa obliekol. Možno preferoval väčšie súkromie po tom, čo na neho Sherlock tak civel...Nemohol sa za seba tak hanbiť, to by sa obliekol v kúpeľni. Alebo- možno jednoducho nečakal jeho prítomnosť v spálni.  
  
Sherlocka predtým John zaujímal len ako zábavka, alternatíva k nekonečnej nude, ktorá ho mohla v divočine pohltiť. Teraz však musel zistiť, čo sa stalo – po prvý krát, odkedy odišiel na odvykačku pocítil, že sa jeho myseľ konečne začína prebúdzať k životu.  
Keď ho John vysadil z tej miniatúrnej smrteľnej pasce, ktorú nazýval lietadlom, pred svojim zrubom, Sherlock nečakal nič viac, než len všeobjímajúcu, mozog požierajúcu nudu a nie záhadu menom John Watson.  
  
...

  
Rev motora štvorkolky a hrkotanie nákladu znemožňovali akúkoľvek konverzáciu, ale Johnovi to len vyhovovalo. Bol odhodlaný vyraziť ako náhle sa obliekol, ale potom si uvedomil, že nechať Sherlocka celý deň samého by veci medzi nimi len zhoršilo. Samozrejme, túto myšlienku mal predtým než sa Sherlock vyštveral na sedadlo za neho a priestor medzi nimi sa zminimalizoval ešte aj potom, čo jeho ruky spočinuli na Johnovych bokoch, aby udržal rovnováhu a nespadol.  
  
Nepomáhalo mu ani že sa silou-mocou snažil nerozmýšľal nad tým, čo sa stalo. Nebol nič iné, len prekliaty idiot. Mal si v kúpeľni navliecť aspoň tričko, ale bol tak zvyknutý na to žiť sám, že na to ani nepomyslel _. Kurva..._ teraz sa Sherlock určite opýta, čo sa stalo, pravdepodobne v tom najhoršom možnom čase (v skutočnosti neexistoval žiadny vhodný čas na to diskutovať o tom), následne mu John odmietne odpovedať a čoskoro medzi nimi odumrie akákoľvek konverzácia.  
  
Nemal porušovať svoje pravidlá – ani kvôli tomu, aby splatil dlh. Izolácia ho chránila pred minulosťou. Život, aký viedol, ho nútil koncentrovať sa na súčasnosť a plánovať budúcnosť.   
Najhoršie na celej veci však bolo, že nejaká zvrátená časť Johnovej mysle si to užívala. Výraz v Sherlockovej tvári, spôsob, akým sa mu rozšírili oči v šoku, predtým než sa to pokúsil obratne skryť, stisnuté pery a zaryté mlčanie...keď to trochu vybrúsi, môže to použiť pri písaní – teda ak sa predtým kompletne nezrúti a nezastrelí sa pri písacom stroji.

  
Neupokojil sa ani vtedy, keď bol Mollyin dom konečne na dohľad a on si uvedomil, že sa dopredu neohlásili vysielačkou. Lenže štvorkolka bola dosť hlučná na to, aby upútala jej pozornosť aj tak. Objavila sa za rohom domu skôr, než stihol zastavi. Zamávala im a potom sa zarazila, keď uvidela, že John so sebou niekoho priviezol. Zaclonila si oči pred slnkom a snažila sa pasažiera rozoznať v ostrom slnku.  
  
Molly Hooperová bola o pár rokov mladšia než John, štíhla, pekná brunetka, ktorá sa prekvapivo dobre adaptovala na život v divočine. Venovala sa biológií pobrežných oblastí, na leto si prenajala starý Grossmanov dom a študovala ekosystém rieky Fairlake. Zapáčilo sa jej tu tak veľmi, že dom kúpila – patrila k jednej z bohatých bostonských rodín, takže si to mohla dovoliť – a stala pre Johna ideálnou susedkou. Rešpektovala jeho súkromie a viedla s ním čulý výmenný obchod.  
  
John zaparkoval pri starej stodole, ktorú zmenila na improvizované laboratórium a kurník – sliepky mali výbeh na pozemok obohnaný zo všetkých strán pletivom. Prvý rok jej chovu bola katastrofa pre všetkých s výnimkou lesných predátorov – vo väčšine vlkov, lasíc a líšok.   
John nešikovne zosadol snažiac sa udržať medzi ním a Sherlockom odstup.   
„Prepáč, že som nezavolal,“ ospravedlnil sa a venoval Molly rýchle objatie a bozk na líce.  
  
„ V pohode. Toby nie!“ skríkla zrazu na Tobyho, svojho kríženca, ktorý sa vyrútil z domu štekajúc na Sherlocka. Rýchlo ho vybehla odchytiť. Toby však bol zbabelec, pes, ktorý šteká, ale nehryzie, ako sa hovorí. Našťastie Sherlock nevyzeral, že by bol vydesený. John sledoval, ako si premeral Molly svojim zvyčajným, intenzívne sústredeným pohľadom.   
  
„ Molly Hooperová, toto je Sherlock Holmes. On je...zostane u mňa pár mesiacov,“ predstavil ich dávajúc si dolu rukavice.   
  
Molly šibla po Johnovi rýchlym pohľadom a potom celá zružovela, stále držiac Tobyho za obojok.   
„ Ahoj,“ podarilo sa jej jednu ruku uvoľniť a natiahnuť smerom k Sherlockovi. Farba jej z líc nezmizla, naopak, ešte viac stmavla.   
  
Sherlockov úsmev bol krátky a neúprimný. Podal jej ruku s pokývnutím: „ Slečna Hooperová.“  
  
„ Vlastne by si ju mal oslovovať ´doktor´,“ podotkol John a hodil rukavice na prístrojovú dosku štvorkolky.  
  
„ Hej, tu v okolí je to samý doktor,“ usmiala sa Molly jedným zo svojich žiarivých úsmevov.  
  
John náhle pocítil na chrbte Sherlockov prenikavý pohľad. Prikrčil sa a odkašľal si, aby vzápätí bezostyšne zmenil tému: „ Krmivo dám na obvyklé miesto?“  
  
„ Och, áno prosím. Môžem vám ponúknuť niečo na pitie? Ľadový čaj?“  
  
„ _Ľadový_ čaj?“ spýtal sa Sherlock vydesene.  
  
„ Aha...hm, tak teda horúci čaj? Viac britské, však?“ opravila sa Molly rýchlo. „ Páči sa mi váš prízvuk, mimochodom. Máte nádherný hlas.“  
  
John si radšej na plece vyložil vrecko s krmivom a zamieril ku stodole, len aby unikol tomu flirtovaniu. V žalúdku cítil zmes podráždenia a úľavy. Presne vedel, kam toto smeruje. Molly bude očarujúca a inteligentná, Sherlock bude prístupný a do konca mesiaca už bude nasťahovaný v jej pohodlnejšom dome. John by sa dokonca stavil, že už za pár hodín by sa neobťažoval ísť s ním nazad k nemu domov.  
Svoj životný štýl si vybral zámerne, pretože vedel, že je pre neho i pre okolie najlepšie, ak bude sám. Keď Mycroft požiadal Johna o láskavosť, aby jeho malý brat mohol zostať s ním pár mesiacov, pocítil iracionálnu zlosť a zásah do súkromia. Ale netrvalo ani dvadsaťštyri hodín a Sherlock sa ukázal ako...no, jednoducho, nebol až taký zlý.   
Bol tichý a slušný, vôbec nie taká hrôza ako ho Mycroft opísal.   
Predstava, že sa ho zbaví, by mala Johna upokojovať. Namiesto toho sa prázdnota, ktorá sa v ňom rozliezala od konca vojny, rozšírila o ďalší kúsok.  
  
...  
  
  
Za normálnych okolností, teda ak už sa človek ocitol uväznený kdesi v lesoch ďaleko od civilizácie, by bola dr. Molly Hooperová ideálnou spoločníčkou. Najmä preto, že mala vlastné laboratórium. Sherlock nemal prístup do nejakého normálneho labáku do doby, čo mu tí idioti zo Scotland Yardu kompletne rozmontovali ten jeho. Bolo tu isté podozrenie, že v ňom varí pervitín, ale vyriešilo sa to aj  bez Mycroftovej intervencie, keď kompetentný chemik preukázal, že zlúčeniny v jeho labáku majú čisto...rekreačný účel.   
  
Fakt, že bol následne obvinený z prípravy teroristického útoku pomocou podomácky vyrobených chemických zbraní- to už Mycroftou pomoc vyžadovalo, ale Sherlockovo meno bolo aspoň očistené od toho sprostého obvinenia z výroby drog – pre tento raz.  
  
Molly sa snažila, aby sa Sherlock cítil u nej pohodlne: ponúkla mu horúci čaj, bohužiaľ bez mlieka a pridala aj nejakú kanadskú náhradu za biskvity, v skutočnosti krekry bez chuti, ktoré nemali žiadne právo byť podávané k čaju. Sherlock si chcel nechať otvorenú cestu, ak by náhodou chcel použiť jej laboratórium, tak to radšej nechal bez komentára.   
Johnovi zabralo štvrťhodiny, než sa k nim v kuchyni pridal, rozopol si bundu a nalial si pohár ľadového čaju. „ Pletivo vyzerá fajn, drží dobre?“  
  
„ Áno, všetko v poriadku-“ Molly sa usmiala ako slniečko. „ Strecha vyzerá tiež dobre, po včerajšom snežení nikde nič nepresiaklo.“  
  
„ To nič neznamená, počkaj kým sa zajtra oteplí,“ prisadol si k nim.  
  
„ Chcela by si prísť budúci týždeň na večeru? Skúsim šťastie na rieke, možno niečo ulovím.“  
  
„ Hmmm, čerstvé pstruhy, to znie dobre,“ uškrnula sa na Sherlocka: „ Rybárčite?“  
  
Sherlock odolal reflexu a neotriasol sa od hnusu. Títo ľudia sú posadnutí rybami.   
„ Nie, ak sa nepočíta lovenie mŕtvych tiel z Temže za účasti polície.“  
  
Mollyine oči sa ešte viac rozšírili. „ Vy...čo?“  
  
„ Z času na čas radím polícií,“ objasnil a elegantne vynechal minulý čas. Úprimne- nebol si istý, či bude mať prístup k nejakým zaujímavým prípadom, ak by sa aj nejakým zázrakom dostal späť do civilizácie. Ak už nič iné, mohol by nadviazať kontakty s kanadskou políciou. Ľudia sa tu museli navzájom zabíjať...nič iné sa tu robiť nedalo.   
  
„ Myslela som, že ste chemik.“ Mollyin úsmev trochu vybledol.“ Viete, pozrite na nás, traja doktori a tak...“  
  
Sherlock pozrel na Johna, ktorý však odhodlane hľadel len do svojho pohára s čajom. Tak – z čoho mal doktorát on? Nebol inžinier, to by si vylepšenia domu navrhol sám. Doktor medicíny...to by mal pacientov trochu od ruky. Alebo mal diplom z niečoho ezoterickejšieho? Niečoho, čo mu dovoľuje pracovať na diaľku, len s písacím strojom? Možno politické vedy, aj keď Sherlock to slovné spojenie nerád používal. Politika bola pre neho asi taká veda ako frenológia alebo veštenie z vtáčích vnútorností.  
Väčšina idiotov s polovicou mozgu, ktorých mal tú česť poznať, bola práve medzi politikmi.   
Jemný dotyk na jeho predlaktí ho vrátil späť do reality. Bola to Molly.   
  
„ Čo tvoj čaj, všetko o.k.?“  
  
„ Fajn, výborný,“ venoval jej zdvorilý úsmev a pre túto chvíľu svoju zvedavosť odsunul na druhú koľaj.   
  
„ No, keďže je strecha v poriadku, potrebovala by si odo mňa ešte niečo – kým som tu?“ ponúkol sa John, keď bol jeho pohár konečne prázdny.  
  
„ Ach, nie vďaka. Tak teda budúcu nedeľu?“ spýtala sa Molly a vstala zároveň s Johnom. Sherlockovi sa uľavilo, že tiež môže uniknúť a siahol po kabáte.   
  
„ Aký je dnes deň?“  
  
„ Pondelok,“ odpovedali Molly so Sherlockom naraz.  
  
Johnove lícne kosti nadobudli trochu farby a prikývol.  
„ O.k, tak teda v nedeľu. “  
  
Molly šla k dverám a tiež si obliekla bundu.  
„ Zabalím vám nejaké vajíčka. “  
  
Odišla z kuchyne, zatiaľ čo John pozbieral hrnčeky zo stola a odniesol ich do drezu.   
Sherlock využil situáciu a obzrel si miestnosť dôkladnejšie. Všimol si, že Molly, na rozdiel od Johna, je na hostí pripravená. Štyri stoličky, štyri-priam nepríčetne veselé-prestierania so slnečnicami, poriadny kávovar a drôtený stojan na sadu šiestich šálok. Buď bola dobrá gazdinka, alebo tu mávala hostí. To druhé bolo viac pravdepodobné, zdala sa prelietavá a zaoberala sa experimentmi, ktoré jej iste nenechávali čas na to, aby oprašovala nepoužívaný riad.   
„ Ako ďaleko je odtiaľto cesta?“  
  
Prekvapený John odvetil: „ Len pár kilometrov, na hranici jej pozemku.“  
  
„ Takže je pripojená k elektrickej sieti,“ zamyslel sa Sherlock. „ Prečo nie aj ty?“  
  
Joh pokrčil ramenami, umyl poháre a poskladal ich vedľa drezu na stojan, aby vyschli.   
„ Nemá zmysel ťahať vedenie až ku zrubu. Vystačím si aj sám.“  
  
Sherlock mlčky prikývol a prešiel k prednej časti domu, aby sa pozrel z okna. Bolo to, ako si myslel – elektrický stĺp nebol vzdialený ani desať yardov, káble sa ťahali priamo k streche. Napadlo ho, či John neodmieta prípojku preto, aby ho nebolo ľahké vystopovať podľa stĺpov. Ako ďaleko bol jeho zrub od rieky? Pamätal si jej odlesky na hladine medzi stromami, keď prilietali, ale dal by ruku do ohňa za to, že chata nie je od rieky vidno.   
  
Molly medzitým vonku pripevňovala kartónovú krabicu na zadný nosič Johnovej švorkolky. Ostrá rana pritiahla Sherlockovu pozornosť k stodole, kde práve John vyťahoval sekeru z klátu- v tej chvíli nemal poňatia, čo to John robí, ale potom uvidel krv a dal sa do behu, srdce mu vynechalo úľakom niekoľko úderov.  
„ John!“  
  
Otočil sa, zmätene zamračený za sklami svojich metalicky hnedých Oakley´s.  
„ Deje sa niečo?“  
  
Sherlock sa zastavil, keď uvidel biele perie, miestami špinavé od krvi. Vydýchol si a potriasol hlavou, na chvíľu nevedel nájsť slová. „ Nie...nič.“  
  
„ Bude to len pár minút. Nemusíš sa na to pozerať, “ dodal John, keď prevliekol ďalší pár kuracích nôh cez slučku a kura zavesil veľa klátu, aby stieklo z krvi.   
  
„ Neznášam to,“ poznamenala Molly, keď sa zastavila vedľa Sherlocka. „ Rybárčenie mi tak nevadí, ale kuratá sú tak...“zmĺkla a pokrčila ramenami.  
„ Ale chutia výborne. Oveľa lepšie než čokoľvek, čo som kedy kúpila v supermarkete.“  
  
Na to Sherlock nemal odpoveď. Najbližší kontakt so svojim jedlom zaživa zažil, keď v reštaurácií ukazoval, ktorého homára mu majú klepnúť.   
John v rýchlom slede sťal ďalšie tri kurčatá a zavesil ich k tomu prvému.   
  
„ Túto stredu zrejme pôjdem zase do mesta, ak by si niečo potrebovala, daj mi vedieť vysielačkou.“  
  
John sa rozlúčil, pobozkal Molly a objal ju jednou rukou a, v druhej držal vrecko so svojim dielom čerstvej kuraciny. Zavesil ho vedľa krabice s vajíčkami a celé to ešte poistil elastickým popruhom.   
„ Ďakujem.“  
  
Usmiala sa na Sherlocka a objala ho rukou okolo zátylku v snahe pritiahnuť si ho bližšie, aby ho mohla tiež pobozkať na rozlúčku. Keď neuspela, aspoň ho objala. „ Tešilo ma. Tak ahojte, vidíme sa na budúci víkend.“   
  
„ Podobne,“ odvetil Sherlock a cítil sa trochu odtrhnutý od reality. Odvykačka bola v tomto dosť zlá, ale toto- dvaja doktori stínajú hlavy kurčatám uprostred ničoho – bolo tak surreálne, až sa začal obávať, že začína skutočne strácať rozum. Ešte stále v mrákotách si sadol na štvorkolku za Johna, ktorý si pevne zapínal bundu a nasadzoval rukavice, predtým než naštartuje.  
  
„ Opatruj sa,“ stihol John ešte povedať Molly, kým vytočil štvorkolku do kruhu a potom sa ešte otočil k Sherlockovi: „ A ty dávaj pozor na tie kurčatá, je to naša večera. Nemá zmysel kŕmiť nimi vlkov.“ 

...

  
Späť doma sa John hneď vrhol na domáce práce – vybalil vajíčka z krabice a dával pozor, aby polystyrénovú drť, v ktorej boli zabalené, príliš nevytrúsil. Kým s Molly prišli na to, ako prepravovať vajíčka na štvorkolke alebo skútri, dosť sa naexperimentovali, ale polystyrénová drť sa ukázala ako to pravé – starostlivo ju zabalil späť do krabice.   
Nemohol sa spoliehať, že na pošte vo Fairlake zoženie novú.   
  
Okrem bežných veci s prichádzajúcou zimou John vždy trávil pár hodín stínaním a sťahovaním stromov, aby mal drevo na kúrenie. Zajtra by mohol vyraziť na švorkolke. Teraz ale vzal nejaké drevo na oheň za domom a naplnil vodou najväčší kotlík, aký mal. Zavesil ho na trojnožku nad oheň, ktorý rozložil v kozube a potom sa vrátil von po ďalšie drevo. Minulú zimu mu po prvý raz došlo a on bol nútený ho ísť zháňať v po pás hlbokom snehu.   
  
Keď sa voda varila, ponoril do nej kurence, aby sa dali ľahko ošklbať- keď bol aj s tým hotový, perie aj s nohami išiel zahodiť pár desiatok metrov od domu. Pre všetko ostatné našiel využitie. V posledných rokoch sa stal veľmi vynaliezavým kuchárom.   
  
Sherlock čakal, kým sa vrátil dovnútra. „ Potreboval by som si skontrolovať mail.“  
  
John si povzdychol a prikývol. Nakoniec, sľúbil mu to predsa.   
„ Okej, tak poďme na to,“ súhlasil a kurčatá nechal v kuchyni. Umyl si ruky a šiel zapnúť spínač ovládajúci satelitný vysielač a router. Spomenul si, že v Anglicku sa používa 220 voltové vedenie.  
„ Priniesol si si výmenný nástavec? V dome sú dvanásťvoltové zásuvky.“   
  
„ Áno, ak už nič iné, na toto ma Mycroft upozornil,“ odvetil Sherlock.   
„ Ale rozhodne sa nezmienil o-“ urobil gesto, ktorým zahrnul Johnov písací stroj a prázdne miesto, kde by mohol stáť počítač.“ – týchto podmienkach. Potrebujem lepšie oblečenie.“   
  
John si ho premeral, ale dával si dobrý pozor, aby jeho pohľad neprezrádzal záujem. Na rozdiel od jeho vlastného oblečenia, ktoré bolo opotrebované a potrhané okolnosťami, diery na Sherlockovych džínsoch boli starostlivo umiestnené tak, aby pritiahli pohľad k bledej pokožke a pevným svalom.  
  
„ Jasné,“ povedal jednoducho John a šiel ku písaciemu stolu. Chvíľu prehľadával zásuvky, aby našiel blok, kde si zapísal prístupové heslo.  
  
„ Vo Fairlake by mohli niečo mať, ale ak aj nie- môžeš si to objednať a nechať poslať. Inak budeme musieť letieť niekam, kde je to viac obývané.“  
  
„ Objednám si to,“ usmial sa chladne Sherlock. „ Mycroft si môže dovoliť akékoľvek prepravné náklady. Nakoniec, je to jeho chyba, že mi nepovedal, čo si mám zbaliť.“  
  
Pravda, John sa čudoval všetkým tým oblekom. Dal Sherlockovi heslo a adresu svojej poštovej schránky vo Fairlake.   
„ Sem si môžeš nechať poslať čo chceš. Myslíš, že to zvládneš do konca tohto týždňa?“  
  
„ Len ak sa ma už nikto neopýta, či chodím na ryby,“ odpovedal Sherlock s úškrnom a začal písať.  
„ Inak za seba neručím.“  
  
John sa zasmial. „ No, toľko k našim plánom na zajtra,“ poznamenal a vrátil sa k príprave večere.

  
...

  
Satelitné pripojenie bolo absurdne pomalé, ale bola to priama linka do vonkajšieho sveta a tak Sherlock strávil pätnásť minút kontrolou e-mailov.   
Zablokoval HTML a prílohy, čo rýchlosť trochu zvýšilo – rovnako ako jeho pocit izolácie. Naozaj teraz nepotreboval sťahovať fotky z nočných klubov, ktoré nemôže navštíviť, alebo ľudí, ktorých neuvidí celé mesiace.  
Rýchlo sa pustil do objednávky, prekvapený, že Amazon má vlastné kanadské stránky. S pomocou stránky, ktorá vedela prepočítať anglické veľkosti na kanadské, si objednal oblečenie – nohavice, teplé tričká a svetre, vlnené ponožky odporúčané do zimy. Pridal tiež topánky, rukavice a šál – nakoniec aj teplú bundu, ktorá bola ešte drahšia než jeho obľúbený kabát – to len ako pomstu za to, že ho Mycroft poslal sem.

  
Potom chvíľu premýšľal a hodnotil, čo doteraz o Johnovi zistil. Bral do úvahy Johnove zaujaté pohľady a fakt, že u Molly bol napätý a tichý, akoby žiarlil na pozornosť, ktorú Sherlockovi venovala, a prišli mu na rozum bezútešné mesiace, ktoré má pred sebou. No – možno nie až tak bezútešné, ak to vezme za správny koniec.   
Sebavedomo pridal do košíka dve ďalšie položky v dosť veľkom množstve – lepšie byť pripravený. Silno pochyboval, že v meste by mohol byť príslušný obchod a nemal záujem riskovať, že problémy s dodávkou mu prekazia jeho jediné rozptýlenie, až tu všetko zasype sneh.   
  
John sa veľmi dôsledne správal diskrétne a nevtieravo, snáď dúfal, že ak bude rešpektovať Sherlockovo súkromie, Sherlock urobí na oplátku to isté. Vzhľadom na to, že heslo mal zapísané na lepiacom papieriku, Sherlock pochyboval, že by bol schopný zistiť, aké stránky navštívil. S tým presvedčením otvoril v prehliadači novú kartu a napísal ´John Watson, doktor, kanadská armáda´.  
Nebol prekvapený, že nenašiel nič relevantné. To meno bolo celkom bežné, prelistoval tri stránky a keď sa nič neobjavilo, prepol na iný vyhľadávač, ktorý nebol prístupný širokej verejnosti. Použil Mycroftove prihlasovacej údaje a ponuro sa usmial, keď ho systém pustil ďalej. Vychcaný bastard ten Mycroft – predpokladal, že Sherlock sa bude snažiť o Johnovi všetko zistiť a tak ani nezmenil svoje heslo na tento konkrétny server.   
  
Lákadlo tých informácií bolo skutočne veľmi dráždivé a tak Sherlock radšej pripustil, že bitku prehral. Nech si Mycroft má svoje malé víťazstvo. Dúfal, že to, čo sa dozvie, za to aspoň bude stáť.  
K jeho prekvapeniu, John mal vlastnú zložku u MI6. Nepriama autorizácia neumožnila prístup ku väčšine dokumentov v spise, otvoriť mohol len tri – silno redigovanú správu SAS o Operácií /redigované/, súbor, ktorý bol úplne prázdny, až na meno dôstojníka (kapitán JH Watson) a jedno video. Zvedavý Sherlock ho dal sťahovať, pretože nad predstavou, že by toto ho pozeral pomocou streamingu pri tejto rýchlosti pripojenia, sa až osypával. Medzitým znovu obrátil svoju pozornosť k papierom na stole.   
  
Analyzoval Johnovu schopnosť písania na stroji, spôsob, akým dokázal pracovať s jazykom, ale obsahu nevenoval pozornosť, kým jeho pozornosť neupútalo pár slov – prelistoval celú hŕbku papierov a zistil, že je to fikcia. John písal román. Román pre deti, ak Sherlock mohol súdiť podľa krátkych viet a častých zmienok o drakoch, elfoch a magických mečoch.  
Keď si to prelistoval skoro celé, zistil, že Johnov štýl písania sa zmenil a svet fantázie sa bez varovania posunul k pochmúrnej realite vojny. Označenie v pravom dolnom rohu sa tiež zmenilo. Fantasy bolo označené ´RB´ a tieto nové stránky mali dolu zápis ´JM´. John teda pracoval na dvoch knihách naraz – dvoch veľmi odlišných knihách.   
  
„ Ryža alebo zemiaky?“  
  
Sherlock sebou trhol a uvidel stáť Johna v priechode do kuchyne. Jeho oči sa okamžite zastavili na puzdre so zbraňou na jeho boku.   
  
„ To je jedno.“  
  
John si pobavene odfrkol. „ Vôbec nie si taký neznesiteľný hajzel, ako ťa opísal brat. Pozná ťa vôbec?“  
  
„ Nie,“ odvetil Sherlock kategoricky.  
  
„ Nuž, jeho škoda,“ prehodil John ľahko a vrátil sa do kuchyne.   
  
Sherlock venoval jeho chrbtu ešte jeden pohľad a premýšľal, čo to všetko, do pekla, znamená. Po celom dni, kedy sa choval s odstupom, chladne a napäto sa teraz snaží byť milý? Dokonca flirtuje? Prezeral si Sherlocka už predtým, a niet divu, keď nebol oblečený práve priliehavo k tejto ročnej dobe, ale dával si sakramentský pozor, aby on, Sherlock, nezazrel nič z Johnovho tela.  
 _Jeho jazvy._  
Johnovi nebol fyzický kontakt nepríjemný, s každým si potriasol rukou bez zaváhania, Molly dokonca venoval priateľské objatie a bozk na líce. Nemal potrebu sa vyhnúť náhodnému dotyku, ak prechádzal okolo Sherlocka. A v posledných dňoch ho Sherlock pristihol, ako si ho so záujmom prezerá, takže s najväčšou pravdepodobnosťou nebolo hetero.  
Ak by pomohol Johnovi dostať sa z mindrákov, ktoré mal z jaziev, nemuseli by byť nasledujúce mesiace až také nudné. Jazvy Sherlocka rozhodne neodrádzali. Skôr naopak. Vo svete umelej dokonalosti, plastickej chirurgie a všelijakých úprav tela robili jazvy Johna zaujímavejším, nie naopak.  
  
Notebook pípol, aby upozornil na dokončené sťahovanie. Sherlock vypol zvuk, aby ho John v kuchyni nezačul a pustil video.  
Po úvodných sekundách tmy sa objavili zrnité zábery na zle osvetlenú zeleno-bielu vlajku, ktorú Sherlock nespoznával. Nápis bol v arabčine a Sherlock sa naklonil dopredu, keď sa záber zmenil.  
Vlajka zmizla a nahradilo ju niekoľko ozbrojených vojakov so zahalenými tvárami, ktorý obklopovali muža s jutovým vrecom na hlave, priviazaného k stoličke. Mal na sebe vojenské nohavice s púštnym maskovacím vzorom, ale žiadne tričko. Jeho hruď bola pokrytá krvou, poznačená pomliaždeninami a čerstvými popáleninami, rameno a kľúčnu kosť mal obviazané špinavou gázou, cez ktorú presakovala krv. Plátno, z ktorého bolo vrece tiež miestami nadobudlo hrdzavý odtieň a to tam, kde sa látka dotkla zranení.   
Sherlocka zamrazilo a vnútornosti sa mu skrútili, ako sa snažil poprieť to, čo vidí.  
  
Ozbrojený muž niečo vykrikoval a mával zbraňou, kým na scénu nevstúpil iný vojak, ktorý ukázal na spútaného muža a oslovil znovu kameru- jeho ústa sa pohybovali pod čierno-bielou šatkou, ktorá zakrývala všetko okrem očí. Sherlock nemusel rozumieť jazyku, aby pochopil, že práve kladie ultimátum – buď ho tí, ktorým bolo video určené splnia, alebo väzeň zomrie.  
  
Potom sa otočil a stiahol zviazanému mužovi špinavé vrece z hlavy a odhalil zakrvácanú a doudieranú tvár Johna Watsona.


	4. Chapter 4

**Štvrtok, 25.októbra**

  
Nasledujúce tri dni sa Sherlock snažil to video vytesniť zo svojej mysle, poprieť, že vôbec existuje, lenže príliš súviselo so záhadou súčasného života Johna Watsona.   
To bol ten zničený most od toho, kým bol kedysi a kým je teraz.  
  
Stál vonku, zabalený do kabáta, pozeral na neznámu nočnú oblohu a premýšľal o Johnovi. Zdvorilý, miernej povahy, osamelý. Absolútne schopný prežiť mimo civilizácie, dokonca prosperovať v prostredí, ktoré by väčšinu ľudí doháňalo do šialenstva – teda aj Sherlocka, keby ho nezachránilo lúštenie záhady, kto je John Watson. Alebo, čo je dôležitejšie- ako prežil.  
  
Sledoval to video neskoro do noci, niekoľko krát, až kým sa nevybila batéria v počítači. Trvalo len minútu a dvadsaťosem sekúnd a Johnova tvár bola na zábere len počas päťdesiatich štyroch, ale Sherlock bol z toho schopný vyčítať, čo všetko mu urobili. Porovnal Johnovo držanie tela, jeho chovanie vo videu a jeho jazvy a to ho doviedlo k záveru, že mučenie pokračovalo aj po skončení nakrúcania.  
  
Teraz sa mu zdala ako strašná nedbalosť, že sa nenaučil arabsky. Nedokázal identifikovať krajinu, politickú alebo náboženskú príslušnosť, ich zástava ho tiež zaviedla tiež do slepej uličky. Nebola to vlajka žiadneho štátu, pravdepodobne patrila jednej z tých tisícov rôznych skupín, ktoré nikdy neboli natoľko významné, aby si zaslúžili vlastné heslo na Wikipédií. Alebo – možno mal byť toto ich úvodný úder, ale Mycroft im to stihol prekaziť hneď v zárodku.   
  
Sherlock nepochyboval, že toto bol ten spôsob, akým sa Mycroft dostal do styku s kanadským vojenským dôstojníkom Johnom Watsonom. Toto bol ten moment, kedy Johnovo meno pristálo na Mycroftovom stole. A John už spomínal, že vzal Sherlocka k sebe, lebo dlhuje Mycroftovi láskavosť...  
Čo môže mať taký význam, že kvôli tomu človek ako John, ktorý si žiarlivo stráži svoje súkromie a izoláciu, prijme do svojho domu hosťa nie na niekoľko dní, ale rovno mesiacov? Nič menšie ako zachránený život.  
  
Takže Operácia SAS /redigované/. To musel byť základ celej tej veci – Mycroftovi sa do rúk dostalo video a poslal SAS, aby vyslobodila rukojemníkov. Potom sa zrejme snažil z muža, ktorého zachránil dostať informácie o tej bunke – to by vysvetľovalo nedostatok faktov. Na základe Johnovej výpovede potom zrejme zorganizoval ďalšiu operáciu a tých teroristov kompletne vyhladil.   
  
Ale prečo bol John teraz zlomený? Prečo sa nezrútil už dávno, po tom všetkom, čím prešiel? Sherlock nema žiadnu reálnu skúsenosť s vojakmi alebo teroristami, ale obetí videl už viac než dosť. John nemal prežiť ani rok, najmä nie v dome plnom zbraní, keď zastrelenie bol favorizovaný spôsob samovraždy medzi mužmi. Prinajmenšom sa mal stať závislým na alkohole a tlmiacich liekoch, ale Sherlock v dome nenašiel nič, čo by tomu nasvedčovalo – sotva načatú fľašu whisky a nič silnejšie ako aspirín.   
  
Prechádzal sa po pozemku, hľadajúc odpoveď na oblohe, ale medzi hviezdami žiadna nebola. Boli ich tam desaťtisíce, oveľa viac, než si dokázal predstaviť, že ich môže byť – aj keď detstvo strávil na vidieku. Temnota nočného neba bola narúšaná pásmi bledomodrej a striebornej tam, kde sa svetlo hviezd miešalo do sálavých pásov. Fakty boli v tomto prípade pre Sherlocka nepotrebné – nestaral sa o astrofyziku, súhvezdia alebo misie do vesmíru, ale dokázal oceniť krásu a tak si sem vyšiel každý deň, po večeri a káve.  
  
Načúval rytmickému klapotu Johnovho písacieho stroja, tlmenému dvojitými sklami okien, ktorý náhle ustal. O chvíľu zaškrípali vchodové dvere. „ Všetko v poriadku?“, spýtal sa John, presne podľa plánu. Dvadsať minút vonku a Johnove obavy o Sherlocka automaticky vzrástli, ale nikdy nevyšiel za ním spod prístrešku verandy.  
  
Aj keď John robieval svoju tradičnú obchôdzku domu, Sherlock sledoval, ako chodí po dvore s nakrčenými ramenami a kontroluje okolie, hangár a palivové nádrže. Ani raz sa pri tom nepozrel hore na hviezdy. Zunovalo sa mu to za ten čas, čo tu býval? Alebo bol skrátka imúnny voči tomu tak neopakovateľnému pohľadu, ktorý sa zdal učaroval dokonca aj Sherlockovi?  
  
Posledné dva večery sa Sherlock nechal na ten dotaz vtiahnuť dovnútra. Teraz si však stál za svojim a pohľad nespúšťal z nočného neba. „ Je tu nádherne.“  
  
Namiesto toho, aby John zhltol návnadu, ostal stáť pri dverách. „ To je,“ súhlasil.  
  
Sherlock mu venoval jeden pohľad, aby zhodnotil jeho postoj – takmer v pozore, brada vsytrčená, prsty jeho ľavej ruky sa nedbalo pohli asi o milimeter smerom k puzdru so zbraňou.   
„ Vieš pomenovať súhvezdia?“ bol naoko zvedavý Sherlock. Nemal o to záujem, ale vedel, že logickou odpoveďou by bolo, aby John prišiel bližšie a ukázal mu ich.  
  
„ Mám tu niekde o tom knihu. Nájdem ju, “ odvetil John a zaliezol dovnútra. Toľko k pokusu vylákať ho von.  
  
„ Kurva,“ zanadával Sherlock a nasledoval ho do domu.

...

  
Pokiaľ si John pamätal, vždy mal mimoriadne aktívnu a bujnú predstavivosť. Vyrastal na Tolkienovych príbehoch, od Pána Prsteňov, cez obskúrnejší Silmarillion až po takmer neznámeho Kováča z Veľkej Lesnej. Prečítal celý Kvintet Času od Madeleine L´Engle, nielen jej známu Nebezpečnú skratku, a tiež všetko od Anne McCaffrey a Ursuly Le Guin. Jeho najpamätnejší darček k narodeninám bola kompilácia ságy Pána Prsteňov, viazaná v koži a zdobená zlatom, ktorá obsahovala okrem textu aj obrázky a mapy, ktoré ešte roky potom viseli na stenách jeho izby. Teraz však už boli dávno stratené. Spomenul si, ako ho jeho chudučké detské paže boleli, keď sa snažil knihu udržať pri čítaní v posteli – ale vždy vydržal aspoň do konca kapitoly.   
  
Lenže jeho predstavy a pamäť teraz miesto melodickej elfskej reči napĺňala väčšinou škrekľavá arabčina. Pritlačil si prsty na oči, lakte zložené po oboch stranách písacieho stroja a pokúsil sa nahliadnuť za piesočné búrky až k vysokým stromom modrozeleného lesa, kde v korunách stromov sídlili elfovia vo svojich domoch zo zlatého dreva...  
  
Prešvihol termín, prvý koncept mal už mať dávno odovzdaný. Čoskoro začnú chodiť maily od jeho vydavateľa – najprv zdvorilé otázky a potom ostrejšie upomienky, ktoré ho upozorňovali na to, že podpísal zmluvu, a že vážne ohrozuje ich pracovné vzťahy.  
Nakoniec papier vytrhol zo stroja a naklonil sa s ním k petrolejke. Neprečítal ani prvých pár riadkov a papier už letel do koša pod stolom. Toľko k sústredeniu sa na príbeh.  
  
Samozrejme, bol tu ešte ten druhý – ten, o ktorom vydavateľ nemal ani poňatia, ten, ktorý začal písať nie s úmyslom, aby ho s niekým zdieľal, ale aby ním vyháňal svojich vlastných démonov, slovo za slovom. Tento príbeh k nemu prichádzal až príliš ľahko, ako sa jeho detský svet fantázie vytrácal, nočná mora jednoducho zaujala jeho miesto. Na toto nebol pripravený, ešte nie. Jedna stránka za mesiac, najviac dve, ak to zvládal. Premýšľal nad pohľadom, ktorý sa objavil v Sherlockovych úžasných jasnomodrých očiach, keď uvidel jeho jazvy.  
  
Bez toho, aby si uvedomil, že sa vôbec pohol, sa zdvihol z kresla a šiel do spálne. Sherlock vzhiadol, ale nenasledoval ho. Mal v lone položenú jednu z kníh, ktoré boli uložené na policiach pozdĺž stien takmer v celej obývačke.   
Naťukal na číselníku šesťmiestny kód k trezoru a prudko ho otvoril. Malé halogénové svetlo, ktoré bolo namontované v strope trezoru vrhalo matné svetlo na naolejovaný kov, čierny kompozit a menej početné drevené pažby. Vzal svoju .22ku, krásne udržiavanú pušku Remington, a prehodil si ju cez plece. Munícia do nej bola skoro zadarmo a vo Fairlake tak ľahko dostupná, že to z nej robilo ideálnu zbraň na športovú streľbu.  
  
Nebol pripravený odpovedať na akékoľvek otázky a tak zo spálne radšej odišiel cez kúpeľňu a do kuchyne. Tam si vzal starú zaplátanú bundu, ktorá visela vedľa dverí. S rukavicami sa neobťažoval, vedel, že ak bude vonku dosť dlho, prsty mu aj tak znecitlivejú.  
  
Do polnoci zostávalo pár hodín, ale na nočnej oblohe sa neobjavil ani jediný mráčik. John vyšiel vonku a snažil sa moc nepozerať hore na hviezdy, keď zamieril k pristávacej dráhe. Pôvodne mala len niečo okolo pol kilometra, ale keď sem prišiel John, rozšíril ju. Stálo to celý majetok, ale nechal ju pokryť štrkom a každú sezónu trávil pár hodín tým, že ju ošetroval postrekom proti burine.  
Výsledkom bolo, že okrem pristávacej plochy pre lietadlo mal aj slušnú strelnicu.  
Na druhom konci dráhy boli vo vetvách stromov zavesené kusy kovového odpadu. John položil krabičku s nábojmi dolu na štrk a pokľakol k nej, aby doplnil zásobník v zbrani. Bol len desaťranový a John sa po každom náboji zhlboka nadýchol.   
Keď mal vystreliť prvú ranu, roztriasli sa mu ruky.  
Jeho vnútorná disonancia musela byť spôsobená Sherlockom v dome, živou, dýchajúcou prítomnosťou tam, kde bolo predtým len ticho. Nepomáhalo mu, že Sherlock navyše vyzeral tak sexy, s tými jeho očami a hlasom a zvláštnym vyžarovaním pokoja a sily. Nemal potrebu vypĺňať ticho nezmyselnou konverzáciou, bol celkom spokojný, ak mohol potichu sedieť – ale Johna napriek tomu sledoval, kamkoľvek sa pohol.   
  
Dokonca aj teraz, John dával pozor, či nezačuje vŕzganie zadných dverí. Uvažoval, ako dlho bude trvať, kým sa tu Sherlock objaví od chvíle, keď prvý krát vystrelí. Pravdepodobne pár sekúnd.   
Pritisol si pažbu k pravému ramenu. Dával prednosť streľbe ľavou, ale vyhadzovák bol na pravej strane pušky a on nemal záujem nahltať sa horúcej mosadze.  
  
Zameriavač nebol veľmi kvalitný, ale na tom nezáležalo. Sotva mohol vidieť priestor, kde boli terče zavesené a tak stačilo, aby jednoducho namieril pušku správnym smerom a pár sekúnd počkal, aby oko mohlo v tme rozlíšiť aspoň niečo – čo bolo absolútne zbytočné, pretože bez mesačného svitu, len s hviezdami nad hlavou nevidel takmer nič. John preto len jmene stlačil spúšť, pomaly zvyšoval tlak, až kým sa neozvalo ostré klopnutie úderníka. U zbrane s väčším kalibrom by to bol poriadky rachot, ale u Remingtona to znelo skôr ako keď príbor cinkne o obkladačky a spätný náraz bol taký mierny, že ho sotva cítil, aj keď si pušku opieral o zranené rameno.  
  
Vystrieľal ešte dve rany, kým začul vŕzganie dverí, ktoré bolo hlasnejšie ako nasledujúca štvrtá rana. To, že zasiahol cieľ mu napovedalo len slabé cinkanie plechu z druhej strany pristávacej plochy.   
  
„ John?“ vykríkol Sherlock.  
  
„ Tu som,“ zavolal smerom k nemu John a opäť zdvihol hlaveň. Potom si uvedomil, že Sherlock mu možno nerozumie a dodal „-na dráhe, naľavo od teba.“  
  
Načúval, ako k nemu Sherlock kráča a pod nohami mu praskajú steblá zamrznutej jesennej trávy. Drepol si k zásobníku a vymenil štyri nábojnice, ktoré práve vystrieľal. Prsty mal stuhnuté, s pružinou sa mu manipulovalo ťažko, ale hlavu mal jasnejšiu. Ak práve nestrieľal na nič živé – a nič živé nestrieľalo na neho – prinášala mu streľba uvoľnenie.  
  
„ Si v poriadku? Stalo sa niečo?“   
  
Sherlock sa zastavil vedľa Johna – dramatická silueta v kabáte, lemovaná hviezdnym svitom. John dokázal rozoznať bledú pokožku tváre v kontraste s čiernou vlnou kabáta, ale nevidel žiadne detaily. Ani tie úžasné oči.   
Čo bolo nakoniec len dobre. Prečo by sa mal mučiť niečím, čo nikdy nemôže mať.  
  
„ Som v pohode, mám tam zopár improvizovaných terčov-“ ukázal smerom ku koncu dráhy  
  
Sherlock sa tým smerom otočil. „ A ty ich vidíš?“ spýtal sa skepticky.  
  
John sa uškrnul.   
„ Ani náhodou-“ potom sa však impulzívne otočil k Sherlockovi: „ Chcel by si to skúsiť?“  
  
Sherlockov smiech bol nečakaný a zdvihol Johnovi náladu oveľa viac, než to kedy dokázala nejaká streľba. „ Ty mi ponúkaš zbraň? Nezobral si si k srdcu nič z toho, čo ti mne hovoril môj brat, však nie?“  
  
„ Ako som povedal v ten prvý deň, čo si sa tu objavil – si dospelý. “ Johnova ruka s natiahnutou puškou neuhla, a on sa snažil rozpomenúť na to málo čo vedel o britských zákonoch o zbraniach.  
  
„ Už si niekedy z niečoho takého strieľal?“  
  
„ Raz či dvakrát,“ odvetil s hranou nenútenosťou.  
  
„ Aha. Nuž, bezpečnostná západka je pod spúšťou.“ Vložil zbraň Sherlockovi do rúk a pritom ich prikryl tými svojimi, vedúc mu prsty na správne miesta len po pamäti.  
  
„ Máš desať výstrelov, uzáver je automatický. Po poslednej rane ostane otvorený.“  
  
Jemne pušku nadvihol a obišiel Sherlocka, postavil sa za neho a dotkol sa jeho pravého ramena, vlna jeho kabáta bola pod jeho prstami mäkká a poddajná. „ Pažbu si vlož do ramennej priehlbiny, ale spätného rázu sa neboj, nebudeš ho ani cítiť.“   
  
„ To je...dvadsaťdvojka, že?“ zamumlal Sherlock.  
  
„ Áno. Och a ak by si chcel, môžem ti dať ešte okuliare alebo chrániče na uši.“ Mal nejaké kvôli bezpečnosti, keď chodil na lov.   
  
„ ´Bezpečný ´je len iné slovo pre ´nudný´.“  
  
John sa na neho pozrel, prekvapený, ale nechal to radšej tak. „ Môžeš pokojne strieľať, ak budeš mieriť na pristávačku. Je to môj pozemok, a keby náhodou niekto bol, vnikol sem neoprávnene.“  
  
„ Pomôžem ti potom skryť telá,“ navrhol Sherlock a upravil postoj.  
  
John bol tak dostatočne varovaný a o krok ustúpil. Sherlock o chvíľku vypálil prvú ranu- keď doznela ozvena výstrelu, zdvihol hlavu a potom sa znovu pozrel do zameriavača.  
„ Asi naozaj nemá zmysel mieriť, však?“  
  
„ Mám tu niekde aj zariadenie na nočné videnie.“  
  
Sherlock sa zasmial. Ten príjemný zvuk sa vlial priamo do Johnovej hrude a spokojne sa tam usadil.  
„ Inokedy.“

  
...

 

Johnov náhly odchod Sherlocka neprekvapil. Jeho písanie si vyžadovalo čoraz väčšie pauzy a ku koncu už trvalo celú minútu, než sa dostal od jedného slova k druhému. To pravé prekvapenie prišlo, až keď začul, že John otvára trezor so zbraňami a na sekundu si pomyslel, či by nemal ísť zabrániť samovražde, ale potom ten nápad zavrhol – John nebol depresívny. Úzkostný a naštvaný možno, ale nie v depresii.   
  
Akonáhle sa vzdialil, Sherlock skontroloval stránku, ktorú práve vytiahol z písacieho stroja. Bolo to fantasy, aj keď tomu chýbali živé metafory, ktoré zdobili predošlé stránky. Sherlock sa vrátil k svojej knihe a Johnovo správanie chcel nechať plávať, len ako nejakú epizódku zlej noci- také majú všetci. Ale potom začul výstrel.  
  
Pocítil nával adrenalínu v žilách a rozbehol sa za Johnom bez premýšľania, jediné čo ho napĺňalo bol strach, že situáciu zle vyhodnotil. Mentálnym zrakom už videl Johna ležiaceho na trávniku a jeho krv vyfarbuje hviezdne svetlo ako nekonečnú čerň.  
Nikdy nebol tak rád, že sa mýlil.  
  
Johnov improvizovaný úvod do streľby bol postrádateľný, ale bolo vidno, že Sherlockovi rád ukáže čo a ako, takže sa neunúval povedať mu, že nie je žiadny zelenáč. Namiesto toho si užíval dotyk Johnovych teplých dlaní, keď viedol jeho vlastné ruky po chladnom kove zbrane. Kým Sherlock strieľal, John stál blízko, ale zároveň dosť ďaleko na to, aby ho nezasiahli odletujúce nábojnice. Keď padol aj posledný výstrel, ukázal Sherlockovi ako uvoľniť zásobník, ktorý mu ľahko vykĺzol do dlane.  
Potom si kľakol, plece vedľa Sherlockovho kolena a znovu začal nabíjať.   
  
„ Môžeme to skúsiť aj za denného svetla- ak by si chcel nejaký svoj cieľ aj vidieť.“  
  
Sherlock držal pušku ľavou rukou, ale zrazu sa mu zdalo neuveriteľne ľahké, prehodiť si ju do pravej a náhodou pri tom zavadiť o Johnove vlasy.   
„ Nie je to rybárčenie, takže hovorím áno.“   
  
„ Možno to prehodnotíš, keď ti ukážem ako vypitvať všetko čo ulovíš,“ pohrozil mu John so smiechom.   
  
Sherlock bol opäť prekvapený zkostnatenosťou vlastnej mysle- samozrejme že John lovil, ako mu mohol tento aspekt jeho života uniknúť? Žil celé míle od najbližšieho obchodu s potravinami. Len pár dní dozadu ho Sherlock pozoroval, ako stína hlavy kurčatám.  
  
John sa medzitým postavil a položil ruku na Sherlockovo rameno. „- alebo aj nie,“ povedal neisto.  
  
„ Je to v pohode, ak...vieš, nemusíš-“

  
„ Nie-“ prerušil ho Sherlock rovnako neisto a uvažoval, kde na svojej mentálnej mape sa to ocitol. Nespočetne veľa krát pracoval s políciou a väčšina z tých prípadov boli vraždy. Mŕtvoly neboli pre neho nič nové, akurát bol viac zvyknutý na mŕtvych ľudí než na mŕtve zvieratá...  
A nikdy ešte nikoho ani nič sám nezabil, okrem niekoľkých švábov a incident s potkanom, ktorý pred pár rokmi zaliezol do jeho laboratórnej skrinky s chemikáliami.  
Cítil sa čudne zdráhavo, i keď mal na to čo i len pomyslieť.  
  
Po niekoľkých sekundách sa prvý z tej situácie spamätal John. „ Nuž, čokoľvek ti bude vyhovovať,“  
  
Letmo mu ešte stisol rameno a potom spustil ruku dolu, aby mu vložil do dlane plný zásobník.  
„ Chceš ešte strieľať? Je tu dosť zima.“  
  
Sherlock chcel. Ale zatiaľ čo on mal teplý kabát, John si navliekol len ľahkú bundu, ktorú nosil, keď potreboval vybehnúť von po drevo. Bola to tenká vetrovka, pred chladom nedokázala dobre ochrániť. Keď sa jeho prsty dotkli Sherlockovej dlane, boli ako ľad.  
Bolo normálne, že si to Sherlock všimol. Väčšinou dokázal ľahko predvídať fyziologické reakcie na vonkajšie prostredie na základe toho, čo mal človek oblečené a skromného odhadu metabolizmu a pomeru telesného tuku. Rád by zostal a hral sa s puškou, pretože streľba bola výzvou (tým väčšou, ak nevidel cieľ), ale nechcel aby Johnovi bola zima. Teda ešte väčšia, než mu už bola.  
„Poďme dnu,“ navrhol, keď mu zrazu skrsla myšlienka.  
  
Johnove prsty sa znovu dotkli Sherlockovych, keď od neho vzal zásobník späť.   
„ Dobre, len minútku-“ povedal a vzal si od neho aj pušku.  
  
Postavil sa pred Sherlocka a namieril – vypálil za sebou rýchlych desať rán a vzduch naplnil ostrý zápach pušného prachu. Potom si prehodil zbraň cez rameno a zdvihol zo zeme muníciu.  
„ Idem urobiť kávu, ak si dáš. Alebo ideš do postele?“  
  
Sherlock sa usmial. „ Mám lepší nápad.“  
  
...

  
John vedel o väčšine vecí, ktoré si Sherlock do jeho zrubu priniesol – od dvoch usb kľúčov v bočnom vrecku tašky na notebook až po niečo, čo vyzeralo ako surový jantár a zrejme to súvislelo s husľami, pretože to bolo uložené v ich puzdre. Nesnoril v Sherlockovych veciach, ale ak niekoho prepravujete malým lietadlom a zdieľate s ním rovnako malú chatu, súkromie prakticky prestane existovať – aj keď John stále (zle) spával na gauči.

  
Takže keď Sherlock vytiahol ten jantár z puzdra na husle, nebol prekvapený, ale skôr zvedavý – až kým Sherlock nezdvihol slák. Otočil malou striebornou tyčkou na jednom konci a potom priložil hladký povrch hrudky k svetlo krémovým vláknam a začal tetivu sláčika hladiť po celej dĺžke.   
  
„ To je kolofónia“ povedal Sherlock a oči pritom ani nezdvihol od práce. John uvažoval, či tak Briti hovoria živici, alebo je to skôr hudobnícky slang, ale bolo mu trápne sa spýtať. Stačilo mu, že si Sherlock všimol, že sa na neho pozerá, bez toho, aby zdvihol pohľad.   
  
Písací stroj ho stále lákal, ale jeho myseľ bola stále príliš temná, odvádzala jeho pozornosť od fantasy románu k tej druhej knihe, k tej, ktorú nechcel písať. Po chvíľke to jednoducho vzdal, prehodil nohy cez operadlo pohovky, ľahol si a sledoval, ako svetlo ohňa tancuje v podkrovných trámoch. Vedel, že by mal vstať a ísť vyčistiť pušku, ale svoju lenivosť ospravedlňoval tým, že po raňajkách vezme znovu Sherlocka zastrieľať si.   
  
Spočiatku sa ozývali len náhodné tóny a kúsky melódií, ako Sherlock ladil husle. Na Johna to nijak zvláštny dojem nerobilo, nemal sklony k hudbe a tak nemohol súdiť – ale vzhľadom k tomu, že všetko bolo lepšie, ako počúvať vlastné myšlienky, zavrel oči a prestal myslieť na písanie.  
  
Lenže potom Sherlock začal naozaj hrať a tá hudba zastihla Johna úplne nepripraveného. Nikdy nebol fanúšikom klasiky , ale toto bolo – dobré. Naozaj dobré. Dokonca tú melódiu spoznal. Oprel sa o lakte a pozrel sa na Sherlocka – „To je Santana?  
  
Sherlockov úsmev bol takmer neviditeľný, sotva viac než prižmúrenie očí a tik v kútiku úst.   
„ Klasické vzdelanie nemá byť zaväzujúce. Najlepší hudobníci sú tí, ktorý sa vzdelávajú klasickým spôsobom – bez ohľadu na to, akému žánru sa vo finále venujú.“  
  
John sa zasmial a uložil sa späť na pohovku. „ Je to ...krásne. Fakt.“ priznal úprimne.   
„ Vďaka, že si vybral niečo, čo som mal šancu spoznať. Fairlake nie je práve vychytenou zastávkou na niekoho koncertnom turné.“  
  
Odpoveďou mu bol jemný smiech, ktorý bol skrz hudbu sotva počuť.


	5. Chapter 5

**Piatok, 26. októbra**

  
„ Sneží,“ oznámil John do zvukov smažiacej sa slaniny.  
  
„ Myslíš, že tvoja objednávka už by mohla byť na pošte?“  
  
„ To dúfam.“ Sherlock sledoval Johnov chrbát a ľahkosť, s akou vstal a pohyboval sa. Za tých päť nocí, čo tu Sherlock strávil, nevidel Johna späť v kuse dlhšie ako tri hodiny. Až do minulej noci. Prsty ho boleli, ale cítil príjemné uspokojenie z toho, že dosiahol niečo dôležité a neúspešne sa snažil presvedčiť sám seba, že to je len čisto vedecké uspokojenie z možnosti analyzovať zmeny v Johnovom správaní.  
  
„ Dnes poletíme,“ rozhodol sa John. „ Ak sa počasie nezhorší, Mark dokáže udržať pristávaciu plochu vo Fairlake v zjazdnom stave, ale pokiaľ by snežilo celú túto noc a aj zajtra, museli by sme si vziať skúter a prespať v meste.“  
  
Sherlock sa pokúsil si predstaviť úskalia odpratávania snehu zo štrkovej pristávacej plochy. Chystal sa prikývnuť na súhlas, ale potom mu došlo, že vzlietnuť je len polovica úspechu.   
„ A ako pristaneme?“ spýtal sa ostro, keď mu John zosúval slaninu z panvice na tanier.  
  
John pokrčil ramenami a do zvyšného tuku na panvici rozklepol vajce. „ To by malo byť v pohode, sneh vo Fairlake je horší, pretože mesto leží v otvorenej krajine. Ale keby sa to tam rapídne zhoršilo, jednoducho tam lietadlo nechám a vydáme sa na dlhú túru domov pešo. “  
  
„Prečo?“ neudržal sa Sherlock a tá otázka mu vykĺzla skôr, než sa stihol zaraziť. „Prečo takto žiješ?“  
  
John bol otočený ku kachľovej peci, ale v jeho ramenách a spôsobe, akým zdvihol hlavu, sa objavil zreteľný náznak napätia.  
  
“ Mám rád pokoj,“ zahlásil neutrálnym tónom. Bol k Sherlockovi otočený chrbtom, takže sa nedali čítať jemné nuansy vo výraze tváre, ale on aj tak cítil, že je to lož.   
Bolo zrejmé, že Johna baví fyzická práca, ktorá sprevádzala primitívny spôsob jeho života. Sherlockovi pripadalo vyčerpávajúce už len to, keď ho sledoval, ako rúbe drevo – a to len sedel v kuchyni, pil kávu a pozeral sa von oknom.   
John mal stále čo robiť – starostlivosť o dom, prípravy na zimu, písanie- stále sa niečím zamestnával. To bola jedna z mála vecí, ktoré Sherlock dokázal oceniť.  
Zatiaľ čo bol John v niektorých oblastiach veľmi zručný, v iných bol zúfalo nemožný. Sherlock pri svojich potulkách po pozemku narazil na zanedbanú záhradku, plnú starej buriny.

John bol trochu v rozpakoch, keď mu ozrejmil, že sa takmer tri roky snažil dopestovať vlastnú zeleninu, kým mu došlo, že na záhradničenie proste nemá talent. Namiesto ďalších márnych pokusov sa radšej zásobil konzervovanou zeleninou, alebo nejakú získal vďaka výmennému obchodu s Molly – jej záhradka bola menšia, ale výrazne úspešnejšia.  
  
Faktom ostávalo, že John bol spoločenský tvor, ako sa ukázalo o dve hodiny neskôr v tej takzvanej dedinke Fairlake, ktorú tvorilo dokopy asi pätnásť domov, z ktorých najväčší bol obchod so zmiešaným tovarom. Pošta bola jedinou verejnou budovou, ku ktorej nebol pripojený nejaký byt a nemala oplotený dvor s kozami, prasatami, ovcami či kravami.   
  
Sherlock, vyhladovaný po nejakom mentálnom nakopnutí, sa vybral na prieskum mestečka a zašiel dokonca tak ďaleko, že sa dal do reči s väčšinou ľudí, ktorých stretol. Tentoraz si nechával svoje závery pre seba, ale súkromne rozpoznal medzi obyvateľstvom štyroch alkoholikov, jedno polygamné manželstvo a jednu štatistickú odchýlku vo forme troch navzájom-o-sebe-nevediacich mužov, ktorí sa v tomto maličkom mestečku doma prezliekali do dámskych šiat.   
  
Zistil tiež, že by mohol s minimálnym úsilím vykradnúť celé mesto. Jedine pošta mala zámky, ktoré by mu zabrali viac ako tridsať sekúnd. Miestni boli vospolok tak priateľskí (alebo lepšie povedané zúfalí), že Sherlock obdržal pozvania na čaj, vodu alebo rýchly pokec do väčšiny domácností. Všimol si typické úkryty cenností a spôsoby, akým ľudia nakladali so svojim vlastníctvom. Zbrane boli väčšinou vyložené na očiach, niektoré v trezoroch, niektoré v skrinkách so sklenenými dvierkami, ale vždy po ruke.   
Keď Sherlock nedbalo okomentoval niečo, čo vyzeralo ako pozostalosť z prvej svetovej vojny, bolo mu povedané niečo v duchu, že na ochranu pred medveďom to postačí a to je tak všetko, na čom záleží.  
  
A nakoniec, sa dozvedel, že každý- naozaj _každý_ – má rád Johna, a on je na oplátku k nim rovnako milý. Sherlock mal do činenia so samotármi už predtým – videl, ako sa musia nútiť do spoločenských situácií s rôznym stupňom úspešnosti, ale John také znaky násilia na sebe vôbec nevykazoval. Vlastne – jediné čo bolo neobvyklé, bola Johnova ostražitosť. Keď išli mestom, Sherlock si všimol, ako John sleduje pohyb každej osoby, čo stretli, každého vozidla a každého zvieraťa na ulici. Ukladal si do pamäte polohu všetkých dverí a okien otočených k ulici, kútikom oka nazrel za každý roh, ktorí míňali.   
  
Sherlock vtedy prvý krát oľutoval, že opustil odvykačku. Boli tam totiž aj vojaci – nie veľa, ale dosť na to, aby ich mohol preskúmať, preniknúť im do myslí, zistiť, aké to je byť vo vojne a potom sa snažiť znovu zapadnúť do bežného života. Johnove skúsenosti na strednom Východe museli byť tou príčinou rušivého kontrastu medzi jeho životom v izolácií a tým, že bol takto prirodzene priateľský.   
Vedel, že na to príde – vždy na to nakoniec prišiel, ale mal o Johnovi príliš málo informácií, než aby mohol niečo vydedukovať – a to ho nekonečne štvalo.  
  
...  
  
  
Ak započítal Sherlocka a oblečenie, ktoré si objednal, ostávalo Johnovi len pár voľných kíl do celkového možného nákladu Kitfoxu. Predtým než odišli z domu, povedal si, že nemá zmysel teraz dopĺňať zásoby potravín, nenapchal by to svojho miniatúrneho lietadla ani jedno poriadne vrece ryže bez toho, aby neprekročil povolenú hranicu zaťaženia.   
  
Takže kým si Sherlock skúšal nové veci na toaletách obchodu, John sa prechádzal pomedzi regály a rozmýšľal, kedy si naposledy dovolil kúpiť niečo len tak, pre radosť. Jeho pamäť mu neponúkla žiadnu relevantnú odpoveď. Celé roky sa snažil, aby vecí, vďaka ktorým prežíval, bolo menej, nie viac.   
  
Premýšľal nad Sherlockom, ktorý sem prišiel z Londýna a nad tým, že v nedeľu príde Molly na večeru. Zaujala ho fľaša vína, ale potom si uvedomil, že nie je schopný rozoznať dobré víno od zlého. Okrem toho, obchod vo Fairlake sa zameriaval skôr na množstvo než na kvalitu a to mu uľahčilo rozhodnutia o tomto druhu nákupu. Doma mal okrem toho takmer plnú fľašu whisky - poživateľný alkohol bol príliš užitočný na to, aby ho nemal po ruke v prípade núdze.  
  
Prešiel do uličky s pečivom a spomenul si na svoje katastrofálne pokusy s prípravou nejakého dezertu či múčnika. Dospel k záveru, že upiecť niečo v jeho liatinovej peci, kde bola nestála teplota, je zhola nemožné. Bude musieť improvizovať – oči mu padli na regál s keksíkmi a sušienkami. Grahamove krekry a posledné dva balíčky marshmallows sa zdali byť dobrým začiatkom a pri pokladni mali viac než dobre zásobený stojan s čokoládou. Prihodil aj krabicu mlieka, vzhľadom na Sherlockov názor na práškovú smotanu do kávy. Keď zaplatil, naskladal všetko do svojho malého batohu a šiel vonku skontrolovať počasie.   
  
Sherlock sa k nemu pripojil o niekoľko minút neskôr. Stále mal na sebe svoj dlhý, priliehavý kabát, ale nohavice vymenil za džínsy a poltopánky za pevnú turistickú obuv. Cez predlaktie mal prehodenú zimnú parku s kožušinovým lemom okolo kapucne a na druhom ramene čierno-modrý batoh.  
  
„ Ideme povedať tvojmu bratovi, že si sa tu už aklimatizoval?“ spýtal sa John, keď vyrazili smerom k letisku.  
  
Sherlock mu venoval začudovaný pohľad a potom siahol po mobile vo vnútornom vrecku kabáta. Doteraz ho nechával vypnutý, aby šetril baterku. „ Je tu vôbec signál?“  
  
„ Nie je.“ John mávol rukou a tak telefón putoval naspäť do vrecka. „ Chcel, aby som mu zavolal, keď budem znovu v meste. Myslel som, že by si s ním chcel hovoriť.“  
  
Sherlockov výraz bol náhle uzavretý. „ Chce, aby si mu o mne podal správu.“  
  
„ Potom bude sklamaný.“  
  
Keď sa Sherlock na neho prekvapene pozrel, dodal: „-Si dospelý, pamätáš? Nebudem ťa pre neho špehovať.“  
  
„ To je to, čo očakáva. Zariadil-“ Sherlock sa odmlčal a náhle potriasol hlavou.  
„ To je jedno. Nebude s tebou spokojný.“  
  
„ To mi trhá žily,“ prehodil John a nebol schopný skryť nepriateľstvo vo svojom hlase. Odkedy Holmes zavolal, aby si vyzdvihol splátku svojho dlhu, John sa cítil nesvoj, uväznený v malej vojne medzi dvoma súrodencami.   
  
Myslel si, že vie, čo môže očakávať, keď sa dozvedel, že mu sem posielajú závisláka na kokaíne a bude s ním musieť stráviť viac ako polovicu zimy. To, čo v skutočnosti dostal sa tomu pôvodnému popisu ani zďaleka neblížilo. Žiadne násilie, žiadna paranoja, žiadne zmeny nálad alebo nepriateľstvo, vôbec nič, čo by bolo vyslovene nežiaduce, ak človek nepočítal Sherlockovu nehoráznu lenivosť. Nikdy ani zo zdvorilosti neponúkol, že umyje riad po večeri. Na druhej strane, nenechával po sebe neporiadok – vešal uteráky na miesto a spálňa bola vždy uprataná. Bol dobrým spoločníkom...alebo aspoň nebol taký otravný, nepríjemný alebo vlezlý, akým by mohol byť.   
  
„Ak očakáva, že mu zavoláš-“  
  
„ Zavolám mu,“ prerušil ho John. „- a poviem mu, že si dorazil v poriadku, tešíš sa dobrému zdraviu na niekoho, kto spí len minimálne a mohol by pár kíl pribrať. Potom ti ho dám a môžeš mu povedať čokoľvek chceš, vrátane ´choď do riti´, ak je to to, čo si praješ.“  
  
Sherlock na neho chvíľu hľadel, kým sa mu kútiky nezdvihli v úsmeve. „ Myslíš to vážne.“  
  
„ Samozrejme, že myslím. Len nech to netrvá dlho, lebo budeme pristávať v snehu a navyše potme.“   
  
...

  
Po návrate do zrubu Sherlock nasledoval Johna do komory.   
„ Je to nehorázny bastard, ale tu a tam je aj užitočný.“  
  
John si zložil batoh a chystal sa ho vybaliť. Sherlock ho sledoval, pretože nebol schopný určiť, podľa akého kľúča sa John pri nákupe riadil a čo všetko priniesol – a jeho zvedavosť bola neodbytná.  
  
„ Je to tvoj brat. Možno sa len zaujíma-“ podotkol John, vyťahujúc dve plastové vrecká.   
  
„ Marshmallows?“ Sherlock bol zaskočený. Tieto cukrovinky boli užitočné na univerzite, ak ste ich skombinovali s mikrovlnkou, ale John tu nič také nemal.   
  
John zdvihol jedno obočie. Vytiahol ešte krabicu označenú ako ´Grahamove krekry´ a zatriasol s ňou, ako by to malo byť jasné. „ Už si niekedy jedol s´mores, nie?“  
  
„ To je reálne slovo?“  
  
„ Kriste, kde si to žil, v jaskyni?“ spýtal sa John, naoko neveriac. Jeho smiech bol však úprimný a priateľský, akoby bol rád, že môže Sherlockovi ukázať niečo nové.   
  
„ Nejaké necháme na nedeľu, ale dnes to musíš ochutnať. Zakúriš v obývačke?“  
  
Vedený zvedavosťou, vzal jednu z petrolejok a odniesol si ju do obývacej izby. Trochu zvýšil hlas a pokračoval v konverzácií. Pochyboval, že Johnovi záleží na nejakej etikete a dbá na to, aby sa v dome nekričalo – nie žeby ten dom bol dosť veľký na to, aby sa v ňom naozaj muselo vykrikovať.   
  
„ Mycroft sa nikdy nezaujíma o nikoho okrem seba a vecí, z ktorých by sa dala vyťažiť nejaká moc. Do môjho života sa stará len preto, lebo je vydesený z myšlienky, že by ma mohol niekto využiť proti nemu. Pravdepodobne by ma už dávno nechal odstrániť, keby si nemyslel, že som užitočný.“  
  
„ Sherlock!“ John sa objavil v kamennom priechode, šokovaný.   
  
„Ako to môžeš také niečo povedať o vlastnom bratovi?“  
  
„ Lebo je to pravda.“ Sherlock vzal dlhú zápalku a preniesol malý plamienok z petrolejky k malej hranici z papiera a triesok, ktorú navŕšil v kozube.  
  
„ Občas pre neho urobím nejakú menšiu prácu – zvyčajne vtedy, keď sa jeho vlastní agenti a analytici ukážu ako neschopní, alebo keď chce niečo skryť aj pred vlastnou tajnou službou. “   
  
Podráždene si odfrkol pri predstave, ako môže jeho brat spolupracovať s tými ľuďmi deň čo deň. Dokonca aj jeho osobný tím bol niekedy až zúfalo tupý. Sherlock by ich všetkých najradšej posadil do člna a poslal ku dnu.   
  
Akonáhle sa triesky chytili, pridal menšie polienka, rovnomerne ich rozložil na rošte, aby neudusili plamene. Uvedomil si, že John zmĺkol a otočil sa, očakávajúc, že tam už nebude a vrátil sa do kuchyne, postaviť vodu na kávu, alebo niečo také.  
Lenže John tam ešte stále bol.   
  
Oči mal upreté na Sherlocka, ľavú ruku na zbrani v púzdre – na prvý pohľad sa ten pohyb zdal nedbalý, ale Sherlock sa vedel pozerať veľmi pozorne. Toto bolo iné – naoko uvoľnený postoj, ramená zvesené – ale okolo neho vzduch priam praskal nevysloveným nebezpečenstvom.   
  
Sherlock sa pomaly postavil a urobil starostlivo vypočítaný krok späť. Uvedomil si, že je úplne neozbrojený a ako veľmi vyšiel z cviku. Tie peniaze, ktoré pred rokmi vynaložil na hodiny juda, mohol radšej minúť na niečo, čo by ho vtedy účinne odtrhlo od reality. Dokonca aj keby bol teraz v najlepšej forme, pochyboval, že by zvládol _túto_ situáciu, pretože absolútne nemal potuchy čomu teraz čelí. Vedel len jedno – že ten priateľský, trošku divný ale milý John, je práve teraz veľmi, veľmi nebezpečný.  
  
„ Čo teraz?“ spýtal sa John potichu.  
  
Sherlockovou mysľou prebehli stovky odpovedí: veci, ktoré by povedal kriminálnikom, ďalej sa deliacim na vlamačov, vrahov, únoscov či naznámych, veci ktoré by povedal polícií, autoritám, Mycroftovym poskokom, veci ktoré by povedal cudzincom, známym, alebo svojim dealerom, feťákom na zlom tripe alebo v paranoidnej fáze. Ale bez schopnosti zaradiť Johna do akejkoľvek kategórie, nemal poňatia, čo mu povedať - okrem: „ Marshmallows a keksíky?“  
  
Čokoľvek John očakával, toto to očividne nebolo. „ Marshmallows a čo?“  
  
„ Keksíky. Sušienky,“ odpovedal Sherlock, nevediac, či je to dobrá odpoveď.  
  
John na neho hľadel, napätie v jeho tvári trochu poľavilo a to dovolilo Sherlockovi dýchať trochu voľnejšie. „ Ty...máš na mysli dezert. Chcel si-“ Potriasol hlavou a zavrel na sekundu oči.   
„ Čo si to vlastne chcel robiť?“  
  
„Nemám ani poňatia,“ odvetil Sherlock, pomaly sa vyrovnávajúci so situáciou, zatiaľ čo sa adrenalínová vlna predrala cez ďalšiu vrstvu hmly v jeho mozgu, ktorú tam zanechala odvykačka.   
  
„ Tajné služby. Myslíš si, že pre neho pracujem. Bože, to nie. To by som sa radšej zastrelil.“  
  
Johnove oči sa zúžili, ale napätie povolilo o ďalší kúsok. Nespustil ruku zo zbrane, ale prsty sa uvoľnili.  
„ Veď pre neho pracuješ. Povedal si ´menšie práce´.“  
  
„ S tebou to nemá nič spoločné,“ Sherlock sa snažil márne spomenúť na niečo, čo pre Mycrofta robil a dalo by sa to označiť aspoň za mierne zaujímavé.   
„ Hľadám diery v zabezpečení, stratené súbory, dokumenty a také veci. A aj to len v prípade, že nemám na práci nič iné, alebo keď od neho môžem na danú vec vymámiť obrovské sumy peňazí. Milujem ruinovanie Mycroftovho rozpočtu,“ dodal s divokým úškľabkom. „ Vlani som minul celý jeho diškrečný rozpočet na dva roky za jediný mesiac – len aby som získal vzorec geneticky upraveného kmeňa antraxu skôr, ako mohol byť v Hongkongu ponúknutý na trhu.“  
  
„ Čo potom chceš odo mňa?“  
  
Na túto otázku vedel odpovedať. Venoval Johnovi svoj najočarujúcejší úsmev a svoj hlas nechal klesnúť zvodne nízko: „ Mám ti urobiť zoznam?“  
  
Johnova ruka klesla zo zbrane. „ Ty si...“ odmlčal sa, zavrtel hlavou a potom si rukou, ktorou bol ešte pred minútou ochotný tasiť zbraň, prehrabol vlasy. „ Prepáč. To nič,“ povedal odmerane a otočil sa, aby sa vrátil do kuchyne. „ Ja...začnem radšej s večerou.“  
  
Sherlock si vydýchol a oprel sa rukou o kamenný preklad nad krbom. Premýšľal, či náhodou zle nevyhodnotil Johnove preferencie.  
Nemal žiaden vzťah s Molly a nijak zvlášť sa ani nepokúšal skrývať to, akým spôsobom sa pozeral na Sherlocka. Možno nie je gay...ale celkom určite nie je hetero. A skoro rovnako jasný je aj jeho záujem o Sherlocka. Nie je snáď? Samozrejme že je.   
  
Sherlock si nespomínal, kedy sa naposledy pokúšal zviesť niekoho inde ako v klube, na ulici či na večierku. Prelustroval svoje spomienky až k univerzite a uvažoval, či sa niekedy vôbec o niečo také pokúšal. Na strednej internátnej sa určite neobťažoval – čo i len závan homosexuality by mu zo života urobil ešte väčšie peklo a on nemal dôvod dávať svojim nepriateľom ešte viac munície, ktorú by použili proti nemu. Obzvlášť nie, ak to bolo niečo, čo by ho mohlo urobiť zraniteľným.  
Vrhol rýchly pohľad do krbu, aby sa uistil, že nevyhasol a potom šiel do spálne, aby si vyzul ťažké topánky a premyslel si ďalší krok.   
  
  
...  
  
  
John mechanicky povkladal kuracie štvrťky do hlbokej panvice, pridal soľ i korenie a potom odišiel von. Obklopil ho ľadový vzduch, vnikol mu do pľúc s drvivou silou. Pošúchal si paže v teplej košeli s dlhými rukávmi a rozhliadol sa po čerstvo napadanom snehu, ktorý tvoril ilúziu svetla, aj keď už takmer nebolo nič vidno.  
  
To bolo tesne.Až moc.  
Idiotská paranoja. Samozrejme, že Sherlocka neposlali, aby ho odpravil. Mal na to dosť príležitostí, napríklad včera večer, keď John zaspal a Sherlock bol v miestnosti s ním. Aj keď je pravdou, že John sa prebudil, akonáhle prestal hrať, i keď to nebola úplná bdelosť. Skôr pomalé prebúdzanie, vynoril sa zo spánku len natoľko, aby si overil, že sa nič nedeje. To sa mu v posledných dňoch naozaj nestávalo. A potom znovu zaspal, dokonca ešte skôr, než Sherlock uložil husle do puzdra.   
  
Vedel, že by mal ísť dnu a ospravedlniť sa, ale nemal potuchy ako to urobiť bez toho, aby vyznel ako úplný kretén. Neexistovala možnosť ako povedať ´prepáč, že som ťa skoro zastrelil, ale myslel som si, že ťa poslali, aby si ma zabil´ a znieť pri tom úplne príčetne.   
  
Dokazovalo to len jedinú vec: mať tu Sherlocka bol hrozný nápad. Najlepšie, čo by mohol urobiť by bolo letieť s ním hneď zajtra do Fairlake a zaplatiť Markovi, aby ho posadil do lietadla smerom na Malú Prériu, alebo hocikde inde, tak ďaleko od Johna, ako sa len dalo. Krucinál, keby mal istotu, že Sherlock bude schopný riadiť štvorkolku a nikde sa po ceste nestratí, poslal by ho ešte dnes večer k Molly. Alebo by mohol ísť k Molly on sám a Sherlocka nechať tu v zrube...to by bola lepšia alternatíva. Zostal u Molly už niekoľko krát, zväčša kvôli zlému počasiu. Ona pre neho nepredstavovala žiadne nebezpečenstvo, neublížila by ani muche.   
  
Zišiel z verandy do snehu, aby otestoval jeho hĺbku. Ani nie pol stopy a ešte nesadol – nebolo to dosť na snežný skúter.   
Možno by tu mohol zatiaľ ostať – len túto noc. Zajtra ho vezme k Molly. Nakoniec, boli tu spolu už päť dní a toto bol ich prvý incident. Do pekla, bolo to pochopiteľné, vzhľadom k Sherlockovym vyjadreniam a tomu, čo John vedel o úlohe jeho brata v armáde. Všetko, čo musí urobiť je len viac sa kontrolovať. Tak.   
  
Trochu neochotne vytiahol zbraň a vybral z nej zásobník. Potiahol späť aj uzáver a zachytil náboj, ktorý ostal v komore. Guľku aj zásobník vopchal do vrecka a zbraň vrátil späť do puzdra. Nebol neozbrojený, ale aspoň eliminoval možnosť, že začne okamžite strieľať.  
Otvoril dvere späť do kuchyne a snažil si poupraviť si zásobník vo vrecku a skoro vrazil do Sherlocka, ktorý siahal po kľučke zvnútra. „ Čo-“  
  
„ Kde si-“ Sherlock sa pozrel dolu, priamo na Johnove vrecko džínsov a potom na pištoľ.  
  
„Čo to robíš?“  
  
Ten chlap bol čertovsky všímavý.   
  
„ Nič.“  
  
Prekĺzol okolo Sherlocka a šiel skontrolovať kura na sporáku. Zabudol do panvice pridať olej, takže štvrťky sa nepríjemne pripiekli, musel ich od dna odtrhnúť kliešťami.   
Liatina sa nemohla vyrovnať teflónu, ale bola odolnejšia, najmä pri varení s náhodnými výkyvmi teplôt, aké bývali bežné pri varení na sporáku, kde sa kúrilo drevom. John nalial na panvicu trochu oleja a zoškriabal pripečené kúsky. Snažil sa nejako zamestnať – ak bude vyzerať zaneprázdnený, Sherlock ho nechá na pokoji.  
  
„ Sám si povedal, že ťa nezaujíma, prečo ma sem môj brat poslal,“ povedal Sherlock, keď John zoškriabal z panvice aj posledný kúsok. „ Na základe obmedzených informácií, ktoré si mal, bolo prirodzené, že si ma vyhodnotil ako...hrozbu.“  
  
John odhodil kliešte, až hlasno cinkli o drez. „ Mohli by sme to už nechať tak, prosím?“ spýtal sa ostro a obviazal si ruku utierkou, lebo sa následne nechtiac popálil na horúcej kanvici, ktorá tiež stála na sporáku.  
  
Keď Sherlock znovu prehovoril, jeho hlas bol oveľa bližšie.   
„ Budem ti do smrti vďačný, ak svojho brata už nebudem musieť spomínať. Najmä ak by si mal nejaké zaujímavejšie témy k diskusií.“ Tóny v jeho hlase boli také hlboké, že John by to za normálnych okolností a pri hocikom inom považoval za narážku – alebo dokonca za pozvanie. Teraz sa však len letmo obzrel, aby zistil, ako dopekla sa mohol Sherlock prikradnúť tak blízko, bez toho, aby si to všimol.   
  
„Fajn.“   
  
John sa snažil, aby jeho hlas znel pevne, neochvejne. Snažil sa usmiať, ale vedel, že je to predurčené na neúspech a tak sa rýchlo otočil nazad k linke.  
„ V poriadku. Môžeš postaviť na kávu?“ navrhol.  
  
„ Neskôr.“ Sherlock bol teraz ešte bližšie- priamo za Johnovym chrbtom, ale zatiaľ sa ho nijako nedotýkal.   
  
„ Vôbec som ho nemal spomínať. Ako to môžem odčiniť?“   
  
Tie slová zapriadol priamo do Johnovho ucha.   
  
Na niekoľko nekonečných sekúnd John zabudol na to, že by mal odolávať a dožičil si nečakané potešenie z hry, ktorú nehral už niekoľko rokov. Sherlock vyzeral dokonale, bol nadaný a inteligentný, a navzdory všetkým očakávaniam, očividne mal aj záujem.  
  
Lenže keď sa ruka ovinula okolo Johnovho pravého boku a dotkla sa nábojnice a zásobníka v jeho vrecku, prudko uskočil, narazil do sporáku a panvica takmer zletela na zem. Neuhol preto, že by to nechcel- ale preto, že to chcel. A veľmi.  
  
Posledný človek, ktorý na neho niečo skúšal bola Molly, ale podarilo sa mu ju presvedčiť, že naozaj o nikoho nestojí. Previnilo si uvedomil, že u Sherlocka sa o to ani len nepokúsil. Do pekla, niekedy robil pravý opak – posmeľoval Sherlocka, aj keď pod zámienkou ponúkaného priateľstva.  
  
Tak či onak, toto malo byť pre Sherlocka znamením, aby sa držal späť. Ale on nie. Namiesto toho prikročil k Johnovi a zahľadel sa do jeho tváre s dravým záujmom.   
„ Teraz si nemyslíš, že by som ti ublížil.“   
  
Aj keď to vyznelo dosť temne, nebola v tom hrozba.  
  
„ Nie si hetero,“ pokračoval v štúdiu Johnovej tváre, hovoril potuchu, nežne, trochu zvedavo.  
  
„ A nikoho nemáš.“  
  
„ A nikoho ani nehľadám,“ odvetil John pevne, snažiac sa dýchať pravidelne. Cítil teplo z pece za sebou a tak urobil krok doprava, aby sa dostal do voľnejšieho priestoru pri dverách.  
  
„ Tak ako ja,“ prikývol Sherlock.  
  
Predtým, než stihol Johnovi dať ponuku, ktorú by nedokázal odmietnuť, prerušil ho:   
„ Dobre. Takže medzi sebou máme jasno. Urobím tú kávu, večera bude za nejakých dvadsať-tridsať minút, ak by si si chcel skontrolovať maily.“  
  
V Sherlockovom výraze sa mihla neistota. Už neurobil ani krok, aby sa k Johnovi priblížil, vrhol na neho len letmý pohľad, skĺzol ním po celom jeho tele a potom sa zastavil na púzdre.   
„ Mal by si ju nabiť,“ poznamenal náhle úplne neutrálnym hlasom – stále však nádherne zafarbeným barytónom. Znel trochu chladne bez toho hlbokého pradenia a John nedokázal ovládnuť trhnutie.  
  
„ To nie je-“  
  
„ Každý v meste má nabitú zbraň a je pravdepodobnejšie, že medvede sa ukážu práve tu, uprostred divočiny.“  
  
Sherlock sa náhle otočil a zamieril do obývačky, k stolu, kde mal miesto na svoj počítač.   
„ Okrem toho si omnoho pokojnejší, keď si ozbrojený.“  
  
John hľadel za ním. Svetlo ohňa ožarovalo polovicu Sherlockovho tela, keď sa zohol k ovládaču, aby zapol router a satelit. Potom sa posadil a zapol notebook, čakajúc, kým sa preberie z režimu spánku.  
Johnovi unikol ostrý výdych a radšej šiel k drezu, aby si nabral pohár vody. Ruky sa mu triasli, džínsy mu boli nepríjemne tesné, pripomínali mu, prečo toto vlastne nerobí. Vypil vodu a zauvažoval nad whisky, ktorú mal ukrytú v skrini, no potom si povedal, že nie je dôvod, aby zbytočne pokúšal osud.  
  
Možno, keď táto celá situácia odoznie, sa budú môcť vrátiť k pohodlnému, trochu rezervovanému priateľstvu, ktoré si tu stihli vybudovať. Nechcel Sherlocka vystaviť riziku, ale ani ho nechcel nadobro stratiť.Odložil pohár a počkal, kým sa ruky úplne neupokoja. Potom rozložil po pulte pištoľ, zásobník i zvyšný náboj a všetko zase do seba naskladal. Zbraň potom vložil do puzdra, na svoje miesto.  
  
Sherlock mal pravdu. Naozaj sa cítil pokojnejšie.  



	6. Chapter 6

**Sobota, 27.októbra**

  
Sherlock nasledoval Johna medzi stromy a po očku sledoval pušku, ktorú mal prehodenú cez rameno. Na pušky nebol odborník, v Londýne boli bežnejšie revolvery – ale táto mu nepripadala ako vhodná zbraň k streľbe na terč. Tiež nevedel, načo išli do lesa, keď na pristávacej ploche bola celkom slušná improvizovaná strelnica. Možno sa John ozbrojil lepšie pre prípad, že by narazili na medveďa.  
„Kam to ideme?“ spýtal sa mierne. Hlasný rozhovor by pôsobil v zasneženom lese nepatrične.   
  
„ Myslel som, že ti ukážem pozemok – teda, aspoň jeho časť. “  
  
John mu venoval rýchly úsmev – jemnejšie nuansy jeho nálady ostávali skryté za tmavými sklami jeho okuliarov. „ Sľubujem, žiadne rybárčenie,“ dodal so smiechom.  
  
Včerajšia noc bola vďaka napätiu trochu nepríjemná aj pre Sherlocka.  
John uvaril večeru ,spravil kávu a potom sa usadil k písaciemu stroju, bez toho, aby nejako to nedorozumenie komentoval. Nakoniec, keď Sherlock odišiel do postele (zúfalo sám) a pozeral do tmy, sa Johnov rytmus ustálil a ukolísal Sherlocka k spánku.   
  
V určitom bode musel zaspať aj John, ale ráno už bol zase na nohách a pripravoval raňajky, zatiaľ čo sa cez spálňové okno vkrádalo dnu šedivé zimné svetlo, ktoré Sherlocka zobudilo. 4

John, očividne zvyknutý na nedostatok spánku a telesný pohyb kráčal rýchlo a ľahko, neprejavoval ani náznak ostražitosti, akú si Sherlock na ňom všimol vo Fairlake. Zrejme pre neho lesné dravce – ktoré Sherlock videl za každým stromom – nepredstavovali žiadne nebezpečenstvo. To ľudia boli rizikoví.  
Okrem Molly, ktorá bola rovnako neškodná ako ten jej absurdný pes a –do minulého večera- aj okrem Sherlocka. Dnes ráno sa však zdalo, že ho John preradil znovu do kategórie _Nič-od-neho-nehrozí._ Inak by mu John nedal do rúk zbraň.  
  
Trochu si napravil batoh a novú bundu. John trval na tom, že si obaja vezmú núdzové zásoby, aj keď nemal v úmysle ísť nejak ďaleko. Zbalil aj Sherlocka a ukázal mu, ako sa rýchlo dostane k jednotlivým predmetom – mylarová núdzová prikrývka, malá lekárnička, baterka, zatvárací nožík, zapaľovač, granolové tyčinky a fľaša vody. Dokonca sa ospravedlňoval, že nemá dve vysielačky – upozornil Sherlocka, aby sa od neho príliš nevzďaľoval.   
  
Nie že by Sherlock plánoval sa od neho oddeľovať. Po minulej noci jeho záujem o John vzrástol, no zdalo sa, že John to cíti presne opačne. Bol priateľský a vrátil sa k tej zdvorilému odstupu, ktorá ich delila od prvého dňa. Zrejme bol v rozpakoch zo svojej neprimeranej reakcie.   
  
Ako kráčali, Sherlock si krátil dlhú chvíľu vymýšľaním stratégií, ako ho donútiť, aby ten odstup hodil za hlavu. Mohol by sa zraniť, John sa rád o niekoho staral. Nehodu so zbraňou však hneď zamietol, to by len znovu v Johnovi vyvolalo traumatické spomienky. ..asi bude lepšie nad sebazmrzačením vôbec nepremýšľať.  
  
Lichôtky obvykle fungujú tiež celkom dobre. John mal zrejme celkom rozsiahle znalosti o tejto divočine. Niekoľko starostlivo zvolených otázok by posilnilo jeho ego a umožnilo by Sherlockovi z bezpečnej vzdialenosti vyjadriť svoj obdiv. Mohlo však ľahko stať, že John by predpokladal, že Sherlock dával naozaj pozor, a pri nejakej kontrolnej otázke by ho nachytal. Sherlock si zvyčajne nepamätal informácie, ktoré by mu boli nanič po návrate do civilizácie.  
  
Zrazu sa zarazil, zízajúc na Johnov chrbát a uvedomil si, že ak sa tam vôbec vráti, tak jedine sám...  
To nechcel.   
Och, zúfalo sa chcel dostať späť do Londýna, to áno. Už bol preč príliš dlho. Nechal si to mesto zažrať do mysle oveľa viac, než akúkoľvek svoju chemickú priepustku z reality, akoby boli londýnske   
ulice jeho žilami a nervami, a budovy jeho vlastnými kosťami.   
  
Zavrel oči a ponoril sa do spomienok na vône a zvuky a tisíce okien, ktoré sa pozerajú do londýnskej noci a každé z nich skrýva nejaké intrigy a tajomstvá, nebezpečenstvo alebo slasti, a zrazu si uvedomil, že on sa chce nielen vrátiť späť – chce sa vrátiť späť aj s Johnom. Chce vidieť, ako John po rokoch dobrovoľnej izolácie bude reagovať na Sherlockovo mesto.   
  
Žiadne turistické pamiatky, kultúra a umenie. Sherlock by vzal Johna do mesta za oponou. Ukázal by mu zadné uličky, neznáme reštaurácie, vzal by ho do nočných klubov a na súkromné večierky – bolo to takmer ako zjavenie, ktoré preťažilo Sherlockovu predstavivosť. John v tesných džínsoch, v košeli, ktorá by obopínala jeho širokú hruď a ramená a odhaľovala jeho silné predlaktia. Na prvý pohľad John vyzeral úplne bežne, zabudnuteľne... ale jeho pôvab sa k človeku zakrádal po malých kúskoch, v nepostrehnuteľných detailoch, až kým sila Johnovho vzhľadu a osobnosti pozorovateľa úplne neuchvátila. To platilo aj pre Sherlocka – aj keď ho na začiatku tak zbrklo podcenil.  
  
Zmena v Johnovom dychu zrazu narušila jeho príjemne rozptyľujúce myšlienky. Bol veľmi rád, že si kúpil bundu, ktorá mu siahala niže bokov a dokázala kadečo skryť.   
John zastavil, ale starostlivo udržiaval odstup, ruky vrazené do vreciek, akoby si zaumienil, že sa zbrane pod bundou ani pušky ani nedotkne.   
  
„ Pozri, ja viem že to musí byť...nepríjemné.“   
  
Otočil sa k Sherlockovi, ale ten mal dojem, že sa na neho nepozerá – oči mal skryté za tmavými okuliarmi.  
  
„ Prečo sa jednoducho nevrátime? Môžem ťa vziať k Molly na štvorkolke. Ešte sa to dá.“  
  
Toľko k vykonštruovanej výhovorke, prečo medzi nimi udržuje taký odstup.  
  
Sherlock urobil dva kroky k nemu a John neuhol, ale bol napätý – nie k obrane alebo útoku, ale aby mohol rýchlo cúvnuť. Nepohol sa a Sherlock to vzal ako povzbudenie – nezastavil sa, kým nebol dosť blízko na to, aby sa ich dych zmiešal v jeden mrznúci biely obláčik medzi nimi.   
  
"Po ničom netúžim tak, ako po návrate do Londýna, ale nemám v úmysle to urobiť hneď a zaraz a rovnako nechcem márniť svoj drahocenný čas s tvojou susedkou.“ Sherlock svoj hlas nechal hladko skĺznuť do hlbších polôh.   
  
John prešliapol na mieste, pripravený urobiť krok vzad, ale Sherlock ho chytil za rukáv, preklínajúc objemné bundy a rukavice, ktoré ich delili. John bol napriek dotyku ešte stále pokojný.  
  
„Sherlock-“  
  
„ John-“ prerušil ho Sherlock šeptom. Chcel mu dať dolu slnečné okuliare, ale cítil, že John túto ilúziu bariéry medzi nimi potrebuje. Ak by na neho Sherlock príliš tlačil, John by sa mohol uzavrieť úplne a Sherlock by už nikdy nemusel dostať ďalšiu šancu. Aj toto už mohlo byť príliš, ale jednoducho to musel skúsiť.  
  
Jednou rukou držal stále zľahka Johna za rukáv, a druhú zdvihol k ústam, aby si zubami stiahol rukavicu.  
John prudko otočil hlavou, keď sledoval, ako odletela do snehu. Studený vzduch sa zahryzol do Sherlockovych prstov, ale nestaral sa o to. Dotkol sa nimi Johnovej tváre, na okamih pocítil premrznutú pokožku pod zlatohnedým strniskom, predtým než sebou John prudko trhol.   
  
„ John,“ zašepkal Sherlock znovu, upokojujúco a znovu sa ho dotkol. Tentoraz mu neuhol. Pootvoril pery a zhlboka sa nadýchol. Ten pohyb pritiahol Sherlockovu pozornosť a nevidel dôvod, prečo ho nenasledovať.   
  
Johnove ústa boli napäté a chutili po mraze a snehu, miniatúrne plôšky, kde sa navzájom dotýkali – Sherlockove končeky prstov na Johnovej tvári, palcom hladil jeho lícnu kosť, pery sa dotýkali nepatrne, sotva dosť na to, aby mohli zdieľať spoločný nádych...jeden, dva a John chvejúc sa vydýchol do Sherlockovych úst.   
  
Povzbudený Sherlock sa odvážil ochutnať jeho chladné, popraskané pery dôkladnejšie. Cítil mravenčenie, keď John otvoril ústa, ale len toľko, aby mu mohol jazykom dosiahnuť na zuby a Johnov dych bol zrazu ostrejší, jeho ruka sa zovrela na Sherlockovom boku a on si nebol istý, či ho chce od seba odstrčiť, alebo si ho naopak pritiahnuť bližšie. A potom, keď sa jeho pery rozovreli ešte o trošku viac, a špička Johnovho jazyka sa dotkla Sherlockovho – zasiahlo ho to ako blesk.  
  
John sa trochu pohol dopredu, urobil len pol kroka a jeho jazyk sa konečne ponoril do Sherlockovych úst a priniesol so sebou horúčavu, divokú túžbu a nervové preťaženie. Zrazili sa nosmi, nozdry sa chveli, ako sa snažili dýchať bez toho, aby od seba museli odtrhnúť. John skĺzol rukou po Sherlockovom chrbte, zatiaľ čo on zovrel v hrsti Johnov rukáv – náhle mu prišli ako absolútne neznesiteľné všetky tie vrstvy goratexu a vlny, pre ktoré nemôže poriadne cítiť Johnovo telo.   
  
Bol to John, kto ten bozk nakoniec prerušil.

Jeho ruka skĺzla, urobil krok späť a zhlboka dýchal, akoby sa snažil upokojiť. Olizol si pery a Sherlock to po ňom zopakoval, snažiac sa zachytiť Johnovu chuť predtým, než ju zima úplne zničí. Cítil, ako ho fyzicky Johnova neprítomnosť mrazí až do kostí a to ho nútilo zúfalo premýšľať, ako sa mu jej znova dostane. Napätie sa znovu vkradlo do Johnovho postoja a varovalo Sherlocka, aby pokračoval opatrne, lebo by ho mohol ľahko znovu odohnať.   
  
Chvíľu len tak stáli, uprostred tichého, zasneženého lesa, nepravidelne, ale hlboko dýchali. Sherlock uvažoval, že aj John cíti v pľúcach mráz ako oheň, a či aj on túži pritlačiť svoje pery na tie Sherlockove, tak ako to cítil on sám.   
  
Pod Johnovou topánkou zapraskalo napadané a zamrznuté lístie. Sklonil sa azdvihol Sherlockovu rukavicu.   
  
„ Idiot,“ povedal, keď mu ju podával. Sherlock mu kvôli okuliarom nevidel do očí, ale bol si istý, že je v nich smiech.  
  
„ Chceš mať omrzliny? Nasaď si ju späť. “  
  
Sherlock si ju s úsmevom vzal a znovu vykročili. Nikto z nich už ten bozk nespomenul, ani sa nepokúsili navzájom dotknúť.   
Ale ten odstup, ktorý bol medzi nimi, zmizol. A to bolo pre túto chvíľu viac než dobré.

 

...

  
Bozkávanie Sherlocka Holmesa - bozkávanie _kohokoľvek_ \- bol neskutočne debilný nápad. Johna napadlo hneď asi pätnásť alebo dvadsať dôvodov, prečo to už neopakovať.  
  
Bol to len bozk. Nič vážne. V určitom období jeho života bol obľúbený, ako medzi ženami, tak medzi mužmi. Niekedy v začiatkoch ich priateľstva ho pobozkala aj Molly. Bol v pokušení- bola tak sladká a krásna a on už bol chorý zo svojej samoty, ale nakoniec ju odmietol a presvedčil ju aj seba, že je to pre nich pre oboch tá najlepšia voľba. Stále boli priateľmi. Takže nebol dôvod, prečo by si nemal myslieť, že to rovnako dobre môže dopadnúť aj so Sherlockom.   
  
Lenže on chcel viac. Zúfalo. Po všetkých tých rokoch, keď už si myslel, že je vyliečený z túžby po intimite a blízkosti, či už v podobe divokého sexu, alebo len sladkého ničnerobenia a maznania sa s niekým, koho by miloval. Úspešne svoju domnelú-vnútenú asexualitu aplikoval na Molly a potom si myslel, že už nemusí dávať pozor. Chyba. To bolo jediné vysvetlenie. Falošná sebadôvera spôsobila že sa stal zraniteľným a Sherlock prekĺzol jeho obranou až tak ďaleko, že už jednoducho nebol schopný povedať _nie_.  
  
Ako sa nakoniec ukázalo, Sherlock vedel strieľať (aj keď nie tak dobre, ako vedel bozkávať, podotkla zradná časť Johnovej mysle), takže mu John dal len pár tipov, ako vylepšiť mierenie a sám sa potom oprel o strom opodiaľ, aby si celú situáciu premyslel.  
  
Akonáhle ho streľba omrzela, John ho vyzval, aby sa pokúsil ich naviesť späť domov - bol toho názoru, že Sherlock by si mal cestu domov čo najlepšie vryť do pamäti, pre prípad, že by sa stratil. K Johnovmu prekvapeniu, Sherlock sa nevyhováral, ani sa to nepokúsil vzdať. Namiesto toho sa predtým, než vyrazil, na chvíľu zapozeral do diaľky. John ho nasledoval, nepodsúval mu žiadne nápovedy, len občas skontroloval okolie - medvede by teraz nemali byť problémom, ale vlky a kojoti by mohli. Okrem toho ho viac zaujímala lovná zver a tak pozornosť venoval nízkemu porastu blízko čistín.  
Keď sa dostali na dohľad zrubu, konečne prehovoril: " Dobre. Ako si to urobil?"  
  
Sherlock sa pozrel najprv na neho a potom sa zahľadel na oblohu.   
" Postavenie slnka, mierne zvlnenie zeme, zvuk rieky. Nikdy som sa nestratil, najmä nie v otvorenom priestore, kde ti nič nebráni vo výhľade - Londýn je horší, krivoľaké uličky a meandrujúca rieka,"  
  
John sa zasmial a Sherlock sa zatváril uzavreto.  
  
" Som ohromený," naprával to rýchlo John, keď si uvedomil, že Sherlock to mohol brať ako výsmech. " Sám si povedal, že nie si outdoorový typ."  
  
" To ani ty."  
  
Pravda, ktorá zaťala príliš hlboko. John sa radšej otočil a snažil sa to zamaskovať ďalším smiechom. " Všimol si si kde žijem, nie? Už som tu...šesť rokov? Takmer sedem," dodal k svojmu vlastnému úžasu, ktorý sa mu náhle vkradol do myšlienok. Posledného decembra to bude sedem rokov.   
  
Sedem rokov. Čakal, že neprežije ani jeden. Do pekla, niekedy si myslel, že sa sem odsťahoval len preto, aby si nikto nemusel robiť starosti s jeho telom, keď si konečne preženie hlavou guľku. Sedem rokov prežívania - nie skutočného života- ťažko doliehalo na tie malé kúsky šťastia, ktoré si pamätal z predchádzajúceho života, z detstva, zo školy aj z toho hrozného nadšenia z vojny. Bojoval proti ťažobe na hrudi, horúčave v krku, tlakom za očami, až kým myseľ neprehrala boj s telom a on sa bol konečne schopný nadýchnuť.   
Keď neisto vydýchol, uvedomil si, že Sherlock zastavil a otočil sa k nemu.  
  
"Prepáč, rozmýšľal som nad zajtrajšou večerou," zaklamal nie príliš obratne. Nikdy nebol dobrý klamár - nie keď mu čestnosť tak dobre slúžila toľké roky, a už vôbec nie, keď Sherlockovi nič neušlo. _Nič_.  
Teraz sa jeho modrošedé oči zarezávali priamo do Johnovej tváre, akoby vedel prečítať každú myšlienku, ktorá sa mihne jeho mysľou. Panika mu takmer vzala znovu dych, ale tentoraz sa donútil pohnúť. Mohol niečo povedať, hocičo- ´Poďme dnu´alebo niečo o zime, ale v tej chvíli ho nič nenapadlo. Prekĺzol okolo Sherlocka a zamieril istými krokmi k predným dverám zrubu a prinútil sa myslieť len na to, čo bude robiť v najbližšej budúcnosti: zakúri, pripraví večeru, vyčistí zbrane. Všetko ostatné bude jednoducho musieť počkať.  
  
...  
  
Večeru tvorili klobásky od Coleovcov, rodiny miestnych mäsiarov a - pokútnych taxidermistov. Minulú zimu John zastrelil medveďa neďaleko od mesta a dostal ho tam na štvorkolke skôr, než stihlo mäso podľahnúť skaze. Coleovci ho rozporcovali a polovicu mäsa a kožušinu vymenili za klobásky, fašírky, steaky a roštenky, ktoré celkom zaplnili Johnovu mrazničku.   
Teraz sa ku klobáskam podávala fazuľa namočená od včera, a kukuričný chlieb osmažený na tuku od raňajšej slaniny.   
  
Po tom, čo John umyl riad a takmer doutieral panvicu, začul, ako Sherlock vstáva od stola. Zvyčajne hneď, ako bol jeho tanier prázdny, odišiel do obývačky kontrolovať e-maily. John si preto zvykol doniesť mu kávu tam a až potom odišiel upratať do kuchyne. Tentoraz však Sherlock ostal na kávu v kuchyni a to, čo sa najprv zdalo ako príjemné ležérne ticho sa zmenilo na niečo úplne iné a to niečo bolo naplnené očakávaním. Johnova predstavivosť sa proti jeho vôli rozbehla na plné obrátky.   
  
Nechal panvicu panvicou a vybral sa do komory, sledujúc Sherlocka kútikom oka. Ten, miesto toho aby ho nechal tak, a šiel si po svojom, vošiel za ním do malej miestnosti a zablokoval mu cestu-

" Dezert?"  
  
Johnov dych sa zadrhol. Ešte nikdy nikoho nepočul povedať ´dezert´ s tak jasným podtextom- alebo to možno bola len tá jeho predstavivosť. Ešte celkom nezabudol, aké to je s niekým flirtovať - ale teraz nemohol povedať, že je to skutočne to, čo sa momentálne deje.   
  
" Kávu-" podarilo sa mu zo seba dostať.  
  
" Nechcem viac kávy, John." Sherlock pridržal dvere, aby mohol ísť bližšie k Johnovi, ktorý si márne snažil spomenúť, ktorá z tých plechovíc obsahuje opražené zrná.  
  
Po ich malom výlete sa Sherlock osprchoval a prezliekol. Bol cítiť mydlom a nie príliš teplý vzduch premenil jeho vlasy na chaotickú zmäť kaderí, ktoré mu padali dopredu a napoly zakrývali jeho pravé oko. Počas celej večere mal John neodbytnú chuť mu tie kučery odtiaľ odhrnúť.   
  
" Minie sa nám do troch dní, ak čoskoro neupražím novú. Možno aj do dvoch, podľa toho, koľko jej vypiješ," povedal John a silou-mocou sa snažil na Sherlocka nepozerať. Konečne vybral jednu z plechoviek a otvoril ju. Ryža. Veko rýchlo zaklaplo naspäť.  
  
" To môže počkať."  
  
Johnovi došlo, že sa spolu jednoducho _musia_ porozprávať a tak sa nadýchol, aby sa predtým upokojil. Zdvihol sa a otočil, len aby zistil, že Sherlock je omnoho bližšie, než čakal.   
  
" Pozri, ja..."  
  
" Musíme rozprávať?" spýtal sa Sherlock ostro, zdvihol ruky a jeho dlhé prsty sa rozbehli po Johnovej tvári, kĺzali po čeľusti a ľahkým, upokojujúcim pohybom prešli aj po vlasoch.  
  
" Nerád strácam čas zbytočnými rečami. Tak ako ty."  
  
Bola to pravda a keby tu boli iné okolnosti- John by to pokojne aj priznal. Chcel niečo povedať, ale zároveň vedel, že len čo sa ozve, z jeho úst vypadne nejaká totálna kravina.   
  
Sherlock si zatiaľ jeho mlčanie vyložil ako súhlas a sklonil sa, aby si ukradol bozk. John sa nezmohol na protest. Ruky mu skĺzli po Sherlockovom hrudníku a spočinuli bezpečne na jeho bokoch. Ten bozk bol sladký, chutil ako káva a nezaprel v sebe istú dávku agresie. Presne toľko, koľko Johnovi stačilo, aby čochvíľa zahodil zábrany za hlavu.  
  
Sedem rokov odriekania sa naraz zdalo ako príliš mnoho. Posledné pochybnosti sa Johnovi jednoducho vyparili z hlavy, pritiahol si Sherlocka bližšie a prevzal kontrolu. Vychutnával si ten úžasný pocit tela, ktoré sa k nemu vinulo - teplé, silné a veľmi reálne. Sherlock zaboril prsty do Johnovych vlasov a pootvoril ústa, aby John mohol preskúmať ich vnútro.   
  
Uvedomoval si, že to môže ísť len k horšiemu. _Prvé razy_ boli vždy čudné, najmä preto, že v tomto prípade k žiadnemu prvému razu nedôjde, pretože nekupoval žiadne prezervatívy už od doby, čo sa do zrubu nasťahoval. Pre túto chvíľu však bol v skutočnosti bozk viac než dosť. Až príliš. Bol vyhladovaný po intimite, po vedomí, že osoba ktorú má v náručí ho chce rovnako ako on ju.   
Prerušil bozk, pritisol pery na Sherlockovu kožu a olizol miesto na jeho krku, kde bol zreteľný pulz. Sherlock reagoval roztraseným nádychom, ktorý rozhodne naznačoval túžbu po niečom viac. John skúsil jemne zatnúť zuby, ale bol extrémne opatrný, pretože to bolo už dávno, čo niekoho mal a nechcel Sherlockovi ublížiť.   
  
Sherlock sa zachvel a vtlačil koleno medzi Johnove nohy, stehno pritisol priamo na jeho erekciu.  
  
Teplo, ktoré ich oboch zaplavilo, so sebou odnieslo ďalšiu podstatnú časť Johnovych výhrad a obáv. Prestal vymýšľať dôvody proti a miesto toho začal premýšľať, či sa presunúť na pohovku, ktorá bola blízko kuchyne, alebo rovno do postele, ktorá bola omnoho väčšia. Rukami skĺzol dolu, cez vrecká Sherlockovych džínsov, napäté svaly a pevné krivky. Zaprel sa a pritiahol si jeho boky ešte tesnejšie k svojim.  
  
Sherlock tlmene zanadával a zatlačil Johna o krok späť, sklonil sa a znovu sa s ním spojil v ničivom bozku. Pritlačil Johna chrbtom k stene vedľa komory, chytil ho za vlasy, zaklonil mu hlavu a vnikol mu jazykom hlboko do úst. Jedným pohybom tak spojil ich telá od pŕs až po kolená.   
  
Sherlock oprel voľnú ruku o stenu vedľa Johnovho ramena a Johnovi sa v tej chvíli zadrhol dych v hrdle, akoby sa niekde v ňom zasekli ozubené kolieska a on naraz prestal dýchať. Uväznený sa takmer dusil a cítil paniku, ktorá sa v ňom šírila s každým úderom srdca. Najprv nešikovne prešiel rukami po kašmírovom svetri a potom, keď nad ním prevzali moc inštinkty, pokúsil sa udrieť. Natočil sa bokom, zkoncentroval silu a vyslobodil sa. Odtrhol sa od steny a dostal sa do voľného priestoru, lapal po dychu, akoby sa práve skoro utopil.   
Sherlock, blislo mu hlavou a uvedomil si, čo práve urobil. Vďakabohu, neublížil mu - Sherlock stál opodiaľ, ostražité oči prilepené na Johnovi, akoby očakával ďalší útok. Ale nehýbal sa. Neušiel kdesi do noci, ani sa nepokúsil zabarikádovať v spálni či inak sa brániť.   
  
John vydýchol, cítil zmätok, ktorý ho zaplavoval a jeho poškodená myseľ sa pod tým napätím pomaly rúcala. Uvedomil si, že ruku má položenú na zbrani - chvalabohu ju nevytiahol- ale nebol ju ani schopný pustiť. Na perách stále cítil Sherlockovu chuť a ľadový vzduch ho chladil na mieste na krku, kde ho ešte pred chvíľou Sherlock bozkával.   
  
Prudko sa otočil a vybehol z domu. Potreboval sa dostať preč.


	7. Chapter 7

****Sobota, 27. októbra** **

  
Sherlock sledoval Johna, ako sa vyrútil z domu a trel si miesto na hrudníku, kam ho udrel. Vlastne – nebol to ani poriadny úder, len do neho strčil dosť na to, aby mu vyrazil dych a Sherlock stratil rovnováhu. A pretože to necítil ako útok na seba, chvíľku si myslel, či to nebol len spôsob, akým sa John snažil vyeskalovať praskajúce napätie medzi nimi, ale potom...John jednoducho _odišiel._  
Sherlock sa očividne mýlil.   
  
Zavrel oči a predstavil si tú scénu v spomienkach do neuveriteľne puntičkárskych detailov. Najprv John reagoval s oduševnením, tak ako Sherlock predpokladal, že tomu bude – pozoroval Johna počas celej večere a dokázal pomerne presne predvídať, ako sa bude správať. Nesnažil sa Sherlocka zastaviť, nepovedal _„nie“_ ani to nevyzeralo, že by bol radšej, keby šli na vec pomalšie. Telo i myseľ – oboje boli Sherlockom zaujaté až kým zrazu, jednoducho ... _neprestali._  
  
V oboch prípadoch, keď sa pobozkali, John čakal na Sherlockovu iniciatívu, ale nebol pasívny. Nezrkadlil Sherlockove pohyby, nasledoval svoje vlastné vášne. Po prvých sekundách tam nebol ani náznak plachosti či neistoty.   
Pobozkali sa. John bozkával a hrýzol Sherlockovo hrdlo s nežnou starostlivosťou, ale predsa dosť drsne na to, aby dotkol tej hranice medzi slasťou a bolesťou. Na oplátku, Sherlock sa uhryznutí vzdal – jemne olizoval a skúmal, ale nevyprovokoval podobnú odozvu. A potom si ho John pritiahol bližšie, objal jeho telo a pritlačil sa tesnejšie k Sherlockovej erekcií. Stále ešte mohol cítiť pevný stisk prstov na svojom zadku.

A potom sa niečo zmenilo. Kedy? Keď Sherlock pritlačil Johna k stene komory.   
Na okamih bol uvoľnený a poddajný pod Sherlockovými rukami, predtým, než sa veci zvrtli. Sherlock zavrel oči, predstavujúc si Johnov postoj vo chvíli, keď ho v šoku odstrčil. Aj keď – nešlo len o postoj. V momente dokázal prejsť od  _dychtivosti a_ tej úžasnej blízkosti k Sherlockovým bokom smerom k defenzíve a nervozite bez náznaku vzrušenia, ktoré ich oboch dovtedy spaľovalo.   
  
Rýchlosť tej takmer fyziologickej premeny Sherlockovi napovedala, že to nie je len tak nejaký Johnov rozmar. Jeho útok – aj keď ako tak kontrolovaný bol reflexom, nie vedomým rozhodnutím.   
Spomienka na Johnovu silu a vášeň hrozili, že zničia Sherlockovo sústredenie, tak radšej zašiel do obývačky a z tašky na notebook vybral jednu zo svojich vzácnych krabičiek cigariet. Navliekol sa do kabátu,a spomenul si, že John je niekde tam vonku bez bundy.

Miesto toho, aby si šiel zapáliť dopredu, strčil si cigaretu medzi pery a zamieril ku kuchynským dverám, kde visela Johnova bunda na starom železnom háku. Vzal ju, cítiac jemnú tkaninu pod prstami a pach dymu z dreva, ktorý sa zachytil medzi vláknami.   
  
Keď sa natiahol po kľučke, spojenia v jeho mysli konečne zapadli na svoje miesto. Keď sa Sherlock k Johnovi priblížil v komore, zaujal obranný postoj , uvoľnil sa, až keď sa Sherlock prestal k nemu približovať. Bol to John, kto si pritiahol Sherlocka bližšie so všetkým znakmi nadšenia a vzrušenia a tá prístupnosť posmelila Sherlocka, aby ho pritlačil o stenu.  
 _...aby ho chytil do pasce._  
  
Naštvaný sám sa seba Sherlock otvoril zadné dvere. John bol na terase, nie stratený kdesi na pozemku. Rukami zvieral zábradlie a hlavu mal zvesenú medzi ramenami. Jeho postoj kričal rozpakmi a ľútosťou a výčitkami.   
  
„ Nebuď hlúpy John, “ prehovoril k nemu Sherlock. „ Je tu miesto len pre jedného idiota a očividne je to moja parketa.“  
  
John cúvol od zábradlia a napoly zdvihol hlavu, predtým než sa otočil. Sherlock prehodil bundu cez Johnove ramená, a cítil – pre seba tak necharakteristické – bodnutie ľútosti. Keď sa na to pozeral spätne, všetky tie zvláštnosti v správaní a čudné zvyky mali viesť k záveru, ktorý mu mal byť hneď jasný.  
  
Sherlock urobil dva kroky späť, aby nechal medzi ich telami aspoň dve stopy priestoru a zapálil si cigaretu. Zhlboka sa nadýchol, oči upreté na nepožívanú záhradu, štrkovú pristávaciu plochu, gril a udiareň vyrobenú zo starého plechového suda, ktoré zalievalo slabé svetlo dopadajúce z kuchynských okien.  
  
John sa pomaly vystrel a obliekol si bundu. Zapol si ju až po golier, nenechal voľný priestor na to, aby mohol rýchlo siahnuť po zbrani. Bola mu zima, ale necítil sa ohrozený. To bolo dobré znamenie.   
  
„ Ďakujem.“ To slovo znelo úsečne a tvrdo.   
  
Sherlock si doprial ešte jeden šluk, než ponúkol cigaretu Johnovi. Kútikom oka zbadal, že John mu venoval neveriacky pohľad, na sekundu nasledovaný chvíľkovým zaváhaním. Potom si cigaretu váhavo vzal a vložil si ju medzi medzi pery, vdýchnuc dym príliš rýchlo. Rozkašľal sa.   
  
„ Kriste, nechápem ako môže niekto fajčiť,“ zavrtel hlavou, keď podával cigaretu späť Sherlockovi.  
  
„ Otázka cviku.“

Opatrne, aby sa ich prsty nedotkli, si vzal cigaretu. Uvažoval, že by sa oprel o stenu domu, ale to by ho dostalo za Johnov chrbát. Lepšie je zostať tak, aby na neho videl.   
Z cigarety už ostávala len polovica, keď konečne jeden z nich znovu prerušil ticho.   
  
„Ublížil som ti?“ spýtal sa John náhle.

Sherlock zavrtel hlavou, vediac, že John sa na neho priamo nepozerá.

„ Nie. Čo bolo, keď si to tak vezmeš, veľmi pôsobivé. Dával si si veľký pozor, aby nedošlo k zraneniu.“  
  
Johnov výdych bol príliš ostrý na to, aby to mohlo byť čokoľvek iné ako pochybnosť. Nie voči Sherlockovym slovám, ale voči sebe.

„ Fajn. No, je neskoro – už neplánujem utiecť do noci – ale- “  
  
„ Nie,“ prerušil ho Sherlock. Nepotreboval byť génius na to, aby vedel kam toto smeruje.

„ Nie som nahnevaný a celkom určite sa nechystám vrátiť do Fairlake alebo stráviť zimu s doktorkou Hooperovou.“

Prešiel popred Johna dlhými nenáhlivými krokmi a snažil sa minimalizovať čas, kedy bol mimo Johnov dohľad. Zábradlie zapraskalo, keď sa oň oprel chrbtom.   
  
„ Nemôžeš tu zostať,“ povedal John a obrátil sa k Sherlockovi tvárou. Ruky mal vo vreckách a lakte tlačil čo najviac k telu, aby sa udržal v teple, ale jeho postoj bol vyrovnaný a uvoľnený.

  
 _Únikové cesty_ , pomyslel si Sherlock, skrývajúc úškrn nad svojou úspešnou dedukciou toho, čo John potrebuje. Jeden krok späť by dostal Johna ku kuchynským dverám a stačilo prekonať dva vŕzgavé schody a ocitol by sa na dvore.  
Priestor znamená bezpečie, i keď John nebol klaustrofobik – celkom určite nie, keď dobrovoľne lietal v tej malej smrteľnej pasci, akou bolo jeho lietadlo. Sherlock sa do tých faktov zadrapil, snažiac si ich dať dokopy a len na chvíľu túžil byť späť v Anglicku, kde ho doktori a dozorcovia nudili až k smrti.   
  
„ Nikam nejdem.“ Odhodil nedopalok do tmy, sledujúc Johnov profil asi tri sekundy, kým ten pozoroval cigaretu ako letí a postupne zhasína.  
  
„ Prečo?“ spýtal sa ostro, keď sa znovu obrátil tvárou k Sherlockovi.“ Po tom, čo sa stalo...“  
  
„ Čo sa stalo, “ znovu ho prerušil Sherlock, „ bolo absolútne pochopiteľné. Mal som to tušiť, ale nemyslelo mi to dosť rýchlo.“   
  
John urobil jeden krok smerom k nemu, mračiac sa a len s ťažkosťami sa ovládajúc, aby sa Sherlocka nedotkol. „ Ako to myslíš, že ti to nemyslelo?“  
  
V Sherlockovom mozgu to zapraskalo, ako sa vytvorili nové spojenia, nové súvislosti, ako tam tak stáli, bez dotyku, snáď by mohol nájsť ten kľúč...Študoval Johnov postoj, ten spôsob, akým stále držal jednu nohu vzadu, tak aby sa mohol v prípade potreby rýchlo otočiť a vystreliť z miesta ako blesk.   
  
V Sherlockovej mysli vzplanulo poznanie a veci zapadlo na svoje miesto. Nebola to klaustrofóbia, niečo iné, oveľa rafinovanejšie: bol to strach z toho byť uväznený _niekým_ – inou osobou. Keď ho Sherlock prišpendlil k stene, to bol ten spúšťač. Pravdepodobne by sa to stalo aj keby sa ho Sherlock pokúsil objať, alebo ho zvalil pod seba na pohovku.   
  
A preto už vedel, ako zabrániť tomu, aby sa to opakovalo.  
„ To nie je podstatné,“ prehovoril Sherlock pokojne. Pustil sa zábradlia a nechal svoje ruky voľne klesnúť tak, aby nevyjadrovali ani náznak útoku či naliehania.  
Najjednoduchší spôsob ako presvedčiť Johna aby sa cítil v bezpečí a pohodlne bolo, ak nechá všetky rozhodnutia v jeho rukách.  
  
„ Ver mi, John.“  
  
John vrhol pohľad na Sherlockove ruky a navlhčil si jazykom pery. Tentokrát to nevyzeralo, že by jeho zachvenie malo niečo spoločné s mrazivou nocou.   
  
„ Cítim, že by to mala byť moja replika...ale nedokážem to od teba žiadať,“ prehovoril potichu.  
  
„ Nemusíš -“ prerušil ho Sherlock, príliš neskoro si uvedomujúc, že slová ako „panika“ alebo „napadnutie“ by len posilnili Johnovu zdržanlivosť.  
  
„ Nemôžeš povedať, že by sa ti ten bozk nepáčil.“   
  
V slabom svetle dopadajúcom sem z okna sa zdalo, že každý centimeter Johnovej odhalenej pokožky potemnel. Nedalo sa povedať, či sa červená, ale Sherlock by hádal, že áno.  
Napokon vzdorovito zdvihol bradu.   
  
„ Páčil sa mi,“ priznal.   
  
„Takže sa nemusíme hádať o tom, či si alebo nie si gay,“ pokračoval Sherlock.  
  
„ Nie som.“ Johnov úškľabok bol krátky, ale ten humor v ňom dával tušiť, že sa situácia zlepšuje.  
  
„ Bisexuál, alebo pansexuál, alebo akékoľvek slovo, ktoré by si chcel použiť pre _...nás_ ,“ povedal Sherlock, vkladajúc do svojho tónu pobavené podráždenie.  
„ Ty chceš mňa. A je očividné, že ja chcem teba.“  
  
„ To nič nemení na tom, že to nie je dobrý nápad.“  
  
„ Nenechám ťa, aby si mi ublížil.“  
  
Johnov úsmev zmizol. Vrazil si ruky hlbšie do vreciek, pritiahnuc si bundu lepšie ku svojim napätým širokým ramenám.   
„ To nemôžeš vedieť, Sherlock.“  
  
Odolávajúc túžbe zapáliť si ďalšiu cigaretu, Sherlock zmierlivo mávol rukou.  
  
„ Možno som sa mal vyjadriť lepšie: Nedovolím nám sa dostať do situácie, v ktorej by si sa musel inštinktívne brániť. “  
  
„ Čože?“ spýtal sa John, ktorého počudovanie bolo silnejšie než jeho odstup.  
  
„ John.“   
Diskusia prestávala byť zaujímavá. „Musíš uveriť, že viem čo robím, alebo tu môžeme obaja umrznúť, zatiaľ čo to budeme donekonečna rozoberať. Preferujem tú možnosť, ktorý nie je tak zúfalo nudná.“  
  
John sa rozosmial. „ Opísal si práve umrznutie ako „nudné“?“  
  
„ Áno. Tak poď sem.“ Natiahol k Johnovi dlaň, z časti preto, aby ho donútil sa pohnúť a z časti kvôli tomu, aby sa presvedčil, že jeho prsty ešte nezmrzli na kosť.   
  
Vďakabohu, John si vytiahol ruky z vreciek a prijal pozvanie, prekonal tú poslednú vzdialenosť medzi nimi a ich prsty sa preplietli. Kontakt neposkytoval dosť priestoru na to, aby zdieľali teplo, ale Sherlock bol príliš zaujatý dešifrovaním Johna.   
  
„ Mali by sme sa vrátiť dnu,“ prehovoril John, pozerajúc hore do Sherlockovej tváre. Dotyk ich kabátov, ktoré vydávali tichý šuchotavý zvuk, nebol dosť.  
  
„ Pôjdeme, za minútu.“

Sherlock sa naklonil, dosť na to aby sa priblížil nižšie k Johnovej tvári, prechádzajúc končekmi prstov po Johnovom zápästí, skúmajúc jeho pulz. Cítil by sa pohodlnejšie, keby sa mohol narovnať, pritlačiť svoje telo k Johnovmu tak, aby do seba zapadli, ale za žiadnu cenu nechcel riskovať, že tu bude nejaký náznak nátlaku či obkľúčenia.   
„ Najprv, chcem ešte jeden bozk.“  
  
Johnov pohľad skĺzol k Sherlockovým ústam. Jeho pulz poskočil, len jeden úder srdca, ktorý potvrdil Sherlockovi, že je na správnej ceste, keď sa svojimi perami nežne obtrel o tie Johnove. Obaja sa chveli zimou, ale teplo Johnovych úst stačilo Sherlockovi k tomu, aby zimu jednoducho vytlačil na okraj svojej pozornosti a radšej sa sústredil na pocit Johnovych zubov pod svojim jazykom. Posmeľoval Johna, pozýval ho ďalej a on odpovedal – možno nie tak vzrušene ako predtým, ale na teraz to bolo dobré.   
  
Ako sa bozk prehlboval a stával sa agresívnejším, Sherlock si musel pripomínať, aby nezovrel svoje prsty okolo Johnovych rúk. Udržiaval svoj kontakt jemný, sledoval konštantné zvyšovanie tepu Johnovho silného srdca a nechal Johna, nech bozk prirodzene preruší. Pár chvíľ držal svoje líce pritisnuté k tomu Sherlockovmu, pokiaľ sa zima medzi nimi nezmenila na teplo.   
  
„ Dnu?“ pozval ho John bez náznaku úzkosti v hlase.  
  
Sherlock sa usmial, keď Johnov teplý dych ovanul jeho ucho.  
  
„ Budeš musieť byť konkrétnejší.“

  
...

 

Zabralo to nekonečných päť minút opatrných dotykov a horúcich bozkov, kým Sherlock jemne vmanévroval Johna cez kuchyňu a okolo gauča, kam bol vedený čisto inštinktívne.   
Pohodlná pohovka pred kozubom sa mohla zdať ako dobrá voľba romantickej scény, lenže pohovka mala operadlá a Sherlock nechcel dopustiť, aby sa John znovu mohol cítiť ako chytený do pasce alebo zahnaný do kúta. Najideálnejšia by bola prázdna miestnosť s mnohými únikovými cestami, ale vzhľadom na ich obmedzené možnosti, jediná otvorená možnosť bola – ísť von. Keďže však nechceli z ani byť potravou dravej zveri, ďalšou logickou voľbou bola spálňa.   
  
Akonáhle Sherlock prekročil prah, pustil Johnovu ruku a vyzliekol si svoj kašmírový sveter. Odhodil ho bokom a nechal Johna, aby si ho pritiahol znovu sám v očakávaní ďalšieho bozku a na pár minút sa nechal sladko rozptyľovať chuťou Johnovych úst na svojich, kým sa bozky nezmenili na ostrejšie uhryznutia pozdĺž čeľuste a hrdla. Johnove prsty nenáhlivo zamierili k Sherlockovej košeli. Ako rozopol prvé tri gombíky, sklonil sa, aby ochutnal novo odhalenú pokožku.   
  
Nebol tu ani náznak úzkosti a Sherlockovo vzrušenie nekontrolovateľne narastalo, nesúce sa na vlne úspešnej dedukcie.  
Normálne by po pár minútach od prvého bozku dokázal predpovedať každý aspekt nasledujúceho spojenia, nezávisle na partnerovi a väčšinou boli jeho závery správne. S Johnom sa o to nepokúšal, a tá novosť toho, že je sotva pol kroku pred partnerom bola osviežujúca, nový stupeň záhady by bol veľmi uspokojujúci, keby nešlo o tak vo všeobecnosti bežný zážitok.   
  
Pri štvrtom gombíku sa John zastavil a oprel sa náhle čelom o Sherlockovu hrudnú kosť, predtým než zdvihol hlavu.  
„ Do pekla. Sherlock, ja...toto som neplánoval,“ prehovoril vyhýbajúc sa očnému kontaktu.   
  
Sherlock to naopak predvídal už pár dní dozadu. Už vtedy, keď sa prvý krát rozhodol, že John bude skvelým rozptýlením, avšak teraz neodolal príležitosti trochu ho ponaťahovať. John bol príliš slušný, aby ňuchal v jeho kufri  a zistil tak, čo si objednal spolu s teplým oblečením. Okrem toho, vedel že sa nemýlil.  
„ Si čistý.“  
  
„Ako to-“  
  
„ Žiadne lieky. Ani len vitamínové suplementy.“  
  
John na neho hľadel, kým sa mu kútiky úst jemne nezdvihli. Usmial sa. „ Všimol si si? Snoril si snáď v skrinke na lieky?“   
  
„ Nemáš žiadnu takú skrinku. Ale – áno.“  
  
„ Mal by som sa cítiť dotknutý takým zásahom do súkromia. A ako vieš, že som práve nebol testovaný?“

 _Pretože si doktor_ , takmer mu to vykĺzlo, ale potom si uvedomil, ako sa John ošíval, keď to spomenula Molly. Namiesto toho povedal- „ Staráš sa o seba. Si nechutne zdravý na niekoho, kto zabije sám väčšinu toho, čo zje a kto žije tisícky kilometrov od nejakej civilizácie, ktorá by stála za zmienku.“  
  
„ Dobre,“ súhlasil John so smiechom. „ Ale to nič nemení na tom, že jednoducho nerobím...nechránený sex.“  
  
„ Ja som bol testovaný...mnohokrát,“ dodal Sherlock, napoly nahnevaný spomienkou na doktorov, ktorí predpokladali, že užívanie kokaínu znižuje jeho IQ na podpriemerné hodnoty. „ A žil som v mizernom celibáte viac ako osem mesiacov.“  
  
„ Nie,“ trval na svojom John. „ Sú aj iné možnosti, ako môžeme...Ty sa smeješ?“  
  
„ Naozaj si myslíš, že som nepredpokladal túto možnosť?“ spýtal sa Sherlock, keď ustúpil k šatníku, kde schovával svoju príručnú batožinu.   
  
„ Kým som opúšťal Londýn, myslel som, že idem niekam kde to je viac...civilizované a primerane tomu som sa zbalil. Keď som si však uvedomil...toto,“ – rázne odzipsoval kufor jednou rukou, a druhou gestikulujúc, aby obsiahol celú jednoduchú chatu i jej okolie – „ rozhodol som sa neobmedziť svoju objednávku len na zimné oblečenie.“  
  
„ Počkaj, predpokladal si - _čo?“_ spýtal sa John a postavil sa za Sherlocka a uvidel krabičky kondómov a lubrikantu.  
  
„ Preboha, chystáš sa tu na kolaps ľudskej spoločnosti, alebo čo?“  
  
Sherlock vzhliadol od inkriminovaných krabičiek. „ Je snáď niečo iné, čo sa dá v tejto zime tu robiť?“  
  
„ Ak použijeme všetky, pravdepodobne zomrieme na vyčerpanie.“  
  
„ Aspoň nebude nuda.“  
  
John sa zasmial a odišiel od skrine, aby si sadol na posteľ. „ Kam si plánoval ísť, predtým než ťa tvoj brat poslal sem?“  
  
Sherlock sa vrátil k otváraniu zásielkových balíčkov. „ Švajčiarsko. Drahé, diskrétne kúpele a lyžiarske strediská pre bohatých, hlúpych a krásnych. Dúfal som v Ibizu, ale tam bolo podľa Mycrofta pre mňa priveľa pokušení, predpokladám.“  
  
„ Ibiza? Nie je to trochu...ani neviem ako to popísať.“  
  
„ Presne to a ešte viac, “ povedal Sherlock s útrpným úsmevom. Ten jediný raz, čo tam bol, striasol Mycroftove stráže na tri týždne, z ktorých si pamätá možno tak jeden, všetko ostatné je zahmlené, ale bolo tam veľa večierkov vo vilách cez deň a nočných klubov a jácht, keď slnko zapadlo. Experimentoval s heroínom a hašišom ,spolu s novými chemickými formulami, ktoré ho však len rozčuľovali. Chcel svoju myseľ jasnú a nie zmätenú a zahmlenú.   
  
O chvíľu hodil pár kondómov a nádobku s lubrikantom vedľa Johna na posteľ – ten zdvihol obočie a spýtal sa sarkasticky – „ Myslíš že to bude na túto noc dosť?“  
  
Sherlock si vyzliekol košeľu a nechal ju padnúť na zem. „ Sme predsa dvaja, nie?“ poznamenal logicky.  
  
Miesto toho, aby sa postavil pred Johna, sadol si vedľa neho, ľutujúc že skôr nemal dosť času, aby si vyzul topánky. Boli teplé a mali perfektnú podrážku do snehu, ale takto blízko postele nemali čo robiť.   
  
„ Mal by som byť urazený, že si sa jednoducho rozhodol, že budeme...“ jemne sa zasmial John , dotýkajúc sa Sherlockovho ramena dosť nežne na to, aby mu navodil zimomriavky.   
  
„ Z nejakého dôvodu sa mi slová – mať sex- nezdajú adekvátne,“ povedal, naznačiac rukou smer ku kufru.   
  
„ Prečo by si sa mal tak cítiť? Musíš predsa vedieť, že si atraktívny a – súdiac podľa tvojho sebavedomia, keď si dosť uvoľnený na to, aby si to prejavil – si očividne aj dobrý v posteli. Nie je dôvod, prečo by si nemal chcieť, aby som to na teba skúšal.“  
  
„ Nie som auto, aby si na mne len tak povozil...“ protestoval John váhavo.  
  
Konečne vyslobodený z topánok, odkopol ich Sherlock do kúta a vyhrnul si rifle, aby si mohol vyzuť aj teplé vlnené ponožky. Potom si sadol bokom na posteľ, ohol jednu nohu a dotkol sa Johnovej tváre, aby ho prilákal bližšie. Mal totiž stále na sebe dve vrstvy oblečenia a ťažké topánky.  
  
„ Bol si pre mňa zaujímavý odkedy som ťa prvý krát uvidel,“ zašepkal Sherlock, modulujúc svoj hlas tak, aby znel intímne nízko tak, ako sa to páčilo väčšine ľudí. Johnovo zachvenie bolo slabé, ale veľmi zreteľné. „ A áno, bral som do úvahy aj možnosť, že si hetero alebo asexuál, alebo že by som mohol byť pre teba nepríťažlivý.“  
  
„ Tak to je kurva nepravdepodobné,“ zašomral John, prekonávajúc posledný kúsok k Sherlockovým perám.  
  
Sherlock sa usmial do bozku a potom sa pohodlne oprel dozadu. „ Dal som si úlohu. Osem mesiacov môj mozog odumieral, kým som ťa nestretol.“  
  
John ho nasledoval dolu, stále dosť vzdialený, aby mohol pohodlne obdivovať Sherlockov odhalený hrudník. „ Si príliš chudý,“ poznamenal potichu, prechádzajúc prstom po jednom zo Sherlockových vystúpených rebier. „ Ja nie som zaujímavý, Sherlock.“  
  
„ Samozrejme, pre seba nie si zaujímavý,“ odpovedal mu Sherlock logicky, snažiac sa udržať svoj hlas pokojný, i keď ten dotyk už prekračoval hranicu medzi príjemným pocitom a šteklením.   
  
John potriasol hlavou, posúvajúc svoju dlaň ďalej po oblúku Sherlockovych rebier.“ Takže ty...čo? Jednoducho si sa rozhodol, že ma zvedieš? To je trochu príliš...chladne logické, nie?“  
  
Sherlockova trpezlivosť ale už i tak končila. „ Strávime celú noc vykecávaním?“  
  
John vyštekol smiechom, „ Predpokladám, že by sme mohli-“ potom ale zmĺkol a trochu sa stiahol do seba. „ Kašľať na to. Ani si nespomínam, ako by toto všetko malo fungovať.“  
  
„ Toto?“  
  
„ A...čokoľvek  _toto_  znamená medzi nami.“  
  
Posunul svoju dlaň nižšie, na Sherlockov bok, zahákol svoje prsty za jeho opasok. „ Čo by si chcel robiť?“  
  
„ Ako ti znie: _„Sklapni už konečne a pretiahni ma?“_  
  
Jeho precízna dikcia a prízvuk z vyššej spoločnosti urobili tú otázku ešte obscénnejšou.  
  
John vydýchol, náhle a neisto. „ Perfektné.“

 

...

 

Po svojom návrate do Kanady si John len dvakrát dovolil pustiť k sebe niekoho bližšie - jednu ženu a jedného muža. Obaja boli atraktívni a nijak sa nesnažili veci urýchliť vo svoj prospech, ale tiché večere, filmy a nežné bozky s Johnom nič nerobili.   
Nebol žiaden dôvod na to, aby tam nebol obojstranný záujem, on ho len jednoducho - nemal.   
Oni boli presne to, čo by mal chcieť, ale nie to, čo skutočne chcel, ale nemohol mať. Intenzita akéhokoľvek druhu bola spúšťačom jeho problémov a on by hodne riskoval len kvôli sexuálnemu potešeniu.   
  
Až teraz si to konečne trochu dovolil - pretože Sherlock bol drsný, bezohľadný, nezdvorilý a trochu rozmaznaný, ale mal aj neskutočné porozumenie, ktoré by u kohokoľvek iného viedlo k súcitu a ten by nevyhnutne viedol zas k ľútosti. O to nestál. John si nevedel predstaviť, že by mal Sherlock súcit s hocikým, ale určite ľutoval každého, kto nebol _ním._ Určite často posudzoval celosvetovú populáciu ako idiotskú.   
  
A hľa, tu bol, natiahnutý na Johnovej posteli, dvíhal svoje boky, aby mu umožnil zbaviť ho nohavíc a spodného prádla, bledá pokožka, dlhé končatiny a to všetko vystavené Johnovmu pohľadu a rukám. John sa na neho pozeral ako na najfascinujúcejšiu vec, ktorú kedy videl, temné oči, rozšírené zrenice a viečka privreté. Jeho mihalnice sa zdali neskutočne tmavé oproti takmer bielej koži, ktorej len mráz dodal trochu farby.  
  
Sherlock sa nenáhlivo prevalil na bok, takže už neležal krížom cez celú posteľ. Keď sa John natiahol za prikrývkou, Sherlock si odfrkol, akoby to bola nejaká mrzutosť, ktorú musí strpieť, ale vyhovel mu a vkĺzol pod ňu. John, ešte úplne oblečený, ho nasledoval, hneď ako odložil kondómy a lubrikant na nočný stolík, aby boli na dosah.  
  
Keď sa prebojoval pod deku, roztiahol Sherlockove nohy od seba, aby si mohol medzi nimi urobiť pohodlie. Váhu preniesol na svoje zdravé rameno, zatiaľ čo voľnou rukou prechádzal po vnútornej strane Sherlockovho stehna, usmievajúc sa v tme, keď začul Sherlockovo zalapanie po dychu. Jedna ruka klesla, aby sa vnorila do jeho vlasov, no nebol v tom žiaden nátlak - len nežné, takmer len pokusy o dotyk.  
  
Používajúc svoju vlastnú ruku ako navigátora , John uštedril jeden rýchly, suchý bozk Sherlockovmu stehnu, nevnímajúc žiaden odpor pri jeho posune v pozícií. Potom skúsil ochutnať, jazyk pritisnutý na Sherlockovu pokožku, hýbal sa pomaly, dával si načas s novými chuťami a pocitmi. Sherlockove prsty sa zovreli v jeho vlasoch, reflex, ktorý takmer okamžite potlačil, takže po ňom ostala len vzrušujúca spomienka.   
  
John sa pomaly zdvihol na posteli a zavrčal, keď pocítil, aké sú mu zrazu nohavice tesné, ale byť oblečený v takejto delikátnej situácií našťastie odvádzalo pozornosť od jeho vlastných túžob smerom k Sherlockovým. Doputoval jazykom po jeho stehne až nahor, keď Sherlock zdvihol nohy a šklbol panvou inštinktívne smerom k Johnovi.  
  
"John," zašepkal vyčítavo a jeho hlas takmer zanikol v šuchotaní prikrývky.  
  
John sa usmial a zámerne otočil hlavu nabok, pretože vedel, že teplo jeho dychu pocíti Sherlock na svojom vtákovi. "Niečo sa ti nepáči?"  
  
Sherlockovo zavrčanie vyvolalo ďalší Johnov úškrn.  
  
" Len preto, že na to máme celú zimu, nemusí to znamenať, že ti to bude toľko trvať-" náhle bol prerušený vlastným vzdychom, pretože John obtočil dlaň okolo jeho penisu a pomaly ju posúval dolu, krúžiac okolo koreňa prstami.   
  
Napriek všetkým hodinám zdravotníckeho vyučovania o bezpečnom sexe podľahol Sherlockovmu logickému tvrdeniu, že sú obaja s najväčšou pravdepodobnosťou čistí. Podstúpil to riziko a prešiel jazykom po jeho žaludi, držiac Sherlockove boky dolu, zatiaľ čo sa nimi znovu snažil myknúť nahor. Prsty v jeho vlasoch sa znovu zovreli a doháňali Johna do šialenstva, takže neodolal a vzal Sherlockovho vtáka do úst.   
  
Na chvíľu tak zostal, vyvíjajúc tlak len jazykom, cítiac ten tuhý úd na svojom podnebí a potom sa pomaly pustil dolu. Bolo to už veľmi dávno, čo sa k takémuto niečomu dostal naposledy, ale kedysi v tom bol naozaj dobrý. Vždy to robil veľkoryso, priam extravagantne, navlhčil si pery predtým než sa znovu pustil nadol, zakaždým berúc Sherlocka hlbšie a hlbšie. Sherlockov dych bol trhaný a plný vzrušenia a uspokojenia, takže John neprestával, zo všetkých síl bojoval s dávivým reflexom, lapal po dychu a snažil sa rozpomenúť na zručnosť prehĺtania tak, aby sa nezadusil, keď to príde...  
  
Sherlock sa však zrazu prestal snažiť prirážať, pustil jeho vlasy a vytiahol ho nahor k sebe.  
  
"Príliš blízko,"lapal po dychu, keď odhodil deku nabok.  
  
Keď bol hore, John bolestivo siahol po svojom vlastnom penise. Prisahal by, že ten prekliaty zips má otlačený až v koži, napriek tomu, že mal oblečené boxerky. Akoby ho sedem rokov celibátu premenilo znovu na teenagera.   
  
„ Čo chceš?“ Snažil sa, aby to neznelo ako žobranie či kňučanie, pretože musel pustiť svoj penis, aby sa mohol podoprieť. Sherlockova ruka však to miesto zaujala čo vyvolalo vzdych (a možno aj zafňukanie). „ Povedz mi čo chceš.“   
  
Väčšina jeho partnerov, ako si John nejasne spomínal, by predniesla nejakú slušnú a nesmelú požiadavku, ale „Sherlock“ a „slušný“ sa ani nedalo vysloviť v jednej vete. Namiesto toho zo seba vyrazil   
„Už som to predsa urobil,“ a v jeho tóne bola toxická kombinácia tvrdého velenia, zúfalstva a potreby.   
  
„ Správne,“ stíchol John a natiahol sa za lubrikantom.   
  
Sherlock ho však našiel prvý. „ Rifle. Spodky,“ prikázal stručne.  
  
Uzol napätia hlboko v Johnovej hrudi sa uvolnil, keď si uvedomil, že Sherlock nepovedal nič o vrchných vrstvách jeho oblečenia. Ak si vzal skutočnosť, že Sherlock už jeho hruď videl, bolo nezmyselné cítiť sa nesvoj, na druhej strane v tejto časti Johnovej minulosti a psychike nebolo nič logické. Rýchlo sa zbavil spomínaného oblečenia, džínsy a boxerky skopol z postele a vyzliekol si aj košeľu, takže zostal len v spodnom tričku.   
  
Sherlock sa zdvihol na lakťoch a rozovrel svoje nohy, chodidlami zapretý do matraca a hodil lubrikant po Johnovi – ten ho zvihol s otázkou: „ Bude to ľahšie, ak si ľahneš.“  
  
„ Chcem sa pozerať.“  
  
Tie tri slová by rozhodne nemali tak nalomiť Johnovo sebaovládanie, ale jeho ruky sa napriek tomu roztriasli, keď otváral fľaštičku. Preklínal zložitý uzáver a nešikovný spôsob, akým sa tekutina vyliala na jeho dlaň, a radšej sa snažil nerozmýšľať, ako ťažko sa tieto veci dajú vyprať z obliečok. Zahnal podobné myšlienky a urobil si pohodlie medzi Sherlockovými stehnami a prešiel prstom po jeho otvore.   
  
Sherlock zasykol a zaťal zuby, no napriek tomu povzbudivo zdvihol boky vyššie. John zatlačil viac a cítil, ako sa tesné svaly obklopujú jeho prst. Sherlock spomínal niekoľkomesačný celibát, takže sa neponáhľal, hoci jeho motivácia bola aj trochu sebecká – pre neho to boli  _celé roky_  pôstu a tak si chcel vychutnať intimitu tejto chvíle.  
  
Pomalými, jemnými dotykmi nútil Sherlockovo telo, aby sa uvoľnilo, pokiaľ jeho prst nebol tak hlboko, ako len dosiahol. Pomaly ním otočil a trochu ho povytiahol, predtým než znovu pritlačil, kĺžuc sa po citlivých nervových zakončeniach, ktoré Sherlocka donútili zachvieť sa.   
  
„ Mohol by si sa urobiť len týmto?“ Johnov hlas znel hlboko a drsne.  
  
Sherlockove oči sa náhle otvorili a on sa na Johna intenzívne zadíval. Možno to malo byť divoké, ale oveľa viac to vyznelo ako zúfalá túžba.  
„ Niekedy. John - teraz.“  
  
„ Už iba trošku-“  
  
 _„Teraz!“_  
  
Nemohol odmietnuť. Ignoroval ten malý protestný hlások, ktorý zaznieval z tej časti mysle, kde sa ukrývala jeho lekárska časť, vytiahol prst, ale neodpustil si pritom posledné pohladenie Sherlockovej prostaty. Vyvolalo to zastonanie, zatiaľ čo John zapátral poslepiačky po balíčku kondómov. Predtým, než sa dotkol sám seba, spýtal sa „ Pre budúcnosť- môžem ťa vziať do úst, zatiaľ čo to budem robiť?“  
  
Sherlock zdvihol hlavu z vankúša a pozrel sa na neho, oči široké a temné.

„No tak poď. Hneď-“ prikázal rázne.  
  
Johnovi sa nejako podarilo navliecť si kondóm, bez toho, aby ho roztrhol. Vzal nádobku s lubrikantom a štedro sa natrel v poslednom pokuse neublížiť Sherlockovi. To isté zopakoval s jeho vchodom. Sherlock zasyčal nedočkavosťou a pritiahol si Johna bližšie, zovrúc na hrudi jeho tričko do hrsti, zatiaľ čo druhú ruku omotal okolo jeho krku.  
  
Sotva pripravený, Sherlock bol úzky, taký úzky, že John si bol takmer istý, že mu spôsobí zranenie, takže zaťal zuby a snažil sa doňho prenikať čo najpomalšie. V spevnenej pozícií, s jednou rukou na matraci, siahol po Sherlockovom penise, dúfajúc, že tak odvedie pozornosť od toho, čo muselo strašne bolieť, no Sherlock ho chytil za zápästie a ruku mu odstrčil.   
  
„ Ty prvý,“ namietol a pritiahol kolená vyššie. John vnikol o ďalší centimeter hlbšie, čim im obom na chvíľu vzal dych.   
„ Chcem, aby si sa urobil prvý.“  
  
Tie slová sa zavŕtali hlboko do Johna, vytáčajúc jeho vzrušenie do nepríčetných otáčok. Nebude mu to trvať ani dve minúty, to vedel, ale bolo mu to vlastne jedno. Odvážil sa priraziť ešte trošku tvrdšie a uniklo mu niečo v zmysle, „ _ach, kurva, Sherlock...“_  
  
„ Áno, “ sykol Sherlock, „ už si skoro tam.“  
  
S hlbokým zavrčaním prekonal John posledné centimetre, zatiaľ čo sa napätie v jeho vtákovi stupňovalo a horúčava v jeho hrudi stúpala až k hrdlu. Čeľusť mu stvrdla a zavrel oči, keď sa púšťal späť a tlak na jeho penis boli príliš silný, než aby tomu odolal. Vydržal ešte desať sekúnd, ktoré sa mu zdali ako večnosť a už cítil, že sa blíži k zlomu. Ešte jeden príraz a svet vybuchol, jediný bod slasti sa stratil vo všetko pohlcujúcich plameňoch, ktoré pulzovali s každým zachvením jeho bokov.   
  
Pomaly sa odtiahol a zvalil sa na bok, rozochvený do poslednej molekuly svojho bytia. Ani si nevšimol, že minul vankúš. Rozmýšľal, že si dá dolu kondóm, ale to by vyžadovalo v túto chvíľu prílišné úsilie.   
  
Sherlockove prsty sa vrátili k jeho vlasom a donútili ho zažmurkať - uvidel Sherlockov horúci pohľad.   
„ Nabudúce, keď poviem _„teraz“_ , nehádaj sa. Ver mi,“ povedal tým svojim neznesiteľne arogantným tónom.

  
John cítil, že sa červená. „ Nabudúce skúsim vydržať dlhšie ako mizerných tridsať sekúnd,“ zamumlal do prikrývky. „ Teda ak budeš vôbec chcieť nejaké „nabudúce“.“  
  
„ Prestaň s tým. Keby som ťa nechcel znova, spoznal by si to.“ Potiahol Johna za vlasy a donútil ho pozrieť sa na seba. „ Som na rade,“ zavrčal a znova tak rozdúchal plamene v Johnovom bruchu.   
  
„ Čo-“ zrazu zmĺkol, keď si predstavil , že by mal byť uväznený pod Sherlockom, medzi jeho dlhými končatinami a srdce mu zamrelo.  
  
Lenže Sherlock nejavil žiadnu ochotu presunúť sa inde, než ležal. Namiesto toho, znovu zaťahal Johna za vlasy, tento krát veľmi jasne smerom k svojim bokom.   
„ Ráta sa toto ako „nabudúce“?“  
  
Po tom jedinom mätúcom momente si John uvedomil, čo Sherlock chce. Dýchal ľahšie, keď ho nasmeroval smerom dolu, aj keby to mal byť len dočasný odklad.   
„ To si píš,,“ zašepkal a siahol po novom kondóme, zatiaľ čo sa Sherlock natiahol, aby mu stiahol ten použitý a svoju pozíciu urobili ešte komplikovanejšou, keď sa pri tom pokúsili pobozkať.  
  
Keď John konečne navliekol kondóm Sherlockovi a on padol späť na vankúš v jasnom náznaku toho, čo bude nasledovať, odkopol zmotané prikrývky preč. Kľakol si medzi Sherlockove nohy a prešiel jazykom po kondóme, vďačný že Sherlock obstaral ten nelubrikovaný druh.   
Zvuk, ktorý sa vydral zo Sherlockovho hrdla bol veľmi podobný pradeniu spokojnej šelmy.   
  
„To je úžasné, John. Začni s dvoma prstami. Pripomeň mi, aké to bolo mať ťa v sebe.“  
  
Nevyzeralo to, že by sa John ponáhľal, alebo mal nejaké pripomienky. Užíval si dlhé, pomalé prieniky do svojich úst, cítil horúcu pokožku pod umelou hladkosťou kondómu, zatiaľ čo rukou šmátral po fľaške s lubrikantom. Našiel ju a nalial si trochu gélu na prsty ľavej ruky. Pridržal žaluď ústami, zatiaľ čo klesol dolu – bola to nepohodlná pozícia, preťažujúca chrbát, stehná aj kolená, ale bolo mu to fuk. Vkĺzol dvoma prstami dnu, nie príliš rýchlo, ale pomaly a neúprosne, miloval ten spôsob, akým sa Sherlockovo telo otváralo len natoľko, aby s ním nemusel bojovať, alebo aby sa nemusel báť, že mu ublíži.   
  
Prsty znovu prehrabli Johnove vlasy, nevyvíjali žiaden nátlak, len nežne hladili pokožku jeho hlavy.   
„ Môžeš ísť hlbšie?“ spýtal sa chrapľavým hlasom. Znelo to skôr ako výzva než požiadavka či prosba, ale to nebolo prekvapenie- John si len ťažko vedel predstaviť Sherlocka ako o niečo skromne žiada alebo nebodaj žobre.  
  
Rukou alebo ústami? chcel sa spýtať, ale nechcel prestať v tom, čo práve robil. Pozrel sa pozdĺž Sherlockovho nahého dlhého tela, bledého v tme, ktoré sa navyše lesklo sa vďaka potu, ktorý odrážal pomaly dohasínajúci oheň v kozube. Stretol sa s jeho pohľadom a bol šokovaný, že jeho vlastný penis začal znovu tuhnúť, vzhľadom na jeho vek a fakt, s akou silou sa pred pár minútami urobil.   
  
Rozhodol sa pre oboje – zatlačil prsty hlbšie a s rovnakou intenzitou Sherlocka pohltil, bojujúc s prirodzeným reflexom svojho hrdla stiahnuť sa a uzavrieť. Vydýchol nosom, posunul sa späť a potom to skúsil znova, prsty hlboko v Sherlockovi, cítil, ako sa jeho tesné svaly chvejú.  
 Sherlock _hovoril_ – nízko položeným vrčaním, ktoré prenikalo Johnovi až do kostí a iskrilo na chrbtici. Nepotreboval slová, aby mu porozumel – Sherlock k nemu prehováral skrz prsty v jeho vlasoch, pulzom krvi v svojom tele, spôsobom akým pohyboval bokmi, zrýchlene dýchajúc.  
  
John vedel, kedy sa Sherlockova sebakontrola začala lámať. Vtedy, keď sa zaprel nohami o matrac a začal drsne prirážať do Johnových úst, zatiaľ čo ho zospodu rovnako tvrdo spracovávali jeho prsty. Jeden Johnov výpad, druhý a potom tretí – a Sherlock už sa nemohol udržať v medziach slušnosti. John potreboval Sherlocka prestrčiť cez okraj toho útesu, skrútil svoju ruku a znovu do neho vnikol, natvrdo, teraz už troma prstami.  
  
Sherlock zrazu zanadával a pre Johna to bolo varovaním, predtým, než sa prsty v jeho vlasoch bolestivo zovreli a ďalší príraz takmer spustil Johnov dlho potláčaný dáviaci reflex.   
John už s tým nemohol bojovať- a nechcel – poddal sa tomu pocitu a sústredil sa na tlak na svojom jazyku a spôsob, akým pohyboval prstami. Teplo sa mu rozšírilo do celého tela a on si uvedomil, že sa trie o matrac.   
  
Potom sa Sherlockove semenníky zmrštili a jeho ruka strnula, stále držiaca Johnove vlasy – cítíl ako sa svaly okolo prstov zovreli. Kondóm sa naplnil pulzujúcim ejakulátom, výrony zosúladené s údermi Sherlockovho srdca. John zalapal po dychu, jeho telo kričalo po uvoľnení, ale nehýbal sa, kým ho Sherlockova ruka nepustila a posledné sťahy nespomalili a úplne neodozneli.  
  
Potom sa odtiahol a jemne si uvoľnil prsty zo Sherlockovho tela, majúc na pamäti, aké citlivé to miesto musí byť. Zažmurkal, aby zahnal sucho v očiach, prevalil sa na chrbát, jeho ruka klesla k jeho vlastnému vtákovi. Matrac po jeho boku sa prehol.  
  
„ Nechaj ma to spraviť,“ ponúkol sa Sherlock, jeho dlhé, chladné prsty prekryli tie Johnove.  
  
Nebol v stave čokoľvek Sherlockovi odmietnuť. Po tichom plastikovom „klik“ sa Sherlockovo zovretie stalo na chvíľu ľadovým a klzkým. „ Uvoľni sa,“ povedal, keď uvidel, ako sa John zvíja chladom. Lubrikant pomohol, po troch rýchlych pohyboch donútil Johna zastonať. Dával si na čas, vedel, že to nepotrvá dlho a John sa znova prestane kontrolovať.  
  
Keď orgazmus konečne prišiel, bolo to skoro hypnotické, horúce impulzy sa valili jeho telom zanechávajúc za sebou nechávali príjemné mravčenie. Sherlock sa natiahol, aby zasvietil, a Johnova slasť pomaly ustupovala, aby ho zanechala vyčerpaného a s prázdnou, točiacou sa hlavou. Stres a napätie, ktoré ho dovtedy konštantne drvili, kamsi odplávali.

  
Potom pocítil drsnú tkaninu na svojich bokoch a pozrel sa dolu – uvidel, že tam pristál uterák. Tričko a čisté boxerky ho nasledovali. Pozrel k bielizníku, pri ktorom stál Sherlock, bledé telo, napoly skryté v tieňoch, ktoré vrhali uhlíky v hasnúcom kozube.   
  
„ Idem sa umyť,“ zavrel zásuvky a prešiel okolo postele, elegantne si na ňu kľakol, aby pobozkal Johna na pery. „ Zostaneš?“  
  
Johnovo hrdlo sa zovrelo nad tým pozvaním. Chcel povedať áno – vždy povedal áno – ale zavrel oči a našiel v sebe silu povedať:„ Nie.“   
Potom, pretože sa cítil vinný, dodal: „...lepšie sa vyspíš bez-“  
  
Sherlock ho umlčal ďalším bozkom. „ To je v poriadku.“  
  
Zdvihol sa z postele a prešiel do kúpeľne, potichu za sebou zavrúc dvere. O chvíľu neskôr začul John pustený kohútik v umývadle.  
Očistil sa a želal si, aby si mohol veriť natoľko, aby tu ostal, a nie len preto, že posteľ bola omnoho pohodlnejšia než gauč. Nespomínal si, kedy naposledy vedľa niekoho zaspal. Vedel, že po tom, čo spolu on a Sherlock práve zdieľali by mal ostať, lenže...  
  
Bolo viac dôvodov, prečo to radšej neriskovať. Rýchlo si navliekol tričko a spodky, vedomý si toho, že Sherlock sa môže čo chvíľa vrátiť a skontroloval povlečenie na posteli rozmýšľajúc, či ho má prezliecť hneď, alebo to počká do rána. Trochu sa zachvel, lebo v miestnosti sa ochladilo a hodil svoje špinavé veci do koša na prádlo spolu so Sherlockovými, priložil do hasnúceho ohňa a odišiel do obývačky. Dvere zavrel, aby nechal Sherlockovi súkromie.  
  
Znovu rozdúchal oheň v obývačkovom krbe a išiel si ustlať na pohovke, potom automaticky siahol na stolík, kde doteraz vždy nechával na dosah svoju zbraň a až potom si uvedomil, že ju nechal v spálni. Vodu v kúpeľni už nepočul, takže Sherlock je už v posteli, pravdepodobne už zaspáva, ale John vedel, že sa nikdy nebude cítiť pohodlne neozbrojený...  
Potichu sa prikradol k dverám do spálne, pripravený ich len poodchýliť, aby si vzal, čo potrebuje.  
Vtedy sa zarazil.   
  
Stál tam Sherlock, oblečený v príšerne nepraktickom hodvábnom pyžame, pery skrivené v akomsi polo-úsmeve a ruka natiahnutá k Johnovi. Podával mu jeho zbraň v puzdre.  
  
„ Ako si-“ začal, no potom zmĺkol.   
„ Ďakujem,“ povedal miesto toho jednoducho.   
  
Sherlock kývol hlavou. „ Ak si to rozmyslíš, môžeš sa ku mne pripojiť,“ pozval ho, a nechávajúc dvere otvorené dokorán sa vrátil do postele. Bola príliš tma na to, aby John niečo videl, ale počul šuchotanie prikrývky a zavŕzganie matraca.   
  
Rýchlo sa vrátil na pohovku, než si to stihol rozmyslieť. Položil svoju .štyridsaťpäťku na stôl a zabalil sa do deky. Mal dojem, že pozerá do ohňa celé hodiny, jasne vnímajúc otvorené dvere, ktoré ho pozývali, až kým ho nepremohlo vyčerpanie a konečne nezaspal.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

****Nedeľa, 28. októbra** **

 

John mal vedieť, čo očakávať od toho čudného "rána-po-čine". Napriek tvrdej pohovke spal hlboko a prebral sa až keď zaškrípali kúpeľňové dvere a aj vtedy sa prebúdzal postupne, bez tradičného návalu adrenalínu, ktorý ho zvyčajne donútil siahať po zbrani skôr než otvoril oči.   
  
O chvíľu neskôr sa Sherlock dostal do jeho zorného poľa, keď sa objavil v podlubí, ktoré viedlo do kuchyne.   
"Káva," oznámil, keď si šiel pre svoj notebook.  
Nebola to ponuka, ale želanie.   
  
John si nemohol pomôcť, ale s pocitmi viny (a troškou samoľúbosti) sledoval, či sa v Sherlockovej chôdzi neobjavujú nejaké známky po ich nočných aktivitách - ale vyzeral úplne v pohode.   
Bol oblečený rovnako ako každý deň, odkedy si obstaral oblečenie priliehavé pre tento pobyt a ročné obdobie - džínsy, košeľa a sveter. Tento krát s jemným vzorom a tmavogaštanový.   
Teraz však už John vedel, čo sa pod odevom ukrýva a nemohol si pomôcť - musel sa pozerať.  
  
Trasúc sa priložil do krbu, trochu prekvapený matným sivým svetlom, ktoré uvidel za oknom. Musel spať šesť hodín v kuse, to sa mu nestalo odkedy spláchol svoje posledné tabletky na spanie, ešte v Toronte. Schmatol deku a prehodil si ju cez seba, udržiavajúc si tak teplo, ktoré sa pomaly začalo šíriť z krbu.   
  
Sherlock sa posadil k stolu a zapol vypínač, ktorým sa spúšťal router a satelitný prijímač.   
"A raňajky," dodal, keď otvoril laptop.  
  
" Mohol by si sa na varení aj podieľať, vieš?" podotkol John, ale potom sa zamračil." Vieš vôbec variť?"  
  
" Som chemik, samozrejme že viem variť."  
  
John sa zasmial. " A vieš pripraviť aj niečo, čo nie je prudko toxické?"  
  
Sherlock po ňom vrchol krátky pohľad ponad plece. " Rátajú sa halucinogény? Niektoré majú výrazné zdravotné benefity."  
  
" Jasné. Drž sa ďalej od mojej kuchyne," povedal John. V jeho hrudi sa šírilo príjemné teplo.   
  
Zatiaľ čo bol v spálni a hľadal nejaké čisté oblečenie, hlúpo sa uškŕňal pri pomyslení, že Sherlock by sa v tejto posteli s ním rád stretol znova.  
Aspoň minulej noci sa tak vyjadril. Alebo to naznačil? V tomto bode sa Johnovi spomienky trochu rozmazávali.  
  
Usmieval sa aj počas celej svojej rannej hygieny. Mysliac na to, že sa tu čoskoro ukáže Molly, naplnil umývadlo horúcou vodou a pripravil si šálku holiaceho mydla a štetec z jazvečích štetín na namáčanie. Zatiaľ čo si držal mokrý uterák na brade, hľadel do zrkadla a premýšľal, či by sa mal ostrihať.

Obvykle sa strihal sám a s nejakou presnosťou si nerobil ťažkú hlavu. Bolo to praktickejšie, ako sa chodiť dať strihať do mesta, odhliadnuc od toho, že holičom v meste bol jeden z Coulovskej rodiny - tej, ktorej hlavnou zručnosťou bolo vypchávanie zvierat. Okrem toho, nepotreboval na nikoho robiť dojem. Strih jeho vlasov mal len dve úlohy - byť čistý a aby mu nepadal do očí.   
  
Teraz však, keď rozmýšľal nad udalosťami predošlej noci, ten pocit Sherlockovych prstov zaťatých v jeho vlasoch, tisíce ihličiek bolesti, ktoré sa tak zabodávali do pokožky na jeho hlave...prehodil si uterák do jednej ruky a sám si prešiel si mokrými prstami vo vlasoch, cítiac ich dĺžku, predtým než sa neochotne rozhodol, že by ich mal naozaj skrátiť.  
  
Znovu namočil uterák do horúcej vody a siahol do skrinky pod umývadlom, aby našiel strihač vlasov. Po jednom incidente s padnutou sviečkou a pokĺznutím na mokrej podlahe zaviedol aj do kúpelne elektrinu a teraz do nej zapojil strihač, rozmýšľajúc kedy čepele naposledy premazal alebo naostril. Vyzeral v dobrom stave, takže ho nechaj nabíjať a položil ho na poličku nad toaletou.   
  
Práve si prikladal uterák späť na tvár, keď sa dvere medzi kuchyňou a kúpeľňou otvorili a zjavil sa v nich Sherlock, ktorý ani nevyzeral, že by predtým chcel zaklopať. Zbežne prebehol po Johnovi pohľadom, zastavil sa najmä pri jeho vlasoch- predtým, než si všimol strihač pripojený do elektrickej zásuvky.   
" Nerob-" začal, ale potom si všimol ostrú britvu na ľavej strane umývadla.  
  
John sa na neho zamračil a prehodil vlhký uterák cez kohútik.  
" Si v pohode?" spýtal sa vylial prebytočnú vodu zo šálky na mydlo. Zobral štetec a vytriasol vodu aj z neho.  
  
Bez toho, aby sa obťažoval k odpovedi, Sherlock sa pretiahol okolo Johna a vzal britvu.  
"Karbónová oceľ" - otvoril ju a podržal proti svetlu. " Dobre sa o ňu staráš."  
  
" Hrdza pri holení nie je bohviečo, to áno," pripustil John bez náznaku hádky.  
  
Mal by byť naštvaný z tej invázie do súkromia, ale zistil, že namiesto toho je mierne...pobavený.  
Sherlock vydal tichý zvuk, pravdepodobne niečo ako súhlas a nazrel do šálky. "Glycerínové mydlo. Preto som ho na tebe necítil," poznamenal takmer vyčítavo.   
" Všetko to máš uložené v čiernom vrecku pod umývadlom?"  
  
" Takže si snoril v kúpeľni?"  
  
" Neotváral som ho, myslel som si, že je to cestovná súprava."   
Znel takmer nešťastne.  
  
" No, tak teraz to už vieš. Mohol by som teda...?" John urobil nejasné gesto smerom k britve.  
  
Sherlockove prsty sa zovreli okolo jej rukoväte.  
" Ja to chcem urobiť."  
  
V tej chvíli si John spomenul, že zbraň nechal v spálni. Pozeral na britvu, smrtiacu zbraň rovnako nebezpečnú ako nôž, ktorý on sám kedysi nosil a oblial ho záchvat ľadovej paniky, ktorá však ešte celkom neochromila jeho myseľ.   
Zvedavý nahliadol do svojho vnútra.  
Strach tam stále bol, číhajúci pod kožou, medzi riadkami svetlých jaziev na prsiach, ale neparalyzoval ho, teraz nie. Vedel, že Sherlock mu neublíži, ale vedel tiež, že ten strach by nedokázal zastaviť, ak by sa predral na povrch. Nikdy sa mu to nedarilo.   
  
Vedel, že by nemal riskovať. Ak by spanikáril s tou ostrou čepeľou na svojej koži, mohol by si sám veľmi ublížiť, a netúžil zisťovať, či vie Sherlock zošívať rany.   
" To- " chcel povedať "- nie je dobrý nápad" ale namiesto toho z neho vypadlo "- netreba."  
  
V Sherlockovom výraze preblesklo sklamanie. Prikývol a zložil čepeľ do rukoväte, aby ho vložil do Johnnovej dlane. Potom odišiel bez jediného slova a potichu za sebou zavrel dvere.   
Netrvalo to ani jeden nádych a už bol späť. " Nestrihaj si tie vlasy," povedal a šibol pohľadom k strihaču.  
  
John sa zasmial. " Tak dobre." Povedal, pomysliac si, že toľko ešte ustúpiť môže.

Tentoraz sa Sherlock, predtým než odišiel, na Johna usmial.

  
...

  
Sherlock sa neprítomne vrátil do kuchyne, pripomínajúc si všetky Johnove kroky pri raňajšom rituáli prípravy kávy.  
Jediná komplikácia v  _jeho_  tradičnom rituáli bolo, že musel čakať viac ako päť minút, kým mu kávu pripravili v nejakej kaviarni.  
Johnov proces bol oveľa zložitejší. Lenže bez ohľadu na to, ako sa cítil v posledných dňoch zmätený, Sherlock nebol úplný idiot. Pamätal si, ako John kávu pripravoval, ale ešte nikdy sa neobťažoval urobiť si ju sám. Priložil na oheň v peci a skontroloval, či je v kanvici dosť vody. Potom sa snažil rozpomenúť, kde John drží upražené kávové zrná, keď sa dvere do kúpeľne rýchlo otvorili a objavil sa v nich neoholený John.  
  
V momente bol pripravený na hádku o jeho strihu vlasov a napadlo ho niekoľko dôvodov, prečo by si mal John nechať narásť vlasy trošku dlhšie.   
Napríklad, aby ho Sherlock mohol za ne uchopiť ešte pevnejšie než dnes v noci. Lenže namiesto toho, aby sa chcel John púšťať do diskusie, vyzeral zrazu neistý a nervózny.  
„ To, že si sa ponúkol...“ premeral si Sherlocka len niekoľkými rýchlymi pohľadmi, kým jeho pohľad skĺzol na zariadenie kuchyne, „...ak stále chceš, môžeš.“  
  
Sherlockovo podráždenie zmizlo. Usmial sa oveľa viac, než by si taká situácia bežne zaslúžila.  
„ Poď sem, je tu teplejšie. Prisuň si stoličku,“ prehodil smerom k Johnovi, keď sám odchádzal do kúpeľne pre britvu, mydlo a uteráky.  
  
„ Už si niekedy používal britvu?“ zavolal za ním John.  
  
„ A teraz nemyslím na to, aby si sa niekomu vyhrážal, že ho podrežeš.“  
  
„ Nie – teda áno, už som ju používal- na to, na čo je určená,“ odpovedal Sherlock so smiechom. Zdvihol spomínanú pomôcku a hodil si ju do predného vrecka košele, zatiaľ čo si na predlaktie prehodil uterák. Pridal aj čerstvú žíňku na umývanie.  
„ Dúfam, že je dosť ostrá.“  
  
„ To je.“  
  
Nebolo to žiadne prekvapenie. Sherlock vzal aj štetec a mydlo a všetko si priniesol do kuchyne, kde už sedel John- trochu strnulo – na stoličke blízko kachlí.   
V kúpeľni si už stihol natiahnuť džínsy, ale okrem toho mal stále len tričko, v ktorom spal. Sherlock nepremeškal príležitosť preštudovať si jeho paže v rannom svetle. Jazvy na nich boli staré a slabo viditeľné, ale aj tak vystupovali viac, než jazvy, ktoré by utŕžil bežný aktívny chlapec počas dospievania.   
John mal zmysel pre rovnováhu a očividne sa vo svojom tele cítil pohodlne – to znamenalo že v mladosti sa mohol venovať atletike, hral rugby alebo futbal, alebo čo to v Kanade vlastne hrávali. Možno beh v snežniciach.  
  
Sherlock si náčinie rozostavil na pult medzi drezom a sporákom. John mal na varenie v zásobe celú sadu liatinových hrncov, takže Sherlock si vybral jeden dostatočne veľký a naplnil ho horúcou vodou z kanvice. Položil ho na pult, aby trochu vychladla a vhodil do neho novú žínku. Potom vytiahol britvu a preskúmal proti svetlu jej čepeľ.   
„ Robil si...už si niekoho holil? Myslím okrem seba?“ spýtal sa John.   
  
Sherlock zachytil v jeho hlase zvláštny impulz. John potreboval ubezpečenie, stále sa v tejto situácií necítil bezpečne. Sherlock si pripomenul, že zranenia ktoré videl na videu a jazvy, ktoré videl na Johnovi, do seba zapadajú.   
  
„Keď som bol ešte na univerzite, raz som si priviedol niekoho domov na Vianoce. Používal elektrický strojček,“ povedal Sherlock a otriasol sa.  
“ Moja rodina by ho zožrala zaživa, keby som ho k stolu doviedol v takom stave.“  
  
John sa na neho prekvapene pozrel. „ Takže kanibalizmus je vo vašej rodine bežný, hm?“ spýtal sa s úsmevom.  
Tým si buď celkom istý,“ uškrnul sa na oplátku Sherlock. „ Polovica z nich sú politici.“  
  
„ Kriste, to mi je ľúto. Môžeš sa tu skrývať ako dlho budeš chcieť,“ povedal John úprimne a z jeho tónu rozochvené teplo opäť naplnilo Sherlockovu hruď.  
  
„ Spýtaj sa ma znovu, keď prežijeme zimu a nezožerú nás medvede.“  
  
Otestoval teplotu vody a vytiahol handričku, aby ju vyžmýkal.   
„ Opri sa.“  
  
Kuchynská stolička nebola moc pohodlná, no napriek tomu sa John oprel a zaklonil hlavu, zavrel oči a nastavil krk bez náznaku zaváhania. Sherlock ho pozoroval a uvedomil si, že nemá pri sebe ani zbraň – tú pravdepodobne nechal v spálni, keď si bral čisté oblečenie.  
Kedy mu naposledy takto niekto dôveroval? Zvlášť niekto, kto je tak...Na myseľ mu vyvstalo slovo „paranoidný“, pretože Johnovo správanie vykazovalo mnoho znakov práve s touto psychickou poruchou.  
Takže – mal by byť veľmi opatrný.  
  
Nikdy, pokiaľ si Sherlock pamätal, a nikdy takto úplne. Spočiatku zrejme prijal Sherlocka do svojho domu ako láskavosť voči Mycroftovi, z vďačnosti...ale Sherlock nemal pocit, že by tu bol nevítaný.  
Dal mu svoju posteľ a spal vo vedľajšej miestnosti bez toho, aby boli medzi nimi zamknuté dvere. Dal zbraň do Sherlockovych rúk a nechal ho ísť za sebou – ozbrojeného. Odhliadnuc od toho všetkého – minulú noc nasledoval Sherlocka do postele, ťažko motivovaný niečím iným, než vlastnou túžbou.  
  
V Londýne sa Sherlock obklopoval ľuďmi, na ktorých ho zaujal jeden alebo dva aspekty ich osobnosti, ale inak boli všetci predvídateľní a nekonečne nudní. Použil ich, keď to vyzeralo, že s nimi bude zábava, alebo keď z nich mohol vytiahnuť informácie, alebo prístup k tomu, čo chcel – a všetkých ich katalogizoval na pohyblivej stupnici aktív a pasív.   
Skutočnú dôveru neriskoval takmer nikdy – v tých ojedinelých prípadoch, kedy si to dovolil, sa škaredo popálil a nakoniec sa naučil byť závislý jedine sám na sebe.  
  
John nebol užitočný – okrem toho, že mu poskytoval možnosť, ako zostať túto zimu príčetný. Najjednoduchší a najlogickejší spôsob, samozrejme, by bolo vypadnúť...odtiaľto.   
Mal dosť Mycroftovych peňazí aby sa mohol vrátiť do civilizácie, aj keď priamo do Londýna – to si ešte netrúfal.   
  
Nedokázal však nad tým rozmýšľať bez svojich zvyčajných špekulácií. Prebehol prstami po Johnovom strnisku predtým, než mu priložil na sánku a krk zohriatu žínku. Snažil sa ju pridržiavať na mieste jemne, jednou rukou spočinul na jeho ramene a úmyselne sa postavil tak, aby mal John voľnú únikovú cestu – aj keď sa nezdalo, že teraz by nejakú potreboval.   
Znovu pohladil Johna po tvári, cítil stavbu jeho kostí aj pod froté látkou. Včera v noci bozkával a hladil strnisko...tentoraz by chcel hladkú pokožku.  
  
Zložil handričku, znova ju namočil a priložil na miesto, vediac, že by mal možno niečo povedať, aby konverzácia neviazla...ale čo? John nepotreboval ticho naplnené nezmysleným trepaním o ničom a Sherlock to oceňoval. Vzal mydlo a štetec, aby v improvizovanej mydelničke vypracoval penu.   
Keď s tým bol hotový, odložil vlhký uterák a začal nanášať na Johnovu pokožku hrubú vrstvu peny. John sa nepatrne zachvel a prešiel si rukami nervózne po stehnách, ale nepovedal nič a Sherlock sa na chvíľu zamyslel, aké by to bolo použiť ten štetec na na Johnovo nahé telo.   
Keď skončil s natieraním, položil ruku na Johnove vlasy a otvárajúc britvu ho varoval,  
„ Zostaň uvoľnený.“  
  
Priložil čepeľ na miesto na krku, kde pena končila a prešiel ňou vysoko k Johnovej tvári. Johnovo dýchanie bolo plytké, ale zostávalo pokojné, a to povzbudilo Sherlocka aby pokračoval. Utrel z britvy prebytočnú penu a urobil ďalší ťah – hneď vedľa toho prvého.  
Presvedčený, že John neuhne a nebude nakoniec potrebovať nejaké tie stehy Sherlock pokračoval, sústredený na to, aby nespôsobil ani najmenšie poranenie či podráždenie. John bol pod jeho prstami úplne poddajný, aj keď mu otočil hlavu na bok, alebo sa dotkol jeho pier, aby napol pleť v ich blízkosti. Jediným momentom, kedy sa jeho dych zadrhol bolo, keď Sherlock zvihol jeho bradu a priložil britvu na jeho ohryzok, ale aj vtedy zostali jeho ruky pokojne zložené na stehnách.   
Keď Sherlock skončil, John sa chcel na stoličke podvihnúť, ale zamrzol, keď ho Sherlock chytil za rameno.  
  
„ Deje sa niečo?“ spýtal sa John a zdvihol ruku k tvári, aby zistil, či mu náhodou netečie krv.  
  
„Ešte som neskončil.“  
  
„ Ale-“  
  
„ Ver mi,“ povedal Sherlock a zámerne použil tie isté slová ako minulú noc.  
  
Johnove zrenice sa mierne rozšírili a tým mu nevedomky potvrdil, že aj on sa na to pamätá. Nervózne si olizol pery, ale znovu sa oprel, aj keď tentoraz bolo v držaní jeho tela isté napätie.  
Chvíľku trvalo, kým si Sherlock uvedomil, že John naozaj netuší, čo sa chystá urobiť.  
Sherlock znovu namočil uterák a dotkol sa Johnovej tváre, keď znovu pristúpil k Johnovmu improvizovaného holičskému kreslu, takže sa ich oči stretli.   
„ Toto je možno dostačujúce, ale nie úplne dokonalé.“  
  
Prešiel palcom po Johnovej čeľusti. Strnisko, ktoré tam ostalo by možno bolo pochopiteľné v prípade elektrického strojčeka, ale nie, ak sa použila britva.  
John sa usmial a napätie povolilo.  
„ To je dobré, veď je to len večera s Molly,“  
  
Sherlock sa naklonil a pritisol svoje pery tam, kde boli predtým jeho prsty, vnímajúc, ako sa jeho dýchanie prehĺbilo.  
„ Ona neuvidí rozdiel. Ja ho ucítim. Chcem to urobiť John,“  
  
„ Ako mám tomuto do pekla odolať,“ zašepkal John bez dychu.  
  
Sherlock sa usmial. „ Ešte sa to len učíš,“ pochválil ho a vzal žínku aby začal druhé holenie.

  
...

  
John nikdy nebol fanúšikom pánskych holičstiev. Jeho matka sa ho kedysi snažila dotiahnuť na nejakú rodinnú dovolenku v kúpeľoch na Key West, ale tomu osudu unikol a potom s nimi prišiel do styku len vtedy, keď jeho kamaráti z armády chodili do takzvaných  _salónov_  – zvyčajne na ďalekom Východe- kde sa holenie a strihanie prevádzalo spolu s pochybnými výhodami.   
John nikdy neplatil za sex, aj keby tým mal porušiť predpisy o dĺžke vlasov a odmietol zakaždým, keď ho volali, aby _salón_  navštívil s nimi.   
  
Holenie mu ešte nikdy netrvalo dlhšie ako pätnásť minút snáď s výnimkou toho prvého razu, keď sa s trasúcou rukou pokúšal prechádzať britvou po svojej koži bez toho, aby si spôsobil masívne krvácanie.   
  
Sherlock však nebol spokojný, ani keď ho oholil druhý krát – raz po smere a raz v protismere rastu chĺpkov, takže sa tomu musel poddať aj tretí raz, keď oceľ na jeho koži sotva šepkala.   
Po treťom raze ho Sherlock dokonale otrel uterákom a naklonil sa bližšie, aby si lepšie preštudoval textúru jeho pokožky. Jeho oči priam žiarili uspokojením a jeho kútiky, ktoré sa mierne šklbli do úsmevu stáli za všetko to duševné napätie a bolesť v krížoch zo sedenia na tvrdej drevenej stoličke.   
  
„ Vynikajúce,“ zamrmlal si Sherlock pre seba a uterák odhodil stranou. Znovu prešiel prstami po Johnovej pokožke, robil malé krúžky na každom centimetri, po ktorom prešiel britvou. John sa znovu zachvel. Sherlock mal priam nelegálne talentované prsty a dokázal by nimi Johna na tej nepohodlnej stoličke udržať celý deň, len keby ho hladil.   
  
Vzdialená časť jeho mysle uvažovala, čo mu to prinieslo. Sherlock nevyzeral ako ten typ, ktorý by sa vyžíval v intímnostiach – sexuálne sa očividne rád zblížil – ale nie intímne na takejto úrovni. John si pomyslel, že by si na to mohol zvyknúť a ďalej si užíval ten nežný okamih v tichosti.   
Potom si však uvedomil, že jeho myšlienky sa zatúlali do nebezpečných končín, takže radšej len povedal jednoduché „vďaka“ a vstal zo stoličky, nechal bolesť vo svojom krku a krížoch, aby ho rozptýlila. Nebol v pozícií, aby dokázal vôbec premýšľať nad pojmami ako „vzťah“ alebo nebodaj „dlhodobý“ a ani nebude, pokiaľ nebude koniec zimy a Sherlock sa nebude chcieť vrátiť do Londýna.   
Najlepšie by bolo pozerať sa na to, ako na  _dovolenku_  , rozhodol sa John. Prestávku od každodennej rutiny. Keď sa prázdniny skončia, príjemné spomienky si bude môcť privolať, keď sa život stane znovu nudným alebo príliš stresujúcim.  
  
Išiel do kúpeľne opláchnuť si posledné zvyšky peny a opatrne naniesť zvláčňujúci gel po holení. Používal britvu, pretože to bolo jednoduchšie, než kupovať jednorazové žiletky v meste po kartónoch a nabíjanie elektrického holiaceho strojčeka bolo plytvanie energiou. To však znamenalo, že si pri každom holení odstráni aj vrstvu odumretých kožných buniek.  
Sherlock vošiel do kúpeľne za ním, znovu sa neobťažoval klopať, práve keď sa John nakláňal k zrkadlu, aby si obzrel jeho dôkladnú prácu.   
„ Ja som tomu nikdy nevenoval toľko úsilia,“ poznamenal John, keď sa ich oči stretli v zrkadle.  
  
„ Mal by si.“  
Sherlock pristúpil k jeho boku a dotkol sa jemne Johnovej brady, stačilo to však na to, aby sa k nemu obrátil. Sledoval jeho tvár a usmial sa nad pomyslením, že jemu venoval pri holení toľko pozornosti aj keď seba očividne zanedbával. Strnisko na Sherlockovej brade malo o dva stupne bledší odtieň ako jeho kučeravé vlasy.  
  
„ Ponúkol by som ti tú istú službu na oplátku, ale neverím si,“ prehovoril John potichu a zopakoval Sherlockov pohyb ako odraz v zrkadle – dotkol sa jeho zarastenej tváre a brady, kým neskĺzol po jeho čeľusti až ku krku.   
„ Ja áno,“ naklonil sa Sherlock, zastaviac sa perami na Johnovej koži a zhlboka sa nadýchol nosom.  
„ Lanolín a včelí vosk?“  
  
„ Len niečo, čo je dostať v meste. Hettie – tá čo má ovce, to vyrába vo veľkom,“ odpovedal John neprítomne, snažiac sa udržať v pokoji. Ľahký dotyk Sherlockovych pier bol skúmavý a veľmi krehký. Nechcel stratiť ten nepatrný kontakt s ním.  
  
„ Si na rade,“ zašepkal Sherlock, jazykom sa zľahka dotkol Johnovej sánky tam, kde sa stretávala s uchom. Elektrina, ktorá Johnovi prebehla po chrbtici ho prebrala efektívnejšie než akákoľvek káva.  
  
„ Na rade s čím?“ spýtal sa John a položil prsty zozadu na Sherlockov krk, aby ho udržal na mieste. Srdce mu divoko búšilo a tep sa zrýchľoval.  
  
„ Oholiť ma. Ja ti verím,“ povedal Sherlock jednoducho. „ Si chirurg.“  
  
Tie slová mali na Johna účinok ako vedro ľadovej vody. Urobil krok späť.  
„Čože?“ spýtal sa s hrdlom tak stiahnutým, že z neho nevyšlo nič hlasnejšie ako šepot.  
„ Ako to vieš?“  
  
„ Tvoje ruky. Si doktor,“ odpovedal Sherlock pokojne, oči nespúšťal zo Sherlockovej tváre.  
  
„ Lekár s malými rukami a vynikajúcou manuálnou zručnosťou – ku ktorej si musel byť vedený od prvého dňa na zdravotníckej škole. Nešiel si na medicínu pre peniaze, aby si bol plastickým chirurgom niekde v Kalifornií alebo Paríži. Dal si sa k armáde, takže si chcel pomáhať ľuďom. Zachraňovať ľudské životy. Takže chirurgia – špecialista na poranenia, myslím. “  
  
„ Ako -“  
  
Ale Sherlock neúprosne pokračoval.  
„ Už nemusíš cvičiť, samozrejme. Žiadna operačná sála nie je v okruhu tisíc míľ. Tvoja licencia s najväčšou pravdepodobnosťou dávno expirovala a nemáš v úmysle ju obnoviť alebo sa ďalej vzdelávať. Možno svoje zručnosti ponúkaš dolu v meste – samozrejme čisto neformálne. Vedia, že si doktor- ak nikto iný, tak Molly im to povedala, pretože nemá dôvod tú informáciu skrývať.“  
  
„ Dosť,“ prerušil ho John, kým Sherlock naberal dych. Oprel sa jednou rukou o umývadlo a zúfalo sa snažil sústrediť na dýchanie bojujúc so spomienkami ktoré sa mu vynárali.   
  
„ Bože. K tebe by mali dávať nejaký varovný príbalový leták,“

Sekundy sa vliekli, poznačené len postupným uvoľňovaním Johnovho dychu a spomaľovaním jeho tepu. Sherlock si konečne prestúpil z nohy na nohu.  
" Bolo to...správne?"  
  
Žiadne ´si v poriadku?´ alebo ´prepáč´ alebo ´mal by som ťa nechať osamote´.   
  
Zrazu sa ozval smiech, vytryskol odniekiaľ z Johnovych útrob, keď si uvedomil čierny humor tej situácie: stojí vo svojej prekliatej kúpeľni, s mužom, ktorý je pre neho totálne cudzí, a to aj napriek ohromujúcemu sexu včera v noci a podivnej intimite dnešného rána a počúva, ako opisuje detailné aspekty Johnovho života a jediné čo ho zaujíma je, či sa náhodou nemýlil.  
John sa znovu nadýchol a tentoraz sa jeho smiech prečistil, bol oveľa ľahší. Otočil sa, aby sa oboma rukami oprel o umývadlo, potrebujúc oporu po návale adrenalínu, ktorý začal jeho telo opúšťať a on sa cítil slabý, malátnosť sa šírila do celého tela. Nechcel nič viac, než len sa teraz hodiť do postele a pár hodín si pospať, aby sa jeho mozog aj telo vypli a znovu naštartovali.  
" Áno," prisvedčil napokon, stále so smiechom.  
" Správne vo všetkých ohľadoch. Vlastne to bolo kurevsky brilantne presné."  
  
"Nemusíš sa tváriť tak prekvapene," slabo mu odporoval Sherlock, mierne urazený.  
  
"Arogantný hajzel," obvinil ho John láskavo.  
  
Sherlock sa pokúsil o úsmev." Tiež pravda."  
  
" Choď naplniť kanvicu," povedal John odraziac sa od umývadla.  
  
" O tvojom holení budem uvažovať  _po_  raňajkách a káve."

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Nedeľa, 28.októbra**

  
Sherlock ležal na pohovke a pozeral sa na drevené trámy, ktoré podopierali strop s povalou a rukou si prechádzal po brade.  
Po raňajkách John kapituloval a oholil ho, no - ako Sherlock správne predpokladal - nebol tam ani náznak toho, že by sa mu triasla ruka. Bol pomalý a starostlivý a opatrný. Napriek jeho obavám nespôsobil Sherlockovi ani jeden škrabanec.  
John trpel nekontrolovateľným trasom v ľavej ruke, ale ten sa objavil len po fyzickej námahe- vinníkom bola zrejme rana po guľke, ale akékoľvek zranenie malo byť dnes už celkom vyliečené. Pretrvávajúca trauma poukazuje na zdĺhavé liečenie, nedostatok okamžitého ošetrenia. Spomenul si na video, na ten špinavý krvavý obväz, pokrývajúci Johnovo rameno a premýšľal, že nejaký čas to nebolo nijako liečené. Sherlock mal pred sebou ešte kopec práce, aby zistil, ako dlho bol vôbec John väznený pred svojou záchranou.  
  
John odišiel, aby nachytal nejaké ryby na dnešnú večeru - aktivita, ktorú Sherlock nemal ani najmenšiu chuť zdieľať. Aby zahnal nudu, šiel k písaciemu stolu. Už skontroloval svoj mail, spustil napájanie počítača a teraz obrátil svoju pozornosť k listom rukopisu, uloženým v rohu stola. John nevyvinul žiadne úsilie aby ich skryl - nie že by Sherlock nebol schopný vysnoriť akokoľvek geniálnu skrýšu - takže neváhal a dal sa do čítania.

Fantasy novela bola písaná elegantne ale pritom transparentne, deju chýbala prehnaná zložitosť, ktorá by mohla odradiť mladých čitateľov ( Sherlock si spomínal na svoju frustráciu nad takými zjednodušenými zápletkami v škole, teda ak už sa vôbec obťažoval dokončiť svoje úlohy). Prepracoval sa až k stránkam, ktoré boli označené JM - materiál, ktorý bol znepokojujúci, ale zároveň temne pútavý.  
  
John sa nerozhodol, že popíše svoj príbeh z vojny. Príbeh - alebo skôr súhrn bodov a poznámok, bol zasadený do obdobia studenej vojny medzi USA a Sovietskym zväzom, hlavná postava bol pilot US Air Force, nie kanadský chirurg, ale podobnosť by tu bola. Pilot bol zostrelený v obsadenom vzdušnom priestore na sever od Japonska, chytený KGB a odovzdaný k výsluchu. Niekoľko nových stránok, ktoré boli označené ako JM2 rozvíjalo paralelnú zápletku o špeciálnej zásahovej jednotke, ktorá sa práve mobilizuje k záchrannej misií hlavnej postavy a mal tam aj poznámky o možnom zradcovi v KGB, ktorý by pomohol pilotovi s útekom...túto tému však už John ďalej v príbehu nerozvíjal.  
  
Sherlock listy zarovnal do kôpky, ako boli predtým a opustil písací stôl. Vybral husle a neprítomne ich ladil, rozmýšľajúc, či Johnovo písanie bolo pre neho dobré alebo skôr zlé. Bolo jasné, že minulé skúsenosti zanechali na ňom hlboké jazvy - na tele i na duši, no vypísať sa z toho sa Sherlockovi zdalo rovnako nezmyselné ako skupinová terapia. V prípade, ak ten príbeh písal už roky a mal len tridsať strán, bolo jasné, že táto terapia na neho nefunguje.  
  
Strácal sa vo vlastných myšlienkach a hudbe, ktorú vyludzoval na husliach, až zrazu zacítil charakteristický mokrý rybací zápach. Otvoril oči a uvedomil si, že John sa musel vrátiť niekedy v čase, keď bol stratený vo vlastnom svete, len bol príliš zdvorilý na to, aby ho vyrušil.  
" To bolo nádherné."  
  
Sherlock sa usmial a prizrel sa mu. Všimol si tmavé škvrny od bahna na džínsoch a dva čerstvé škrabance na rukách.  
" Bol si úspešný."  
  
" Hladovať nebudeme," súhlasil John. Bol len v ponožkách, svoje gumáky zrejme nechal niekde inde. " Idem sa osprchovať. Nechcel som, aby rachotiaci bojler rušil tvoju hru."  
  
" Možem ti vydrhnuť chrbát, ak by si chcel." Sherlock nechal svoj hlas klesnúť do hĺbok Mariánskej priekopy. Vedel, že John ho odmietne. Čo však nevedel bolo - ako to urobí.  
John stuhol, ale nie tak, ako keby ho ponuka skutočne rozrušila.  
"Ďakujem, ale ani ja by som tam so sebou nechcel byť v tejto chvíli." Pokrčil nosom nad rybím smradom a namierli si to ku kúpelni.  
  
Sherlock sa opieral o lakeť a pohrával sa so svojim sláčikom.  
John sa zamyslel nad tým nápadom natoľko, aby ho zvážil a odmietol, aj keď má v sebe hlboko zakorenú potrebu skrývania svojich jaziev. Pomalé kroky....Sherlock bol rozhodnutý uvidieť všetky Johnove jazvy do konca budúceho týždňa. A to s Johnovym dovolením.  
  
...

  
Dunenie motora Mollyinej štvorkolky narušilo ticho, ktoré napĺňalo zrub a vyrušil Johna z driemot. Sherlocka nikde nevidel- možno bol v spálni, kde sa zavrel s knihou, tak sa John zobral a šiel ju pozdraviť sám.  
Dala si dolu helmu a veselo sa na neho usmiala.  
" Ahoj! Nie som tu príliš skoro, však?" Zosadla a odhákovala elastické šnúry, ktoré pútali jej tašku k sedadlu spojujazdca.  
  
" Vôbec nie," vybehol John do zimy, tašku jej zdvorilo vzal a objal ju jednou rukou.  
" Aká bola cesta?"  
  
" Buď opatrný, videla som..." stiahla si rukavicu zubami a strčila holú ruku do vrecka nohavíc- vytiahla odtiaľ chumáčik škoricovo hnedej srsti.  
" Na tejto strane rieky, kde sú borovice. Pamätáš, kde som bola vtedy pozorovať tie bobry?"  
  
John prikývol, keď si spomenul na miesto z fotografií, ktoré opisovala.  
" Je to čierny medveď alebo grizzly?" spýtal sa s obavami.  
Ten prvý mohol mať tiež hnedú srsť, navzdory označeniu "čierny".  
  
" To bohužiaľ neviem povedať," pripustila.  
  
" Chceš, aby som dnes večer išiel naspäť s tebou?" ponúkol sa.  
Bez ohľadu na to, aká lákavá bola Sherlockova spoločnosť - za predpokladu, že má stále záujem- John nebol ochotný riskovať Mollyinu bezpečnosť.  
Venovala mu plachý úsmev, pokrčila ramenami a vydala sa hore schodmi do chaty.Chcela byť statočná a odmietnuť ho, no mala dosť rozumu na to, aby odvetila len "Možno."  
Obaja vedeli, že John je oveľa lepší strelec než ona.  
  
...  
  
Sherlock bol vo vnútri a na sebe mal jeden zo svojich minulotýždňových oblekov plus očarujúci úsmev.  
" Som rád, že ťa znovu vidím, Molly." povedal a podal jej ruku.  
  
" Ahoj," prikývla a líca jej zružoveli. Pozrela sa dolu na svoje džínsy a teplú mikinu a potom späť na Sherlocka.  
  
" Pozri sa na seba. Teraz sa cítim..nevhodne oblečená."  
  
John k nej pristúpil a dal jej ruku okolo pliec." Povedal som mu, že ideme na večeru do Edmontonu, tak sa nahodil."  
  
Molly sa zasmiala a Sherlockov úsmev zjemnel, čo John rátal ako dve malé víťazstvá.  
" Nuž - môžeme to aspoň predstierať. Urobil som šalát z poslednej čerstvej zeleniny."  
  
" Začnem s večerou," mrkol na Sherlockove husle, rozmýšľajúc či by bolo nevhodné požiadať ho, aby zahral niečo pre Molly. On sám sa nikdy neponúkol, že zahrá Johnovi - jednoducho to urobil.  
Skôr než mohol John povedať čo len slovo, Sherlock sa otočil a siahol po púzdre.  
" Máš rada klasiku, Molly?"  
  
Zatvárila sa neveriacky.  
" Áno. Zahráš mi? Skutočne?"  
  
Obišla pohovku, usadila sa na nej a zamilovane na Sherlocka pozerala.  
John jej to ťažko mohol mať za zlé.  
  
" Zahrám."  
  
Sherlock to musel plánovať, pretože sa teraz neobťažoval ladiť husle alebo utiahnuť slák. Jeho úsmev takmer zmizol, keď si založil husle na rameno a pozrel sa Johnovym smerom.  
Potom zarel oči a prvé tóny _Limeligh_ t od Rush naplnili zrub.  
John sa usmievajúc oprel o kuchynský priechod, v rukách stále Mollyinu tašku a sledoval, ako sa jej oči rozšírili poznaním.  
  
" To poznám," takmer skríkla nadšením smerom k Johnovi, no potom sklapla a napoly úzkostlivo a napoly ospravedlňujúco sa pozrela na Sherlocka. Ten však prerušenie ignoroval a ďalej hral, i keď John jasne videl ako sa snaží nesmiať nahlas.  
S úľavou, že sa popoludnie začalo tak príjemne, John vzal tašku do kuchyne a začal pripravovať večeru, zatiaľ čo sa Sherlock prepracovával postupne cez _Rush, The Smiths_ a _The Cure_ a keď končil s _Queen_ , vyprážaný pstruh bol hotový.

  
...

  
Jedným z tých aspektov Sherlockovej osobnosti, ktoré Mycrofta rozčuľovali najviac bolo, že _by mohol byť_ zdvorilý, priam geniálny spoločník. Sherlock bol Holmes, nebol vychovaný medzi vlkmi, takže by nebolo prekvapením, keby sa pohyboval v spoločenských kruhoch rovnako ľahko a plavne ako Mycroft sám - lenže to sa málokedy obťažoval. Bolo by pekné, keby niekedy idiotov povzbudil, aby sa neskôr prišli pozhovárať znova.  
  
Lenže šarm bol rovnako zbraňou i pascou a Sherlock nemal žiadne pochybnosti o tom, že dokáže Molly očariť s cieľom v skutočnosti zapôsobiť tým na Johna a nalomiť jeho obranu. Takže po celý večer konverzoval s Molly a Johna do rozhovoru zatiahol vždy vtedy, keď mal pocit, že je príliš dlho ticho.  
  
Stiesnený priestor tomu tiež dosť napomohol - stôl v kuchyni bol dizajnovaný maximálne pre dvoch a John si k nemu pristavil stoličku od písacieho stola v obývačke. To znamenalo, že sa pri večeri trochu tlačili a narážali do seba navzájom pod stolom kolenami. To poskytlo perfektnú zámienku Sherlockovi, aby svoju nohu preplietol s tou Johnovou. Ten dotyk nielen upokojoval Johna, ale zároveň dával možnosť Sherlockovi aby včas rozoznal zmeny jeho nálad.  
  
Ďalšia vec, ktorá hrala v Sherlockov prospech bolo to, že Molly nebola vôbec zúfalo nudná osoba. Bola pravda, že bola ľahko čitateľná, ale bola tiež inteligentná, zvlášť keď Sherlock elegantne obrátil smer hovoru k jej odboru. Nevedel absolútne nič o ekosystémoch topiacich sa ľadovcov, ktoré napájali severské rieky, ale vedel, ako klásť tie správne otázky.  
Keď aj posledný zo pstruhov ( ktoré boli prekvapivo dobré) zmizol zo stola, spýtal sa John:  
" Kávu a zákusok?"  
  
" Zákusok?" Molly sa na neho prekvapene usmiala.  
  
" Konečne si prišiel na to, ako používať rúru na pečenie? Alebo snáď ty?" dodala a pozrela sa na Sherlocka.  
  
Sherlock mávol Johnovym smerom, keď si spomenul, čo prerušilo jeho plány pripraviť dezert pred dvoma dňami.  
" Zvyčajne nepripravujem nič, čo nezahŕňa výbušniny alebo zaujímavé chemické zlúčeniny. To všetko bol Johnov nápad."  
  
" Skvelá pripomienka, ďakujem." John vstal, odsunúc stoličku od stola. Venoval Sherlockovi rýchly úsmev. " Za odmenu môžeš odpratať zo stola, zatiaľ, čo ja pripravím veci do obývačky."  
  
" Pomôžem ti," ponúkla sa Molly náhle napriek tomu, že tu bola hosťom. Na druhú stranu, aj John umýval riady u nej, takže toto bolo možno medzi nimi bežné.  
  
Sherlock pomaly vŕšil hromadu riadu v dreze a Molly sa do nej pomaly púšťala s hubkou a saponátom. Keď ich takmer všetky umyla, Sherlock navrhol, že by sa mohli ísť pozrieť za Johnom. Pochyboval, že nejaké tie krekry, čokoláda a marshmellows zaberú viac príprav bez ohľadu na to, aký výsledok snáď mohli očakávať.  
" Dobre, ty choď, ja ešte pripravím kávu," povedala Molly a zašla do komory.  
  
Zachránený od oplachovania a utierania riadu, odišiel Sherlock do obývačky. John sedel na podlahe pred kozubom a okolo neho sa vŕšili balíčky a polorozbalené čokoládové tyčinky. Kývol Sherlockovi, aby sa k nemu pripojol a rozbalil prvé vrecúško.  
" Mal si už opečené marsmallows, nie?"  
  
" Úmyselne, alebo preto, že som niečo v dome podpálil?" spýtal sa Sherlock trošku vyhýbavo, keď si prisadol k Johnovi, dávajúc si pozor, aby ho svojou prítomnosťou nedostal do uzavreného priestoru.  
  
John po ňom strelil podozrievavým pohľadom.  
" Cítim tu nejaký príbeh."  
  
" Nebola to moja internátna izba, ak by si chcel vedieť..." protestoval, zatiaľ čo v komore sa sypali kávové zrnká do mlynčeka.  
  
John sa uškrnul. " To mi musíš povedať, ale najprv - na," podal mu marshmallow napichnuté na dlhej železnej ihle." Podrž to v ohni, nie však príliš nízko - chceme aby sa to roztieklo a na vrchu to bolo trošku chrumkavé, ale nie úplne na uhoľ - jedine ak by si to tak mal rád."  
  
" Toto je skôr veda než varenie," poznamenal Sherlock a vzal improvizovaný špíz do druhej ruky, aby lepšie dosiahol do krbu. V kuchyni zarachotil mlynček na kávu. Po chvíli sa John natiahol zbytočne blízko a vzal si čokoládovú tyčinku.

" Tak sa neboj experimentovať," pošepkal Sherlockovi, ale očividne už nehovoril o dezerte. Ich pohľady sa stretli a Sherlock skryl víťazoslavný úsmev, keď v Johnovych očiach neuvidel žiadnu ostražitosť ani zdržanlivosť. Zdvihol ruku k Johnovej tvári a palcom nasledoval cestičku predchádzajúcich bozkov, ktoré lovil v pamäti. Potom zablúdil k Johnovmu hrdlu, aby skontroloval jeho tep - uspokojila ho mierna akcelerácia.  
  
" Ak máš nejaké návrhy, s čím by som mal začať..." preprušil Sherlock ticho a prst z tepny na krku presunul na Johnove pery.  
Johnova ruka skĺzla na Sherlockovi nohu, prsty sa zovreli.  
" Sherlock-" protestoval chabo, " Molly-"  
  
"- práve pripravuje kávu," prerušil ho Sherlock a presunul sa nižšie, aby ho mohol nežne uhryznúť do krku, čo Johna prinútilo zalapať po dychu. " Nemusíme sa ponáhľať," klamal ten had, keď sa perami obtrel o Johnove ucho." Máme čas na akékoľvek experimenty, ktoré by si chcel vyskúšať."  
  
Johnovo zanadávanie sa stratilo pod miernym odkašľaním z kuchyne.  
" Ach, oheň..." povedala Molly slabým hlasom.  
  
John sa Sherlockovi vyšklbol a očervenel rozpakmi, no potom sa kašľavo rozosmial a ukázal na krb, kde dosiahli marsmallows kritickej teploty a začali sa roztekať. Keď to Sherlock uvidel, povedal si, že by možno nebolo vhodné odhodiť ražeň v záchvate zlosti.  
" A to je dôvod, prečo nevarím," povedal Johnovi pevne, keď marshmallows stratil všetku štrukturálnu integritu a začali voľne stekať do ohňa.

  
...

  
Z praktického hľadiska neboli  _s´mores_ dobrou voľbou na dezert - bola to skôr z núdze cnosť, pretože John navštívil obchod vo Fairlake predtým ako doplnili tovar, takže tam okrem marshmallows a čokoládových tyčiniek nič vhodnejšie nebolo.  
Teraz však John už plánoval ďalšiu návštevu tamojšieho koloniálu a vykúpenie všetkých balení marshmallow a čokoládových tyčiniek len aby mohol sledovať ako si Sherlock oblizuje prsty ulepené od čokolády _každý prekliaty večer._  
  
Ale keď slnko zapadlo a Molly naznačila odchod, Johnove ochraniteľské pudy znovu vystrčili nos zo svojej skrýše. Stále trochu v rozpakoch z toho, že ich s Sherlockom prichytila pri tom, ako si to prakticky rozdávajú na podlahe, ponúkla sa, že dokončí utieranie riadu.  
  
John odišiel do spálne, aby si vzal puzdro so svojou .45kou. Sherlock sa postavil do dverí a so záujmom ho sledoval.  
" Chcel by si rýchly štart?" spýtal sa dvojzmyselne.  
  
" Vezmem Molly späť domov. Po ceste sem videla známky prítomnosti medveďa. Pravdepodobe nič nehrozí, ale nebudeme riskovať. " Obzrel sa a pohľadom skĺzol po Sherlockovom tele. Už sa tešil na návrat a na to, ako bude tie gombíky na košeli rozopínať jeden po druhom.  
" Mal by si zostať tu."  
  
" Nebuď smiešny," namietol Sherlock, vošiel do spálne a zavrel za sebou dvere. Mykol ramenami, aby z nich zhodil sako a hodil ho na posteľ.  
  
" Je to bezpečnejšie-" trval na svojom John a otočil sa ku skrini, kde ukrýval svoje zbrane. Mal Kimber 8400, klasickú pušku na lov vysokej zveri. So zásobou .270 winchesterských nábojov by to stačilo na skolenie akéhokoľvek medveďa. Zbraň nabil a položil ju na posteľ, hlavňou smerom od Sherlocka.  
  
Nemohol si pomôcť, ale musel na neho zízať, ako si vyzlieka nohavice. Teraz už nemal na sebe nič okrem krátkych čiernych hodvábnych boxeriek a John takmer zabudol na všetko, čo chcel urobiť - teraz chcel len to, aby mohol Sherlocka hladiť, dotýkať sa toho úžasného kontrastu medzi kožou a hodvábom.  
"Vieš, že ma kurevsky rozptyľuješ?" obvinil ho John a prinútil sám seba otočiť sa. Následný Sherlockov smiech bol nízky a vedúci a Johna stálo takmer všetko jeho sebaovládanie, aby to ignoroval.  
  
Vytiahol ešte svoju starú .44 Magnum - nenávidel jej spätný ráz, ale bola neprekonateľná v streľbe na blízky cieľ - dnes večer však na tom nezáležalo. Nelovil medveďa, len sa snažil niekoho udržať v bezpečí. Nabil ju a vložil do puzdra, kde väčšinou nosil svoju .45ku. Rozdiel vo váhe bol značný.  
  
" Nepreháňaš to tak trošku?" spýtal sa Sherlock.  
  
" Čokoľvek slabšie by ho len rozdráždilo. Ako som povedal- pravdepodobne nič nehrozí, ale je lepšie, keď nebudeme riskovať." John sa uistil, že skriňa je zamknutá a potom zdvihol z postele aj pušku, aby si ju prehodil cez plece. Pozeral sa na Sherlocka, zatiaľ čo sa navliekal do teplých vrstiev oblečenia a ľutoval, že ho musí zaťahovať do svojich ochranárskych kompexov, ktoré uplatňoval na jednej z toho mála priateľov, ktoré mu ešte zostávali.  
  
Sherlock sa mračil a sledoval priestor medzi Johnom a dverami.  
" Mohla tu dnes v noci prespať," navrhol, ale nezdalo sa, že je z tej myšlienky nadšený.  
  
John sa nepríjemne zasmial. Ak by Molly ostala, trval by na tom, aby si vzala posteľ, ale to by Sherlocka dostalo na pohovku a John by ostal hore celú noc.  
"Na dnešok jej snáď jedna trápna situácia stačila, nemyslíš?"  
  
Sherlock skepticky zdvihol obočie.  
" Naopak," povedal a postavil sa priamo pred Johna, Potom sa sklonil a do ucha mu zašepkal: " Súdiac podľa jej reakcie, myslím, že by sa chcela pozerať."


	10. Chapter 10

**Nedeľa, 28. októbra**

  
" Takt toto bola kompletná strata času," prehlásil Sherlock kyslo, keď sa neelegantne zosunul zo štvorkolky, ktorou John zašiel takmer až pred dvere svojho zrubu.  
  
" Veď si nemusel ísť," zavrčal John, keď vytiahol kľúče zo zapaľovania a tiež zosadol zo štvorkolky, príliš uzimený a naštvaný, než aby ju zaviezol bezpečne do prístrešku.   
Urobí to zajtra, v prípade ak ju búrka nepochová pod závejmi, inak tú prekliatu vec nájde až na jar a to už rovno môže ísť so šrotu.   
Sherlock mal tú drzosť obviňovať ho.

" Nebol tam žiadny medveď."  
Rozrazil dvere do zrubu a šiel rovno ku krbu. Teplota vo vnútri bola takmer rovnaká ako vonku. Ako vždy, John neodišiel bez toho, aby zahasil oheň - bolo príliš nebezpečné nechávať ho bez dozoru.   
Ako do frasa mohol John za to, že sa žiaden medveď neobjavil?  
Ako keby k nemu prichádzali na zavolanie. Nechal pušku vedľa vchodových dverí - pred uložením do trezoru ju chcel ešte naolejovať.   
Potom nasledoval Sherlocka ku krbu v obývačke. " Urobím to,"  
  
" Snáď viem rozložiť blbý oheň, nie?" vyštekol Sherlock.  
  
John odolal nutkaniu udrieť Sherlocka do temena niečím ťažkým a namiesto toho odišiel do kuchyne.   
Kachle na drevo boli z liatiny, takže sa zohriali oveľa rýchlejšie a efektívnejšie vyhriali miestnosť a John chcel navyše čo najskôr pripraviť pre oboch nejaký horúci nápoj.   
Pár rokov dozadu si obstaral krabičku čaju proti nespavosti - chutilo to hnusne a vôbec to nepomohlo jeho problémom so spánkom ( ktoré mali ďaleko k regulérnej insomnií), ale teraz by ten čaj mohol upokojiť Sherlockovu náladu.  
  
Akonáhle bol oheň rozložený, postavil na sporák kanvicu a odišiel do kúpeľne, kde pustil sprchu.  
" Sherlock, poď sem!"  
  
Vzhľadom na to, že potrubie s horúcou vodou meralo len pár metrov od bojlera ku kohútikom, kúpeľňu takmer okamžite naplnili oblaky pary. Zhlboka sa nadýchol, aby horúčava prebila ten chlad v jeho pľúcach.  
" Som celkom schopný sám-"  
  
" Ja viem!" prerušil ho ostro John, opierajúc sa zadkom o umývadlo, ruky na tvári, premýšľajúc, že je perfektný čas, aby sa prejavila táto časť Sherlockovej osobnosti. Python ho varoval.  
"Len sem poď!"  
  
Prirútil sa o chvíľu neskôr, vysoký a zúrivý, ostré oči v kontraste s bledou pokožkou, ktorú len na lícach poznamenal mráz. Vlhké vlasy, v ktorých sa zachytil sneh mu viseli do očí. Jeho pohľad zmäkol podozrením, keď uvidel sprchový kút naplnený parou.  
  
" Vlez tam než umrieš na podchladenie a ja tu s tvojou mŕtvolou uviaznem do jari. Fairlake nemá pohrebný ústav ani žiadnych funebrákov."  
  
Sherlock sa zamračil, a potom sa zatváril zmätene.  
  
"Mal by si tam ísť prvý, tvoje rameno je stuhnuté - i keď nejaké lieky proti bolesti by tomu možno viac pomohli."  
  
John, prekvapený tým, že si to Sherlock všimol, odolal nutkaniu dotknúť sa starej jazvy na ramene. Bolelo to, ale myslel si, že to skryl dobre.   
" Som v pohode," zaklamal a ukázal na sprchu.  
  
" Len nevypotrebuj všetku teplú vodu."  
  
" Potrebuješ to viac než ja."  
  
" Tak si tam kurva už vlez a neplýtvaj ňou. Kriste, to si vždy taký tvrdohlavý?" zahundral John a snažil sa prešmyknúť popri Sherlockovi, aby mohol ísť skontrolovať oheň v obývačke a rozložiť nový v spálni.  
  
Sherlock ho však chytil za ruku a na chvíľu študoval Johnovu tvár. Pomaly sa jeho zovretie uvoľnilo a nakoniec ho pustil. Odvrátil sa, očividne spokojný s tým, čo videl.  
  
" Coleovci."  
  
John, prekvapený a znepokojený sa spýtal, " Čo?"  
  
" Tí čo v meste vypchávajú zvieratá. Taxidermisti - potrebujú rovnaké zručnosti ako funebráci."  
  
John sa na chvíľu zadíval na bledú pokožku na zadnej strane Sherlockovho krku. Kvapky topiaceho sa snehu sa tadiaľ kĺzali za golier košele. Posledné zvyšky Johnovej naštvanosti zmizli, keď si uvedomil, že by ich chcel ochutnať - až vtedy zaregistroval, čo vlastne Sherlock povedal.   
Vyprskol smiechom a a prinútil sa odvrátiť. " To je morbídna myšlienka."  
  
" A je to aj nepraktické - takže ti nebudem mať za zlé, ak si necháš moju lebku."  
  
" Morbídny, ale romantik," poznamenal John, keď odchádzal smerom ku spálni. Usadil sa tam pri krbe a skontroloval vrstvu popola pod roštom.  
  
Sherlockov smiech znel príjemne - zdalo sa, že je potešený.  
  
....

  
Sherlock si ešte viac pritiahol kolená k brade a tesnejšie sa zabalil do prikrývky, ktorú ukradol s Johnovej postele. Vo všetkých tých vrstvách oblečenia vrátane troch párov ponožiek by sa mal cítiť smiešne, ale že by miesto toho cítil len chlad a zimu - to sa mu ešte nestalo.   
Predtým, než sa dostal na odvykačku bol úplne schopný kontrolovať chlad či únavu alebo hlad. Teraz však už tou zručnosťou nedisponoval. Spával aj päť hodín v kuse a zjedol každé jedlo, ktoré mu John pripravil- napriek tomu sa nebol schopný zohriať. Aj keď si pohovku pritiahol takmer ku krbu.  
  
Teraz si už bol istý, že Mycroft ho sem poslal, aby tu umrzol. John sa ani nemusel namáhať zabiť ho. Kanada urobí všetku špinavú prácu za neho.  
Dúfal, že John je ten typ, čo si necháva trofeje - aspoň by po ňom ostali najeké stopy, keďže za života v zrube žiadne nezanechal. Možno využije Sherlockovu ponuku a nechá si jeho lebku.  
  
Vlastne - bolo to zarážajúce. Nereagoval s odporom alebo pohŕdaním - ani tvárou v tvár jeho sociopatickým prehláseniam. Sherlock si pripomenul, že vojaci, rovnako ako polícia, boli vycvičení k určitým obranným mechanizmom, takže šibeničný humor im bol blízky. John to dokonca mohol využiť na to, aby sa adaptoval v normálnom živote - ale neurobil to.   
Sherlock bol za to rád. _Byť normálny_  bola ešte väčšia nuda než umrznutie k smrti - a Sherlock teraz už mohol povedať, že zažil oboje.  
  
Johnova sprcha obvykle netrvala dlhšie než štyri minúty. Táto zabrala celých šesť a ďalších päť, kým vyliezol z kúpeľne.  
" Stále chladno?"  
  
Sherlock prikývol a otočil sa k Johnovi." Nenávidím Kanadu."  
  
Namiesto toho, aby to John vzal ako urážku, sa na neho usmial.  
"Predpokladám, že si sa neunúval urobiť kávu alebo čaj. Čo by si si dal radšej?"  
  
" Čaj."  
  
John ho nechal jeho útrapám a vrátil sa o niekoľko minút neskôr s dvoma šálkami čaju, ktorý páchol ako rozkladajúci sa kompost. Jednu z nich podal Sherlockovi.  
" Bohužiaľ žiadne mlieko."  
  
Preliezol cez operadlo pohovky a sadol si vedľa neho. Natiahol sa, aby svoj čaj položil pred krb a prehodil si cez seba teplú deku, aby sa aj on zahrial. Podobne ako Sherlock, aj on mal na sebe viac vrstiev, aj keď nie možno až toľko.  
Po niekoľkých minútach pozerania do plameňov sa John ozval.  
"Ospravedlňujem sa. Mal som ti lepšie vysvetliť, čo to znamená ísť von v tomto počasí."  
  
Sherlock si podráždene odfrkol. " Nemohol si to predvídať. Nebol si o nič lepšie pripravený než ja."  
  
" To nie," prisvedčil John a zamračli sa." No je v tom viac, než si len obliecť teplé-"  
  
" Alebo si to predvídal?" spýtal sa Sherlock a po jeho mozgových spojniciach prebehli nové impulzy. " Prijal si nejaké preventívne opatrenia, ale minimálne. Celý tvoj životný štýl je sústredený okolo osobného rizika. Mal si pušku a ešte záložnú zbraň v prípade, že by si narazil na medveďa - len aby si udržal Molly v bezpečí. Inak si sa však neobťažoval obliecť tak, aby si neumrzol, keby sa prihnala snehová búrka. A teraz sa ospravedlňuješ, pretože si vystavil nebezpečenstvu nielen seba, ale aj mňa."  
  
John bol zaskočený. Jeho tvár, zvyčajne otvorená a zrkadliaca všetky jeho pocity, sa teraz zmenila na nič nehovoriacu masku.   
Sherlock skrútený na pohovke si zastrčil jednu nohu pod druhú, naklonil sa dopredu a študoval Johnovu tvár. Svetlo ohňa a tiene zmenili tvar jeho očí, čeľuste i lícnych kostí. Oči vyzerali tmavšie, ich odtieň sa blížil k polnočnej modrej.  
"Povedz mi niečo," prehovoril Sherlock potichu. Jeho myšlienky teraz siahali ďalej než len do prostého potešenia vyriešiť záhadu menom John Watson.  
Bol pripravený zistiť, že John je v istých ohľadoch záhadou aj sám pre seba.   
  
" A čo?" spýtal sa John pevne, oči stále upreté do ohňa.  
  
" Keby si šiel sám, zobral by si si miesto celého toho arzenálu len svoju obvyklú zbraň?"  
  
....  
  
Posledný deň decembra. Sedem rokov. John si stále spomínal ten prvý deň, prvý rok, keď často zabúdal na niečo dôležité.  
Dodávka potravín. Palivové drevo. Čisté a teplé ponožky. Už stovky krát riskoval zranenie a minimálne desaťkrát takmer prišiel o život - počas tej prvej zimy, ale vždy to ustál so stoickým pokojom. Nikdy nad tým nerozmýšľal ani to príliš psychologicky nepitval, pretože bol príliš zamesntaný tým, aby sa nenechal zabiť.  
  
Nechcel premýšľať nad tým, čo vravel Sherlock, a sledovať jeho myšlienky tam, kam veľmi očividne mierili. Navzdory tomu, čo si Sherlock myslel, John nebol úplný idiot. Videl, kam to všetko smeruje.  
" Nie som samovrah, ak je to to, z čoho si ma plánoval obviniť," povedal tak chladne, ako len dokázal.  
  
Lenže Sherlock sa vôbec neplánoval ospravedlniť. Dokonca sa uškrnul.  
" Nie. Ty len rád čelíš zvyšujúcemu sa riziku a je ti jedno, či ťa zlyhanie bude stáť život."  
  
" Prestaň." vyšktekol John a odvrátil sa, neschopný sa pozrieť Sherlockovi do očí.  
  
" Prestaň s tým, prosím ťa. Nemáš právo sa hrabať v tom, ako zmýšľam a prečo."  
  
" Niekto musí. Sedem rokov John. Sedem rokov," pokračoval Sherlock neoblomne.   
  
" A ty sa stále ukrývaš uprostred ničoho, beznádejne sa púšťaš do hier so smrťou, aj keď vieš že nakoniec - ona aj tak vyhrá."  
  
" No a?" John takmer skríkol. Znovu odložil svoj hrnček, aby odolal pokušeniu ním tresknúť. Hnev ho zahrieval lepšie než oheň v krbe, zažíval priam iracionálny požiar, ktorý by mal udržať pod kontrolou.  
  
Zhlboka sa nadýchol, zavrel oči a počúval ako mu tep duní v ušiach. Odmietal premýšľať o Sherlockovych slovách, zameral sa na svoje telo - surová opora starej pohovky, vankúš na pevnom ráme, kontrast medzi studeným vzduchom na zadnej strane krku a teplom na tvári, vôňa dymu a praskanie dreva v ohni.  
Pomaly sa upokojoval. Sherlock ďalej hovoril, ale John ho už nepočúval. Zhlboka sa znovu nadýchol a povedal: " Tvoj brat ma varoval, že si manipulatívny bastard. Hovoril, že posledného lekára, čo sa o teba staral, si dohnal k pokusu o samovraždu."  
  
Sekundy sa míňali a Sherlock sa zatváril defenzívne. "A?"  
  
John sa drsne zasmial." No samozrejme. Ani sa nepokúsiš to poprieť."  
  
Zostával pokojný, už bol na druhej strane, z dosahu hnevu, všetko v ňom bolo kľudné a stále.   
" Ostávaš hore?"  
  
Sherlock sa neprestával mračiť. " Áno."  
  
" Dobre." John sa rozmotal z deky a vstal, preliezol späť cez operadlo pohovky, hodil si prikrývku cez rameno, šiel do spálne a zavrel dvere, aby v nej udržal teplo.   
Priložil na oheň ešte dve polená a zaliezol do postele, zbraň položil na nočný stolík a prikrývku si prehodil cez hlavu. Aj tak nestál o ten bylinkový čaj.  
  
...

 

Sherlock sa oprel a zadíval sa na stenu nad krbom. Uvažoval, prečo sa v tomto prípade Joh odchýlil od svojho zvyku nezdobenia interiéru a umiestnil jednu zo svojich pušiek práve tam. Voľnobeh jeho myšlienok sa rozostril. Jeho myseľ naopak mala byť jasná a nie poskakovať medzi nesúvisiacimi myšlienkami.  
  
Spočiatku nemohol rozlúštiť Johnovu reakciu. Vedel, že sa nemýli - samozrejme, že nie- a ľudia často reagovali nepriateľstvom, keď ich donútil čeliť nejakým nepríjemným skutočnostiam, ktoré dovtedy odmietali vidieť či prijať. Ale John prešiel od hnevu k nepriateľstvu a odtiaľ k... niečomu inému, čo Sherlock nevedel dešifrovať. A potom ho nechal odísť, do postele, v ktorej on sám spával celý uplynulý týždeň. Bolo to snáď pozvanie, alebo len praktická reakcia na to, že Sherlock tvrdohlavo ostával na pohovke?  
  
Upravil si prikrývku pohodlnejšie a pozeral do ohňa, prehrávajúc si v duchu každé slovo, každú nuansu ich rozhovoru- John nepoprel pravdivosť Sherlockovych slov.Pravdepodobne svoje správanie nikdy nevidel v tomto svetle, nepripadal Sherlockovi ako introspektívny typ. Keby takým bol, mohol pokojne žiť v meste, podieľať sa nezmyselných skupinových terapiách a rozoberať svoje pocity s nejakým psychiatrom.  
  
Nie, že by Johnovi taká terapia pomohla. Aktívne vyhľadával nebezpečenstvo, ale riziko starostlivo vypočítaval. Navonok sa jeho reakcie mohli zdať rozumné, ale nie vtedy, keď sa nekontroloval. Dnes večer by jednoduchým riešením bolo nechať Molly prespať tu v zrube, a odprevadiť ju domov zajtra, za denného svetla. Namiesto toho John riskoval nehodu v tme, rovnako ako potenciálny stret s medveďom. Keby mal naozaj samovražedné tendencie, nebol by sa vyzbrojil špecificky pre vysporiadanie sa s hrozbou útoku šelmy. Ale keby mal naozajstný záujem vyhnúť sa riziku, zostal by doma.  
  
Jeho správanie sa dalo vysvetliť traumou, ktorú prežil, ale bolo tam toho oveľa viac. Vstúpil do armády. Išiel na medicínu a očividne mal peniaze, takže jeho študentská pôžička nemohla byť veľká. Prečo teda do tej armády vstupoval? Mal zmysel pre povinnosť a vlastenectvo? Ak áno, tak by sa teraz nevyhýbal spoločnosti, pracoval by v nejakej nemocnici pre veteránov alebo poriadal charitu pre chudobných, alebo by sa zapájal do aktivít _´Lekárov bez hraníc_ ´ a nie sa takto skrýval uprostred ničoho.  
  
Jediná vec, ktorú vojsko mohlo Johnovi ponúknuť bolo nebezpečenstvo, vec ktorú stále vyhľadával. Akurát tu v lesoch hľadanie nemalo žiaden význam - jediný zmysel, ktorý malo napadnutie medveďom bol ten, že dravci a mrchožrúti budú mať fajn obed.  
Armáda ponúkala na rozdiel od toho zameranie, cieľ - či už to bolo prežitie, alebo záchrana ľudských životov, alebo -ich branie. Sherlock zavrel oči a myslel na odvrátenú stranu Londýna, jeho svet zaujímavých prípadov a vzrušujúceho pátrania po zločincoch, ktorí môžu, ale nemusia byť múdrejší ako on, ale ktorí ho vo všeobecnosti chceli dostať.  
Normálny doktor by Sherlockovi povedal, že život, aký žil by si vybral len nepríčetný človek, a to ešte predtým, než ekonomika skoro krachla a jeho klienti sa zredukovali na minimum, takže sa vrhol do víru nočných klubov a drog a sexu, len aby zmiernili jeho nudu.  
Lenže John bol ťažko ´normálny´ doktor.  
A mohol by byť ešte jednou vecou, o ktorej si Sherlock nikdy nepredstavoval, že ju bude mať: dokonalým partnerom.  
  
...  
  
John dopadol na jedno koleno do obrannej pozície vedľa postele a mieril pištoľou na dvere ešte predtým, než sa celkom zobudil.

Jeho prst sa na spúšti triasol, takmer kolabujúci medzi nutkaním najprv svoj cieľ identifikovať a reflexom vystreliť naslepo. Bolestivo dlhé sekundy si nebol schopný uvedomiť, kde vlastne je. Tma a svetlo ohňa a vôňa dymu ho dezorientovali viac než náhle prebudenie.  
" Radšej by si ma nemal strieľať."  
  
Hodvábny hlas, plný suchého humoru. John si vydýchol a pustil sa tvárou na matrac. Uvoľnil prst zo spúšte a nechal zbraň zaistenú na prikrývke.  
" Kurva," zamrmlal, trasúci sa návalom adrenalínu v jeho žilách. Posadil sa vedľa postele.  
" Snažíš sa nechať zabiť, či čo?"  
  
" Nevystrelil si," povedal Sherlock, akoby konečný výsledok bolo to, na čom záležalo. John počul, ako prešiel k posteli a matrac sa prehol pod jeho váhou. Podľa zvuku šuchotania John odhadol, že si doniesol prikrývku. Pocítil slabé zavlnenie vzduchu na svojom ramene a tvári, ako si Sherlock deku natriasal.  
  
" Správne. Tak - chceš posteľ nazad?" spýtal sa, keď vstával, opierajúc sa o matrac, aby nabral rovnováhu.  
  
" Zostaň."  
  
" Nie."  
John vzal zbraň, ruka sa mu stále triasla.  
  
" John, zostaň."  
  
" Ktorú časť slova ´nie´ si nepochopil?"  
  
Sherlock si dramaticky povzdychol.   
" Neublížiš mi a ja tebe tiež nie."  
  
John zaškrípal zubami.   
" Nechcem spať v blízkosti iných ľudí."  
  
Zobral si svoju deku - alebo sa skôr o to snažil. Sherlock ju držal na druhom konci.  
" Zostaň," zopakoval znova Sherlock. Tentoraz však dodal ešte "-prosím."   
  
John bol donútený sa buď vzdať, alebo zložiť zbraň a pustiť do školáckeho boja o deku. Pustil ju a ustúpil od postele. Chladný vzduch v spálni na neho začal pôsobiť a on sa roztriasol.   
" Je mi to ľúto Sherlock, ale práve teraz naozaj nemám náladu na sex," povedal stroho. V duchu si nadával za to, že nemá poruke žiadne náhradné deky. Mal spacák, ale ten bol zrolovaný v podkroví a on nemal žiadnu energiu ísť ho tam hľadať.  
  
Sherlock si pobavene odfrkol.  
" Odmietam väčšinu svojich klientov preto, lebo ich prípady sú príliš nudné. To isté platí o tých policajných. Staré kauzy sú síce zaujímavé, ale nie vzrušujúce."  
  
" O čom to, do čerta, teraz točíš?" spýtal sa John nechápavo a skusmo ešte skúsil dekou trhnúť.Lenže Sherlock ju stále držal a teraz sa dokonca na ňu prevalil. Zo všetkých tých razov, kedy pôsobil ako päťročný, teraz dosiahol svoj vrchol.  
  
" O svojej práci, John," odpovedal Sherlock, akoby to malo byť jasné.  
  
" Vo väčšine prípadov ide o neveru - manžela či manželky a všeobecne sa klient vo svojom podozrení nemýli. Ak sa už musíš pýtať, či ťa podvádzajú, tak odpoveď je väčšinou _áno_. Ďalšie prípady sú drobné krádeže alebo sprenevera, ktorej by sa dopustil každý účtovník, ktorý nie je úplne neschopný."  
  
John si zastrčil zbraň dozadu do džínsov, dočasne ju upevnil opaskom. Bolo to nebezpečné, ale v tej chvíli mu to bolo jedno.  
" Takže? Čo ja s tým?" spýtal sa a založil si ruky na prsiach, aby si udržal aspoň zlomok telesného tepla.  
  
" Posledného sériového vraha som mal pred tromi rokmi."  
Jeho hlas znel smutne.  
  
" Len päť obetí, takže polícia nemala moc práce. Zabíjal ich elektrickým prúdom. Odviedol dobrú prácu, vždy to vyzeralo ako nehoda."  
  
Johnovi bola zima a záblesky spomienok rozvirovali jeho pozornosť. Posadil sa na kraj postele, paže napäté, pritisnuté k telu, zaťaté päste zabáral do rebier.  
  
" Detektív, ktorý vyšetroval to posledné úmrtie to chcel ako nehodu uzavrieť. Odmietal počúvať, keď som mu hovori, že to nie je ojedinelý prípad. Nakoniec som šiel po vrahovi na vlastnú päsť."  
  
Tvárou tvár voľbe či počúvať Sherlockovu podivnú historku alebo čeliť svojim vlastným nočným morám sa zúfalo držal Sherlockovho hlasu. Hovoril si, že musí dýchať, stabilne a hlboko, počítal srdcový tep. Už necítil chlad, ale vedel že je to len ilúzia. Mal by zaliezť pod deku. On sa vak jednoducho nechcel pohnúť.  
  
" Nenašiel som ho v žiadnom špinavom obecnom byte či opustenom skladisku. Filmy málokedy prezentujú realitu," uškrnul sa Sherlock v tme." Žil s manželkou v Islingtone. Pracoval ako bankový úradník. Šiel som k nemu do bytu."  
  
Pomaly sa šialenosti Sherlockovych činov podarilo preniknúť do Johnovho mozgu.  
" To bolo neuveriteľne hlúpe. Išiel si tam sám, mám pravdu?"  
  
" Ten idiot zo Scotland-Yardu nemal záujem sprevádzať ma, takže áno." Sherlock sa zdal podráždený. " Mojou chybou bolo, že som nevzal do úvahy manželku. Bodla ma vidličkou."  
  
" Čože?" John sa otočil a pozeral do tmy Sherlockovym smerom. Opasok so zbraňou ho nepríjemne tlačil do chrbtice. Sherlock sa oprel o predlaktie a naklonil sa k Johnovi.  
"To sa stáva. Potom čo som ju odzbrojil, zavolal som toho menej hlúpeho detektíva a hneď bolo o jedného vraha v uliciach menej."  
  
" Takže ...to ona bola ten vrah?"  
  
" Nie. Mala zrejme strach, že príde o manželov príjem, keby šiel do väzenia."  
  
John sa neubránil smiechu. Bolo hrozné, že Sherlock tak hovoril o sériovom zabijakovi a šialene oddanej ( alebo šialene chamtivej) manželke a situácií po ktorej skončil bodnutý, ale keď už sa začal smiať, nemohol prestať.  
  
" Tak mi povedz-" pokračoval Sherlock a natiahol sa, aby sa dotkol Johnovej bedrovej kosti.  
" -prečo by som ťa mal nechať ísť spať na gauč."  
  
" Čo to má s tým spoločné?"  
  
Sherlock sa naklonil ešte bližšie a posunul ruku nižšie, po krivke Johnovho stehna.  
" Neublížiš mi."  
  
" To nie je..." zaváhal John, keď pokrútil hlavou.   
" Nejde len o to, Sherlock. Videl si, ako som sa zobudil. Nie je to _len_  nebezpečné. NIe je to-"  
  
" Nehovor _normálne_ ," varoval ho potichu Sherlock. Posadil sa a prikrývky odhrnul z cesty.   
" Keby som chcel niečo normálne, nepodpálil by som svoju učebňu sociológie, neodišiel z univerzity a nestal sa jediným konzultujúcim detektívom na svete."  
  
"Vieš, že väčšina ľudí by to popísala ako _šialené_ ,však?"  
  
" Naozaj si myslíš, že ma názor väčšiny ľudí zaujíma?"  
  
John zavrel oči a prehrabol si prstami vlasy. Predpokladal, že by sa mal cítiť dotknutý myšlienkou, že jediná osoba, dosť hlúpa na to, aby s ním chcela stráviť noc aj s jeho nočnými desmi je s najväčšou pravdepodobnosťou nepríčetná, ale jemu sa _normálne_  veci tiež zdali málo príťažlivé.   
  
Vedel, že by sa mal zobrať a z tej izby vypadnúť, aj keby to znamenalo nespať, kým nezaspí Sherlock a potom mu ukradnúť deku, ale vedel tiež, že logika nemá nič spoločné s tou prázdnotou v jeho vnútri. Nikdy netúžil byť sám.  
Sherlock sa prisunul ešte bližšie a ruku z Johnovho stehna presunul na jeho hruď. John sa strhol, ale nemal kam uhnúť, keď Sherlock pritisol teplú dlaň na jeho hrudnú kosť a postupne sa prepracoval končekmi prstov až ku krku, nad golier jeho trička.  
" Nemusíš hovoriť o svojich jazvách."  
  
" Kurva," vydýchol John prudko a strelil po ňom pohľadom." Sherlock-"  
  
" Ja to už viem."  
  
John zaťal zuby. " To tvoj brat, on ti povedal...?"  
  
" Nepovedal mi nič," prerušil ho Sherlocka. Znova uzavrel priestor medzi nimi a dotkol sa Johnovej tváre. " Videl som dosť, John. Ty tomu stále nerozumieš. Ja pozorujem. Viem o tebe viac než ty sám."  
  
" Sherlock-"  
  
" A napriek tomu som stále tu."  
  
John zavrel ústa a odklonil sa od Sherlocka, aj keď to znamenalo, že zatlačí tvárou proti jeho dlani, teplej a pevnej, ktorá ho držala, bez toho, aby ho väznila.  
" To je len ďalšia známka toho, že si pravdepodobne blázon," podarilo sa mu povedať, i keď hlas mal vzdialený a slabý.  
  
" No a?"  
  
John sa zasmial a prikývol. Vytiahol pištoľ spoza opasku a položil ju na nočný stolík. Konečne pocítil chlad. Strčil do Sherlocka aby sa posunul. " Späť, zaberáš celú posteľ."  
  
" Bude nám teplejšie, ak budeme pod jednou prikrývkou," navrhol Sherlock.  
  
John zaváhal, " Sherlock-"  
  
Ako odpoveď sa Sherlock obrátil a ľahol si na svoju stranu." Dobre, tak teda zajtra večer."  
  
" Nikdy by som o tebe nepovedal, že si optimista."  
  
" Realista," opravil ho Sherlock. " Teraz spi. Si strašný spoločník, ak sa nevyspíš aspoň štyri hodiny."  
  
" Vďaka," zahundral John, pritiahol si prikrývku a snažil sa nenahovárať si, že Sherlock mal o tom zdieľaní tepla vlastne pravdu. Stočil sa do klbka na samom kraji postele, hľadel do tmy a čudoval sal, ako je vôbec schopný zaspávať pri zvuku niečieho dychu.  
  
...

  
Bez úplného prístupu k Johnovym minulým skúsenostiam, myšlienkami a - Sherlock sa pri tej predstave otriasol - pocitom, si nemôže byť stopercentne istý, že John trpí post-traumatickou stresovou poruchou.   
_Takzvaní_ odborníci sa stále nemohli zhodnúť, či skutočne existuje, alebo či by to celé nemal mať iný názov alebo ako by to vlastne malo byť liečené. Napriek tomu si urobil tak rozsiahly výskum, aký sa len dal - vzhľadom na obmedzený prístup k internetu, ktorý bol len o málo rýchlejší než reumatický slimák, takže bol teraz pripravený na to, že John máva nočné mory.  
  
Nekričal, nehádzal sa, ani nehovoril zo sna. Namiesto toho bol tichý, ale napätý, telo sa pohybovalo v minútových zášklboch, aké Sherlock niekedy vídal u spiacich loveckých psov. Nemohol mať vtedy viac ako päť rokov a spýtal sa Mycrofta, prečo psíkovia pohybujú v spánku nohami. Mycroft, so všetkou nadutosťou dvanásťročného súrodenca odpovedal " naháňajú zajace." Nebol pripravený na to, že Sherlock si to hneď zanalyzuje a zasadí do rámca rozdielov medzi človekom a zvieraťom - akoby mohli psi snívať, keď sú to ´len zvieratá´?  
  
John sa v spánku pohyboval, ležal krížom cez celú posteľ, uložený v podivnej pozícií a zaberal na matraci toľko miesta, že sa to priečilo zákonom anatómie i fyziky. Sherock sa krčil na svojej strane a prebudil sa zakaždým, keď sa k nemu priblížila Johnova ruka alebo noha a posúval sa čoraz ďalej, až kým sa neocitol na kraji tej kráľovsky veľkej postele.  
Zrazu však zbadal v Johnovych pohyboch napätie, ktoré tam predtým nebolo. Nezasvietil lampu na nočnom stolíku, ale radšej si išiel vziať mobil, aby  Johna neprebudil. Odhadoval, že John by to mohol brať ako ohrozenie a zaútočil by - takže sa z postele presunul najtichšie ako vedel a išiel si vziať telefón.  
  
Posvietil si ním na Johna - bol prikritý až po krk, ale Sherlock rozoznal pohyby jeho končatín aj tak. Za zatvorenými viečkami rýchlo pohyboval očami a čeľusť mal zaťatú. Jeho pulz i dýchanie boli zrýchlené.  
Takže nočná mora.  
  
Sherlock nemohol presne určiť, či je mimoriadne zlá, ale bude lepšie ak nebude riskovať- nie pre vlastnú bezpečnosť, ale pre Johnov pokoj. Trasúc sa chladom vstal, prešiel k nohám postele a mobilom v ruke čo najlepšie osvetlil seba a miestnosť okolo.  
" John," prehovoril a jeho hlas pokojný a nízko položený, ale pevný. Počkal pár sekúnd a potom znova Johnove meno zopakoval.   
  
Skutočnosť, že sa John okamžite nezobudil a nesiahol po svojej zbrani sa dala pokladať za úspech. Podvedome vyhodnotil Sherlockov hlas ako znak bezpečia.   
" John, zobuď sa," zopakoval opatrne Sherlock a zľahka sa dotkol Johnovho chodidla.   
John sa strhol a posadil sa. Ale predtým, než stihol siahnuť po zbrani sa jeho ruka zastavila. Lapal po dychu.   
  
" Sherlock?" spýtal sa hlasom plným úzkosti, ktorý bol sotva hlasnejší od šepotu.  
  
Namiesto odpovede Sherlock vypol mobil a nastala tma.  
" Spi," povedal, akoby tá situácia nebola vôbec výnimočná. Vliezol znovu do postele, svoj BlackBerry hodil na nočný stolík a pokúsil sa napraviť si prikrývky.   
  
" Čo sa to-" začal John, ešte stále na posteli sedel." Si v poriadku?"  
  
" Je mi fajn. Nikdy by som si nemyslel, že niekto tvojej výšky môže zabrať viac miesta než ja," položartom ho obvinil, len aby jeho myseľ odklonil od pozostatkov nočnej mory.  
John neodpovedal hneď. Pomaly si ľahol a potom si cez seba pretiahol prikrývku, ktorú predtým zo seba skopol. Otočil sa k Sherlockovi po svojom pravom boku.  
" Mal som nočnú moru," povedal.  
  
Sherlock prehltol svoju odpoveď. _Očividne.  
_  
Po niekoľkých sekundách ticha sa John spýtal, " Ublížil som ti?"  
  
" Nie."  
  
Johnov výdych bol vratký a triasol sa.  
" To je dobre. Ja ne...Nehovoril som zo sna, však nie?"  
  
Sherlock sa posunul na vankúši trochu nižšie.   
" Nie. Sotva si sa pohol."  
  
Nevidel, ako sa John zamračil, ale počul to v jeho hlase.  
" Tak prečo si ma budil? To som zaberal na posteli toľko miesta?"  
  
" Áno, ale nie preto," potichu sa zasmial Sherlock.  
  
" Ale ak má niekto nočnú moru, je lepšie ho z nej prebudiť. Pomohlo to?"  
  
" Keby som tak vedel..." povzdychol si a natiahol ruku, aby končekmi prstov našiel Sherlockovo rameno. " Ďakujem."  
  
Sherlock odolal nutkaniu vziať Johnovu ruku do svojej a namiesto napol svaly na ramene, aby bol dotyk tesnejší v nemom pozvaní.  
" Ak by toto bola skupinová terapia, očakávalo by sa, že sa spýtam, ako sa cítiš," povedal, neschopný skryť znechutenie v hlase.   
  
" Kriste. Nerob to," povedal John a zdalo sa, že to cíti rovnako. "Ak chceš zostať hore, poznám ďaleko lepšie veci, ktoré by sme mohli robiť namiesto kecania. Alebo môžem odísť do obývačky a nechať ťa spať."  
  
" Spánok je zbytočná strata času," odpovedal Sherlock a prešial prstami po vnútornej strane Johnovho predlaktia, uvedomujúc si, že ešte stále ma na sebe tričko s dlhým rukávom a džínsy. John vydal blažený neistý zvuk a tak si Sherlock dovolil naznačiť, " Máš na sebe príliš veľa vecí na to, aby si mohol robiť niečo iné ako rozprávať sa."  
  
John sa zasmial. " Dobre, idem priložiť do krbu a ty uprac ten neporiadok, ktorý sme narobili s prikrývkami."  
  
Sherlock si povzdychol a znovu sa natiahol po mobile, aby si posvietil.  
" John..." povedal zrazu, keď ho niečo napadlo.  
  
" Hm?"  
  
" Keď si povedal môjmu bratovi, že tu môžem túto zimu ostať s tebou, špecifikoval jeden z vás, _kde_ by som mal s tebou vlastne byť?"  
  
" No, nie...nemyslím," zaváhal John, predtým než položil ďalšiu otázku.  
" Chceš odísť?"  
  
" Čo takto Ibiza?"  
  
Namiesto pobaveného smiechu John stíchol.  
" Obávam sa, že je to len na tebe. Povedal som mu, že môžeš ostať, ale nie si väzeň. Ak by si chcel ísť-"  
  
Prekvapený náhlou zmenou v Johnovom hlase ho Sherlock prerušil:  
" John, bez teba nikam nejdem. Ak chceš ostať tu, zostanem tu aj ja. Len hovorím, že keby sme šli niekam, kde je teplejšie, nemuseli by sme sa báť, že zamrzneme, keď sa vyzlečieme, to je všetko."  
  
John nepovedal nič, len sa otočil ku krbu, aby dozrel na oheň - jeho svetlo v rohu miestnosti vytváralo dlhé tiene. Jeho silueta bola oproti zlato-červeným odleskom tmavá, ruky mal skrížené na prsiach a šúchal si bicepsy, aby sa zahrial. Jeho vlasy získavali ohňom medený odtieň.  
" Toto je spôsob, akým mi hovoríš, že sex so mnou je vlastne nuda?"  
  
Otočil sa k Sherlockovi len toľko, aby videl jeho profil. Hoci tie slová povedal s kamenným výrazom v tvári, Sherlock zachytil tú nepatrnú stopu pobavenia - alebo skôr nedostatok hnevu.  
Prinútil svoju ospalú a unavenú myseľ pracovať rýchlejšie, sústredil sa na celú sekundu predtým, než sa zasmial. " Umrznúť k smrti tesne predtým, než sa človek dopracuje k sexu je rozhodne nuda."  
John sa zasmial a konečne sa odlepil od svojho miesta pri krbe a zamieril do kúpeľne.  
" Tak naprav tie deky, ty lenivý bastard."  
Jeho hlas bol už teraz ľahký a plný humoru. " A načri do svojich zásob - je tam toho dosť, máme čo robiť, kým príde jar."  
  
Keď za sebou zavrel kúpeľňové dvere, Sherlock sa spokojne usmial a zavŕtal sa hlbšie do prikrývok. Vedel, že mal navrhnúť niečo, kde to tak nie je preplnené ľuďmi - a Ibiza nebola ničím, ak práve nebola natrieskaná k prasknutiu, ale John to nevzal ako niečo, kvôli čomu by sa mal cítiť menejcenný, ak by to odmietol - namiesto toho to obrátil na vtip.   
John bol odolný. Preto prežil tak dlho, i keď sa neuzdravil zo svojej traumy.

A ten hlboký, pevný základ Sherlock potreboval, aby mu pomohol nájsť znovu samého seba.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nedeľa, 28.októbra**

Stál v kúpeľni, na tvár si špliechal vodu a snažil sa ovládnuť surrealistický pocit, ktorý sa v ňom rozmáhal. Jeho nočné mory neboli ničím novým. Fragmenty spomienok z nich sa k nemu vracali znovu a znovu, vo dne i v noci, a neprešlo dvadsaťštyri hodín, aby sa aspoň raz nezobudil vydesený a pokrytý studeným potom. Keď sa Sherlock tvrdohlavo odmietol vzdať miesta na lôžku vedľa neho, čakal, že to príde. Bál sa toho. Ale teraz, keď sa to stalo...

_Nič._

Sherlock ho z nočnej mory bezpečne prebudil - Johnovi neušlo, že to urobil z inej strany, aby na neho videl vďaka svetlu z mobilu. A potom sa správal, akoby to nebol žiaden incident, ale niečo celkom normálne. Žiadne nepríjemné otázky, žiadne nároky, aby s ním John zdieľal svoje obavy, žiadny nátlak, aby sa k nemu pritúlil, neponúkal mu sám od seba žiadny fyzický kontakt. Dokonca ani nekomentoval Johnovu reakciu na odchod z domu, aj keď musel vedieť, že pre dospelého muža nie je normálne takto odmietať prítomnosť iných ľudí.

 _Toto by mohlo fungovať_ , šepkal slabý hlások v Johnovej mysli, ktorý mlčal po celých sedem rokov.

Dúfal, že preto Sherlockovi nepripadá úplne ako z inej planéty. Uvedomil si - len na sekundu, že Sherlock by mohol byť rovnaká troska ako on sám, ale svojim vlastným spôsobom, a to bolo presne to, čo John...ak nie potreboval, tak aspoň _chcel._

Vrátil sa do spálne a zistil, že Sherlock sa prikryl oboma dekami a privlastnil si oba vankúše. Ruky mal založené lenivo za hlavou a jeho pyžamo viselo prehodené cez okraj postele.

" Ešte sa nenudíš, však nie?" spýtal sa John a začal si rozopínať košeľu.

Sherlockove oči sledovali jeho prsty a na tvári mu pohrával slabý úsmev.

" _Už_ nie."

Johnovo srdce sa rozbúšilo pohľadom na Sherlockovu tvár plnú neskrývanej túžby, dokonca sa musel odvrátiť. Celé roky sa pred nikým nehanbil vyzliecť. Šatne na strednej, univerzita, armáda...akýkoľvek náznak hanblivosti mal byť dávno vyliečený. To sa však netýkalo posledných siedmych rokov.

Striaslo ho, keď sa mu studený vzduch dotkol paží a pripomenul mu, že tričko mal kvôli teplu, nie aby sa pred niekým skrýval - niekedy by možno uveril svojim vlastným výhovorkám, ale toto nebol ten prípad.  
" Beriem to tak, že máš nejaké nápady," spýtal sa, aby skryl vlastné rozpaky, keď hodil košeľu do koša na špinavé prádlo.

" Celý zoznam," potvrdil Sherlock.

John sa uškrnul a ďalšia vrstva jeho napätia sa rozplynula. Zbavil sa aj svojich nohavíc, tak rýchlo ako sa len dalo a dal dolu aj ponožky, kým skočil do postele a vkĺzol pod prikrývku k Sherlockovi. Takmer prirodzene sa vzápätí ocitol _na ňom._  
" Tak kde by si chcel začať?"

Sherlock pomaly pohladil Johnov krk až jeho tvári a do jeho vlasov.  
" Nemal by si ani premýšľať o skrátení," povedal zamyslene.

" To nie je celkom odpoveď akú som čakal," povedal John a snažil sa, aby to znelo ľahko a nezaujato, ale Sherlockov dotyk mu kradol dych. Počiatok paniky sa mu kĺzal po chrbtici, tak sa zaprel na všetkých štyroch končatinách, čo mu pomohlo úzkosť udržať na uzde. Snažil sa, aby ten pohyb vyznel prirodzene a tak sa položil späť dolu, svojim hrudníkom sa pritlačil k Sherlockovmu a čakal, kedy sa mu ich spoločné teplo začne vkrádať pod tričko.

Sherlock si ho pritiahol nižšie, aby ho pobozkal, pomaly a nenáročne. Ruky nikdy nepresunul dolu na Johnov chrbát či bedrá, aby ho objal, ale nechával ich v jeho vlasoch, uvoľnené dosť na to, aby John po dotyku túžil. Keď sa presunul k Sherlockovej čeľusti, zašepkal: " Mal si pravdu, vieš?"

" Samozrejme, že áno."

John sa zasmial a uhryzol ho predtým, než pokračoval vo svojej lenivej ceste k Sherlockovmu uchu.  
"Myslím o tom holení. Je to zaujímavý rozdiel."  
John mohol cítiť, ako sa Sherlock v odpoveď uškrnul.

" Vždy mám pravdu."

Tým si Sherlock vyslúžil ďalšie uhryznutie, tentoraz do ušného lalôčika a jeho prsty v Johnovych vlasoch sa zovreli. John sa posunul, aby dostal svoju nohu medzi tie Sherlockove, preklínajúc tenkú látku boxeriek, ktorá oddeľovala jeho penis od Sherlockovho boku.

Uvoľnil si ľavú ruku a pokúsil sa vyzliecť. Sherlock sa ani nepokúsil pomôcť mu. Namiesto toho využil chvíľku nepozornosti a uhryzol Johna do hrdla, čo príjemné mrazenie premenilo na divoký oheň kdesi hlboko v Johnovych útrobách. Zbavil sa svojho spodného prádla a klesol nazad, obkročil Sherlockove stehná a trel svoj penis o ten jeho.

Sherlock zavzdychal. Jeho prsty uvoľnili Johnove vlasy a siahol dolu - až k Johnovym stehnám.  
" Poď hore," prikázal a jeho nechty sa zaťali do Johnovych bokov.  
Na okamih zmätený John sa zdvihol na všetky štyri a chcel rozkročiť nohy, ale Sherlock mu v tom zabránil. Potom sa posunul nižšie a John takmer zabudol dýchať, keď si uvedomil, čo Sherlock plánuje.

" Sherlock, ty - _och_ ," vydýchol, keď pocítil jeho jazyk na svojich semenníkoch. Sherlockova ruka skĺzla z jeho stehna na bok, aby ho pridržal na mieste, keď sa ho znovu dotkol jazykom.

" Zostaň pokojný," požiadal Sherlock, potichu, ale drsne. Jeho ruka sa presunula z boku dozadu, na Johnov zadok, nechty zľahka zarýval do jeho pokožky a donútil ho sa znovu zachvieť.

John si zahryzol do pery, aby nezanadával. Váha deky, ktorú mal prehodenú cez rameno bola na neho moc, ale bolo to niečo, čo bolo mäkké a dôverne známe. Zhlboka sa nadýchol a studený vzduch z miestnosti sa zmiešal s ohňom, ktorý horel v ňom. Prsty zaťal do prikrývok a vankúš odhodil bokom. Dýchalo sa mu trošku ľahšie, keď sa zaprel na pravej ruke a siahol pod deku, aby v tme nahmatal Sherlocka.

"John," varoval ho Sherlock ostro." Ostaň v kľude."

John zaváhal, zrazu si bol veľmi vedomý každého centimetra svojho tela, ktoré bolo presne v tej pozícií, do akej ho Sherlock dostal, i keď ho k tomu nijak nenútil. Bolo to iné a bol to tlak, ale nie taký, aby ho jeho obavy a strachy zase prevalcovali. Zhlboka sa nadýchol a donútil sa premýšľať nad tým, čoho by sa mal držať, aby sa tá temnota v ňom znovu nerozmohla a všetko nezničila.  
Nakoniec sa rozhodol, že toto by mohol urobiť...vlastne to _chcel_ , alebo to aspoň chcel skúsiť.

Pomaly vrátil ruku späť a prsty zaboril do plachty v snahe nájsť rovnováhu na všetkých štyroch.

Sherlock nič nehovoril a to bolo, čo sa týka Johna, úplne v poriadku. Teraz nebola príležitosť na to, aby vedel nad niečím rozmýšľať, nieto ešte diskutovať - nie že by to neskúsil, keby sa Sherlock náhodou vrátil k svojmu starostlivému štúdiu Johnovho tela.  
Zrazu však pocítil, ako sa dotkol jeho semenníkov, prsty nežné, ale pevné. Matrac sa prehol, keď Sherlock svoje ďalšie olíznutie venoval spodku Johnovho penisu – od dola až k žaluďu.

Jeho myšlienky protestovali proti neprítomnosti kondómu, ale odumreli skôr, než ich stihol vysloviť. Nemohol si spomenúť, kedy naposledy zažil s niekým niečo takého, ale keď Sherlock vzal jeho vtáka do úst, John vzdal aj posledné pokusy myslieť.

 

...

  


Sherlock s každým nádychom sledoval Johnove myšlienky. Jeho stehná, napäté pri pohybe dopredu, jeho brušné svaly napäté, ako sa snažil dýchať pokojne a udržať rovnováhu medzi matracom a Sherlockom, zapretý na všetkých štyroch. Nebola to ideálna poloha - rameno ho bolelo, zvlášť kvôli chladu a stresu - ale bola to najlepšia pozícia na to, aby Sherlock udžal Johna v teple, zároveň mal prístup tam kde potreboval a navyše mohol John uniknúť, ak by cítil takú potrebu.

Tie obmedzenia boli pre Sherlocka možno ešte horšie ako pre Johna. Jediné čo chcel bolo prevaliť ho na chrbát, prišpendliť ho k matracu, tak aby sa jeho telo, a on si mohol vziať čokoľvek chcel....ale ešte na to nenastal ten správny čas. Možno nenastane nikdy, ale Sherlock bude usilovne pracovať, aby Johnovi pomohol jeho strach prekonať.  
Predstava, ako John prekonáva strach slasťou, zatiaľ čo ho Sherlock posúva pomaly za hranice jeho vlastnej túžby a nedopraje mu odpočinok, kým nebude naplnená, bola _opojná._

Teraz ešte len začal. Cítil, ako sa Johnove boky ustálili, keď vzal do úst takmer celú jeho dĺžku - uhol mu nedovolil nechať ho vkĺznuť príliš hlboko, ale všetko mu vynahradil jazykom, zatiaľ čo počúval jeho dych a snažil sa rozlúštiť, čo sa mu ešte páči a čo už je príliš.

Vlastne to nebolo veľmi fér. Sex bol menej o technike a viac o čítaní partnerových reakcií - Sherlock tak súdil zo svojich úspechov, lebo mal schopnosť odhaliť skryté túžby a potom prekonať partnerove hranice. Fyzické potešenie sa ani nedalo porovnať s potešením z toho, že ste odhalili niekoho tajné túžby.

Keď John zalapal po dychu a jeho bedrá sa šklbli smerom k Sherlockovym ústam, aby dostali viac, stiahol sa a usmial, keď počul Johna nahlas zanadávať.  
" Nehýb sa," pripomenul mu a posunul sa ešte nižšie. Udržať deku tam, kde bola, bola čudná nevyhnutnosť, ale on to zvládol- otočil sa naopak a kľakol si, dávajúc pozor, aby bol stále medzi Johnovymi nohami, udržiaval ilúziu jeho slobody. Nemyslel si, že by chcel John teraz uniknúť, i keby ho k tomu provokoval, ale toto nebolo len o strachu. Sherlock chcel, aby sa zameral len na potešenie a túžbu, na nič iné.

" John?"

Trvalo to dva nádychy, kým mohol prehovoriť.  
" Áno?"

" Chcem, aby si mi veril. Ak budeš chcieť, aby som prestal, povedz mi to a ja prestanem. Rozumieš?" spýtal sa a nenávidel ten spôsob, akým deka tlmila jeho hlas. Vedel, aký vplyv to malo na Johna, ale nehodlal diskutovať o vyjednávaní alebo o bezpečnostných ´stopkách´, pretože ak pôjde všetko podľa plánu, neurobí nič, čo by John sám nechcel. Bola to len Johnova vec - či si to sám dovolí prijať.

" To hovoríš teraz?" spýtal sa John a jeho hlas sa trhal smiechom.  
" Kurevsky dobré načasovanie."

" Myslel som si," odpovedal Sherlock samoľúbo a nežne poškriabal Johna po zadnej strane stehna.  
"No dobre," zachvel sa znovu John, " ako by som mohol povedať niečo iné."

Dobre. Sherlock sa naklonil a pritlačil pery k Johnovmu otvoru, cítil jemnú kožu na úzkych svaloch, ktoré sa stiahli prekvapením. Trvalo takmer desať sekúnd, kým sa John uvoľnil a zase na napol, keď Sherlock prenikol špičkou jazyka cez teplú pokožku dovnútra. Znovu pohladil rukou Johnovo stehno, aby ho upokojil.  
Johnov chrbát sa prehol, ako sa ostro nadýchol.  
" Sherlock-"

" Dôveruj mi," prerušil ho a prešiel prstom zľahka po jeho vchode, kreslil obrázky po jeho pokožke. John sa neodtiahol a tak zatlačil hlbšie.  
Po chvíli si John konečne dovolil uvoľniť sa. Ohol chrbát smerom dolu a trošku viac rozkročil nohy, ale len toľko, aby ukázal svoj súhlas k dotykom. Sherlock hádal, že sa mu táto technika páči, ale potreboval viac dôkazov. Pokiaľ by šlo len o neho, pretiahol by Johna kedykoľvek už oveľa skôr.

Uvoľnil tlak a zľahka prst povytiahol, ale len natoľko, aby tú cestu mohol zopakovať čoskoro jazykom. Johnove boky sa znovu trhli dopredu prekvapením a Sherlock potlačil reflexívnu potrebu, zdrapiť ho za bok a držať ho na mieste. Namiesto toho sledoval, ako reaguje Johnovo telo, zatiaľ čo pomaly lízal a vtláčal špičku jazyka do jeho vchodu.

Johnov dych bol hlboký a drsný, hlava mu visela medzi ramenami. Sherlock na okamih zdvihol hlavu a dotkol sa Johnovho boku, aby upútal jeho pozornosť.  
" Opri sa na predlaktia- budeš mať lepšiu stabilitu a tvoje rameno nebude tak trpieť."

K Sherlockovmu potešeniu, John tú požiadavku splnil bez zaváhania, bez toho aby myslel na to, ako tá pozícia zmení jeho schopnosť dostať sa rýchlo preč.  
Stal sa tak otvorenejším a Sherlock mu venoval dlhú cestičku jazykom od jeho semenníkov až k spodnej časti chrbtice.

Znovu zdvihol ruku, aby strčil prst do Johna a cítil, ako reaguje na ten kontrast- končeky Sherlockovych prstov boli mozoľnaté z rokov hry na husle. Potom ho znovu olízol, len aby si užil tú zmenu v reakcií. John sa napol a zalapal po dychu, ale neodtiahol sa.

Takže teraz čelil zaujímavej skladačke a ak už nič iné, Sherlock vedel byť veľmi metodický. Rozhodnutý vydráždiť tie najjemnejšie nuansy Johnovych reakcií, testoval a experimentoval, menil tlak i intenzitu, až sa John uvoľnil natoľko, že mohol svoj jazyk strčiť dovnútra a nepočul nič iné, než len stonanie z potešenia.

Akonáhle sa Johnove nohy začali chvieť a jeho otvor bol pre Sherlocka úplne otvorený, vedel, že teraz by ho mohol mať úplne bez protestov. Skoro to urobil - bola to rovnako skúška Sherlockovho sebaovládania ako Johnovho, ale on potreboval jeho kompletnú, absolútnu dôveru.

Venoval mu ešte jedno posledné obliznutie, predtým než sa vzdialil a vynoril sa spod prikrývok. John bol horko-ťažko schopný zdvihnúť hlavu a venovať mu pohľad svojich doširoka otvorených očí, príliš stratený v sebe samom, než aby bol schopný sformulovať nejaké slová.  
Sherlock sa zvalil so spokojným zapradením vedľa neho na chrbát a napravil si vankúše pod hlavou. Potom sa natiahol po lubrikante a otvoril ho.  
" Poď sem."

John sa zťažka dvihol a ľahol si k Sherlockovi. Pobozkal ho bez ohľadu na to, kde bol Sherlockov jazyk len minútu predtým, a dovolil Sherlockovi aby ho viedol jemným tlakom na stehná dolu a rozkročil sa nad jeho bokmi.

Stále bozkávajúc Johna, rozotrel si lubrikant na prstoch. John bol uvoľnený, ale Sherlock chcel, aby bol úplne otvorený. Nechcel riskovať nejakú zbytočnú bolesť.

"Zdvihni," povedal a vsunul ruku medzi ich telá, úmyselne pritom zavadil o Johnove semenníky. John zastonal do jeho úst, ale vydržal, zatiaľ čo Sherlock prechádzal prstami po jeho vchode.

Po všetkej tej práci, ktorú si Sherlock dal s uvoľnením Johnovho tela mu jeden prst vkĺzol dnu ľahko, ale nebolo sa kam ponáhľať. Cítil váhu Johnových semenníkov na zápästí, zatiaľ čo tlačil chrbtom ruky na svoj vlastný penis dosť na to, aby to zmiernilo jeho rastúcu potrebu. Zatlačil hlbšie a pridal druhý prst, a John túžobne zavzdychal.

Sherlock ho uhryzol do pery a potom mu po nej prešiel jazykom, zatiaľ čo sa prstami prepracovával hlbšie. Horúčava ho donútila zabudnúť na chladný vzduch v spálni a donútil sa odolať túžbe strčiť dnu aj tretí prst. Namiesto toho zakrúžil tými prvými dvoma, zatiaľ čo mu teplý lubrikant stekal dolu po zápästí.

"Sherlock-" zastonal John a znelo to skoro ako žobranie.

Prestal tlačiť a miesto toho mu venoval drsný príraz. Zvihol voľnú ruku a dotkol sa ňou Johnovych pier.  
" Povedz mi čo chceš."

John zaváhal.  
" Viac," zašepkal a vyhýbavo sklopil zrak. Snažil sa bozkom zabrániť ďalším otázkam.

Sherlock presunul ruku od Johnovych úst k jeho vlasom a donútil ho trhnutím ten bozk prerušiť.

John vydýchol, pery pootvorené, oči pevne zavreté.

Predbežné závery v Sherlockovej mysli dostali jasné kontúry. Stále držal Johnove vlasy v hrsti a tlačil dva prsty do jeho tela, dostatočne rýchlo, aby to bolo ´skoro´drsné a bolestivé. Ale ten prah neprekročil.

John zanadával a jeho boky sa tlačili smerom dolu, lisovali Sherlockovu ruku medzi ich telami. Otvoril oči, aby sa stretli s tými Sherlockovými, vytrhol sa ruke, ktorá ho zvierala vo vlasoch a pobozkal ho - brutálne a požadovačne.

Každá bunka v Sherlockovom tele kričala, aby zabudol na sebaovládanie. Nechcel nič viac, než sa len ponoriť do Johna a zostať tam, až kým obaja nezabudnú, aké je to myslieť, ale John na toto ešte nebol pripravený. Nenávidel sa za to, ale znova chytil Johna za vlasy a prerušil bozk, aby trval na svojom.  
" Povedal som: Povedz mi čo, chceš."

John sa jedenkrát nadýchol, ale neodpovedal okamžite, ale neprotestoval.  
" Teba. Vo mne."

Hľadiac na neho, Sherlock skryl úsmev, keď si uvedomil, že napriek všetkým tým nadávkam je John v skutočnosti plachý. Tu bola hranica, ktorú mohol posunúť ľahko.

Vytiahol prsty von dosť na to, aby John zasykol slasťou a potom ich vracal späť, krúžiac po jeho nervových zakončeniach, ktoré ho nútili vzdychať. Potom zámerne znehybnel.  
" Ja som v tebe."

"Sherlock." Toto bola celkom určite prosba.

V odozve Sherlock vytiahol ruku a pritlačil zápästie na jeho semenníky.  
" Buď konkrétnejší, John," zašepkal neľútostne a tentoraz vnoril do neho tri prsty, dosť na to, aby jeho svaly roztiahol.

Zvuk, ktorý John vydal bol bližšie ku kňučaniu než k stonom.  
" Ach, do prdele..." zašepkal celý bez seba.

" Stále nie dosť špecifické," doberal si ho Sherlock a vnáral prsty hlbšie a hlbšie. Johnovo telo bolo napäté a horúce, bolo takmer pripravené a testovalo Sherlockovu schopnosť ovládať sa.

" Ty bastard...pretiahni ma," vyštekol John a zaryl prsty do vankúšov po stranách Sherlockovej hlavy.

Bol spokojný. Pustil Johnove vlasy a strčil prsty ešte trošku hlbšie.  
" Kondóm. Nasaď mi ho."

" Lenivý bastard," zahundral John a nahol sa nabok, dvíhajúc boky. Sherlock ho však podržal na mieste, aby nemusel vykĺznuť a rozptyľoval ho krúžením prstami.  
" Bez toho, aby si sa pohol," nariadil Johnovi.  
" Ešte som neskončil."  
Aby svoje slová zdôraznil, zatlačil silnejšie na Johnovu prostatu.

John konečne dosiahol na balíček kondómov a jeden vybral. Oprel sa späť nad Sherlocka a jednou rukou za pomocou zubov roztrhol obal. Sherlock si dovolil malý úsmev, ale vedome narušoval Johnovu koncentráciu, keď sa snažil kondóm mu nasadiť. Keď bol na mieste, John sa triasol.

" A teraz lubrikant," inštruoval ho Sherlock.

S ďalším tichým zanadávaním hľadal nádobku, ktorú Sherlock predtým odložil, zatiaľ čo ho ten spracovával ďalšími premyslenými ťahmi. Keď ju konečne našiel, potrel Sherlockov penis lubrikantom a pridal aj pár vlastných ťahov, takže Sherlockovi takmer vzal dych.

Akonáhle skončil, chcel sa znovu nahnúť nad Sherlocka, ale ten ho zastavil.  
" Nie," vytiahol prsty z jeho tela." Takto. Chcem ťa vidieť."

John ostal pokojný a vzpriamený, pozeral sa dolu a Sherlock si myslel, že to odmietne.  
Potom znovu siahol po Sherlockovom penise.  
" Ja som nikdy...nie takto,"povedal neisto.

Tentoraz sa Sherlock usmial naplno.  
" Prvý krát - môže to byť teda len pre mňa," povedal a siahol dolu rukou, aby Johnovi pomohol, ale nebolo to potrebné. Bol úplne uvoľnený a odpor bol minimálny. Chytil ho za bok a povedal:" Pomaly John. Chcem ťa cítiť."

John, trasúci sa frustráciou, nechal Sherlocka, aby viedol jeho boky smerom nadol, kým nebol jeho penis hlboko v ňom a nezanechal ich oboch vzdychajúcich a zároveň bez dychu. Bolo to už dávno, keď bol Sherlock v niekom takto naposledy, mužovi alebo žene, a preklínal tých idiotov na klinike, ktorí zaistili, aby ostal v celibáte.

Dovolil Johnovi na chvíľu prevziať kontrolu a len jemne spočíval rukou na jeho boku, keď experimentoval s uhlom a rýchlosťou. Ľutoval, že v spálni nie je poriadne svetlo a nemôže Johna sledovať, ale nemal ani pomyslenie na to, že by prestal a išiel zasvietiť.

John sa ustálil v príjemnom rytme, dostatočne rýchlom na to, aby prepaľoval Sherlockovo sebaovládanie ako kyselina so spomaleným účinkom. Sherlock pohol rukou, ešte stále klzkou od lubrikantu, smerom k Johnovmu penisu. Krúžil zľahka okolo, pohládzal palcom jeho žaluď a počúval, ako sa Johnov dych mení.

Vtlačil sa do matraca a napol brušné svaly a prirazil, ale len jemne zmenil uhol. John zalapal po dychu a Sherlock tú nepozornosť využil a zovrel jeho penis v dlani, zosúladiac pohyby s tým, ako prenikal do Johnovho tela.

Trvalo to len minútu, než Johnov rytmus zakolísal. Tvrdo narazil dolu na Sherlockov penis, svaly zaťaté a Sherlock odpovedal ako najlepšie vedel, vypočítavajúc optimálnu rýchlosť a uhol, tak aby doviedol Johna k orgazmu. Keď sa to stalo zadržal dych a zavrel oči, ponáral sa do chvenia Johnovho tela a to bolo posledné sústredenie, ktorého bol schopný predtým, než jeho svet explodoval.

  
…

Sherlock stál po tme v sprchovom kúte, opieral sa o studené obkladačky a nechal horúcu vodu, aby mu stekala po hrudi. Snažil sa do pamäti uložiť každý detail Johnovych reakcií. Teraz, keď trochu zaexperimentovali a vymenili si úlohy, mohol by ľahko Johna odsunúť z mysle ako nudného...ale pristihol sa, že si myslí pravý opak. Dnešný sex mu zodpovedal pár otázok, ale na ich mieste a vynorilo nové. _Čo má John ešte rád? Čo ďalšie nikdy nevyskúšal? Ako tvrdo na neho môže Sherlock pritlačiť bez toho, aby sa bránil?_

Otočil sa a zavrel oči a nechal si horúcou vodou zohriať aj chrbát. Jedného dňa vezme Johna do poriadneho hotela, aj keby ho mal uniesť a dostať cez hranice ilegálne. Ibiza bola preľudnený, ale znovu – _bolo tu ešte Švajčiarsko._ John by sa na počasie nesťažoval- nie, ak žil celé roku tu – a Sherlock by dokonca mohol presvedčiť Mycrofta, že to je súčasť jeho _holistickej obnovy,_ alebo aké slová sa vlastne v tom rehabilitačnom slangu používali…

Nový cieľ: dostať Johna z tohto primitívneho pekla, akým bola Kanada, do civilizácie predtým, než rok skončí. Predstavil si ho v horúcej vani, obklopeného snehom a dravo sa nad tou myšlienkou usmial.

Dvere do kúpeľne sa otvorili a vpustili dnu slabú žiaru s dohasínajúceho ohňa v spálni. John vošiel a dvere za sebou zavrel, takže nastala tma. „ Už si hotový?“

Sherlock potlačil povzdych a urobil si mentálnu poznámku, že pri výbere horskej chaty bude musieť dať pozor, či disponuje poriadnym zásobníkom teplej vody.  
„Áno.“  
Otvoril plexisklové dvere na sprche, ale John stál hneď za nimi. Studená ruka na chvíľu zatlačila na Sherlockovu hruď a tak bol donútený ustúpiť, na chvíľu zmätený. Začul zvuk zvliekaného oblečenia.  
John vstúpil k nemu do sprchy a zasunul za sebou dvere. Sherlock, v duchu si nadávajúc, že nezasvietil svetlá, predtým než sem vliezol, sa oprel chrbtom o obkladačky. Neexistoval žiadny spôsob, ako zabrániť tomu, aby sa tu John cítil uväznený – aj dýchanie sa dalo považovať za zásah do komfortnej zóny.

John však zvoľna položil dlane na Sherlockove boky a čelom sa oprel o jeho rameno. Voda dopadala na zadnú časť jeho ramena a odrážala sa do Sherlockovej tváre v podobe chladnej hmly. Chcel si Johna pritiahnuť bližšie – tak blízko, ako sa len dalo, ovinúť svoje ramená okolo jeho tela, ale neodvážil sa. Už aj _toto_ sa zdalo príliš.

A tak tam len stál, končekmi prstov sa jemne skúmal Johnove bedrá a boky, bez toho, aby sa ich skutočne dotkol. Asi po minúte John otočil hlavu a pobozkal ho na kľúčnu kosť. Potom sa trochu oddialil.  
„ Priložil som do ohňa, na tebe je vymeniť povlečenie.“

Sherlock si dovolil uvoľnený úsmev, uvedomujúc si, že ani tento miniatúrny priestor u Johna nevyvolal záchvat paniky.  
„ Predpokladám, že to by som mohol,“ povedal a otvoril posuvné dvere. Vyšiel von a rýchlo sa osušil, v kúpeľni jednoducho nebolo dosť miesta, aby sa to podarilo obom naraz – a tiež nechcel, aby sa John bál, že uvidí jeho jazvy. John mu dôveroval a Sherlock jeho dôveru nezradí.

Opustil kúpeľňu a trochu sa rozochvel, kým našiel pyžamo – bol v pokušení spať bez neho, ale na to bolo jednoducho príšerná zima. Urobil si ďalšiu poznámku, že chata, ktorú vyberie, by mala mať aj centrálne kúrenie. Podlahové by mohlo stačiť.

Keď dokončil povliekanie postele, uložil sa do nej a sledoval, ako John vyšiel z kúpelne. Mal na sebe len uterák, ako v ten prvý raz, keď ho videl bez šiat. Slabé svetlo ohňa neukázalo žiadne detaily, ale Sherlock aj tak dokázal oceniť spôsob, akým červenkastá žiara zmenila vzhľad Johnovej pokožky.

John šiel k bielizníku a vytiahol odtiaľ čisté tričko, boxerky a tepláky. Sherlock sa neobťažoval skryť sklamaný povzdych. John to samozrejme počul – uškrnul sa a keď sa obliekol, vkĺzol pod vlastnú prikrývku. Predtým, než sa uložil, skontroloval, či má svoju .45ku na dosah, na nočnom stolíku.

Potom sa obrátil tvárou k Sherlockovi, zakutrúc sa ešte hlbšie pod deku.  
„ Ďakujem,“ zašepkal.

Sherlock sa v tme usmial a posunul ruku pod dekou tak, aby sa končeky jeho prstov dotkli Johnových.  
Neodtiahol sa.

  



	12. Chapter 12

**Pondelok, 29.októbra**  
  


Sherlock sa lenivo prebúdzal – jeho spánok pomaly ale isto narúšalo matne bledé svetlo. Otvoril oči a uvidel Johna, ako sa na neho pozerá. Ich vankúše sa dotýkali, ale ich telá nie- rozdelené prikrývkami a oblečením.

„ Prepáč, ak budem trochu..neobratný,“ prehovoril John potichu. Oknom prenikalo jasné svetlo, rozptýlené snehovou búrkou, vrhajúc na Johnovu tvár nové tiene. Vyzeral unavene a vážne a Sherlock cítili bezprostredný impulz k tomu, aby mu ten výraz z tváre vymazal a zmenil ho na úsmev.

„ Neobratný?“

„ V schopnosti rozprávať.“  
John sa zhlboka nadýchol a prevrátil sa na chrbát. Zdvihol ruky a založil si ich za hlavou. Chladný vzduch v spálni mu postavil chĺpky na pažiach do pozoru, plavá aura jeho pokožky.

„ Pred dvanástimi rokmi som bol dôstojníkom v CFMS – kanadskej zdravotníckej armádnej službe. Odišiel som pred siedmymi rokmi. Niečo sa stalo- “ potriasol hlavou, pohyb sotva badateľný.  
„ Prišiel som sem, aby som sa dostal preč od ľudí.“

Sherlock zovrel v prstoch prikrývku, len aby odolal pokušeniu siahnuť na Johna. Chcel niečo povedať - ´Ja viem´ - ale tie slová momentálne nebol schopný odôvodniť bez toho, aby spomenul to video.  


„ Nehovorím to preto, že by minulá noc bola...zlá,“ pokračoval John neisto. Jeho následný smiech znel placho a nervózne. „ Bola všetko len nie zlá. Ale ja – nemôžem, Sherlock.“  
Otočil sa k nemu so smutným pohľadom v očiach. „ Ver mi, ak ti poviem, že ani nechceš, aby som to skúšal.“  
  
„ Dôvera nemá nič spoločné s tým, že sa mýliš.“ Sherlock sa prisunul bližšie a spozoroval napätie v Johnovych ramenách, ale nedbal na to. „ V skutočnosti vyhlásenie ´verím ti´ nemá nič spoločné s realitou. Ja ti napríklad verím, že dokážeš lietať s tou malou smrteľnou pascou, ktorú nazývaš lietadlom, ale nemám ´dôveru´ , že nás dostaneš zakaždým v poriadku späť na zem. To je celkom mimo tvoju kontrolu, neovplyvníš to.“  
  
Johnov výraz sa pozvoľna presunul od smutného k zmätenému. Obočím prebleskol náznak podráždenia.  
„ Počúvaš sa ty niekedy vôbec?“  
Prevrátil sa na bok a podoprel sa na predlaktí. „ Hovorím, že by si sa na mňa nemal viazať, Sherlock. Ja nie som to, čo chceš, nezáleží na tom, čo si myslíš. Nie som bezpečná voľba.“

„ Koľkí sa k tebe dostali takto blízko, odkedy si-“ Sherlock sa zarazil skôr, ako stihol spomenúť čokoľvek, čo by mohlo odkazovať na dôvod jeho odchodu z armády. Ľutoval, že sa do tohto typu konverzácie, ktorý mal tendenciu stať sa nevypočitateľným, púšťa ešte pred rannou šálkou kávy. Tá by im obom pomohla správať sa racionálne.  
„- odkedy si opustil armádu?“

John uhol pohľadom. „ Nikto. Nie, že by sa nesnažili...“

„ Zlyhali,“ namietol Sherlock. „ Páčila sa ti včerajšia noc?"

Ich oči sa na sekundu stretli a Johnove líca nadobudli trochu farby. „ No, samozrejme..“

„ A tá predtým?“

„ Sherlock, je to len otázka...“

„Nie, nie je to len ´otázka času´ -“ prerušil ho Sherlock ostro. „ Je to prostý fakt, že ostatní sú príliš hlúpi na to, aby ti porozumeli – a rozoznali, čo chceš a čo nechceš, alebo čo chceš a nemôžeš mať, ale napriek tomu ti to pomohli dosiahnuť.“

John potriasol hlavou. „ To nedáva zmysel.“

Sherlock sa nadýchol a vydýchol. Chcel Johna jednoducho pritlačiť k posteli, uväzniť ho pod sebou a prinútiť ho pochopiť to – ale to by veci len zhoršilo. A tak namiesto toho len chytil Johna za zranené rameno a potiahol – prevrátil sa na chrbát tak, aby John skončil na ňom. Bol príliš prekvapený, než aby vzdoroval.  
„ Sherlock!-“

Až keď John bol bezpečne na ňom, prikrývky zamotané medzi nohami tak, aby nemohol uniknúť, Sherlock znovu prehovoril: „ Viem, ako _toto_ urobiť bezpečným, John. Nemusíš sa báť. Viem, že nechceš byť uväznený. Keď sa cítiš chytený do pasce, tvoj inštinkt ti velí prebojovať sa von...“

John zbledol. „ Kriste,“ zamumlal a snažil sa vzoprieť na všetky štyri.  
  
Skôr než sa stihol odtiahnuť, Sherlock sa dotkol jeho tváre. „ Prestaň. John-“

„ Nie. Nie, toto je presne to, čo o tebe hovoril tvoj brat. Vyjebávaš s ľudskou mysľou.“

Sherlock si naoko naštvane odfrkol, ale vnútri sa usmieval – John bol stále na ňom, uväznený ako pierko ľahkým dotykom Sherlockovych prstov na svojej lícnej kosti.  
„ On robí to isté. Akurát k tomu ešte tých ľudí aj využíva.“

„ A ty?“ namietol John, „ Ty to nerobíš? Nevyužívaš ma?“

„ Dávam ti to, čo chceš- to, o čom si si nemyslel, že to niekedy môžeš mať znova.“

John sa pomaly spustil dolu na Sherlockove stehná, pozeral sa dolu na prikrývku. Zavrel oči a vošiel si rukou do vlasov na spánku. „ Prečo?“

Teraz bolo na Sherlockovi, aby stíchol, neistý, pretože na to neexistovala jednoduchá odpoveď. Najprv chcel Johna _použiť,_ áno, ale po malých krôčkoch, sa jeho motívy stávali menej a menej sebeckými. Pozeral sa na Johna ako na výzvu – hlavolam, ktorú treba vyriešiť, niekoho, koho treba napraviť – ale v istom bode, možno vtedy, keď si prvý krát predstavil, že Johnovi ukáže Londýn, sa o to prestal starať. John bol inteligentný a sexy a reagoval na Sherlocka nepredvídateľnými spôsobmi, a to nikto predtým- ani len Mycroft – nedokázal.

  


Nakoniec John zavrtel hlavou a zliezol zo Sherlocka, prudko odhrnúc prikrývky. „ Zabudni na to. Zabudni, že som niečo povedal. Hovoril som ti-“

„ John,“  
Kolieska v Sherlockovej mysli sa znovu rozbehli a chytil Johna za tričko, ako vstával z postele. Keď si znovu vynútil jeho pozornosť, dodal: „ Zostávam, John. Nemôžeš ma vydesiť, ani mi neublížiš.“

„ Nepoznáš ma,“ odpovedal John tvrdo. Sherlock zazrel v jeho očiach zúfalstvo – chcel uveriť, ale jeho minulosť ho presviedčala o opaku. Teraz potreboval len priestor a čas na to, aby dovolil sám sebe _veriť._

Sherlock pustil jeho tričko a otočil sa, aby sa mohol posadiť na svoj kraj postele.  
„ Poznám ťa, John. A pretože ťa poznám – verím ti.“

  


…

  


Po prvý krát v tomto týždni, John strávil deň bez Sherlocka. Zatiaľ čo sa sprchoval, John otvoril trezor na zbrane, vzal si čo potreboval a naložil to na štvorkolku, napriek tomu, že sneženie neprestávalo.

Sherlock sa snažil o svoj obvyklý pokojný odstup, ale žalostne v tom zlyhával. Prepracoval sa dvoma šálkami kávy a troma zo svojich vzácnych cigariet, zatiaľ čo sa silou mocou snažil vnútiť si myšlienku na to, aký je John silný. Nestratí sa- a to ani v snehu, a nechce sa ani zastreliť. Sherlock bol veľmi opatrný, aby na neho príliš netlačil.

Nakoniec zapol svoj notebook a pripojil sa pomocou satelitu k internetu. Skontroloval svoje maily aj stránku, dúfajúc, že objaví niečo, čo by mu pomohlo Johna nalákať do Londýna, ale našiel len obvyklú hŕstku neverných manželov, vydieračov a krádeží zamestnancov. Čo sa stalo so všetkými sériovými vrahmi a prešpekulovanými zlodejmi?

Frustrovaný hral na husle, vypil ešte viac kávy a čítal Johnov fantasy rukopis, ktorý bol prekvapivo dobrý – a potom si znovu prečítal niektoré predchádzajúce stránky, až kým mu myseľ nepodsunula znepokojivé obrázky ...medveďa. Potom strávil dvadsať minút tým, že sa snažil prelomiť kombináciu k Johnovmu trezoru – nakoniec na to prišiel pomocou nepatrného opotrebovania na jednotlivých tlačidlách.

Potom ho hlad vyhnal do kuchyne, kde zakúril v sporáku, aby si pripravil nejaké mäso neznámeho pôvodu – zatiaľ čo ho piekol a následne počas jedla, premýšľal, či to bolo hovädzie, medvedie alebo niečo celkom iné. Vedel perfektne identifikovať časti ľudského tela, ale táto schopnosť ho pri zvieratách nechala v štychu.

Keď sa John konečne vrátil a vkročil do zrubu spolu s vetrom hnaným snehom, Sherlock sa neovládol: „ Kde si bol?“  
  
John si stiahol kožušinou lemovanú kapucňu a masku proti mrazu, pokrytú tenkou vrstvou ľadu.  
„ Loviť.“ Jeho hlas znel chrapľavo a drsne. Išiel rovno do kuchyne, kde si stiahol hrubé rukavice. Cez rameno mal prehodenú pušku, ktorú si vzal včera večer, keď boli odprevadiť Molly.

„ Bol si na love medveďov?“ spýtal sa Sherlock neveriacky. „Sám?“  
  
John odhodil rukavice na linku a z odkvapkávača pri dreze si vzal čistý hrnček.  
„ Samozrejme, že nie. Mám len jelenícke povolenie.“

„ Máš- čo?“

„ Licenciu. Na lov dvoch jeleníkov, ak mám šťastie- “ dodal, keď vzal utierku, aby mohol vziať z pece kanvicu s vriacou vodou. Zatriasol ňou a náhle vyštekol: „ Nemohol by si to nechávať plné?“

Sherlock, nezvyknutý na pocit viny, odsekol: „ Odišiel si! Nepovedal si kam ideš! Jednoducho si si odišiel vonku, do snehovej búrky bez jediného slova a sám-“

„ Ja žijem sám!“ tresol John kanvicou na linku a zovrel ruky na jej kraji, zhlboka dýchajúc.  
„ Je mi zima, som hladný a unavený, Sherlock.“

Sherlock nechcel ustúpiť. Chcel na Johna kričať, že podstupuje zbytočné riziká. Toto bol ten dôvod, prečo s ľuďmi nevyjednával a držal si všetkých od tela. Skôr či neskôr ľudia urobili niečo hlúpe a on vedel ako to napraviť – lenže oni ho nenechali to spraviť, a to veci len zhoršilo. Alebo ešte horšie – nechali ho to spraviť a on potom za nich musel riešiť všetky ich sračky.

„ Choď. Len ...choď do obývačky, alebo niečo,“ povedal John jednoducho a trochu menej naštvane. „ O chvíľu začnem s večerou.“

„ Ja to urobím,“ povedal Sherlock a ani se neuvedomil, kedy mu tie slová vykĺzli.

John sa otočil cez rameno. „ Čože?“

„ Ja to urobím.“ zopakoval Sherlock. Prešiel kuchyňou až k Johnovi a vzal mu utierku, ktorou zdvihol kanvicu.  
„ Choď si dať horúcu sprchu. Urobím večeru a čaj. Alebo kávu.“

„Čaj je v pohode,“ povedal John, zmätený. „ Ale-“

„ Nehádaj sa a choď!“

  


…

  


Keď sa voda zmenila z horúcej na teplú, John vedel, že má asi päť minút, aby vyliezol zo sprchy, ale stále cítil chlad. Len v ramene cítil teplo – ale nie príjemné, skôr bolestivú horúčku. Stál bokom a snažil sa, aby prúd vody dopadal na jazvu po guľke, zatiaľ čo sa čelom opieral o druhé predlaktie.

Sherlockové slová sa do neho zabodli ako nôž. Jedno nevypovedané obvinenie a vypadol z domu. John mal požiadať Sherlocka, aby šiel s ním – chcel to, čo bol presne ten dôvod, prečo to neurobil. Neodvažoval sa byť závislý na Sherlockovej prítomnosti. Lenže Sherlockova prítomnosť v jeho posteli bola presne to, čo bolo hlboko zavŕtané v jeho mysli.

Kúpeľňové dvere sa otvorili. John nemal energiu na to, aby sa sťažoval, že Sherlock sa znovu neobťažoval klopať.

Potom zhaslo svetlo a John náhle vzhliadol. „ Huh…?“  
  
Miesto odpovede sa otvorili posuvné dvere do sprchy.  
„Voda chladne, “ ozval sa tlmený Sherlockov hlas. Natiahol sa pozdĺž Johnovej nahej hrude a vypol sprchu. John sa zachvel z nedostatku tepla.

„ Kde je-“ začal, ale bol prerušený pocitom drsnej tkaniny vo svojej tápajúcej ruke. Sherlock bol priamo pred ním a halil ho do uteráka. Ak to bol nejaký druh ospravedlnenia za to, že stratil nervy ( a John si myslel,že by to skôr mal byť on, kto by sa mal ospravedlniť)…  
„ Sherlock, to nemusíš.“

Sherlockove ruky zostávali pevné, spočívali na Johnovych ramenách. „ Ja chcem.“  
  
John prikývol, ale potom si uvedomil, že Sherlock to nemôže vidieť.  
„ Dobre,“ súhlasil potichu a zachvel sa, keď sa Sherlock vrátil k utieraniu jeho tela.

Namiesto toho, aby stiahol osušku z Johnovych ramien, Sherlock siahol po svojom uteráku a osušil nimi aj Johnove nohy. John intuitívne zdvihol ruku a prstami vošiel do Sherlockovych vlasov.  
„ Prepáč. Nemal som na teba tak vyletieť.“

Sherlock sa postavil a nechal svoj uterák padnúť na zem. Jeho ruky sa vrátil na Johnove ramená, ale dotýkal sa len zľahka, akoby vedel, ako môže jazva po guľke bolieť.  
„ Nepestujem vzťahy. Nemám ani len priateľov. Poznám v Londýne stovky ľudí, a žiaden z nich nie je môj priateľ.“

„ Sherlock-“

„ Nič nehovor,“ prerušil ho. „ Nie som ako iní ľudia. Ani ty. Všetko, čo si myslíš, že o mne vieš – všetko, o čom si myslíš, že by si sa mal toho obávať – je nesprávne.“  
  
„ A to mi má pomôcť cítiť sa lepšie?“

Sherlockova ľavá ruka sa zdvihla z jeho ramena a o moment neskôr pocítil končeky prstov na svojich perách. „ Ver mi John. Minulú noc si mi dôveroval. Ľutuješ to snáď?“

Nemohol sa prinútiť povedať _nie_ ale neodvažoval sa klamať – nie Sherlockovi. Namiesto toho sa opýtal: „ Prečo si zhasol?“

Sherlockova ruka sa dotkla jeho hrude.  
„ Chceš skrývať svoje jazvy – aj keď nemusíš.“

Johnovo srdce silno narážalo do jeho hrudného koša. Bol tak priehľadný, alebo bol Sherlock tak nadprirodzene všímavý? Bolo to, ako keby vedel čítať myšlienky.  
John bol náhle veľmi, veľmi vďačný za tmu.

„ Začína tu byť chladno,“ poznamenal vyhýbavo, ale po pravde.

Sherlock nechal svoju teplú ruku klesnúť na Johnov solar a naklonil sa, aby ho pobozkal.  
„ Obleč sa. V kuchyni je teplo a večera skoro hotová.“

Keď Sherlock ustúpil, Johna stálo takmer všetku sebakontrolu, aby nešiel za ním. Cítil závrat zo Sherlockovej hrejivej, stabilnej prítomnosti.  
Aby sa trochu rozptýlil, spýtal sa: „ Čo si urobil?“

„ Mäso s hubami a ryžou. Chcel som spraviť ozajstné rizoto, ale nemám potuchy, aký druh ryže to máš v tej nádobe.“

„ Mäso? Aké?“

„ Nemám poňatia. Nie je to kura, rybacina ani ľudské.“

„ Ľudské?“ spýtal sa John vydesene.

„ Pred dvoma rokmi som s políciou konzultoval prípad kanibalizmu.“

Keď to tak zvážil, bola to príšerná predstava, ale John nedokázal ovládnuť pridusený smiech. Bolo až príliš jednoduché predstaviť si Sherlocka, ako skúma mäso v mrazničke, aby mohol pripraviť večeru, ktorej jedinou požiadavkou bolo, aby sa z roho nestala kanibalská hostina.

Impulzívne zdvihol ruku a zachytil Sherlocka, aby mu bozk oplatil.  
„ Ďakujem ešte raz.“

  


…

  


„ Dnes večer nejdeš von,“ poznamenal Sherlock, keď sa John k nemu pripojil na pohovke. Dokončil umývanie riadu a už mali aj kávu, takže bol čas na jeho tradičnú obchôdzku pozemkov. „ To kvôli tej búrke?“

„ Strávil som vonku dosť času. Máme drevo na kúrenie aj vodu, keby potrubie zamrzlo. Všetko ostatné môže do zajtra počkať,“ potvrdil John a sadol si bokom, miesto aby sa natisol k Sherlockovi.

Sherlock vytiahol z puzdra husle. Zvažoval, že ich dá nazad, ale miesto toho ich oprel o stehno a vo zvislej polohe cvičil prstoklad. V chlade boli jeho prsty menej obratné.

„ Takže...stále tvrdíš, že ma poznáš. Ako je to možné? A nehovor, že ma ´pozoruješ´.“

Sherlock neskryl svoj úškrn. „ Je to viac než len to. Ktokoľvek, kto nie je mŕtvy alebo v kóme o sebe vydáva viac informácií, než si ľudia uvedomujú. Práve teraz – čo ti hovoria tvoje zmysly?“

Sherlock bol na moment sklamaný zmäteným výrazom v Johnovej tvári a bol pripravený na odpovede ako ´je zima´ alebo ´oheň hreje´. Lenže potom John povedal: „ Oheň horel celý deň, takže v kozube je veľa popola a nevydáva toľko tepla, koľko by mohol. Bolo by treba ho vyčistiť.“

„ Dobre,“ odvetil Sherlock, neschopný ukryť svoje prekvapenie. „ Veľmi dobre.“

John sa uškrnul. „ Vietor vanie zo severozápadu, takže do rána možno prestane snežiť. Počujem tiež zvuky bojlera – ide, ale už sa neplní, takže si môžeš dať dlhú sprchu. Si podráždený, ak sa neosprchuješ dvakrát za deň.“

Sherlock sa zasmial. „ Pravda. Čo ešte?“

„ Hm..“ John sa poobzeral. „ Je príliš skoro na to, aby som povedal, či ťa skolí prechladnutie zajtra alebo pozajtra, ale tvoj dych znie dobre na niekoho, kto fajčí. S tým budeme musieť niečo urobiť,“ dodal prísne.

„ Tie tri, ktoré som vyfajčil dnes sú tvoja vina.“

„ Moja vina!“

„ Som si istý, že sa to nebude opakovať, teraz, keď vieš, že nemáš chodiť von vo fujavici bez toho, aby si mi to povedal.“

John sa posunul a kopol Sherlocka do nohy. „ Takže zajtra ideš so mnou.“

„ Nemeň tému rozhovoru,“ Sherlock sa sklonil a chytil Johna za chodidlo, predtým než stihol uhnúť. Vlna jeho ponožky bola teplá. „ Čo ešte?“

Po chvíľke sústredenia John potriasol hlavou.  
„ To je všetko. Teda- je to môj dom, nie? Nič tu pre mňa nie je neznáme. “

Sherlock prikývol a posunul ruku po Johnovej nohe smerom hore dosť vysoko, aby pocítil rebrovanie na okraji ponožky. „ Bolí ťa ľavé rameno- vlhko a chlad to zhoršujú, ale ty si išiel von aj tak,“ poznamenal a pocítil jemný pohyb, ako John ustrnul. „ Vzal si si zbraň s poriadnym spätmým rázom, takže si bol pripravený strieľať pravou. Si v tom rovnako dobrý, ale cítiš sa lepšie, keď môžeš radšej použiť ľavú – osobnú zbraň nosíš pri ľavom boku.“

John si nechal čas, aby pomaly prikývol a potom povedal: „ Ale to všetko si už vedel.“

„ Sedíš ľavou stranou k opierke gauča. Stále sebou šiješ, lebo ťa bolí rameno. Chcel by si preniesť váhu, ale chceš byť ku mne otočený tvárou a tak to radšej vydržíš.“

John podvedome zdvihol ruku k jazve po guľke, ale potom ju nechal klesnúť. „ Okay, to všetko je pravda.“

Sherlock trochu pritlačil prsty na jeho holeni a kreslil nimi malé krúžky, aby ho upokojil.  
„ Bol si postrelený keď si nad niekým stál, alebo kľačal.“ Svoj hlas nechával tichý a pokojný.

Johnove oči sa rozšírili a prudko sa nadýchol, predtým než sa mu dych zadrhol v hrdle úplne. Pery sa otvorili a snažili sa sformulovať slovo ´ako..?´ ale žiaden zvuk z neho nevyšiel.

„ Uhol medzi vstupom a výstupom je príliš ostrý. Guľka pravdepodobne zlomila kľúčnu kosť, ale neroztrieštila ju, a vystúpila trapézovým svalom. Je tu šanca, že zasiahla aj tvoju lopatku, ale pochybujem o tom. “

„ Kriste,“ zašepkal John. Prehltol naprázdno a oblizol si pery.

Sherlock mlčal, ale vedel, že raz si o tom musia pohovoriť. Bude lepšie, ak sa to stane teraz, než by mal nechať Johna trápiť sa ďalšie dni či týždne.

„ Bolo to zámerné,“ povedal potichu. „ Zásah ťa mal ochromiť, ale nie zabiť.“

„ Zámerné?“

„Vytipovali si ťa. S najväčšou pravdepodobnosťou si šiel pomáhať pacientovi – nie v nemocnici, skôr niekde v bojovom poli. Bol to niekto, koho si nepoznal, ale zdalo sa, že potrebuje pomoc a preto si nebol dosť ostražitý. Akonáhle si bol v dosahu, strelil ťa z ľahu.“

Johnova pleť nadobudla popolavý odtieň.“ Ako...ako si...“

„ Len malé percento ľudí sú ľaváci. Keby neboli zaťažení práve na teba, mierili by na tvoje pravé rameno. Strela bola dobre vypočítaná – len pár centimetrov vedľa každým smerom a bola by smrteľná, hlavne pokiaľ by nebola v dosahu lekárska pomoc. Takže to bol dobrý strelec – hral sa na raneného, dostal sa do tvojej blízkosti a potom- bezchybne zasiahol cieľ.“

„ To zasiahol,“ zašepkal John. „ Bol to civilista. Myslel som-“

Keď John nepokračoval, Sherlock naplnil ticho sám. „ Bolo to v noci. Niekde mimo mesto. Obloha bola jasná.“

„ Och, kurva.“ John zanadával a vyslobodil si nohu zo Sherlockovho zovretia – nie aby unikol, ale aby udržal rovnováhu. Oprel sa lakťami o kolená, hlava mu padla medzi ramená a zhlboka dýchal.

Sherlock sa obozretne priblížil, sadol si dosť blízko na to, aby sa ramenom dotýkal toho Johnovho.  
„ To je dôvod, prečo už nerobíš medicínu...“ prehovoril znovu jemne, pripravený s tým kedykoľvek skončiť pri náznaku Johnovej nevôle. „ Išiel si na pomoc niekomu, kto vyzeral, že ju potrebuje. A on na teba zaútočil.“

„ Civil,“ zašepkal John pevne. Zdvihol hlavu, oči stále zavreté, dýchal prerývane. „ Bol som medik. Mal som pri sebe len ručnú zbraň.“

„ Ostatní v jednotke ťa mali chrániť.“

„ Nie. Chceli skončiť s hliadkou a vrátiť sa na základňu. Mali sme byť v bezpečnej zóne,“ John sa trpko zasmial.

Sherlock študoval jeho profil, ukladal si tisíce maličkých detailov, od vrások v kútikoch jeho očí a úst až po pevné ruky. Opatrne dodal: „ Vtedy ťa zajali.“

John sa otočil dosť na to, aby na neho mohol pohliadnuť. „ Tvoj brat-“  
  
„ Tvoje jazvy,“ opravil ho Sherlock. „ Sú príliš nové, na to aby boli známkou detského týrania, ale príliš staré na to, aby si k nim prišiel po tom, čo si odišiel z armády.“

John pokýval hlavou, predtým než sa jeho sebaovládanie začalo rúcať. Vstal a strnulo zamieril do kuchyne. Sherlock zostal na pohovke, uvedomujúc si, že John teraz potrebuje trochu priestoru, ale bol pripravený ísť za ním, keby znenazdajky vybehol von. V jeho stave, kľudne by mohol zabudnúť na topánky i bundu...Bol pripravený začuť charakteristický zvuk otvárania fľašky s alkoholom alebo zvuk kovu a kože, keby John siahal po zbrani. Všetko čo však nakoniec začul, bola len voda v dreze. Po niekoľkých sekundách – dobe dosť dlhej na to, aby sa naplnil pohár – John vodu zastavil.

„ Chceli chirurga,“ povedal, dosť hlasno na to, aby to bolo počuť až do obývačky.

Sherlock vstal a úmyselne narazil do pohovky, aby vydal nejaký zvuk. Zamieril popod kameňom obložený podchod do kuchyne za Johnom – stále stál pri dreze, otočený chrbtom.  
  
„ Jeden z ich vodcov bol postrelený. Penetračné poranenie brušnej dutiny,“ povedal John. „ Liečili ho, ale dostala sa mu tam infekcia. Guľka škrabla tenké črevo a nemali nikoho kvalifikovaného, kto by ho mohol operovať.“

Sherlock ostával ticho, prešiel kuchyňou, aby sa dostal do Johnovho zorného poľa. Sadol si k stolu. John odložil pohár a vzal dve šálky z odkvapkávača, predtým než zašiel do komory.  
  
„ Odmietol som.“

Vybral krabicu s čajovými vreckami- spadla mu, keď sa ju snažil otvoriť. Sherlock chcel vstať, ale prinútil sa ostať tam, kde bol. Johnove ruky sa triasli- ale nebol nahnevaný. Konečne vybral dve vrecká a položil krabicu na miesto. Kým sa vrátil k pultu, otvoril ich.

„Ako dlho?“ spýtal sa nakoniec Sherlock.

„ _Toto_ nevieš?“ zaútočil zrazu John. Potom potriasol hlavou a rýchlo dodal, „ Prepáč.“  
Vložil čajové vrecko do oboch hrnčekov.

„ Boli to najmenej tri dni,“ povedal Sherlock, než sa stihol ovládnuť. „ Možno až šesť, alebo sedem.“

Johnovi unikol ostrý nepríjemný smiech. „ A na to si prišiel ako?“

„ Odolal si počiatočným snahám o mučenie, aby si sa podvolil,“ prehovoril Sherlock potichu. „ Pacient zomrel po dvoch či troch dňoch, ale oni si ťa nechali, pretože si bol príliš cenný. Ich hrozby sa stupňovali, zamerali sa na tvoj hrudník, nie na ruky, _lekárove ruky,_ ktoré boli cenné. Ak by ťa nemohli za nič vymeniť, tak by ...“

„ Ako?“ spýtal sa John. Mal v ruke utierku, ktorú zvyčajne používal na manipuláciu s kanvicou. Teraz ju však v zlosti hodil na zem a obrátil k Sherlockovi svoju tvár – masku šoku a hnevu. „ Ako to vieš?“

V duchu si nadával. Vždy musel byť múdry, vychytralý pre svoje vlastné dobro – a teraz zvažoval svoje možnosti. Nebol tu žiaden priestor na nejakú presvedčivú lož a cítil, že John nepríjme nič, čo by nebolo kompletným vysvetlením.

  
„ Videl som to video.“

  



	13. Chapter 13

**Pondelok, 29.októbra**

 

John sa nadýchol a v ústach pocítil chuť dymu a vodnej pary. Bolo mu chladno, najmä na spodnú časť tela, ale ruky mal v teple. Všetko okolo bolo tiché, okrem praskania plameňov a povedomého bublania, ktoré vyhodnotil ako svoj bojler…

Ohrievač vody. Zrub.

Otvoril oči a zistil, že leží na podlahe v kuchyni. Niekde pod pachom dreva a dymu zachytil aj stopu vône snehu.

Ruky sa mu roztriasli, keď sa reflexívne zovreli okolo niečoho teplého...a keramického. Hrnček? Vzhliadol a pokúsil sa posadiť, ale jeho chrbát a rameno kričali bolesťou na protest.

„ Kurva,“ zamumlal a zavrel oči, keď uvidel, že Sherlock sedí na podlahe vedľa neho. Hrdlo sa mu zovrelo a oči pálili. Zdvihol hrnček a odchlipol si teplého čaju – bol trochu horký.

„ Podlaha je studená,“ prehovoril potichu Sherlock. „ Dám ti deku?“

Zahanbený John zavrtel hlavou, čudoval sa, prečo do pekla...no, nie práve _odpadol,_ pretože si všetko pamätal. Pamätal si ten moment, kedy sa jeho domov- tento zrub aj Sherlock, proste vyparili a on bol vrhnutý do vlastnej minulosti spred siedmych rokov.

„ Som v pohode.“

Bola to lož, ale nevyhnutná. Preložil si hrnček s čajom do druhej ruky a pokúsil sa ľavou dotknúť svojej tváre. Ten pohyb však vystrelil ďalšie ihličky bolesti do jeho ramena, pliec a hrudníka. Prestal sa pokúšať hýbať a snažil sa to predýchať.

Pozrel na Sherlocka a preklínal jeho _nečitateľnosť._

„ Aspirín? _“_ spýtal sa, nutne potrebujúc aspoň chvíľku osamote, aby sa mohol dať dokopy.

Sherlock prikývol a strnulo sa postavil – zrejme tiež sedel na podlahe nejaký čas. John pozrel von oknom – všetko čo videl bolo len jemné svetlo prenikajúce cez závoj snehu. Petrolejky na stole a na linke boli zhasnuté, takže kuchyňa sa topila v prítmí, za čo bol John vďačný. Odložil hrnček vedľa svojho pravého stehna na zem a pokúsil sa utrieť si škvrny na tvári.

Po minúte bol Sherlock nazad s tromi aspirínmi. Prednášky o predávkovaní boli zbytočné a John ľutoval, že nemá po ruke žiadny kodeín, takže si vzal všetky a spláchol ich čajom. Sherlock sa posadil vedľa neho.

„ Chceš ostať tu?“ spýtal sa, akoby bolo pre dvoch dospelých ľudí úplne normálne vysedávať v kuchyni na podlahe.

John zavrtel hlavou a pokúsil sa vstať. Sherlock mu našťastie neponúkol pomocnú ruku, aj keď stál dosť blízko na to, aby sa presvedčil, že John dokáže stáť na vlastných nohách. Necítil si prsty na nohách a ani kostrč. Cítil vyčerpanie v každučkom svale a kosti v tele, nechcel nič iné len spať, hoci vedel, že to by mu prinieslo len ďalšie nočné mory.

 Napriek tomu zamieril do spálne, vediac kdesi v hĺbke jeho zmätenej mysle, že je to to najbezpečnejšie miesto v zrube. Sherlock ho mlčky nasledoval, v rukách Johnov čaj. Akonáhle boli v miestnosti, nechal Johna, nech si ľahne a sám šiel rozložiť oheň v krbe.  
  


Ako bolo jeho zvykom, odložil zbraň na nočný stolík a u vtedy si uvedomil, že Sherlock ho neodzbrojil- ani keď bol tak blízko k strate sebakontroly. Možno bol na to príliš opatrný?

Posledná vec, o ktorej chcel teraz diskutovať bolo, čo by sa stalo keby...lenže už aj bez toho príliš zanedbal Sherlockovu bezpečnosť. Sadol si na kraj postele a predklonil sa, aby sa mohol oprieť lakťami o kolená. „ Sherlock.“

„Hm?“  
Sústreďoval sa práve na zapálenie ohňa v krbe.  
  
John zopäl ruky a snažil sa premýšľať, kde by mal začať. Všetky tie slová boli tam – v jeho hlave, všetko čo chcel Sherlockovi povedať o tom, čo by im obom hrozilo, keby sa znovu prestal ovládať. Ale jednoducho sa nemohol prinútiť začať. Pre spisovateľa bol tento stav dvakrát tak frustrujúci.

Keď už oheň horel a sálavé teplo a svetlo napĺňalo miestnosť, Sherlock šiel k nemu a posadil sa. Napriek Mycroftovym hrôzostrašným historkám bol  stelesnením trpezlivosti, akoby mohol presedieť aj celú noc takto potichu, ani sa nepohnúť. John nakoniec našiel ten bod, od ktorého by mohol začať. Sherlock pravdepodobne vedel lepšie než on sám, čo sa stalo.

„ Nechcem ti ublížiť,“ povedal John, ale na Sherlocka sa nepozrel. „Ak...ak sa to stane znova, nemôžeš ma nechať ozbrojeného.“

„Bol som v bezpečí.“

Hnev znovu začal vystrkovať rožky, ale John bol príliš unavený na to, aby sa ním nechal ovládnuť.  
„Nie, nebol. Sherlock, keď-“

„ John, ja...nie. Prepáč.“ Sherlock znel nešťastne.“ Najlepšie pre teba bude, ak povieš čokoľvek máš na srdci.“

John na neho zazrel. „ Toto nie je nejaká hra s mysľou, Sherlock, mohol som ťa zabiť!“

„ Nie, to nemohol. Nie bez provokácie.“

„A to,do pekla, znamená čo?“

Sherlock sa zhlboka nadýchol a pozrel sa hore, do stropu. „ Dával si pozor počas posledných dvoch týždňov? Viem, čo vyprovokuje tvoje obranné reflexy, John. Sedel som vedľa teba dve hodiny a nebol som v nebezpečenstve.“

„ Ježiš,“ zašepkal John a odvrátil zrak. Dve hodiny. Najsmutnejšie na tom bolo, že nevedel, či je to veľa alebo málo, pretože pred nikým neodpadol už sedem rokov, odkedy ho prepustili z nemocnice po operácií ramena.

„ Neublížil by si mi,“ pokračoval sebavedomejšie Sherlock. „ Sedel som vedľa teba dve hodiny. John. Dotýkal sa ťa. Pristrčil ti k ruke šálku s čajom. Dvakrát. Ani jednu si síce nevypil, ale- “ zavrtel hlavou, „ Sľubujem John, nemusíš si robiť starosti.“

„ Mýliš sa,“ namietal John. „ Nerozumieš tomu. Môže ma vyprovokovať čokoľvek. Nemôžeš predvídať-“

„ Môžem. Už som to urobil.“

Johnove myšlienky, dosiaľ víriace bez cieľa v jeho mozgu sa náhle zastavili.  
„ Čo?“

„ Už som predvídal, ako sa budeš správať. Bola tu možnosť, že stratíš vedomie...nie, skôr by som povedal, že už keď sme túto diskusiu začali, bolo to nevyhnutné.“

„ Prečo si s tým potom neprestal?“ Tá otázka bola absurdná, pretože akonáhle sa Johnov mozog rozhodol, že bude blúdiť v tme a pochybnostiach, nič už ho nedokázalo zastaviť.

Sherlock si povzdychol. „ Chcel som, aby sme sa cez to dostali. Teraz sa už konečne môžeš prestať pokúšať skrývať a ja môžem-“

„ Takže o tom to je?“ spýtal sa John neveriacky. „O tom, že nosím do postele tričko?“

Sherlock sa zamračil a pokračoval, „ -A ja môžem prestať skrývať skutočnosť, že o všetkom viem. Viem to odkedy som ťa videl ten prvý krát vyjsť zo sprchy.“

John sa znovu odvrátil a snažil sa nadýchnuť, zracionalizovať to, čo od Sherlocka práve počul. Cítil sa vyčerpaný a opotrebovaný a detinsky rozčúlený, že Sherlock, údajne drogovo závislý sociopat, môže evidentne fungovať úplne normálne, zatiaľ čo on, John, neprežije ani dvadsaťštyri hodín bez toho, aby mal aspoň jednu nočnú moru, či už spí alebo je hore.

„ Vidím všetko John. Dávam dokopy tie najmenšie drobnosti, veci, ktoré si ľudia nikdy vedome nevšimnú. Spájam ich do uceleného obrazu, ktorý nemôže nikto vidieť, kým im ho neukážem. Celý týždeň som ten fakt skrýval, kým si nebol pripravený.“

John prikývol, ale stále sa na neho odmietal pozrieť. Na prvý pohľad to všetko dávalo zmysel. Na hlbšej, emocionálnej úrovni to vak bolo úplne pomätené, aj keď John mal pocit, že tam v podstate nešlo o nič viac, než o skratovú reakciu na báze strachu.

„ To video,“ povedal, držiac sa silou-mocou chladnej logiky. „Ako?“

„ Ten prvý deň, keď som mal prístup k internetu, som sa nabúral do bratovych serverov a našiel tvoju zložku. Väčšia vecí v nej bola redigovaná, ale poskytli mi aj tak vcelku ucelený obraz. Zvyšok som si odvodil zo svojich pozorovaní.“  
  


Takže to vedel od pondelka. Viac ako týždeň. John sa krátko a trpko zasmial. „ A to si ešte stále stále tu? Ty-“ zmĺkol a zrazu sa cítil trápne, keď urobil gesto k posteli, ktorú ešte dnes ráno spolu zdieľali.

„ S väčšinou ľudí je to tak, že čím dlhšie ich poznám, tým sa mi zdajú nudnejší. Zdá sa, že s tebou je to naopak,“ namietol Sherlock a znel trochu zmätene.

„ Kurva,“ zašepkal John a znovu potriasol hlavou. Logika nestačila na mieru jeho emocionálneho vyčerpania. „ Na toto teraz nemám sily.“

„ Zostávam,“ povedal Sherlock, akoby tým chcel brániť svoje sväté právo.

John zavrtel hlavou a ešte raz mávol rukou k posteli, tentoraz ako pozvanie. Potom unavene dvihol prikrývku a nasúkal sa pod ňu, kompletne oblečený. Sherlock ho bez zaváhania nasledoval. 

 

„ Bude sa ti spať lepšie pod oboma prikrývkami.“

„ Už aj tak si spálil drevo, ktoré sme mali na dva dni,“ namietol John, aj keď Sherlock mal absolútnu pravdu. Stále mu bolo chladno, ale cítil váhu Sherlockovho pohľadu, takže si len povzdychol a povedal „ Fajn. Len sa na mňa netlač...“

„ Ja viem,“ povedal Sherlock netrpezlivo. Posadil sa a prehodil svoju prikrývku cez tú Johnovu, potom vstal z postele a začal sa vyzliekať.

John dúfal že tu nedošlo k nejakému nedorozumeniu- „ Sherlock, naozaj neviem, či mám náladu...“

S opovržlivým odfrknutím Sherlock namietol „ V armáde ste spávali oblečení?“

„ Samozrejme...čo- ?“ spýtal sa John a na jeho tvári sa po prvý raz objavil úsmev od doby, kedy sa veci začali kaziť.

„ A ty by si sa mal vyzliecť tiež,“ Sherlock odhodil svoju košeľu na zemi a obzrel sa na Johna cez nahé rameno. „ A keby som chcel, aby si sa vyzliekol kvôli sexu, spoznal by si to. Toto je len kvôli tomu, aby si bol schopný vôbec zaspať.“

John sa vzdal, skôr pre to, že vedel, aké je sakramentsky nepríjemné spať v džínsoch, než kvôli tomu, že by mu Sherlockova teória dávala zmysel.  
Na druhej strane – celý batalión terapeutov by _s jeho strachmi_  nič nezmohol. Sherlock mal rovnakú šancu sa pokúsiť s tým niečo urobiť. Nebol tu žiaden dôvod skrývať svoje jazvy, takže si vyzliekol svoje tričko otočený chrbtom, a potom vkĺzol nazad pod deku tak rýchlo ako len mohol.

O dve minúty neskôr už boli obaja zakutraní hlboko v prikrývkach. Teplo pomaly odnášalo aj posledné známky Johnovej nervozity, ktorou trpel, odkedy sa prebral. Ležel na boku a jazva po guľke ho bolestivo svrbela. Inokedy by možno použil fľašu s horúcou vodou, aby tú bolesť zmiernil, ale teraz sa mu z postele vôbec nechcelo.

„ Zajtra ti dám masáž,“ navrhol Sherlock.

„ Ty to vieš?“

„ Samozrejme.“ Bol tou otázkou takmer urazený. „ Je to užitočná schopnosť. Ľudia radi rozprávajú, keď sú uvoľnení.“

John sa zasmial a siahol po Johnovej ruke. „ Tak mi rozprávaj. Pomôž mi sa uvoľniť.“

„ A o čom?“

John nazrel do svojej mysle, vedel že má pre Sherlocka snáď tisíc otázok, ale teraz si nemohol na žiadnu z nich spomenúť. Vedel, že je príliš unavený na to, aby si niečo z toho, čo povie, zajtra pamätal, tak či onak.  
„ Vravel si, že si bol zapletený do nejakého prípadu s kanibalmi?“

Sherlockova ruka sa pohla pod tou jeho. „ Na to sa pýtaš? Teraz?“

„ Do prdele, prepáč,“ ospravedlnil sa John a otočil hlavu, aby sa na Sherlocka pozrel. „ Ak ťa to nahnevalo, nemusíš mi...“

„ Nie. Nie, bolo to...zaujímavé,“ Sherlock sa zdal zaskočený. „ Ale nerozruší ťa to?“

John si unavene odfrkol a pomaly pokýval hlavou, oči sa mu zatvárali. „ Bol som napadnutý povstalcami Sherlock, nie kanibalmi.“

Sherlock vydal tichý potešený zvuk a vložil svoju dlaň do Johnovej, takže sa ich prsty preplietli.  
„ Začalo to miznúcimi turistami po celom juhozápade. Polícia si nemyslela, že by tam mohla byť spojitosť, ale ja som to vedel skôr, ako prišli ku mne po pomoc...“


	14. Chapter 14

**Utorok, 30. Októbra**

John urobil tichý krok na mieste –a nebol počuť napriek tomu, že stál na zamrznutej vrchnej vrstve snehu, pod ktorou sa nachádzalo opadané lístie, ktoré pokrývalo pôdu v lese.  Každý výdych sa mu pred očami menil na obláčik pary, ktorý mu zahmlieval ďalekohľad. Otočil sa k Sherlockovi, ktorý sliedil po akomkoľvek náznaku pohybu, takže si skoro ani nevšimol jeho vlastný, keď skenoval okolie – a potom znovu znehybnel.

Jeden kútik Johnovych úst sa zdvihol s úsmeve plnom uspokojenia. Pomaly sklonil ďalekohľad a dal pozor, aby sa mu na šnúrke nerozhojdal.

Od Sherlocka sa očakávalo, že mu pomôže vystopovať jeleňa. Bol od Johna asi tridsať yardov, mal svoj vlastný (málo výkonný) ďalekohľad a žiadnu pušku. John mu podal komplikované   vysvetlenie priam ezotericky nezmyselných loveckých zákonov a potom mu povedal, že ich porušujú už tým, že ho berie na stopovanie. Potom svoje vysvetlenie znegoval vyhlásením, že „ich aj tak nebude nikto kontrolovať. Obaja rangeri na čiastočný úväzok sú z Fairlake a nič ich nezaujíma, pokiaľ ostáva populácia jelenej zveri stabilná. “

Nie, že by sa Sherlock nejak extra o jelene zaujímal. Namiesto toho sledoval Johna a jeho myseľ sa napĺňala vzrušením,  keď videl mieru jeho trpezlivosti. Koľko hodín, dokonca dní, musel on sám prečkať v páchnucich bočných uličkách a opustených bytoch alebo za dažďa na strechách, len kvôli pozorovaniu svojich cieľov? Nečinnosť bola tá najhoršia časť práce.   
Aj keď tento lov mal trvať nanajvýš pár hodín, John nevykazoval ani náznak nudy. U kohokoľvek iného by Sherlock ihneď vypozoroval známky nezaujatej mysle bez fantázie, ale nie u Johna.

Sledoval ako zdvihol pušku – tú, ktorú si vzal pred dvoma dňami na obranu proti medveďom – a priložil si ju k ľavému ramenu, pomaly sklonil bradu, aby sa mohol pozrieť do puškohľadu. Bol zameraný na cieľ, pokojný a mal absolútnu sebakontrolu. Sherlock nepochyboval, že napriek tomu si je vedomý jeho presnej pozície, hoci ich teraz delilo takmer sto stôp.

 _Tento_ John by sa nedal nachytať útočníkom maskujúcim sa za bezvládneho pacienta.

Keď zaznel výstrel, Sherlock sa neubránil šklbnutiu z prekvapenia, keď ozvena z výstrelu naplnila les. Dve sekundy po výstrele John zložil pušku a zavesil si ju za popruh krížom cez telo. Jeho pokoj niekam odplával, usmial sa na Sherlocka a jeho výraz sa na chvíľu stratil v tieni, do ktorého sa zahalila jeho tvár vďaka kapucni. Potom si ju zložil a rukou v rukavici si prešiel po vlasoch.

„ Chceš pomôcť?“ spýtal sa, keď zdvihol svoj batoh a zamieril smerom, kde ležal skolený jeleň.

Sherlock bol zvedavý a tak ho nasledoval, musel dokonca trochu pobehnúť, aby ho dohnal.   
„ A čo ten druhý jeleň? Vravel si, že máš povolenie na dvoch.“

John sa zasmial a uškrnul sa na Sherlocka spôsobom, ktorý zahnal chlad v jeho končatinách.   
„ Akonáhle som vystrelil, ostatní sa okamžite rozutekali. Okrem toho, chcel by si domov vliecť _dvoch?_ Môžeme sa vrátiť zas zajtra.“

„ Dajú sa vymyslieť aj lepšie veci, ktoré by sa zajtra dali robiť,“ navrhol Sherlock a vrátil Johnovi krivý úsmev.

„ Áno, a potom budeme celý Január hladovať,“ odbil ho veselo John. Potom si z pleca zložil pušku a podal ju Sherlockovi.   
„ Tu máš, môžeš to niesť. Neočakávam, že by si sa púšťal do niečoho, čo by zahŕňalo nejakú fyzickú prácu.“

„ Ja som sa...a čo to vlastne ideme robiť?“ spýtal sa Sherlock. Utiahol si popruh a snažil sa nájsť čo najpohodlnejšiu polohu pre pušku na svojom ramene. Bola ťažšia než tie, ktoré mal doteraz česť používať, ale to boli skôr zbrane na športovú streľbu a nie na skutočné zabíjanie.

„ Vyvrhnutie. Potrebujeme z jeleňa dostať časť jeho tráviaceho traktu, aby sa zabránilo kontaminácií. A tiež ho musíme čo najskôr dostať do mrazničky, mäso potom chutí lepšie.“

„ Martha Christie,“ zamumlal Sherlock, v myšlienkach sa vracajúc k prípadu, ktorý mal byť zaujímavý, ale nebol.

„Hm?“

„ Martha Christie. Najala si ma, aby so prešetril jej snúbenca. Myslela si, že by mohol byť nebezpečný, keď našla v jeho skrini čudne zakrivený nôž.“ Sherlock si povzdychol nad spomienkou svojej vtedajšej frustrácie. „ Bol to len lovecký nôž. Vzali sa ešte v ten rok a ako poďakovanie mi poslali kačicu.“

John sa zasmial a potom ukročil na bok, pretože na chodníku sa zrazu objavil spadnutý konár.   
„ Mám licenciu aj na vodné vtáctvo. Mohli by sme zajtra k jazeru, ak by si chcel.“

Sherlock sa zamyslene na Johna pozrel, skoro si nevšimol, že už sú takmer pri jeleňovi.  
„ Lovecké povolenky máme tiež – ale sú vypísané na rodinné panstvo,“ povedal konverzačným tónom.“ Jelene, vtáky a podobné veci.“

„ Ty máš... _panstvo?_ “ spýtal sa John neveriacky.  Zložil si batoh a otvoril ho.

„ Technicky vzaté, _zdieľam ho,_ ale áno. Mycroft je najstarší, takže on je prvý dedič. V skutočnosti by malo celé pripadnúť jemu, ale rodičia urobili nejaké právne obštrukcie v môj prospech.“ Sherlock si založil ruky na hrudi a pohrával si popruhom pušky, ktorá mu visela na ramene. Mycroft sa tých právnických kľučiek zbavil po Sherlockovom poslednom drogovom excese, keď získal dohľad nad jeho starostlivosťou aj financiami, pokým bude trvať odvykacia kúra. V podstate mal ešte dvadsať sedem mesiacov, pokiaľ bude znovu voľný a aj keď si nikdy nemusel robiť starosti s peniazmi, nehorázne ho to rozčuľovalo.

John sa chvíľu prehrabával v batohu a nakoniec z neho vytiahol lano oranžovo neónovej farby a čierne plastové vrece. „ Takže...tvoji rodičia sú...“ spýtal sa tlmene, ale otázku nedokončil.

„ Mŕtvi, áno.“ Sherlockovi chvíľku trvalo, kým si spomenul, že John tiež hovoril o svojej rodine len v minulom čase.

„ A tvoji?“

John prikývol. „ Mám sestru v Toronte. Nehovoríme spolu.“  
Postavil sa a šiel k jeleňovi, ktorý tam ležal v polohe, ktorá nevyzerala veľmi pohodlne.   
„ Môžeš mi pomôcť? Ak nie, netráp sa – ak by si mal potom vracať, alebo čo-“ doberal si ho John.

Sherlock vzhliadol a potom šiel jeleňa chytiť za zadné nohy. Nikdy nebol takto blízko mŕtvemu jeleňovi. Alebo aj živému, keď sa to tak vezme, ak nepočítal nejaké tie výlety do zoo.   
„ Už som bol pri nejakých tých obhliadkach mŕtvol.“

John na neho pozrel ponad mŕtve zvieracie telo, ale jeho pohľad sa nezdal príliš prekvapený.   
„ Ty naozaj nežiješ normálny život, že?“ Neznelo to ako kritika, alebo obvinenie.

Sherlock sa uškrnul. „ Normálne je-“

„ Nudné. Áno, viem,“ doplnil jeho vyhlásenie John.   
„ Dobre, pomôž mi ho prevrátiť na ľavú stranu- zatiahni za nohy doprava, len trochu.“

Sherlock urobil, čo mu John povedal. 

„ Ty nie si.“

John sa na neho pozrel a zamračil sa.

„ Čo nie som?“

„ Nudný.“

Keď uložili jeleňa do správnej polohy, John sa narovnal a vybral z vrecka bundy zatvárací nôž.

„ Vďaka,“ povedal do ticha.

Sherlock sa usmial.

...

John prešiel lekárskou fakultou aj vojnou a stále sa úplne nedostal cez ten zvláštny pocit, ktorý mal, keď musel jeleňa vyvrhnúť. Bol hrdý na to, že bol časťou tichej menšiny, ktorá dokázala cvičeniami z chirurgie prejsť bez toho, aby omdlievala a vracala. Mal silný žalúdok a presné znalosti anatómie.

Ale už nikdy nezoberie Sherlocka na lov. Radšej by ho nechal zviazaného v zrube, než by mu dovolil dostať sa do blízkosti nejakých ostatkov.

Vyvrhovanie bola špinavá a chaotická robota. Nebolo nič čistého alebo pekného na odstraňovaní vnútorných orgánov a tráviaceho traktu, ale nič nevyšlo na zmar. John si nechal srdce a pečeň, zabalil ich do plastového vreca a zvyšok  nechával pre mrchožrútov – teda aspoň to mal pôvodne v úmysle.

Potom  ako vložil srdce a pečeň do svojho batohu otočil sa a videl, ako Sherlock vzal jeho nôž a púšťa sa do ostatných vyvrhnutých orgánov.   
„ Bobule? Toto sú bobule? Myslel som, že jelene žerú len trávu,“  pohmkával si sám pre seba.

John sa otočil, zavrel oči a nadýchol sa, pokým nevoľnosť neprešla. Pripísal to skôr šoku z neočakávaného, než tomu, čo Sherlock naozaj robil.

Zvyšok potrebných prác sa obišiel bez incidentu, takže sa s jeleňom vybrali ku kilometer vzdialenej zaparkovanej štvorkolke a prívesnému vozíku. Sherlock sa nakoniec aj pri tomto ukázal ako veľmi nápomocný.

„ Budeš to chcieť zaviezť až do mesta - ku Coleovcom?“ spýtal sa o pol hodiny neskôr, keď nechal Johna vyviazať chladnúce jelenie telo na príves.

John zavrtel hlavou a presvedčil sa, či je lovecká značka dobre viditeľná.   
„ Dokážem sa o neho postarať sám. Za pár dní k nim vezmem len hlavu a niečo z mäsa.“

„ Aby ho vypreparovali?“

„ Na prionové testy. Niečo ako choroba šialených kráv.“ John posledný krát zatiahol za povrazy a potom si znovu nasadil rukavice.

Sherlockove oči sa rozžiarili. „  Naozaj? Aj u jeleňov?“

„ No, áno. Je to vcelku spoľahlivé a zatiaľ sa nevyskytol ani jeden prípad...“

„ Hlavu si nechaj.“

John si nasadil kapucňu a zapol zips až po bradu. „ Prečo? Chceš trofej? “ spýtal sa John a mal pocit, že je to..divné. On bol ten, kto ho skolil a navyše to nebol nejaký výstavný kus s pôsobivým parožím.

Sherlock odpovedal vyhýbavo: „ Len si ju...nechajme dobre? Môžeme zajtra navštíviť Molly?“

John, so zvláštnym pocitom, že mu unikla nejaká podstatná časť konverzácie sa otupene spýtal: „ Molly?“

„ Vezmeme ju k nej. Môžeme jej dať aj časť mäsa. Nezjeme to predsa všetko sami, však? Môžeme to vymeniť za kurčatá.“

„U-hm. Povedz mi...čo presne plánuješ?“ spýtal sa John podozrievavo a oprel sa bokom o štvorkolku.

Sherlock sa divoko usmial. „ Chcem preskúmať mozog- a Molly má labák.“

„ Ty-“ John sa zarazil, snažiac sa spracovať nový bláznivý nápad. „ Sherlock-“

„ Nikdy som ešte nevidel biologické dopady napadnutých prionových bielkovín. Dúfal som, že kanibali  v tom mojom prípade budú vykazovať symtómy Creutzfeldt-Jacobovej choroby, ale žiadne tam neboli.“

Malá časť v Johnovi chcela protestovať, pretože to bolo jednoducho _šialené._ Ten zvyšok – ten, ktorý nebol schopný fungovať v normálnej ľudskej spoločnosti- to vcelku chápal. Vedel, že by mal mozog poslať do štátneho laboratória, aby mohol byť riadne preskúmaný a katalogizovaný, tak ako to robil každý rok, ale Sherlockova intenzívna fascinácia bola nákazlivá – John sa pomaly usmial. Jeho vzdelanie mu ponúklo  z prionových bielkovín len zbežnú prednášku.

„ Dobre. Ale ak nás s tým Molly vyrazí, bude to tvoja vina.“

Sherlockov úsmev bol ako slnko vychádzajúce nad čerstvo napadaným snehom.  Urobil dva rýchle kroky vpred, na druhú stranu štvorkolky a naklonil sa k Johnovi, aby si ho pritiahol bližšie k drsnému, rýchlemu bozku, ktorý ich oboch rozochvel.

„ Tvoj brat ma pred týmto nevaroval,“ namietol John, keď Sherlock ustúpil.

„ Môj brat si len myslí, že ma pozná. Ale nepozná.“

Do Johnovej hrude sa vkradol pocit hrdosti nad tým, že práve on môže byť tá osoba, ktorá prvá spozná _skutočného_ Sherlocka. Nasadol na štvorkolku a naštartoval, čakajúc, kým Sherlock vysadne za neho. Bol to zdvorilý pasažier, pridržiaval sa Johnovych bokov alebo pása a príliš sa na neho netlačil. Teraz si však John dovolil trochu sa oprieť dozadu a nechať Sherlockove paže, aby sa okolo neho ovinuli. Potlačil dusivú paniku, ktorá sa v ňom začala rozmáhať a jeho myseľ ostávala čistá.

„ John?“ spýtal sa Sherlock, snažiac sa ramená okolo neho príliš nezvierať.

Johnov inštinkt bolo pokrčiť ramenami, akoby nešlo o nič výnimočné, ale obaja vedeli, ako to v skutočnosti je.

„ To je v poriadku,“ odvetil a s prekvapením zistil, že je to pravda.  
Upokojujúco stisol jedno zo Sherlockovych predlaktí, ktoré sa ho držali a potom sa naklonil dopredu, keď vyrazili. 

Sherlock nepovedal nič, ale aj on sa naklonil s Johnom, pritisnutý na jeho chrbát a rukami objímal jeho hrudník, celou cestou späť do zrubu.

...

„ Toto je prvý krát,“ povedal John, keď zavrel veko mrazničky, „čo tu mám niečí mozog.“

„ Nemáš za čo,“ odvetil Sherlock do zvuku tečúcej vody. Ponúkol sa, že očistí Johnove rukavice od krvi – vlastne to bolo po prvý krát, čo sa ponúkol, že urobí nejakú prácu okolo zrubu, ak sa neráta skladanie vlastného oblečenia – po tom, čo ho John vypral a nechal usušiť v kuchyni.

„ Takže, toto je pre teba bežné? Teda, myslel som, že si detektív, nie patológ.“  
John prešiel k sporáku, aby dohliadol na dva steaky, ktoré tam piekol. Vôňa rozmarínu mu vyvolávala škvŕkanie v žalúdku.

Sherlock bol podozrivo tichý.

„ Och bože, nehovor mi, že-“  John otázku nedokončil, pretože si to vedel len ťažko predstaviť. Sherlock bol príliš natešený z toho, že bude pitvať mozog, ktorý je možno infikovaný.

„ Mám kontakty v márniciach. Zvyčajne moje prípady vyžadujú...špeciálny druh informácií.“

„Od mŕtvol.“

„ Väčšinou len od obetí vrážd,“ podotkol Sherlock upokojujúco.

John sa neubránil smiechu.  Zobral kliešte a pomaly steaky otočil na druhú stranu, aby sa prepiekli – zvonku takmer chrumkavé a vnútri medium –rare.   
„ Vyber nám dva taniere, dobre? A čo myslíš tým _zvyčajne?_ “

Sherlock vybral z police dva taniere  a prešiel poza Johna, aby ich položil  na linku vedľa  neho. Robil to odkedy sa vrátil – približoval sa a vzďaľoval, testoval Johnove hranice, kde sa mu už jeho blízkosť bude zdať nepríjemná a bude chcieť zaútočiť.  John bojoval s nutkaním tresnúť ho, ale odolal – nebol to žiadny panický atak, len iritujúce pomyslenie, že je používaný ako testovací subjekt.

Sherlock sa otočil a oprel sa zadkom o pult, tváril sa zamyslene.   
„ Nie je to vždy skutočný experiment, na čom záleží, ale ten proces. Vedecké metódy sú nástrojom pokročilého myslenia. Nie je to, ako keby ľudia testovali kyselinu končekmi vlastných prstov alebo zlomeniny rôznych kostí,“ povedal prezieravo. „ Replikovanie efektu na pokusný objekt pomáha tvojej mysli zamerať sa správnym smerom. Je to o sústredení, nie o experimente samotnom. “

„ To...dáva zmysel,“ pripustil John pomaly, zosúvajúc steaky na taniere.   
„ Kriste, neznamená to, že som sa zbláznil? Tvoj brat ma varoval.“

Sherlock sa dotkol Johnovej ruky a jeho hlas bol zvodne hlboký.“ A vadí ti to?“

John pokrútil hlavou a zasmial sa. „ Možno by malo, ale nie- nevadí.“ Vzal taniere a šiel s nimi k stolu.  
Potom ešte vzal príbory a kávu.   
„ Takže, čo je to vlastne medzi tebou a ním? Nezdá sa mi, že by si ho mal nejako extra rád.“

„ Je to politik,“ odvetil Sherlock a sadol si oproti Johnovi za stôl. „ Je neznesiteľne všetečný, strká nos do toho, do čoho ho nič nie je. Niekedy si myslím, že vyrába domáce aj medzinárodne krízy len preto, aby sa pobavil – aby mohol sledovať, ako jeho poskoci pobiehajú, aby všetko dali do poriadku.“

„ Je starší?“

„ O sedem rokov.  Povedal by som, že ide o nejakú genetickú odchýlku,  ale je veľmi inteligentný, aj keď tým plytvá na svoje malé hry intríg a diplomacie.“ Sherlock sa zdal nahnevaný a zabodol vidličku do svojho steaku.  „ Mohol by to byť brilantný vedec.“

John prikývol a odrezal si prvé sústo zo svojej porcie. „ Dúfam, že si uvedomuješ, že bez neho by som bol pravdepodobne po smrti.“

Sherlock pustil vidličku s hlasným zarinčaním.

John nevzhliadol, prežúval a prehĺtal, chuť mäsa mu pomáhala ukotviť sa v tejto realite, prečo od jeho nočných môr. „ Stále neviem, ako alebo prečo tam vyslal za mnou svoj tím, ale...“

„ Mal si pre neho cenné informácie,“ odvetil Sherlock neprítomne, čo bolo v rozpore s jeho šokovaným výrazom.

John sa na neho pozrel a pohľady sa im stretli. Odložil vidličku a natiahol sa cez stôl k Sherlockovej ruke. „ Si v poriadku?“

Sherlock ho nechal chytiť svoju ruku, ale len na moment. „ Som v pohode, akurát neznášam ten pocit, keď mu musím byť za niečo vďačný,“ zamumlal temne. „ Toto bude proti mne používať celé roky, keď k tomu bude mať príležitosť.“  
Pozrel sa dolu na zem, kde ležala jeho vidlička. Potom ukradol Johnovu a vrátil sa k svojej večeri.   
„ Stretol si sa s ním na porade- či skôr výsluchu, ešte kým si bol v nemocnici. Zrejme v deň, keď si bol zachránený.“

„ Výsluch? No...ak to má byť klasifikované takto...“

„ Našiel som tú zložku. Všetko bolo zredigované, až na tvoje meno,“ povedal Sherlock nešťastne. Vložil si do úst kúsok mäsa a pozrel dolu na tanier. „ Toto...toto je vcelku dobré.“

„ Vidličku si môžeš nechať, nemáš za čo,“ podotkol John zľahka, aby odviedol svoju pozornosť od temnej cesty, ktorou sa ich konverzácia uberala. Vstal, zdvihol Sherlockovu vidličku zo zeme a išiel si pohľadať náhradnú.

„ Videl si to video.“

John hodil Sherlockovu vidličku do drezu. Zavrel oči a snažil sa nad tým moc nepremýšľať. Dýchal, ale jeho pľúca sa plnili len nekonečným ľadovým chladom, vzduchu sa mu zrazu nedostávalo.

Asi po piatich minútach bol konečne schopný otvoriť oči. Sherlock sedel stále pri stole, ale John vedel, že ho nespustil z očí. Áno, jeho postoj bol ochraniteľský a znepokojený, ale až teraz si John uvedomil, že ho tiež intenzívne študoval. Nebolo to kvôli tomu, že by bol bezcitný alebo chladný, bol to jednoducho spôsob, akým bežne fungoval.

John nakoniec v sebe našiel silu prikývnuť. „ Áno, videl. Ale ako to ty vieš?“

„ Nebol si prekvapený, keď som to spomenul. Ale poznám svojho brata. Ukázal ti to, aby z teba vymámil viac detailov. Miesta, popisy osôb...pravdepodobne ťa to donútil pozerať ešte v nemocnici. Napriek námietkam tvojich lekárov, vyhovoril sa na vyššie dobre, vojenské operácie, alebo také niečo. Mohol sa dokonca pokúsiť hrať na tvoj zmysel pre povinnosť, len aby si súhlasil.“

John prikývol, ale nebol schopný už zo seba dostať ani slovo. Držal sa úzkostlivo okraja drezu a hľadel na nerezovú panvicu a vidličku v ňom. Vzor na príbore vyzeral starý, kúpil ho vo Fairlake ako mix rôznych setov za dva doláre, keď sa sem prisťahoval.

Sherlock se nezmýlil ani v jednom bode a každé slovo bolo ako nová ľadová ihla v Johnovej hrudi. Rozhodol sa zhlboka dýchať, len aby ten včerajšok neopakoval. Pamätal si na názory dvoch torontských terapeutov, keď diskutovali o možných dopadoch sledovania tej nahrávky po menej ako tridsiatich hodinách od záchrany a ešte v čase, keď sa ako-tak prebral z narkózy po operácií.

Doprial si ešte dva hlboké nádychy a spomienky konečne vytiahli svoje ostré pazúry z jeho zmučenej mysle. „ Bol som schopný identifikovať dvoch, ktorí nezahynuli ešte pri tej prvej záchrannej akcií.“  
Johnov hlas sa mu zdal vzdialený a bezfarebný. „ Mali fotky zabitých v akcií, ale boli tam aj iní, ktorým sa podarilo utiecť.“

„ A teraz sú všetci mŕtvi.“

John sa otočil k Sherlockovi.

„ To ti nepovedal,“ dodal udivene. Potom zaťal zuby a nahnevane pokrútil hlavou.  
„ Samozrejme, že nie. Načo by sa obťažoval?“

„ Čože?“

Sherlock si pootočil stoličku k Johnovi a bol si vedomý, že môže vidieť to napätie v ňom. Chcel vstať a ísť k Johnovi, ale musel rešpektovať jeho potrebu priestoru vo chvíľach ako je táto.

„Neexistuje žiaden záznam o organizácií, ktorá ťa uniesla,“ pevne pozrel do Johnovych očí. „ Sú preč. Kompletne vyhladení, akoby vôbec neexistovali, možno s výnimkou niektorých vládnych záznamov.  Ale k tým sa nemám ako dostať na diaľku,“ dodal ospravedlňujúco.

 Niečo v Johnovom vnútri sa uvoľnilo, akýsi uzol hlbokej hrôzy v jeho vnútri, ktorý si so sebou niesol odkedy sa pozrel na niečo, o čom si myslel, že je umierajúcim mladým mužom, len aby bol vzápätí kvôli svojmu súcitu postrelený.   
Obrátil sa a oprel sa o drez chrbtom, rukami si pošúchal tvár. Nikdy si nemyslel, že by po ňom znovu išli, a tak to nebola úľava z pocitu náhleho pocitu bezpečia. Možno to bola len myšlienka, že svet je bez nich o trochu lepším miestom.

Zvuk Sherlockovych krokov Johna dostatočne varoval, aby sa pripravil na nežný dotyk jeho rúk na svojich.  „ Mal ti to povedať.“ Sherlockov hlas bol tichý, ale chvel sa zlosťou.

John mu dovolil, aby ho vzal za ruky. Odrazil sa od drezu, ale stále udržiaval bezpečný odstup medzi sebou a Sherlockom. Potom si položil tvár na jeho rameno.

„ Ak by si chcel, môžeš ho postreliť,“ navrhol Sherlock.“ Nie nijak fatálne, ale určite bolestivo.“

Johnovi z hrdla uniklo drsné uchechtnutie.“ Nebudem na nikoho strieľať. V živote som na žiadneho človeka nevystrelil.“ 

„ Povedal by som, že v tom prípade ho trebárs môžeš zraziť autom, ale žiadne nemám. V Londýne sú šialene nepraktické.“

John zakrútil hlavou a vyslobodil si prsty z Sherlockovych dlaní, aby ho mohol objať.   
„ To je v poriadku, Sherlock. Nevybral som si život tu len preto, aby ma nenašli. Nežijem v strachu pred nimi.“

„ Ale cítiš sa lepšie, keď vieš, že sú po smrti.“ Sherlock pošúchal Johnove ramená, ale stále sa držal na pozore, aby ho nezovrel.

„ Áno, to cítim,“ prisvedčil potichu John a privinul sa tesnejšie j Sherlockovmu vysokému telu, zatiaľ čo mu viedol ruky smerom k svojmu chrbtu.  Napätie, ktoré v ňom vzrastalo, bolo len nepatrné, reflexívna reakcia, ktorá sa vytrácala spolu s tým, čím viac cítil Sherlockovo teplo. Cítil sa bezpečne – nie uväznený- čo bol  nepochybné ďalší znak toho, že sa prepadá k čistému šialenstvu,pretože so Sherlockom nebolo nič bezpečné.

„ Ak zmeníš názor, môžeme si nejaké prenajať-“ rozhodol sa Sherlock s konečnou platnosťou a otočil hlavou, aby vtisol letmý bozk do Johnovych vlasov.

John sa zasmial a prikývol. „ Okej.“  
Zhlboka sa nadýchol a ukročil, aby sa mohol pozrieť do Sherlockovych očí. „ No tak poď, dojeme tú večeru. Prvé steaky sú vždy najlepšie. Nenecháš predsa tvojho brata, aby nám to pokazil, hm?“

Sherlock sa uškrnul a náhle ho pustil. Vrátil sa k stolu a vyhrabal svoj mobil.

John bol z neho zase na chvíľu zmätený. „ Nie je tu žiadny signál, pamätáš?“

„ Nie, to nie je,“ prisvedčil Sherlock, ale napriek tomu namieril telefón na prestretý stôl, tak, aby získal čo najlepší záber. „ Mycroft je trvalo na diéte. Myslím, že by si zaslúžil nejaký ten e-mail, čo myslíš?“

„ To je kruté,“ namietol John, ale nemyslel to tak celkom vážne. Vzal si novú vidličku a sadol si k stolu.  Chuť na steak sa mu vrátila.

„Áno, to teda je,“ súhlasil Sherlock samoľúbo.

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Streda, 31.októbra**

 

„ Takže. Hm. Ako dlho vy dvaja spolu chodíte?“ spýtala sa nesmelo Molly.

John, zaskočený tou otázkou, zdvihol hlavu od obsahu v jej mrazničke a udrel sa do jej dvierok. Prehltol nadávku a pošúchal si čelo.

„ My ne-“ začal, ale potom si spomenul, ako ich Molly v nedeľu načapala bozkávať sa. Vzápätí sa mu vynorila spomienka, ako Sherlock hovoril, že Molly by sa rada _pozerala,_ a radšej sa vrátil k presúvaniu vecí v jej mrazničke, aby urobil miesto na divinu, ktorú jej priniesli.

„ Si v poriadku?“

„ Hej, v pohode.“ Vkladal mäso do mrazničky s trochu väčšou razanciou, než by bolo potrebné.  
„Nechodíme spolu.“

„ Ste spolu rozkošní,“povzdychla si. „A vieš, čo sa hovorí. Tí najlepší sú vždy zadaní.“

„ Vďaka, že si ho nechala použiť svoj labák,“ povedal John, zúfalo sa snažiac zmeniť tému. „ Viem, že je to trochu divné.“

„ Hej. Myslela som si, že je chemik,“ dodala zvedavo.

John vtisol posledné dva steaky vedľa boxu so zvyškami zamrazeného koláča.“ Nemyslím, že existujú nejaké označenia, ktoré by ho mohli presne popísať,“ pripustil, keď zavrel mraziak.

„Ďakujem. Naozaj nie je doktor? Je veľmi inteligentný.“

„ Zvykne sa hovoriť, že je veľmi tenká hranica medzi genialitou a šialenstvom. Nemyslím, že pre Sherlocka taká hranica existuje. Pravdepodobne by získal doktorát ľavou zadnou, ale povedal mi, že škola bola pre neho _nudná._ “

„ Bože. Rozumiem,“ prikývla Molly.

John sa zasmial, keď si predstavil tú hrôzu _školou povinného Sherlocka._ „ Aj keď si myslím, že jeho a naše ponímanie nudy je trochu odlišné,“ dodal.

Molly chcela na to niečo povedať, ale bola prerušená pískajúcou kanvicou. Naplnila tri hrnčeky horúcou vodou. „ Donesiem mu čaj do labáku.“

„ Môžem to urobiť ja,“

„ To je v poriadku, chcem sa pozrieť, ako sa mu darí. Ako ho má rád?“

„ Trochu veľa cukru. Máš nejaké mlieko?“ spýtal sa, lebo si nemohol spomenúť, či nejaké videl v chladničke, keď aj tam ukladal nejaké mäso.

„ Prepáč, nemám. Len práškovú smotanu-“ navrhla a vzala nádobku s ňou z poličky nad sebou.

„ To mu radšej ani nenavrhuj,“ venoval jej John úškrn. Nabral postupne tri kopcovité lyžičky cukru a vsypal ich do jedného z hrnčekov. Potom z neho vybral čajové vrecko a posunul ho k Molly. Náhle si spomenul na experimenty, o ktorých Sherlock pred časom hovoril.  
„ A keď ho uvidíš robiť niečo divné alebo nebezpečné, neprerušuj ho. Len ma príď zavolať, dobre?“

Mollyine oči sa rozšírili údivom. „ No-hm, tak dobre,“ povedala neisto.

Sledoval ju cez okno, ako mieri k stodole prestavanej na laboratórium a dúfal, že Sherlock sa zaoberá naozaj len tým mozgom a nemá za lubom výrobu výbušnín, prípadne neexperimentuje so sliepkami. Posledná vec, ktorú potreboval k šťastiu bola, aby Sherlock tým mozgom nakŕmil kurence, aby si overil prenosnosť choroby. A dúfal tiež, že ten mozog naozaj nie je infekčný – nákazy boli v divočine zriedkavé. Nezáležalo na tom, ako veľmi to Sherlocka sklame.

Molly sa vrátila dnu asi za päť minút a vyzerala trochu rozrušene. „ On je veľmi-“

Keď nemohla nájsť slová, John jej pomohol. „ Áno. To je.“

S úsmevom prikývla a sadla si k nemu ku kuchynskému stolu.“ Myslím, že je to pre teba fajn. Prospieva ti byť s ním.“

„ Čože?“

„ Veď sa na seba pozri!“ Natiahla ruku, aby pohladila tú jeho. „ Vždy si bol..taký napätý. Ako oceľová pružina- a teraz je to _preč._ Nikdy si sa takto neusmieval.“

John zavrtel hlavou a trpko si pomyslel, že sa nemôže viac mýliť. V rozmedzí jedného týždňa prešiel viac nebezpečnými situáciami a potenciálnymi útokmi, než tomu bolo v predošlých siedmych rokoch. „ On je-“

„Pýtal sa na teba,“ prerušila ho so šibalským úsmevom. „ Povedal mi, že mu mám dať vedieť, keď sa začneš nudiť.“

„ Kriste, nemám desať rokov. A ani on,“ zasmial sa John.

„ Vidíš?“ štuchla do neho pod stolom a vzala si svoj čaj. „ Toto s tebou robí – vďaka nemu sa smeješ a to tu ani nie je.“

„ Molly...“ John sa na ňu usmial, ale zavrtel hlavou. „ Je tu len na zimu. Než začne jar, vráti sa do Londýna.“

„ Oh,“ Mollyine oči sa znovu rozšírili. „ Oh,bože. Prepáč,“ vyjachtala. „ Myslela som, že- no, vieš, vy dvaja – ste jeden pre druhého ako stvorení.“

John zamyslene prikývol, ale včas sa zarazil a namiesto toho zavrtel hlavou, keď pocítil, ako mu hruď znovu zvierajú neviditeľné obruče. „ Je to len...nič to neznamená.“ Úsmev sa vytratil, keď si uvedomil, že to tak nie je. Nie, pokiaľ šlo o neho.

Sherlock hovoril o Londýne každý deň – jeho prípady, sieť informátorov, kontakty – ale John...ten len sa snažil prežívať zo dňa na deň a Sherlock zapadol do jeho života, ako by tam patril odjakživa. Cítil sa najlepšie za posledné roky a cítil, že tá časť v ňom, to kým bol pred vojnou – pomaly ožíva.

Nikdy nepremýšľal nad tým, čo sa stane, keď sa Sherlock vráti do Londýna – k svojmu starému životu. S trochou šťastia znovu neprepadne drogám a udrží svoj život pod kontrolou, a John...

John ostane vo svojom zrube, snažiac sa prežiť namiesto aby skutočne žil. Celé tie roky, po ktoré si budoval osamelosť boli preč a nechali ho nahého a zraniteľného, bude musieť začať od nuly. Dúfal, že bude trvať viac ako týždeň, než si vpáli guľku do hlavy.

„ John?“

Mollyin tichý hlas sa vkradol do jeho pochmúrnych myšlienok. Venoval jej rýchly nútený úsmev a potriasol hlavou. „ Prepáč,“ ospravedlnil sa a vo vlastnou hlase cítil akúsi nestabilitu. „ Ja som len – mal by som ísť skontrolovať, koľko to ešte Sherlockovi bude trvať. To počasie. Nepredvídateľné.“

Jej pekné hnedé oči zmäkli a naplnili sa súcitom. Počas tých rokov, čo boli priateľmi, si zvykla na jeho zmeny nálad. Raz sa ho na to opýta, ale nebude ho nútiť k odpovedi.  
„ Jasné,“ povedala len jednoducho.

…

 

Sherlock spoznal Johnove kroky, prestal s rezom a otočil sa k dverám. Bolo ešte príliš skoro na ďalší čaj a Molly mu dovolila prístup do labáku len za podmienky, že ich predtým nakŕmi sandwichmi, takže tam John nemohol byť ani kvôli jedlu. Možno Johna už Molly nudila, alebo- čo bolo pravdepodobnejšie – _niečo sa posralo._

Jediným pohľadom zhodnotil napätie v Johnovych ramenách a jeho tvár- chlad ju poznamenal viac, takže vonku musel postávať asi desať minút. Bežne Johnovi nerobilo problémy ísť von, ak to bolo potrebné, ale Sherlock nepočul, že by vonku niečo skutočne robil. John vonku len tak stál- chcel sa dostať z Mollyinej spoločnosti, až kým sa nerozhodol ísť sem za ním.

Takže - niečo sa posralo.

Sherlock vzhliadol od preparovaného kúsku. „ Čo sa deje?“

John zažmurkal a náhle sa uhol pohľadom. „ Nič.“

Klamal. A navyše zle. Sherlock priam mohol počuť to nabrúsené ostrie v jeho hlase.   
„ Chcel som sa len spýtať, ako dlho ti to ešte potrvá. Počasie sa môže každú chvíľu pokaziť.“

Takže John chcel ísť preč. Hneď.  
Stiahol si latexové rukavice a vzal si svoju bundu.

„ Nie, to nemusíš- ešte nie si hotový,“ zaprotestoval John, keď ho uvidel obliekať sa.

Teraz bolo na ňom, aby zaklamal. „ To je v poriadku.“  
Naozaj ešte neskončil, ale experiment bol podružný, vzhľadom k tomu, čo rozrušilo Johna. Musel sa sústrediť, aby prišiel na to, ako to napraviť. Skúmanie defektných priónov môže počkať.

„ Sherlock-“

„ John,“ prerušil ho ostro a zapol si bundu.

John si povzdychol a prikývol, pozrel do zeme na znak kapitulácie. „ Dám vedieť Molly, že odchádzame.“

„ Ja to spravím,“ opravil ho Sherlock. Potom sa obzrel k svojim pripraveným vzorkám.  
„ Upraceš to?“

Johnove oči trochu ožili.“ Chceš, aby som dal polovicu jelenieho mozgu do jej mraziaka?“

„ Nie do toho s jedlom. Má ešte jeden na svoje experimenty,“ Sherlock mávol k rohu miestnosti, kde naozaj stála malá mraznička. Prekĺzol popri Johnovi a trochu ho odstrčil od dverí.  
„ Vezmem aj tvoj kabát a vrátim sa po teba.“

John- pre seba tak netypicky-neprotestoval. Len prikývol a vybral si z krabice pár nových gumených rukavíc.

Šťastný, že ho na pár minút zamestnal, Sherlock vyšiel vonku a berúc schody po dvoch zamieril k domu.

Molly ho musela vidieť, pretože otvorila dvere, keď sa k nim prirútil. Bez slova ju strčil dnu a zatresol ich za sebou.  
„ Čo sa stalo? Čo si mu povedala?“

Pozerala na neho, oči vytreštené a cúvala. Bola nervózna, pohrávala si s pramienkom vlasov, zvyk tak bežný u obyčajných ľudí, ak sa nudia, premýšľajú, alebo sú v strese.  
„ Čo? Ja som nič-“

„ Neklam,“ zavrčal.

Urobila ešte jeden krok dozadu a narazila bokom do jednej z kuchynských stoličiek. Akoby ju to zrazu prebralo z prekvapenia – zhlboka sa nadýchla a výraz sa jej náhle zmenil porozumením. Zdvihla bradu a pozrela Sherlockovi rovno do očí. „ Hovorili sme o tebe,“ povedala vyčítavo.

„ O mne?“ Náhle bol zneistený.

„ O tebe,“ prisvedčila a prehodila si vlasy cez rameno.“ Povedal, že ho čoskoro opustíš.“

Tie slová ho zasiahli ako demolačná nálož, úplne mu vzali dych. „ Čože?“ spýtal sa tupo, snažiac sa do myšlienok vniesť nejaký poriadok- Molly rozptýlila jeho sústredenie – a aj jeho hnev.

Nakoniec si prekrížila ruky na prsiach a dodala: „ Myslela som si, že pre gayov je prirodzené byť citlivejší. Ale ty nie si nakoniec taký výnimočný, však?“

Sherlock prevrátil oči, keď mu to pripomenulo odvykačku, kde sa ho každý snažil prinútiť hovoriť o pocitoch a nikto sa nezaujímal o to, že tam pomaly umiera nudou, zatiaľ čo si z personálu robil svoje vlastné pokusné obete.  
“ Bože, len sem nezaťahuj nejaké city-“  
  
„ On ťa miluje!“  
  
Sherlock ustrnul, zízajúc na ňu.  
Akoby jej ticho dodalo odvahy, Molly pokračovala: „ Takže sa neopovažuj obviňovať ma z toho, že som to ja, kto ho rozrušil – zatiaľ čo ty lámeš jeho srdce.“  
  
O krok ustúpil, snažil sa to všetko dať dokopy. Bolo to smiešne, ľudia sa zamilujú väčšinou po mesiacoch a nie...po desiatich dňoch. A do neho sa ešte nikto nezamiloval. Nikdy. Nikto nemohol byť taký hlúpy – a určite nie John, ktorý jednoducho nebol idiot. Vôbec nie.

„ A neodvažuj sa sem prísť a kričať na mňa, keď za to všetko môžeš ty!“ pokračovala, sotva nabrala dych. Zabodla prst do jeho hrude, dosť tvrdo na to, aby to zabolelo a dodala „ A ak ťa to vôbec zaujíma – prečo neodídeš do Londýna hneď, aby ešte mal šancu dostať sa z toho?“

Bola smiešna. Nemala ani potuchy, o čo tu ide. Vymyslela si túto svoju malú fantáziu, pretože to ženy robili – to robili všetci ľudia, predstavovali si lásku a nadýchané šťastie a potláčali realitu okolo seba. Nemalo zmysel sa s ňou vôbec hádať.

„ Čokoľvek si mu povedala- už to nerob,“ varoval ju, ale jeho vlastné slová mu nedávali zmysel. Naštvaný sám na seba sa rozhliadol po kuchyni a zbadal Johnovu bundu na stoličke. Prešmykol sa okolo Molly, rozhodnutý od nej dostať Johna čo najďalej a nikdy mu nedovoliť vrátiť sa. Nájde nejaký iný spôsob, ako obstarávať vajíčka a kurence, alebo čokoľvek, čo by od nej potrebovali.

„ Aspoň mu povedz, že-“  
  
„ Čo mu mám povedať?“ odsekol Sherlock a venoval jej divoký pohľad, keď sa zastavil vo dverách. Dal si záležať, aby tu nezabudol žiadnu z Johnovych vecí – bundu, rukavice, čiapku, šál.  
  
„- že ho nemiluješ. Nie je fér takto ho vodiť za nos.“  
  
Sherlock si pritisol bundu na hruď a jeho zlosť znovu vzkypela. „ Na rozdiel od teba, ja mu pomáham. Konečne, po tých siedmych rokoch, čo tu odumieral, dostanem ho odtiaľto– a neskúšaj ma zastaviť,“ varoval ju.

To zrejme nebola pripravená počuť. Hľadela na neho a jej hnev sa rozpustil v prekvapení. Sherlock využil ticho, ktoré naplnilo jej dom a odišiel.

Keď kráčal po dvore, ešte stále bol naštvaný. Mieril k stodole a roky zvieral okolo Johnovej bundy, začínali sa mu triasť, ako sa do neho pomaly vkrádali pochybnosti.  
_Čo ak má Molly pravdu? Mohla by ju mať? Nie, to nemohla...Sherlock by predsa spoznal, keby bol do neho niekto zamilovaný, nie?_

Desať dní a on bol schopný perfektne predvídať Johnove kroky a zmeny nálad. Rozoznal prvé príznaky úzkosti, dokonca ešte predtým, než si ich John uvedomil. Vedel, kedy je John unavený alebo znudený, alebo frustrovaný z písania. Vedel, ako u neho vyprovokovať úsmev, alebo ako vyvolať v jeho očiach tú tmavomodrú temnotu, keď po Sherlockovi zatúžil.

John ho chcel. Johnovi by sa po jeho boku darilo, dokonca aj v Londýne s jeho neskutočne vysokou koncentráciou idiotov. S troškou šťastia by mu mohol pomôcť vyliečiť sa zo zranení spôsobených nie len únoscami, ale aj z toho, ako Mycroft tvrdo zasiahol do jeho mysle, keď bola ešte taká zraniteľná...

Spolu by sa im darilo...ďaleko od nudy a izolácie.

Dvere stodoly sa otvorili a John vyšiel von, trochu sa triasol. Hneď siahol po svojej bunde.  
„ Si v poriadku?“

Sherlock zažmurkal a prikývol. „Áno,“ podal mu aj šál, čiapku a rukavice a usmial sa, keď videl, že sa jeho nálada trochu zlepšila. _Nie, bola to Mollyina vina- niečím ho nahnevala,_ utvrdil sa definitívne vo svojom presvedčení.   
„ A ty?“spýtal sa len pre prípad, že by tu bol nejaký zostatok úzkosti, ktorý by bolo potrebné riešiť.  
Johnov úsmev trochu zneistel. „ Som v pohode,“ zaklamal. Zapol si bundu a natiahol kapucňu. „ Poďme domov, prv než sa počasie zvrtne.“

Sherlock od neho potreboval vymámiť nejaké odpovede, ale nie tu a teraz, keď Molly mohla konfrontovať nejaké nepodložené obvinenia. A bola tu tiež zima- vyzeralo to, že bude čím ďalej chladnejšie. Takže sa len vyšvihol na štvorkolku za Johna a pevne ho objal. Johnova ruka v rukavici zovrela jeho predlaktie, predtým než naštartoval.

Bol radšej ticho – nie, že by tu bola šanca viesť rozhovor v reve motora – a držal si Johna príjemne blízko, zatiaľ čo si navrával, že teplo, ktoré sa mu rozlievalo v hrudi je len telesné teplo, ktoré si od neho vzal.   
V žiadnom prípade to nebolo poznanie, že Molly by možno mohla mať pravdu.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Streda, 31. októbra**

  


„ Dnes je streda, však?“ spýtal sa John a zhlboka sa nadýchol vône cibule a cesnaku, keď sa vrátil z vonku do kuchyne.  
Chcel sa zamerať len na dnešok, tešiť sa na teplé jedlo a Sherlockovu prítomnosť a možno- ale len možno – len jednu, jedinú nočnú moru. Nechcel premýšľať nad budúcim týždňom, ani budúcim mesiacom, ani nad nadchádzajúcim rokom.

„ Áno.“

„ Takže Halloween. Bože, kedysi som ten sviatok mal rád...“ prehodil lenivo. Neočakával na to žiadnu reakciu – Sherlock nebol typ na nejaké kecy o ničom, ale keď ho kompletne odignoroval a odišiel do obývačky, cítil sa zrazu trochu osamelý.

Snažil sa si to nevšímať a pustil sa do prípravy kávy. Nepočul Sherlocka, že by zakladal oheň a tak sa išiel pozrieť, čo tam robí – už sedel pri pracovnom stole, počítač zapnutý.

 _Skvelé._ Takže oni sa teraz nerozprávajú. Alebo bol len precitlivelý? Práve pred týždňom si tu, na tomto mieste pomyslel, aké je skvelé, že Sherlock dokáže byť tichým spoločníkom a nerobí si nároky na jeho čas. Potreboval sa znovu k tomu odstupu vrátiť. Za pár mesiacov bude Sherlock aj tak preč.

 _Kurva._ Potreboval na to prestať myslieť a to okamžite.

Zomlel kávu a keď sa konečne začala variť voda, išiel si vyzliecť bundu. Sherlock ani nevzhliadol od monitora, keď prechádzal do izby, aby si odložil veci. _Jeho_ bunda totiž visela hodená cez operadlo pohovky, tak ako vždy, ale Johna kvôli tomu prvý raz bodol osteň podráždenia.

Snažil sa nesprávať iracionálne. Od začiatku tejto návštevy predsa vedel, že to raz skončí a bol čas skoncovaťaj s hlúpymi predstavami a vrátiť sa do reality. A nebol dôvod, aby si svoj hnev vylieval na Sherlockovi. Ich čas bol obmedzený a nezáležalo na tom, aké nezmyselné emócie sa do mohli pripliesť – jediné, čo mohol urobiť bolo užívať si každý okamih. 

A tak jednoducho vzal aj Sherlockovu bundu a odložil ju spolu so svojou.

„ Večera bude o pár minút.“  
  
„ Dones ju sem,“ povedal Sherlock, bez toho, aby sa na neho pozrel.

Zabudnúc na svoje rozhodnutie užívať si spoločný čas, John vybuchol: „ Vyzerám snáď ako servírka?“

Sherlock zdvihol hlavu. „ Chcem, aby si sa na túto vec pozrel tiež – ušetríš čas, ak sa naješ popri tom, ako budeš čítať.“

John pocítil okamžite bodnutie viny, ale potom si pripomenul, že jeho reakcia bola vlastne logická- posledných desať dní v podstate Sherlockovi slúžil. Ako mal vedieť, že Sherlock chce, aby si niečo prečítal z jeho počítača, ak mu to predtým nenavrhol?

 _Srať na to,_ mávol v duchu rukou a šiel po srnčí guláš a kávu.

  


…

  


Sherlock vedel, že John ešte nikdy nebol na jeho stránke – nemal ani poňatia, že nejaká taká existuje. Počas tých desiatich dní, čo tu bol, si nevšimol, že by John siahol po vlastnom notebooku, ani sa nespýtal, či by mohol použiť Sherlockov ( a neexistovala ani najmenšia šanca, že by bol schopný prelomiť Sherlockove heslo – tvorilo ho dvadsaťosem alfanumerických znakov a symbolov generovaných zo štyroch rôznych základov, z ktorých jeden bol polčas rozpadu cézia obohatený o kreatívne využitie Mycroftovych hesiel).

Ale teraz, ako Sherlock dúfal, John hltal každé slovo – a on sa nemohol ubrániť úsmevu, keď videl, aký je tým všetkým _fascinovaný._ Je pravdou, že len preletel nedokončenú štúdiu o identifikácií stoštyridsiatich rôznych druhov popola, ale zaujali ho _fóra_ – časté príspevky návštevníkov a zriedkavé Sherlockove odpovede.

„ Sherlock, vide si toto?“ spýtal sa John, ktorý sedel pri svojom pracovnom stole a ukázal na niečo na monitore svojou lyžicou. Dával síce pozor, aby nejedol nad klávesnicou, ale Sherlock napriek tomu cítil miernu paniku z odrobiniek. Odsunul tú myšlienku – mohol si predsa hocikedy kúpiť nový notebook z Mycroftovej kreditky.

„ Čo také?“ spýtal sa a vstal z operadla pohovky, kde sa usadil so svojou miskou duseného mäsa, a priblížil sa k Johnovej otočnej stoličke zozadu–a John sa na okamih o neho oprel.  
Než však stihol zareagovať, zase sa stiahol.

„ Zmiznuté dieťa. Myslí si, že jej manžel uniesol deti z krajiny,“ povedal.

Sherlock skrivil pery – chcel ten post zmazať, ale rýchlosť internetu bola žalostná, tak to vzdal.  
  
„ Viem. Ale to nie je môj odbor,“ odvetil vyhýbavo.

„ Nemáš rád deti?“

„ Nie ja- vlastne ich mám radšej ako dospelých. Zaberie to čas, kým sa človek vypracuje k istému stupňu debility. Deti majú ešte stále myseľ celkom otvorenú.“

John mu venoval udivený pohľad, ale ten sa rýchlo zmenil na jemný úsmev, čo bral Sherlock pozitívne.“ S tým sa dá súhlasiť,“ prikývol a vrátil sa k čítaniu, naberajúc si ďalšiu lyžicu gulášu.

„ Večera v poriadku?“

„ Veľmi dobré,“ súhlasil Sherlock po pravde. „ Takto dobre som sa nenajedol, kým som sa nedostal do štátnej školy. Náš rodinný kuchár povyhrával kopu cien, než prišiel variť k nám, vieš si to predstaviť.“

„ Wow, tak to sa pokladaj za šťastného. Ja som na strednej žil na čínskych rezancoch a pizze,“ podotkol John so smiechom. Potom sa zamračil.  
„ Niekto tu od teba chce, aby si našiel stratenú mačku.“

„ Ľudia sú hlúpi, John.“ povzdychol si Sherlock a čítal ponad jeho rameno.“ A všetci sú na internete....Oh, _pozrime sa._ “ povedal, keď sa usmial a znovu si prečítal text – skutočnú žiadosť za zdanlivo bezvýznamnou požiadavkou.  
„ ´ _Navrhol mi ťa náš spoločný priateľ. Ide o trochu dôvernú vec. Potrebujem pomoc so zmiznutou mačkou.´_ čítal John a zdal sa zmätený. „ Toto ťa zaujalo?“

„ Hmm...áno. Prečítaj mi to znovu,“ požiadal ho, zatiaľ čo lovil v miske kúsok diviny.  
  
John obrátil svoju pozornosť späť k monitoru a znovu prečítal tie tri krátke vety.  
„ Je ten _spoločný priateľ_ nejaký trik, alebo čo? Neviem si predstaviť nejakého tvojho priateľa, ktorý by za tebou poslal niekoho, komu sa len stratila mačka...teda pokiaľ nejde o niečo ako - _ja neviem_ , ukradnutá soška egyptskej mačacej bohyne, alebo niečo také.“

Sherlock sa uškrnul, iracionálne potešený zábleskom Johnovej kreativity. Prešiel rukou po zadnej strane jeho krku, pohrával si s jeho krátkymi vlasmi a sledoval, ako John zavrel oči a citeľne sa zachvel.  
„ Možno. Ale vzhľadom na momentálnu ekonomickú situáciu v Británií, jediní _spoloční priatelia_ , ktorí by stáli za reč a boli mi schopní poslať klienta, sú zaneprázdnení v bankovníctve a investíciách. Takže to nebude mačka, ale M.a.C.K.A- Medzinárodný a certifikovaný kontrolór akvizícií, profesionálne označenie úzko zameraných účtovných znalcov. Pravdepodobne pôjde o nejaké podvody či defraudácie, alebo by to dokonca mohlo byť niečo vzrušujúce, ako napríklad pranie špinavých peňazí.

„ Robíš si srandu?“ spýtal sa John a otočil sa k nemu so zdvihnutým obočím.  
„ _Nerobíš._ A to si si domyslel zo slov ´spoločný priateľ´a ´zmiznutá mačka´?“

„ Jednoduchá dedukcia. No, mohlo by to stáť za to-“ zamyslel sa Sherlock a rukou stále blúdil v Johnovych vlasoch, užívajúc si ten spôsob, akým na to Johnovo telo reagovalo. Skĺzol prstami dolu po jeho krčnej chrbtici, cítiac každý stavec a vyvolal tým ďalšie zachvenie. „ Pranie peňazí vlastne dáva najväčší zmysel. Isto do toho nechcú zaťahovať políciu.“

„ Čože? Veď je to nelegálne-“

Sherlock pokrčil ramenami. „ Je to záležitosť reputácie. Senior partner alebo vyšší manažér používa obchodné účty, aby presunul väčšie sumy do zámorských bánk, ale vždy len toľko, aby ich nemusel denne vykazovať. Lenže kontrolór si všimol nezrovnalostí a potom sa stalo čo – vydieral ich? Hrozil, že zničí povesť celej banky? Strach zo štátneho auditu? Obavy, že to odplaší investorov? Pranie špinavých peňazí je kontroverzná záležitosť, mohlo by to celú spoločnosť jednoducho položiť.“  
  
„ O čo je to horšie napríklad od krádeže identity?“  
  
Sherlock netrpezlivo mávol rukou a prešiel k stolu, kde odložil misku, dávajúc pozor, aby nezašpinil Johnove rukopisy.  
„ V súčasnosti, keď má každý milión zabezpečení proti strate hesiel a kreditných kariet, v dobe, keď sa dá každý identifikovať stovkami možností? Všetko je prakticky verejné. Len Sony v apríli minulého roku stratilo dvanásť miliónov čísel kreditných kariet.“

„ Takže...čo s tým budeš robiť?“ do Johnovho hlasu sa vkradla nervozita.  
„ Musíš sa vrátiť?“

Sherlock znovu podišiel k jeho stoličke a dotkol sa Johnovho krku, nežne ho ovinul prstami, aby skontroloval pulz. Bol nezvyčajne rýchly.  
„ Nie.“  
Trochu sa naklonil, aby videl, ako sa Johnove kútiky o milimeter podvihli. Bol príliš zvedavý, než aby len tak prestal s monitorovaním Johnovych reakcií a tak dodal: „ Okrem toho, mohlo by to byť nebezpečné. Ide o čiastky v rádovo miliónoch libier a čím viac núl, tým viac sú ľudia kvôli nim ochotní zabíjať.“  
Ako správne predpokladal, objavilo sa tu akési napätie – ale Johnov pohľad ho prekvapil – bol tvrdý a chladný.  
Varujúci.  
  
„ Takže nikam nejdeš, však?“ spýtal sa tónom, z ktorého vyplývalo, že jedinou akceptovanou odpoveďou bude ´nie´.  
  
„ Nie. Nie sám,“ odvetil Sherlock.

Johnov tep poskočil a on sa otočil späť, snažiac sa vrátiť k bežnému konverzačnému tónu.  
„ Dobre.“  
  
Sherlock uvoľnil svoje prsty a nechal ich končeky voľne blúdiť po Johnovom krku.  
„ To, čo robím, je nebezpečné.“  
  
„ Takže poznáš len riziko, _alebo_ nudu, ak sa nemýlim.“  
  
„ Ak by som chcel niečo nudné, poslúchol by som Mycrofta a šiel s ním do politiky.“ Sherlock sa sklonil, zdanlivo preto, aby sa lepšie pozrel na obrazovku a nechal si uniknúť posmešné vydýchnutie, hneď vedľa Johnovho ucha. „ Netrvalo by mi ani tri hodiny, kým by som podpálil vlastný stôl a utiekol oknom.“  
  
John sa zasmial, ale ten zvuk zakolísal, keď pocítil Sherlockove pery na svojom uchu.  
„ Sherlock...“  
  
No on sa naklonil ešte viac a vytváral stopu nežných horúcich bozkov pozdĺž Johnovho krku. Siahol po prvom gombíku na jeho košeli a potiahol – odhalil trojuholník pokožky od krku smerom k pravému ramenu ( naľavo sa zatiaľ neodvažoval) a jemne sa zahryzol, potešený, keď počul, ako sa Johnov dych zadrhol. Odložil misku a siahol za seba, aby tam našiel Sherlockovu nohu. Operadlo zaškrípalo, keď sa oprel,oči zatvorené, počítač zabudnutý.

Sherlock pomaly uvoľnil zovretie a spýtal sa. „ Mám to brať tak, že už si dojedol?“

John sa bez dychu uchechtol. „ Musíš sa pýtať?“ Odsunul stoličku od stola a otočil sa k Sherlockovi. Chcel vstať, ale Sherlock mu v tom zabránil- veľmi opatrne pritlačil končeky svojich prstov na jeho hrudník. Obával sa, že vyvolá ďalší pokus o sebaobranu, ale bolo nevyhnuté po maličkých kúskoch posúvať Johnove hranice. Nebola iná možnosť, ako Johna presvedčiť, že je dosť silný na to, aby opustil svoju ulitu a vrátil sa späť do sveta – po Sherlockovom boku. 

  
„ Zostaň,“ povedal a postavil sa priamo pred neho, zároveň však dával pozor, aby mal John voľnú únikovú cestu po svojej ľavej strane. Pomaly sa pustil do rozopínania gombíkov na jeho košeli a keď boli takmer všetky z cesty, zablúdil rukami po Johnovych rebrách skrz tenkú látku spodného trička.  
  
John sa váhavo oprel, oči stále upreté na Sherlocka. Prešiel si jazykom po spodnej pere a Sherlock nemohol odolať, aby sa k nemu nenaklonil a neprekvapilo ho náhlym bozkom. John siahol po Sherlockovych bokoch a jemne si ich pritiahol bližšie.  
Narozdiel od neho bol Sherlock odvážnejší a bozkával ho s čoraz väčšou nástojčivosťou, vkĺzol mu jazykom drsne do úst. Pokľakol a oprel sa o Johnovu pravú nohu, zatiaľ čo nechal svoju pravú ruku klesnúť na jeho hrudník.  
Tentokrát, keď sledoval cestičku zvyšných rozopínajúcich sa gombíkov, John sa roztriasol a zašepkal: „ Sherlock-“

„ Nerozprávaj,“ prerušil ho Sherlock a umlčal ho bozkom. Keď sa uvoľnil, nežne sa dotkol jeho viečok- „A nechaj oči zatvorené - kvôli mne.“

V Johnovi znovu vzrástlo napätie, ale napriek tomu pomaly prikývol, jeho výraz bol rozhodný. Znovu si oblizol pery, akoby chcel niečo povedať, ale potom ústa zavrel.

Po tom, čo Sherlock odmenil jeho sebaovládanie ďalším bozkom, si sadol pred neho na päty a položil ruky na jeho boky. Johnove nohy sa pomaly oddelili a vzďaľovali sa od seba- pohyb tak pomalý, akoby bol podvedomý. Sherlock sa usmial, sledujúc Johnovu tvár, keď prechádzal po vnútornej strane jeho stehna a nežne ho nútil ešte viac sa rozkročiť.

Potom prešiel rukami späť k jeho bokom, stále sledujúc jeho tvár. Netlačil, keď ľahko prešiel dlaňou po jeho penise, cítiac ako pod jeho dotykom citeľne tvrdne a napína látku džínsov. John trhol bokmi, ale neodtiahol sa, oči nechával zavreté, aj keď pery trochu pootvoril. Jeho dych už bol hlasnejší než chladenie notebooku a všadeprítomné praskanie horiaceho dreva.

Sherlock rýchlo zapracoval na jeho opasku, aby sa dostal ku gombíku a zipsu pod ním.  
Uvažoval nad týmto, odkedy sa vrátili od Molly a teraz sa mu konečne podarilo zmeniť Johnove napätie na túžbu. Vášeň namiesto toho nezmyselného stresu, ktorý v ňom vyvolala.  
Sherlock ju chcel ešte posilniť a tak sa pokúsil Johnovi nohavice stiahnuť. Moc to nešlo.  
  
„ Zdvihni,“ povedal hlasom hlbším a drsnejším, než mal v úmysle. Jeho vlastné telo mu dávalo pocítiť dlhšie odopieranie, ale prinútil sa znovu sústrediť na Johna.  
  
John sa nenáhlivo zaprel a zdvihol boky, takže Sherlock mu mohol džínsy stiahnuť dolu zo stehien. Bol rozhodnutý vyzliecť mu ich úplne, ale v ceste mu stáli topánky, a on bol príliš netrpezlivý. Okrem toho, obmedzený pohyb by mohol u Johna zas spustiť túžbu vyslobodiť sa.  
  
Aby odvrátil jeho pozornosť od toho, že má takmer spútané nohy, naklonil sa a pritlačil pery na Johnovho vtáka. Vydýchol skrz elastickú látku jeho boxeriek, ktoré mal stále na sebe.  
John zastonal a uniklo mu šepotavé „ _ach, kurva-_ “ keď vkĺzol rukou do Sherlockovych vlasov.  
  
Sherlock zdvihol hlavu a pozrel mu do tváre. „ Ticho,“ povedal pevne, ale potom sa usmial- Johnove oči boli stále zavreté.  
Len ostro vydýchol a čeľusť mu stvrdla. Prstami nežne prechádzal po pokožke Sherlockovej hlavy a sekundy plynuli.  
Takmer v tranze, Sherlock sledoval, ako John zvádza vnútorný boj, aby rukou nedonútil Sherlocka hýbať hlavou rýchlejšie hore a dolu a ako sa nakoniec uvoľnil v úplnej dôvere.

Horúčava pomaly stúpala hlboko v Sherlockovych útrobách, až do momentu, keď v duchu takmer úplne zabudol na svoj plán.  
Divoko rozmýšľal, či Johna oprie o stôl, alebo ho prehne cez operadlo pohovky a bude mu venovať toľko pozornosti, až nakoniec jeho sebaovládanie zlomí a on bude žobrať, aby ho Sherlock okamžite pretiahol.  
Potom si ale spomenul, čo sa stalo predminulú noc – a rozhodol sa, že lepšie bude ešte predtým si ľahnúť si na gauč a nechať Johna, aby odviedol všetku prácu a on sa bude môcť plne sústrediť na jeho reakcie – a v skutočnosti ho iba to jediné donútilo zamerať sa na jeho pôvodný cieľ.  
Odsunul svoje fantázie bokom, aj keď nie natrvalo – nakoniec sa oddá každej z nich v niektorú inú noc – ale teraz sa len znovu zohol a vzal medzi pery Johnov žaluď, ktorý stále obopínala vlhká látka jeho spodného prádla. Johnovo telo reagovalo náhlym trhnutím a zakliesnením rúk do bočných opierok stoličky. Sherlock skryl úsmev, keď ešte viac otvoril ústa a prešiel jazykom po tkanine, pomaly dýchal a načúval každému zvuku, ktorý vyšiel z Johnovho hrdla.  
  
Porom pmalými a rozvážnymi pohybmi preskúmal cestičku za okraj boxeriek- John sa chcel znovu zdvihnúť, ale Sherlock mu v tom pružne zabránil. „ Nehýb sa,“ varoval ho.  
John zavrčal a kĺby jeho prstov zbeleli. Unikol mu povzdych, aby vyjadril svoju nespokojnosť s vývojom situácie,ale ešte stále hral podľa pravidiel. Väčšinou.

Sherlock sa pre seba usmial a trochu mu spodné prádlo stiahol, len toľko, aby sa mohol oprieť hruďou o jeho kolená a prejsť jazykom po jeho podbrušku. Johnov dych sa zasekol- nebol na tom mieste šteklivý, ale ten dotyk ho zaskočil. Sherlockove prsty ešte trochu potiahli a poodhalili Johnovho vtáka. Prešiel jazykom po jeho štrbine, ale včas uhol, keď sa John snažil priraziť nahor. Pár sekúnd, ktoré Johnovi isto pripadali ako minúty, Sherlockovi zabralo, kým ho postupne zbavoval spodkov, a zatiaľ ochutnával a bozkával odhalenú pokožku. Johnov dych bol drsný a hlboký, ale ovládal sa, aj keď jeho chrbtica bola ohnutá a jeho boky naklonené v takom uhle, aby bol Sherlockovi čo najbližšie.  
  
Keď mu nakoniec prikázal „ Zdvihni“, John sebou mykol tak prudko, že sa kolieska otočnej stoličky posunuli takmer o pol metra, kým ju Sherlock nezachytil. John zanadával, ale Sherlock si to takmer nevšímal, zaujatý Johnovym ohromujúco narastajúcim vzrušením. Zvyčajne bol vzorom sebakontroly – a o to viac bola jej strata pre Sherlocka príťažlivejšia.

Raz, keď John porazí svoje strachy a obavy, bude ho Sherlock môcť zaviesť tak ďaleko za jeho vlastné hranice, že si to ani nevie predstaviť. Tá myšlienka bola opojná a brala Sherlockovi dych.  
Vedel, že jedného dňa to bude jednoducho _úžasné._

  


…

 

Johnova hlava klesla dozadu na operadlo stoličky, keď Sherlock konečne – _konečne-_ vzal jeho penis do úst. Zahryzol si do pery, len aby niečo náhodou nepovedal, pretože to by mohol Sherlock znovu prestať- a Johna by na mieste porazilo.

Nebolo možné, že Sherlock ho dostal tak blízko orgazmu už teraz, a bez skutočnej predohry. Jediným vysvetlením bolo, že sa nejakým spôsobom vrátil k svojim pubertálnym rokom. Dve noci ohromujúceho sexu, jedna noc príprav na lov, na ktorý vyrazili pred svitaním, a John sa zase zmietal na pokraji zúfalstva. Ak Sherlock prestane čo i len na sekundu, mohlo by to skončiť tak, že John bude žobraťo pokračovanie.  
Zatiaľ sa ale nič také nedialo a John sa strácal v horúčave Sherlockovych úst, dotyku jeho zubov a drsnosti jeho jazyka- trvalo večnosť, kým si uvedomil, že kondómy sú stále ešte v spálni.

Zdvihol ruku z opierky a dotkol sa Sherlockovho ramena.  
„ Prestaň...počkaj, Sherlock-“  
K Johnovmu zdeseniu skutočne prestal a pustil Johnov penis, ktorý sa zachvel v proteste proti chladnému zanedbávaniu.  
Prsty sa dotkli Johnovych pier a umlčali ho.  
„ Ver mi.“  
John zaváhal a jeho ústa už chceli sformulovať slovo _kondóm_ , ale boli umlčané Sherlockovou dlaňou.

„ Dôveruj mi, John,“ zopakoval vážne.

Netušil, či to bolo tým nádherným prízvukom, veliteľským tónom, alebo jednoduchou skutočnosťou, že jeho telo kričalo po úľave, ale nakoniec váhavo odsunul myšlienky na bezpečný sex stranou a zúfalo sa snažil uveriť, že je Sherlock _čistý_. Prikývol a až vtedy si uvedomil, že má stále zavreté oči. Tá myšlienka ho nútila otvoriť ich a stretnúť sa so Sherlockovym pohľadom, ale odolal.

Nemal žiaden reálny dôvod mu veriť, okrem faktu, že ho ešte _zatiaľ_ nezradil.  
Nevynucoval si detaily o ničom, o čom John odmietol diskutovať. Nesnažil sa podraziť ho a pozrieť si jeho jazvy, aj keď k tomu mal príležitosti. Bolo to, akoby nejako vedel, ktoré hranice má rešpektovať a ktoré môže posúvať.

John sa snažil uvoľniť, ukázať mlčky a bez pohybu, že mu veci takto vyhovujú.

Trvalo to večnosť, kým Sherlock odtiahol ruku z jeho úst. Držal pery zovreté, lebo nemal ani poňatia, či ho má požiadať, aby použil kondóm, alebo má prosiť, aby pokračoval. O chvíľu neskôr už bolo akékoľvek rozhodovanie bezpredmetné. Sherlock prešiel jazykom po celej dĺžke jeho penisu a dostal z jeho hrdla hlboký ston ešte skôr, než okolo neho znovu zovrel pery, akoby k žiadnemu prerušeniu nedošlo.

Sherlock bol v tomto až príliš dobrý.  
Bolo neuveriteľné, ako ho dokázal priviesť až na samý okraj orgazmu a potom vystihnúť tú sekundu, kedy sa má stiahnuť a jazykom za sebou zamiesť všetku naliehavosť- len aby mohol začať znovu a tými svojimi úžasnými perami vziať Johnovi akúkoľvek možnosť reálne uvažovať, zatiaľ čo sa Johnov vlastný svet zúžil len na to, aby neprosil o uvoľnenie a neschmatol Sherlocka za vlasy a natvrdo mu tie jeho ústa neošukal.

Keď Sherlock jeho penis zase pustil, John vydal zvuk, ktorý bol podozrivo blízko skuvíňaniu. Takmer sa pustil stoličky a jeho viečka sa zachveli, ale potom pocítil, že Sherlock ovinul okolo neho svoje prsty a pritlačil ústa na jeho semenníky.  
John si bolestivo pevne zahryzol do pery a držal, zatiaľ čo ho Sherlock znovu privádzal do šialenstva. Jemne ho sal, zatiaľ čo prsty sa na jeho penise pohybovali rýchlo a pevne, až kým pod Johnovymi viečkami nevzplanul biely oheň a nevzniesol sa na horko-sladkých vlnách rozkoše, ktoré ho nakoniec zanechali slabého a trasúceho sa.

Zabudol, že má mlčať, zabudol, že sa nemá hýbať, zabudol, že má nechať oči zavreté.

Na chvíľu _zabudol na všetko._

Bez dychu sa pozrel dolu a cítil ešte slabé otrasy orgazmu, ktoré sa voľne šírili cez jeho brucho a nakoniec sa usadili v jeho hrudi, Hriali ho, keď sa pozeral do tých nádherných Sherlockovych modro-šedých očí.  
„ Si úžasný,“ zašepkal a dotkol sa jeho lícnej kosti jednou rozochvenou rukou. Kĺby ho ešte stále boleli z toho, ako zvieral opierky stoličky.

Sherlock zavrel oči a vyšiel tomu dotyku v ústrety, ako mačka, ktorá chce byť hladená. S vláčnym úsmevom sa John naklonil, vedomý si neporiadku na svojom tričku, a pobozkal Sherlocka na čelo. V nejakom bode sa jeho vzrastajúca náklonnosť k nemu zmenila na niečo silnejšie a on si musel zahryznúť do jazyka, aby nepovedal niečo, čo by mohol neskôr ľutovať.

 _On odchádza,_ pripomenul si John namiesto toho a presunul ruku dozadu na Sherlockovu šiju – a Sherlock sa posunul bližšie k Johnovi, pritlačil hrudník k Johnovym nohám a zovrel prsty okolo jeho nahých stehien. Teraz, keď bola jeho zúfalá potreba uspokojená, John musel bojovať s rastúcim pocitom straty.  
  
Ostávalo im už len málo času, jedna krátka spomienka, ktorá Johnovi určite nebude stačiť, keď už raz bude Sherlock preč.  
Prehltol, pocítil ako sa mu zovrelo hrdlo a zavrel oči pred rastúcim tlakom, ktorému nedokázal čeliť.  
Keď bol konečne schopný prehovoriť, spýtal sa len „ Ideme do postele?“  
  
Ako odpoveď Sherlock zdihol hlavu a očami pátral po niečom v Johnovej tvári. Jeho oči boli široké a ten pohľad bol znepokojujúco intenzívny. Pomyslenie na to, že Sherlock je možno až nadprirodzene schopný prečítať každú myšlienku, ktorá mu len zíde na um, donútila Johna, aby sa odvrátil a odsunul stoličku dosť na to, aby mohol vstať.  
Natiahol si nohavice, aby sa necítil tak odhalený a povedal: „ Budem hneď tam.“  
Potom, celkom zbabelý, rýchlo zamieril cez spálňu do kúpeľne.

Rýchlo za sebou zavrel dvere a oprel sa o ne chrbtom, zatiaľ čo sa snažil zúfalo sám seba presvedčiť, že sa jednoducho nemohol zamilovať. Nie po desiatich dňoch!  
A rozhodne nie do Sherlocka, ktorý raz odíde, bez ohľadu na to, či ho John miluje alebo nie.


	17. Chapter 17

**Streda, 31. októbra**

 

Molly mala pravdu.

Sherlock sledoval, ako John zmizol do kúpeľne, príliš ochromený, než aby sa mohol pohnúť.  
Ešte stále mohol cítiť Johnov dotyk na svojej tvári, bozk na svojom čele. Keď zavrel oči, mohol vidieť, tak jasne ako nikdy, každý detail Johnovho výrazu, keď sa ich oči stretli a vo svojej mysli počul tie dve slová, ktoré si John myslel, ale nevyslovil ich.  
  
Toľkokrát predtým čelil Sherlock svojim spolužiakom a klientom a polícií a hovoril im, akí sú slepí, príliš zakorenení vo svojich očakávaniach, než aby mohli prijať pravdu takú, aká je, aj keď sa nezhodovala s konštrukciami, ktoré si vytvorili vo svojej mysli.  
_´Keď vylúčite nemožné, to čo ostane, akokoľvek nepravdepodobné, musí byť pravdou´_ : to boli slová, ktorými žil, odkedy bol dosť starý na to, aby pochopil základné princípy vedeckého zmýšľania.

V tomto prípade, Johnov nežný výraz a jemný dotyk nenechával žiadny priestor pre pochybnosti. Sherlock sa to najprv snažil prisúdiť post-orgazmickému zahmleniu neurotransmiterov, ale výraz v Johnovych očiach bol príliš výrečný na to, aby to bolo čokoľvek iné, než skutočná emocionálna reakcia.  
  


Nie. Nebol to ten pohľad. Bol to ten strach, ktorý nasledoval- _strach zo straty._  
  


´ _On ťa miluje!´_ povedala mu Molly bez akýchkoľvek pochýb. A potom sa vytasila s nepravdepodobným ( ale zjavne pravdivým) vyhlásením, aby dal Johnovi najavo, že jeho láska nie je opätovaná, aby si nerobil zbytočné nádeje.

Sherlock siahol pod stôl do svojej tašky od počítača, vytiahol odtiaľ krabičku so svojimi poslednými dvoma cigaretami a zamieril k predným dverám. Vonku mrzlo, ale on nutne potreboval nikotín, aby mu pomohol myslieť. Chuť Johnovej pokožky ho načisto omámila, spomalila jeho myšlienky, cítil sa celkom oblbnutý uspokojením nad tým, ako sa mu John načisto odovzdal.

 _„ Ver mi,“_ povedal Sherlock a John mu veril, a bolo to nádherné.

Chvejúc sa si zapálil cigaretu, zvierajúc plamienok zápalky v dlaniach. Pozrel sa hore na nekonečné nočné nebo a zhlboka sa nadýchol, teplý dym a ľadový vzduch sa zmiešali v jeho pľúcach do zvláštne opojnej zmesi.

John ho miloval. Pripadalo mu to nepravdepodobné a nerozumné, ale zrejme to bola pravda.

John sa ho bál – a Molly dala tomu strachu aj meno: _´Ty si ten, kto mu láme srdce.´_  
  
John sa bál, že ho stratí.

Falošný predpoklad. Sherlock nechcel odísť bez neho. Všetko, čo John musel urobiť bolo len dať mu šancu-  nasledovať svoju odvahu, ktoré bola neoddeliteľnou súčasťou jeho psychiky- a mohli byť spolu, ak to bolo to, čo John chcel.  
A čo chcel aj Sherlock, viac než chcel čokoľvek iné a kedykoľvek predtým.

Bola to láska?

Sherlock si dal ešte jeden šluk a trochu zúfalo premýšľal, či existujú nejaké iné látky, prírodné či umelo vyrobené, z ktorých by si mohol vyrobiť nejaký silnejší stimulant, než bol nikotín. Teraz bol presvedčený, že by ochotný niekoho aj zastreliť kvôli pár miligramom kokaínu v nádeji, že mu to pomôže nájsť odpovede, ktoré boli priamo priamo pred ním, len keby ich tak mohol vidieť.

Keď zomreli ich rodičia, Mycroft mu povedal, nech sa radšej ubráni akejkoľvek citovej väzbe. Bol mladý, jeho telo sa ešte len začalo prebúdzať k nejakému pohlavnému záujmu. Uväznený medzi hormónmi a žiaľom, bral Mycroftovu radu ako zákon a zistil, že emocionálny odstup nie je žiadnym handicapom, pokiaľ išlo o to dostať čo, po čom túžil.

Čoskoro na to sa Sherlock naučil, čo sa mu páči a ako manipulovať ľudí tak, aby to dostal. Myslel si, že to stačí.  
Do nikoho neinvestoval city, sex bol jednoduchý, bolo pohodlné rozptýlenie, keď sa jeho práca príliš vliekla. Bol hrdý na to, že je imúnny voči citovej zraniteľnosti, ktorú – ako sa zdalo, ostatní dokonca vyhľadávali, a nezáležalo na tom, ako často sa spálili, ako často to skončilo rozchodom či rozvodmi.

V škole objekty jeho záujmu voľne prichádzali a odchádzali a nezanechávali takmer žiadnu stopu na jeho duši. Dokonca aj Victor- jediný, koho si kedy priviedol domov, bol skôr len jeho _priateľom s výhodami_ než skutočným milencom. Celkom dobre to fungovalo, až na to, že Sherlocka nudilo na vzťahu všetko okrem sexu a Victor nakoniec prišiel na to, že sa vlastne len chce oženiť a mať rodinu. Rozišli sa v dobrom- čo bolo pre Sherlocka nezvyčajné – a občas si doteraz napísali nejaký ten e-mail. Sherlock ho mal rád, ale ani na vrchole ich vzťahu by to nenazval láskou.

Zavrel oči a zapremýšľal o Johnovi, uvedomujúc si, že zrazu stráca svoj objektívny nadhľad. Potichu sa zasmial a bola v tom stopa horkosti, potom znovu vdýchol zmes dymu a mrazivého vzduchu. Celý ten čas, čo sa pokúšal Johna prinútiť, aby mu veril, aby ho nechaj pomôcť mu vyliečiť sa...a namiesto toho sa John stal Sherlockovou súčasťou. Radšej by si vlastnoručne odrezal končatinu, než by mal o Johna prísť.

Dnes, keď si myslel, že mu Molly ublížila, by ju bez váhania zabil, keby to pomohlo. Teraz sa jej zrejme bude musieť ospravedlniť.

Dofajčil cigaretu až po filter, ale prílev chémie v jeho krvi mu nepriniesol žiadne odpovede. Nemal žiadny plán postupu. Zdalo sa mu nemožné prísť za Johnom a povedať ´Milujem ťa,´ len tak, bez výstrahy. Sherlock až príliš často vídaval, ako sa tie dve krátke, smiešne slová zmenili na emocionálne mínové pole nedorozumení a očakávaní. Okrem toho, čo keď sa John už rozhodol odmietnuť ho pod nejakou trápnou zámienkou Sherlockovej ochrany pred ním?

Nie, to by bolo príliš nebezpečné – a zbytočné, možno s výnimkou mentálneho uspokojenia z toho, že vyjadril, čo skutočne cíti.  
Rozhodne to nebol len chtíč- rozmýšľal, ako tie dve slová mohli vyprovokovať takú fyzickú odozvu, že úplne zatienila sexuálnu túžbu po Johnovi a vyplnila jeho myseľ všetkostravujúcou horúčavou, takže sa mu jeho vlastný život, predtým než ho spoznal, zdal úplne šedivý a ordinérny a akoby len John do neho priniesol hudbu a živé farby.

Zachvel sa zimou a odhodil nedopalok cigarety do snehu. Ešte chvíľu horel, kým ho nezahasil roztápajúci sa sneh okolo. Rozmýšľal, že vráti dnu a nechá Johna, aby mu poskytol trochu rozkoše a on bude zatiaľ- s trochou koncentrácie- rozmýšľať, ktoré chemikálie ovplyvňujú jeho mozog, ako by sa o to vôbec zaujímal.

Išiel dovnútra a teplo do neho narazilo ako nákladiak. Pozrel sa ku krbu v obývačke, ale inak ho ignoroval, zastavil sa tam len preto, aby vypol napájanie routera a satelitu.  
Zavrel svoj notebook a zamieril do spálne.

John bol ešte v kúpeľni, takže Sherlock zavrel dvere a išiel zakúriť aj v spálňovom krbe, sčasti zo sebeckých dôvodov- pretože vonku premrzol na kosť, ale tiež preto, lebo vedel, že chlad nerobí dobre Johnovej jazve. Navŕšil malé triesky a potom väčšie polienka, a kým sa mu to podarilo úspešne zapáliť, rozhodoval sa, že obom by spravil dobre nejaký drink – alkohol nebol práve droga, ktorú by obľuboval, ale jeden pohárik mohol pomôcť Johnovi uvoľniť sa.  
Potom však ten nápad zavrhol. Chcel Johnovu dôveru, to ale vyžadovalo plné a jasné vedomie, neveril umelo zbúraným zábranám.

Kľučka na kúpeľňových dverách cvakla a pánty trochu zavŕzgali, keď John vošiel do spálne a zavrel za sebou. „ Potrebuješ pomoc?“ spýtal sa.  
Jeho hlas bol tak o dva stupne vyššie, než normálne. Stále cítil úzkosť, ale skrýval to, ako najlepšie vedel.

Sherlock sa rozhodol, že sa zatiaľ zaobídu aj bez drinkov a pokrútil hlavou, vstal a pozrel na Johna. Mal na sebe iné tričko a nohavice na spanie, čo znamenalo, že si ich bol vziať z bielizníka, zatiaľ čo Sherlock vonku fajčil.  
Tá predstava pripomenula Sherlockovi Johnovu nechuť k fajčeniu.  
„ Poď pod prikrývku, než zmrzneš. Izba ešte nie je zohriata,“ podišiel k posteli a odhrnul deky na Johnovej strane. Letmý pohľad mu prezradil, že Johnova zbraň už leží na svojom obvyklom mieste na nočnom stolíku.

John zamumlal poďakovanie, prekĺzol popri ňom, vliezol do postele a dával si pri tom sakramentský pozor, aby sa na Sherlocka nepozeral dlhšie ako jednu sekundu.  
  
Ten odstup Sherlocka celkom neočakávane zabolel, takže teraz bol rad na ňom, aby zaliezol do kúpeľne ako zbalec a skryl sa tam, kým nevymyslí čo ďalej.

 

...

 

John sledoval, ako Sherlock vyšiel z kúpeľne a sledoval ako oheň vrhal tiene na každý centimeter jeho nahej pokožky. Pomyslel si, že by sa mal konečne naučiť sa nenávidieť ho za to,ako vyzerá - nádherný, dokonalý bastard.  
V jeho mysli sa lenivo vynárali príslovia o láske a strate a o tom, ako jediný deň lásky vyváži aj celý život následnej straty, a John si pomyslel, že sú to všetko absolútne pičoviny.

Pred siedmymi rokmi si myslel, že stratil všetko čo sa len stratiť dalo. Potom mu do života vpadol Sherlock a prevrátil ho hore nohami a John si uvedomil, že doteraz vlastne ani nežil. A čoskoro to bude zas všetko preč, akurát tá prázdnota bude ešte o kus väčšia.

Sherlock nedbalo hodil plnú náruč svojich šiat do koša na bielizeň a vkĺzol pod prikrývku. Nerobil si starosti s tým, aby ostal na svojej strane postele, alebo počkal, kým John prekoná tie posledné centimetre medzi nimi. Prepracoval sa cez celú šírku toho kráľovsky veľkého matraca a vložil rameno pod Johnov vankúš, keď si konečne ľahol vedľa neho na chrbát.

„ Poď ku mne,“ prehovoril potichu.

„ Sherlock,“ zaprotestoval John a chcel sa otočiť chrbom, stočiť sa do klbka a pokúsiť sa zabudnú, ako to bude jedného dňa bolieť. Lenže očakávania bolesti sú niekedy horšie ako bolesť samotná. Tú lekciu už kedysi zvládol a vypálila sa priamo do jeho svalov a kostí, a on sa to teraz aj tak učil znovu a spôsobom, ktorý sa už nedal vyliečiť, ani zašiť, ani obviazať. Musel sa prevrátiť na ľavú stranu, odvrátiť sa od Sherlocka, nehľadiac na to, že ho bude bolieť rameno a bude sa snažiť predstierať, že všetka tá prázdnota tam už dávno bola a teraz sa na ňu len snaží privyknúť.  
  
„ Ver mi,“ povedal Sherlock. Vyzeralo to, že sa to v posledných dňoch stane jeho zvykom. Ale potom dodal ešte: „ Prosím,“ a zatiaľ čo prvej žiadosti mohol ešte John vzdorovať, proti druhej  nemal žiadnu obranu.  
  
Posunul sa dosť blízko na to, aby jeho tričko zavadilo o Sherlockov bok, vždy keď sa nadýchol, ale tomu to evidentne nestačilo. Jeho ruka sa vynorila spod Johnovho vankúša za jeho chrbtom a pohladiloa ho, zatiaľ čo John bojoval proti inštinktu oslobodiť sa a uniknúť. Tlak bol len jemný, nič naliehavé, nežne ho posúval čoraz ďalej, až kým sa John neocitol priamo na Sherlockovi.

Premýšľal o tom, že bude protestovať – bolesť v jeho hrudi bola príliš silná na to, než aby mal záujem o sex, ale Sherlockove ruky mu nakoniec len jemne spočívali na jeho chrbte a pozeral na neho s vážnym, zamysleným výrazom, ktorý ho nakoniec umlčal.

„ Nikdy ma nebudeš nudiť, “ prehovoril Sherlock potichu.

John hľadel dolu na neho, snažiac sa vymyslieť, ako má na toto dopekla odpovedať, ale za tou jednoduchou frázou bolo až príliš veľa nevysloveného. Študoval Sherlockov výraz, napoly v tieni, ktorý vrhala prikrývka prehodená cez Johnov chrbát. Jeho ľavé rameno začalo povoľovať pod jeho vlastnou váhou a tak ju preniesol viac napravo.

Sherlock sa zamračil a jeho ruky postúpili trošku vyššie, medzi Johnove lopatky.  
„ Ľahni si, predtým, než si ublížiš.“  
  
„ Som príliš ťažký a ty-“  
  
„ John,“ povzdychol si Sherlock a privinul si ho bližšie, po prvý krát mu bral možnosť voľby. Johnov strach stúpal, hrozil že ho zadusí a tep bil na poplach, už-už sa blížil bodu, kedy sa bude musieť oslobodiť za každú cenu, ale Sherlockove paže vtedy povolili a padli z neho na bok.

Bolo to ako keď slnečné lúče pretnú mraky. John sa zhlboka nadýchol a nechal paniku pomaly opadať. Sherlockove ruky sa znovu zdvihli, ale len tak, aby sa dotkol jeho bokov a rebier, kreslil na nich malé upokojujúce krúžky. Chvíľku trvalo, kým si John uvedomil, že sú tvorené rytmom jeho dychu- zafixoval sa na ne a snažil sa s nimi podvedome zosúladiť. Keď sa spomalili, nevedel, či to spôsobil najprv jeho dych, alebo Sherlockove prsty. Čoskoro však bol dosť uvoľnený na to, aby klesol dolu a spočinul hlavou na Sherlockovom dokonalom, nezjazvenom, ľavom ramene.

Sherlockova pravá ruka vkĺzla do Johnovych vlasov a aj keď sa necítil príliš pohodlne, balansujúc na Sherlockovom nepríliš rozložitom tele, s jeho vystupujúcimi bedrovými kosťami, ktoré ho tlačili do podbrušku, John zostal.  
Takúto blízkosť ešte nikdy necítil – s nikým.

„ Neublížim ti,“ prehovoril znovu Sherlock a jeho hlas bol taký hlboký, až sa Johnovi zdalo, že ho rozchvieva až v kostiach.

John zavrel oči a zovrel svoje prsty okolo Sherlockovych ramien. Dotyk prstov vo vlasoch bol uspávajúci a sladký.  
„ Ja viem.“

„ Ale budem na teba tlačiť - no nikdy nie viac, ako by si mohol vydržať. Sľubujem.“

John si povzdychol a pohol sa, bojujúc so Sherlockovym ramenom, ktoré sa nakoniec vzdalo a nechalo ho ísť. Prevalil sa na chrbát a odkopol prikrývku, ktorá sa mu zamotala medzi nohami. Zovrel dlane do pästí a pritisol si ich na oči.

„ Nie som tu na to, aby si na mne robil pokusy.“

„ To nie je pokus.“ Sherlock sa otočil na bok, aby sa mohol a Johna pozrieť. Pravou rukou kĺzal pod dekou, až kým majetnícky nespočinula na Johnovom boku.  
  
„ Chcem ťa pri sebe.“

John stuhol a jeho myseľ sa vrátila do čias, keď odnikiaľ zaznel výstrel a opakoval sa v ozvene v nekonečných uličkách a jediné čo sa dalo robiť, bolo hodiť sa do najbližšieho úkrytu, netušiac, či sa tam skrýva ostreľovač. Jeho nášivka s červeným krížom, ktorá ho označovala ako neozbrojeného mu vtedy bola nanič. A nechránila ho ani teraz.  
  


„ Navždy.“

 

Johnova myseľ sa roztrieštila, nie v tme, ale vo vojne proti sebe samému, vo vojne, ktorú nikdy nemohol vyhrať – prebiehala medzi tou jeho časťou, ktorá vždy chcela veriť, že veci vždy znamenajú to, čo znamenajú, a jeho druhým ja – tým, ktoré nachádzalo bezpečie v samote a tme.

  
Vedel, že môže len dúfať, že toto je nejaký zvláštny Sherlockov spôsob ako naznačiť, že ostane v Kanade, ale zúfalo k tej malej nádeji prilipol, pretože opak bol proste nemysliteľný.  
Nemohol by ísť do Londýna, nezáležalo na tom, ako veľmi sa Sherlock snažil nalákať ho tam. Len s ťažkosťami mohol ostať vo Fairlake dlhšie ako pár hodín a to tam poznal každého jedného človeka. Každá cesta do Malej Prérie vystavovala jeho sebakontrolu skúške a obstarala mu dve ťažké noci plné nočných môr. A ak ho malé provinčné mestečko privádzalo do tohto stavu, Londýn by z neho urobil katatonika. Skončil by tak, že by sa skrýval v Sherlockovej pivnici ako nejaké zvláštne, cudzie monštrum, ktoré by sa vyplazilo von v noci, len aby sa nakŕmilo a potom sa rýchlo vrátilo späť do svojho brlohu skôr, ako ho mohol niekto zazrieť.

„ John.“

Sherlock jeho meno zo seba vyrazil ako nejakú slovnú facku.  
  
Zložil si ruky z očí a pomaly rozovrel prsty. Dlane ho pálili tam, kde si do nich zaryl nechty a pľúca ho pálili, akoby na chvíľu prestal dýchať.

Otočil hlavu, aby sa pozrel na Sherlocka, ktorý urobil mierny pohyb v nemom pozvaní.

„ Ja nemôžem-“

„ Nie. Ešte nie,“ súhlasil Sherlock pokojne. Zdvihol svoju ruku z Johnovho boku a položil ju tam, kde mal srdce, tam, kde sa rozkladali štyri značky po popálení a vytvárali geometrický obrazec, narušený zhojenou bodnou ranou.  
  
John ho chytil za ruku, zaťal svoje prsty okolo tých dlhých a ušľachtilých kostí. Muselo to bolieť, lenže John si nemohol pomôcť a Sherlock sa vôbec nebránil. „ Ja nemôžem-“ zopakoval.

„ Raz budeš môcť.“ Sherlock stále držal svoju ruku stabilne na Johnovej hrudi, len sa trochu podvihol, aby sa mu pozrel do očí. „ Si silný, John. Silnejší, než ktokoľvek, koho poznám.“

Tá láskavosť pálila viac, než strach a osamelosť. John zavrel oči a prehltol, hrdlo bolestivo zovreté.

„ Dal som ti niekedy dôvod na to, aby si mi neveril?“ spýtal sa Sherlock.

John nechcel viesť túto konverzáciu, ale Sherlock to nehodlal nechať tak. Pokrútil hlavou v nádeji, že to hádam bude mať rýchlo za sebou.  
Spánok nebol bezbolestný, ale aspoň to bola stará známa bolesť. Dokonca aj nočné mory by znášal ľahšie, ako _toto_.

„ Potom mi ver aj v tomto,“ pokračoval neúprosne. „ Povedz, že ma necháš, aby som ti pomohol. Prosím, John.“

„ Kurva, “ zašepkal John drsne. Otvoril oči a na sekundu zažmurkal. „ Prečo?“

„ Pretože, ak nebudeš môcť....ak to skúsiš a stále sa nebudeš môcť vrátiť so mnou – tak tu zostanem s tebou.“

 

Johnov svet sa naklonil a Sherlockove slová ho úplne vyviedli z miery, pretože to čo počul, jednoducho nemohla byť pravda. Sherlock miloval Londýn. Každý raz, čo ho spomenul, sa jeho oči rozžiarili a hlas sa naplnil vzrušením a pulzoval životom.

„ Nenávidíš to tu,“ zavrtel John hlavou a pohol sa, aby sa k nemu obrátil tvárou. Neodvažoval sa ani dúfať, že toto nie je nejaké obrovské nedorozumenie, pretože toto sa mu jednoducho nemohlo diať.  
  


„ Tak ako ty – niekde hlboko vnútri,“ povedal Sherlock a pokrčil ramenami. Prešiel končekmi prstov po Johnovej čeľusti a pritlačil palec na kútik jeho úst.

„ Ale-“

Palec sa posunul na jeho pery a umlčal ho. „ Povedz, že mi dôveruješ, John.“

„ Sherlock...“

„ Povedz to, John. Ak mi naozaj veríš, povedz to.“

John zavrel oči a našiel Sherlockovu dlaň, aby do nej vtisol svoje pery a zašepkal „ Verím ti.“

 

Sherlock si povzdychol úľavou, akoby sa tým rozplynuli všetky jeho pochybnosti.  
„ Ďakujem.“ Preplietol svoje prsty s Johnovymi a zľahla prešiel perami po jeho kĺboch. Keď znovu prehovoril, jeho hlas bol tlmený a váhavý. „ Musím ti niečo povedať- ale nemôžem, kým neuskutočníš svoje rozhodnutie.“

Úzkosť sa ho znovu zmocnila, ako sa snažil pochopiť Sherlockove slová. Cítil sa dezorientovaný, odkedy toto celé začalo a len ťažko mohol uveriť, že by sa Sherlock vzdal Londýna, len kvôli nemu.

„ Aké rozhodnutie?“

„ Máš tri možnosti.“ Sherlock mu stisol ruku a zahľadel sa mu do očí. „ Buď odídeme do Londýna, spolu. Alebo zostaneme tu, spolu. Alebo mi povieš, aby som odišiel. “

„ Kurva, Sherlock-“

„John,“ prerušil ho. „ Tri možnosti. Jedného dňa, keď budeš pripravený, sa ťa spýtam, pre ktorú si sa rozhodol.

A potom mi _to_ povieš. Dovtedy nemusíš.“  
  


John sa roztrasene nadýchol, „ Poviem ti- čo?“ spýtal sa. Zrejmá odpoveď by bola- _Pre ktorú možnosť si sa rozhodol-_ ale Sherlock nebol z tých, ktorí by dávali očividné odpovede.

„ Čo ku mne cítiš.“

Úzkosť sa vyparila a nahradil ju pocit takmer zúfalej úľavy. Vedel čo cítil- zápasil s tým vedomím, nedokázal len presne povedať, kedy to začalo. „ Ale ja viem -“

„ Zatiaľ nie, John,“ prerušil ho Sherlock sústredene, „ ešte na to nie si pripravený.“  
  
John ohol ruku v lakti a podložil si ju pod hlavu a vankúš. Sherlock jeho pohyb odzrkadlil a tak ležali, dívajúc sa jeden druhému do očí v slabom svetle ohňa.  
„ Toto nie je spôsob, akým by mal normálny vzťah fungovať, vieš to?“  
  
„ Nechcem nič normálne. Chcem teba.“

Od niekoho iného by to vyznelo ako urážka, ale John už poznal Sherlocka dosť dobre. „ A ako prežijem v Londýne aspoň tridsať sekúnd, keďže nie som- _normálny?_  
  
Sherlock si odfrkol a vošiel mu rukou do vlasov a potom ho chytitl zozadu za krk, aby ho pridržal k svojmu letmému bozku.  
„ Ty nebudeš žiadny turista, John. Ktokoľvek _normálny,_ kto by sa odvážil do môjho Londýna, by bol zožratý zaživa. Chcem, aby si bol silný a ovládal sa, ale nikdy tam nebudeš normálny.“

„ Ako môžem _toto_ brať ako kompliment?“ spýtal sa John a snažil sa znieť rozhorčene, no celé to pokazil svojim úsmevom.  
  
„ Už som ti to povedal. _Normál_ je nuda a ty ma nikdy nebudeš nudiť, John.“


	18. Chapter 18

**Štvrtok, 1.novembra**

 

 

„ Spíš ty vôbec niekedy?“ spýtal sa John, ale bolo to len lenivé zavrčanie spod deky, ktorému bolo sotva rozumieť. Neotvoril oči, ale jeho ruka, dosiaľ spočívajúca na Sherlockovom ramene skĺzla k jeho zápästiu.

„ Je to strata času, ktorý by sa dal lepšie využiť na lepšie veci. Aj tak som dnes v noci spal dlhšie, než kedykoľvek predtým,“ pripustil  Sherlock, keď sledoval drobné zmeny v Johnovej tvári, kým sa úplne neprebudil.

John sa usmial, „ A spíš dobre, keď už sa k tomu znížiš?“

„ Celkom fajn.“ Sherlock chcel zdvihnúť ruku a dotknúť sa Johnovych strapatých vlasov, ale odolal – Johnove prsty sa ešte stále bezcieľne túlali po jeho ramene a predlaktí – nie, aby sledoval jeho pulz, jednoducho preto, aby sa ho dotýkal.

„ Nezobudil som ťa? Veď vieš...nejaká nočná mora-„ spýtal sa John neisto.

„ Mal si dve, ale podarilo sa mi ich prerušiť.“   
Sherlock sa poddal svojmu pokušeniu a posunul sa bližšie, až na Johnov vankúš.

„ Pomáha to? Cítiš sa potom ráno lepšie?“

John znova zavrel oči, uvažoval o tom, kútiky jeho úst sa jemne podvihli. „ Myslím, že áno. “  
Zdvihol sa, aby mohol Sherlocka letmo pobozkať. „ Ešte len svitá. Chceš si ešte zdriemnuť?“

„ John...“

John sa uškrnul, posadil sa a  ponaťahoval. „ Strata času, ja viem.“  
Sherlock natiahol ruku a pohladil ho po chrbte, dávajúc pozor, aby mu príliš nevyhrnul tričko. John sa nahrbil a pomasíroval si ľavé rameno. „ Kávu? Raňajky?“

„Hm...“ Sherlock si znovu ľahol a John vykĺzol spod prikrývok. Obišiel posteľ a chvíľku strávil rozkladaním ohňa v krbe, aby sa potom vytratil do kúpeľne.

Sherlock pozeral do stropu a premýšľal o minulej noci. John bol nepokojný, budil sa každú chvíľu, vždy, keď  sa Sherlock pohol. Takže sa tomu impulzu nakoniec poddal a noc strávil miesto vlastného spánku sledovaním toho Johnovho. Počas jeho sústredeného pozorovania si začal všímať znakov pokojných snov i tých zlých, dokázal ich rozlíšiť a experimentoval s čo najopatrnejším spôsobom, ako Johna napoly prebudiť a vytrhnúť zo sna, ak sa ten začal zvrhávať.

Usmial sa. John nikdy počas svojich nočných môr nedal najavo obavy so Sherlockovej prítomnosti. Nebol tam ani náznak toho, že by mu chcel ublížiť. To vedomie Johnovej dôvery u neho vyvolalo sebavedomý úškrn.

Počúval zvuky jeho rannej rutiny a kdesi v kútiku zhromažďoval dáta a počítal sekundy medzi okamihom, kedy sa spláchne toaleta a tým, keď sa pustí voda v umývadle, počúval rachotenie trubiek, keď John pustil horúcu vodu...ale všetky jeho myšlienky sa strácali v akomsi opare náklonnosti... _lásky-_ ktorá ho úplne stravovala. Už vídal v tomto stave ľudí aj predtým- zvláštne sa usmievali nad niečím vo svojom duchu, osobný emočný stav robil celý ich svet jasnejším – ale až teraz to konečne plne pochopil.    

Vedomie, že John je vo vedľajšej miestnosti, robilo aj z tejto nudnej, primitívnej chaty niečo úžasné.

Prevrátil sa na bok a sledoval dvere do kúpeľne, rozmýšľajúc nad tým, akým človekom bol ešte pred mesiacom – pravdepodobne by sa zastrelil, keby mu niekto povedal, že ho čaká takáto budúcnosť. Nuž – _aj on mal svoje vlastné idiotské momenty._ Nakoniec si ale uvedomil, že odolával tomu padnúť do pasce lásky s nejakým malým bezvýznamným tvorom  len preto, aby potom mohol prísť _John._

Ten práve vychádzal z kúpeľne a venoval Sherlockovi pobavený, ale láskyplný pohľad. Potom zamieril k skrini, ale ešte predtým sa naklonil cez posteľ, opretý  pravým ramenom, aby mohol Sherlockovi venovať  ďalší bozk. „ Kúpeľna je tvoja,“  poznamenal vcelku zbytočne, dych mu voňal zubnou pastou a pokožka bola svieža po umytí horúcou vodou. „ Idem nám pripraviť tie posledné vajíčka, čo ostali.“

„ Alebo by si sa mohol len vrátiť sem do postele,“ navrhol Sherlock.

John sa uškrnul a ten výraz mu rozjasnil celú tvár. „ Alebo ťa najprv vykŕmim k zdravej váhe a potom sa vrátime do postele obaja.“

Sherlock ostal ležať a sledoval, ako John šiel ku skrini. Užíval si pohľad na jeho chrbát, krivku zadku a nohy a spomenul si s pobavením na svojich predchádzajúcich partnerov, ktorí sa venovali dvíhaniu závaží v posilňovni, alebo robili jogu alebo behali po parku ako hlúpe chrty na dostihoch – ani jeden z nich sa nemohol Johnovi rovnať.

„ Bol si niekedy v Grécku?“

 Len vďaka nejakej logickej chybe si tým nevyslúžil začudovaný pohľad. Alebo si John možno začal zvykať na to, že Sherlock jednoducho nudné časti konverzácie preskočí.   
„Nie. A ty?“ spýtal sa, kým vyťahoval zo skrine džínsy, košeľu a sveter. Prehodil si to všetko cez predlaktie a šiel k bielizníku.

„ Pred rokmi. Rodinný výlet.“  
Sherlock sa na posteli prevrátil a vzal so sebou aj svoj vankúš, len aby Johna mohol sledovať aj naďalej. „ Na ostrove Hydra nie sú dovolené autá. Všetka doprava sa odohráva peši alebo na bicykloch.“

John mu venoval zvedavý pohľad. „ To znie...zvláštne.“

„Mohli by sme si tam prenajať vilu. Na pláži. Nebolo by tam ani živej duše a ty by si sa nemusel starať o všetko to oblečenie,“ dodal Sherlock trochu nedotklivo.

John sa zasmial, hodil oblečenie na kraj postele a potom ho nasledoval – priplazil sa po nej až k Sherlockovi a uväznil ho pod sebou. „Vravíš, že by sme si mohli prenajať vilu na nejakom zaostalom gréckom ostrove?“

Sherlock si vyslobodil ruku spod prikrývok a položil ju na Johnov bok, dúfajúc, že ho prehovorí, aby takto ostal – aspoň na chvíľku. Káva bola lákavá, ale príliš ďaleko, až v kuchyni a John bol tu s ním.   
„ Mám pas a Mycrfotove kreditky. Čo viac nám treba?“

John sa uškrnul a sklonil sa, aby ho pobozkal na nos. „ Malé krôčky, Sherlock. Začnime napríklad kávou,“ povedal a vstal z postele – k Sherlockovmu nekonečnému sklamaniu.

...

 

Počasie na tomto mieste bolo všetko možné, len nie predvídateľné. Kým John umyl riad od raňajok a uvaril druhú kanvicu kávy, mraky sa rozptýlili a jasné slnko začalo topiť tvrdú ľadovú krustu na povrchu snehovej pokrývky. Utrel si ruky a pozeral sa z kuchynského okna, premýšľal nad všetkými tými vecami, ktoré normálne robil, aby sa pripravil na zimu. Mal by skontrolovať skúter, keby sa na ňom  náhodou počas jeho letnej nečinnosti niečo pokazilo. Mohol by tiež vyraziť na zber nejakého popadaného dreva a roštia – nikdy ho nemal na kúrenie dosť, aj keď ho priebežne zhromažďoval.  Mohol by tiež nahliadnuť do palivového potrubia a skontrolovať generátor, či tam náhodou nie sú nejaké trhliny. Mohol by tiež vyraziť a skoliť toho druhého jeleňa...

Namiesto toho naplnil dva hrnčeky a odniesol ich do obývačky, kde sa Sherlock rozvaľoval na pohovke a naťahoval jednu ruku k hrejúcemu krbu. V druhej ruke držal nejaký paperback. John tú knihu najprv nezaznamenal – mal zrub prepchatý knihami, ktoré mu padli do oka v rôznych antikvariátoch. Myslel si, že by bolo dobré mať niečo po ruke na dlhé zimné večery. Sherlock sa do jeho zbierky ponoril bez toho, aby čakal na pozvanie, takže pristihnúť ho pri čítaní nebolo nič výnimočné.

Potom John uvidel obrázok na obálke – obrovský vlčí muž so sekerou, žena v plátovej zbroji a v koži odetý, záludne vyzerajúci muž s dýkami. Uvedomil si, že je to _jeho_ kniha. Prvá zo série, ktorú začal písať pred dvoma rokmi.

„  Vieš,  že  cieľová skupina pre tie knihy  je vo veku od dvanásť do osemnásť?“  spýtal sa rozpačito.

„ To mi došlo,“ Sherlock sa posunul, aby si John mohol sadnúť. „ Nikdy som moc nečítal fikciu-“ pripustil.

John mu podal hrnček s kávou osladený troma lyžičkami cukru. Už sa naučil, že by nemal zameniť svoj s tým jeho, pretože nečakane sa napiť niečoho, v čom boli tri cukre bolo asi také hrozné ako...asi ako pre Sherlocka čistá čierna káva.   
„ Nemaj pocit, že si to musíš prečítať. “

„ Nikdy som nemal pocit, že niečo _musím,“_ odvetil Sherlock stroho. Posadil sa a nejak sa mu počas toho pohybu podarilo pobozkať Johna na krk bez toho, aby odložil knihu, alebo rozlial čo i len kvapku kávy. Otočil výtlačok obálkou k Johnovi. „ Prečo ´Richard Brook´?“

John rozpačito pokrčil ramenami. „ John Watson nie je práve nevšedné meno pre autora.“

Sherlock na neho ostro pozrel. „ A ´Richard Brook´je?“  

John sa pozrel do ohňa a zovrel ruky okolo svojej šálky.

Sherlock so zašuchotaním papiera odložil knihu na operadlo pohovky.  Dotkol sa Johnovho predlaktia a potom jemne skĺzol na jeho zápästie. Jemne mu odhrnul manžetu košele.   
„ Prešiel som troma odvykačkami,“ povedal tichým hlasom.

John sa strhol a pozrel na neho. Očividne minul tú časť, kedy sa konverzácia presunula od pseudonymov k závislosti.  
„ To mi tvoj brat povedal. A ja som mu povedal, že na tom nezáleží.“

Sherlock vydal podráždený povzdych. „ Nepomohlo to. Oh, teda...fyzicky možno áno- mali nejaké tie prostriedky na podporu fyziologického procesu zbavenia sa závislosti.  Ale v skutočnosti to bolo celé neúčinné. Chceli, aby som len _rozprával_. Privátne poradenstvo, skupinové terapie...ako keby som sa niekedy predtým obťažoval hovoriť s niekým cudzím.“

John nebol Sherlock. Nedokázal čítať myšlienky jediným pohľadom – len z výrazu tváre a reči tela.  
„ No, nemám moc skúsenosti s takouto liečbou, ale nezdáš sa-“ na chvíľu sa snažil nájsť správne slovo. _Nenormálny_ sa mu nezdalo adekvátne. „ Závislý,“ povedal nakoniec.

„ Drogy pre mňa neboli zdrojom zábavy. Užíval som ich, lebo mali špecifický účinok na moje neurotransmitery a myšlienkové pochody. Ale o to teraz nejde-“

Lekár ukrytý niekde hlboko v Johnovo zaprotestoval proti takému absurdnému nápadu.   
„ Počkaj,“ prerušil ho, kým sa Sherlock nadychoval k ďalšej paľbe. „ Ty si začal s drogami -“

„ To je nepodstatné,“  prerušil ho na oplátku Sherlock. „ Ide o to, že rozhovory nič nevyriešia. Naozaj si myslíš, že by niektorý z tých idiotov v rehabilitačnom centre bol schopný pochopiť dôležitosť maximalizácie efektivity mojich myšlienkových procesov?„  
  
„Nie som si istý-“ pripustil John. „ Natrvalo to určite nefunguje – čo si to vlastne bral?“

„ Primárne kokaín a morfium.“

„ Kriste,“ John zavrtel hlavou. „ Na to, že si _skurvený_ génius, si neuveriteľne sprostý.“

Namiesto toho, aby to Sherlock vzal ako urážku, krátko sa zasmial. „ Hovoriť s terapeutmi mi pomohlo asi toľko, ako keby som sa rozprával s touto pohovkou.“  
  
„Je to vôbec možné? Pretože si ťa neviem predstaviť, ako s tým gaučom hovoríš, ale vcelku dobre si viem predstaviť, ako na neho nepríčetne kričíš – len ma predtým varuj, dobre?“

„ To sotva.“ Sherlockova ruka sa zovrela okolo Johnovho zápästia.

„ Podstatou je, že ani tebe nikto nestál za tú námahu, aby si sa s ním unúval _hovoriť_ – až doteraz.“

John sa zhlboka nadýchol, bojujúc so svojimi inštinktmi, zlosťou a reflexívnym odmietnutím, reakcia, ktorú sa naučil po mesiacoch neúspešnej terapie s rôznymi poradcami a doktormi. „ Myslel som, že ďalším prínosom liečby je, že človek môže byť úprimný, ak hovorí s niekým cudzím.  Nie...Ja neviem. Bol som len v rozpakoch...predpokladám,“ dodal otupene.

„ Ako keby tu bolo nejaké univerzálne riešenie,“ uškrnul sa Sherlock. „ Dokonca ani tým _takzvaným_ doktorom psychiatrie sa nedarí pochopiť, že každá myseľ je iná. Očividne si nenachádzal žiadny úžitok v tom, že si hovoril s niekým cudzím o svojich problémoch – rovnako ako ja.“

„ Vieš, je trochu desivé myslieť si, že by si mohol mať pravdu...“ pripustil John a Sherlock mu venoval jemný úsmev.

...ktorý sa však už o sekundu zmenil na skoro arogantný. „ Samozrejme, že mám pravdu John. Poznám ťa.“

John sa pozrel dolu, na tie bledé, dlhé prsty na svojom zápästí. „ Chcel som začať odznova.“  
povedal tichým hlasom. „ John Watson nechcel písať knihy pre deti. Chcel som na obálke vidieť iné meno.“

„ Na obálke tej _druhej_ knihy, ktorú píšeš? “

John si povzdychol a zavrel oči. Vedel, že Sherlock tie stránky našiel, ale doteraz si to nepripúšťal.  
„To nie je pre deti.“

Sherlockove prsty trochu pritlačili na jeho pulz. „ JM. John...“

„ Vlastne nie-  James. James Moriarty.“ John sa rozpačito zasmial.“ To znie- dosť temne. Nie je to práve príjemný príbeh. Bohvie, že sám by som ho nechcel čítať.“

„ Pomáha ti, keď to píšeš?“

John pokrčil ramenami. Otočil hrnček tak, aby mohol uško chytiť do druhej ruky a nevzdialil sa pri tom spod Sherlockovho dotyku. „ Ja neviem,“ priznal napokon. „ Ešte nie som príliš ďaleko. Tridsať strán sotva vystačí na pár prvých kapitol.“

„ A ty -“

John pokrútil hlavou a náhle vstal, aj keď sa snažil, aby to nevyzeralo, že sa chce Sherlockovej ruke nasilu vytrhnúť. „ Mali by sme vyraziť. Čím skôr dostaneme toho druhého jeleňa, tým lepšie. Ťahať ten prívesný vozík za snežným skútrom je nočná mora.“

Sherlock na neho pozrel tými svojimi príliš bystrými očami a John mohol vidieť, ako ten jeho geniálny mozog šrotuje, len aby tú jeho reakciu rozanalyzoval. Na jeden úzkostný okamih si myslel, že Sherlock ho bude nútiť, aby pokračoval. Ale on len prikývol, vstal tiež a venoval Johnovi  záludný úsmev: „ Chceš mi pomôcť prezliecť  sa?“

John sa zasmial a venoval Sherlockovi rýchly bozk- „ Potom ti pomôžem zahriať sa. Môže byť? “

„ Beriem ťa za slovo.“

...

 

V prípade, že by bol lov úspešný, to bola vlastne prijateľná zábava – ak alternatívou bolo sedenie v zrube s príšerne pomalým internetom a tisíc krát prežutými paperbackmi.   
Ak bol neúspešný, no... stopovanie jeleňov bola jednoducho studená, nudná a frustrujúca záležitosť  - a to aj napriek tomu, že ho John príjemne rozptyľoval už len tým, že existoval. Sherlock cítil, že je nebezpečne blízko tomu, že vybuchne a hľadal akýkoľvek spôsob, ako sa zabaviť, lenže všetky možnosti mu teraz boli nedostupné – husle boli v zrube, mobil tu bol len neužitočným kusom plastu, ostávali mu už len posledné cigarety a jeho posledné útočisko – šikanovanie idiotov, bolo nemysliteľné, keďže jediným dýchajúcim tvorom široko-ďaleko bol len John. A celkom určite tam nebol ani žiadny jeleň.

A tak Sherlock pokračoval hromadami snehu a topiacimi sa kalužami, zaostával ďaleko za Johnom, a snažil sa vymyslieť nové spôsoby, akými by mohol Mycroftovi urobiť zo života peklo, čo bolo pre neho vždy dobrým rozptýlením- s výnimkou dneška, lebo sa stále viac vracal k myšlienke, že nebyť Mycroftovho zákroku, nikdy by nestretol Johna.

Samotná myšlienka, že by mal byť Mycroftovi  vďačný, ešte zhoršovala jeho podráždenie.

Nakoniec, keď už sa zdalo, že to ďalej nevydrží, pozrel sa vpred a uvidel Johna stáť v tieni pod stromom. Pri očiach mal ďalekohľad a skúmal svoje okolie.

„ Neumrieme hladom,“ povedal Sherlock a jeho hlas sa mu zdal absurdne hlasný v tomto tichom lese, aj keď ho nijak nezvyšoval. „ Je tu nejaký logický dôvod, kvôli ktorému tu ostávame, namiesto toho, aby sme sa vrátili do zrubu a mali sex?“

John sa začal otáčať, s najväčšou pravdepodobnosťou preto, aby ho pokarhal za to, že plaší zver (aj keď tu zjavne žiadna nebola). Potom spustil ďalekohľad, ktorý sa mu rozhojdal na krku a začal sa smiať.

_Bastard._

„To mám od teba brať ako romantický návrh?“ spýtal sa, ale bez náznaku podráždenia.

Zdalo sa, že jeho smiech prekĺzol Sherlockovi pod kožu, okolo jeho rebier a usadil sa v jeho srdci, zahnal všetku nudu. Aj keď to bol _len smiech –_ žiadny zaujímavý obrat v deji alebo produktívne využitie času.

Ignorujúc  Sherlockov divoký pohľad, John chytil rukami v hrubých rukaviciach Sherlockov pás a kĺzal po jeho bunde, aby privinul Sherlockovo telo k tomu svojmu. Ten bozk bol zároveň ľadový aj horúci a upokojil Sherlockovu náladu oveľa účinnejšie. Jeho ruky akoby mali vlastnú vôľu a samé od seba sa zdvihli na Johnove ramená – posledné známky jeho zlosti sa rozplynuli pod chuťou Johnovho jazyka.

Keď bozk skončil, spýtal sa: „ Znamená to, že sa už môžeme vrátiť?“

K jeho nekonečnému sklamaniu John zavrtel hlavou.  
„ Nie. Ale myslím, že ti dlhujem za minulú noc.“

Sherlock hodil vinu na chlad za to, že nedokázal hneď predvídať Johnov zámer. Keď do neho trochu strčil, až skoro zakopol, Sherlock preskenoval jeho tvár v snahe nájsť náznak zlosti či paniky, ale všetko čo videl , bolo len – _pobavenie._  Narazil chrbtom do kmeňa stromu a kvapky vody a snehu skĺzli dolu po jeho kapucni, zatiaľ čo hrubá látka bránila v tom, aby na chrbte cítil drsnú kôru.

John sa postavil na špičky, aby Sherlocka znovu pobozkal. Sherlock sa pošmykol na koreni stromu a chcel sa zachytiť za za Johnove ramená, aby nespadol – len v poslednej chvíli si uvedomil, že by to nemalo byť _ľavé rameno._  Vďaka tomu sa skoro znovu pokĺzol- keď John klesol dolu a rukami-teraz už bez rukavíc- siahol po jeho opasku pod bundou.

Posledné zvyšky podráždenia zmizli v jedinom bielom záblesku. John bol geniálny a s ním sa Sherlock už nikdy nebude nudiť.  Zaryl topánky do hliny medzi koreňmi stromu, oprel hlavu dozadu o kmeň a zavrel oči  v nemom očakávaní.

Potom ale skoro neprirodzene vysokým hlasom vypískol- „ Studené ruky!“ – a jeho brušné svaly sa stiahli v očakávaní  ľadového dotyku. 

John sa zasmial a pozrel sa na Sherlocka s úškrnom: „ Nemal som v úmysle používať _ruky._ “

Oh.

Ďalšie Sherlockove zachvenie nemalo nič spoločné so zimou. Rozmýšľal, že sa Johna spýta, či zmenil svoj názor na použitie kondómov, ale potom si uvedomil, že tu nie je žiaden dôvod na rozprávanie.  
John rozopol Sherlockov opasok a zips džínsov a potom prešiel po celej dĺžke jeho penisu jazykom. Kontrast ľadového vzduchu a Johnovho jazyka vyslal tekutý oheň do Sherlockovho podbrušku a hore po chrbtici až do jeho mozgu, kde zničil akékoľvek pokusy o racionálne uvažovanie.

Siahol po Johnovych vlasoch, ale nemohol ich chytiť kvôli hrubým rukaviciam. Johnov krátky smiech prerušil ticho, ale potom jeho ústa pokračovali, pohltili Sherlockov polotvrdý penis skôr, než ho stihol zaraziť a zdalo sa, že to trvá len jediný úder srdca.

„Si...dokonalý,“ zašepkal Sherlock, bojujúc s tým, aby udržal rovnováhu, pretože _spadnúť_ by znamenalo, že John by prestal  s tým , čo robí. „ John, si úžasný. _Och, kurva,_ “

John neprestával, ruky zaťaté do zadnej strany Sherlockovych stehien, aby nespadol. Stál v hlbokom drepe, nekľakol si na vlhkú zem a musel sa pevne držať, súdiac podľa toho, ako namáhavo dýchal. Sherlock sa neodvážil pohnúť, pretože všetko čo teraz chcel bolo _šukať Johnove ústa._ Nemal ani potuchy, ako mohol tak rýchlo prejsť od príšernej nudy k tomuto stupňu vzrušenia – ani by si nevšimol, keby ich napadol medveď – možno by ho bol schopný vziať na vedomie len natoľko, aby mu povedal, aby láskavo počkal kým skončia.

Potom John konečne našiel svoj rovnovážny bod, keď si kľakol jedným kolenom na Sherlockovu topánku, čo síce bolelo, ale potom Sherlocka  rozptýlilo niečo iné - keď vzal John jeho penis ešte hlbšie, bojujúc proti dávivému reflexu a konečne sa dotkol nosom jeho tela – bolo to niečo, čo John už skúšal, ale zatiaľ sa mu to nepodarilo.

„ Ach, kurva...neprestávaj, John,“ zavrčal a rozoznal vo vlastnom hlase dosiaľ neznámy podtext _prosby._ Našťastie John nezaváhal a pokračoval, nechal Sherlockovu ruku, nech ho vedie.  Keď došlo k ďalšiemu hlbokému prieniku do hrdla, chcel Johna varovať, ale myseľ  mu vypovedala činnosť.

Vyvrcholil v takom oslepujúcom záblesku slasti  a náklonnosti, aký si doteraz nevedel ani predstaviť, pretože sex sa u neho nikdy nespájal s láskou. Keby bol schopný niečo povedať, nechal by svoje myšlienky – svoje _pocity-_  zo seba uniknúť, ale sotva mohol dýchať. Skoro si ani nevšimol dotyk studených prstov na svojom podbrušku, keď mu John natiahol nohavice a zapátral po pracke opasku, aby ho zapol.

Preklínal rukavice, pretože kvôli nim boli jeho prsty neobratné, keď chcel pomôcť Johnovi hore, lebo skončil s tým, že mu ruky skĺzli po jeho bunde. Smejúc sa na jeho pokusoch, John vkĺzol holými rukami pod tú jeho a pobozkal ho – pomaly a sladko, vzduch sa naplnil teplom ich dychu.

„ Vďaka za včerajšiu noc,“ zašepkal John proti Sherlockovym perám.

S lenivým zapradením sa Sherlock dotkol Johnovho chrbta, ale neobjal ho – len si ho držal čo najbližšie, ignorujúc popruhy pušky a ďalekohľad uväznený medzi ich telami.

„ Pôjdeme na lov aj zajtra?“

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Piatok, 2.novembra**

 

Keď malé lietadlo konečne dorolovalo po pristávacej dráhe, Sherlock venoval Johnovi, ktorý bol zaneprázdnený ovládacími prvkami, skúmavý pohľad.  Napätie sa vkrádalo do jeho tela a výrazu celú poslednú hodinu, ako ich kontrolná veža v Malej Prérií navádzala do preplneného letového priestoru – no, _preplneného_ oproti Fairlake. Teraz mohol Sherlock priam vidieť obranné valy, ktoré okolo seba John vztýčil.  Sherlock ich nenávidel. Bol zvedavý, či niekedy celkom zmiznú, alebo sa John jednoducho naučí, ako ich lepšie skrývať.

„ Nemusíš to robiť,“ trval na svojom Sherlock.

„ Po včerajšku?“ zasmial sa úzkostlivo John  a odistil dvere, aby dnu pustil ľadový vzduch. Sherlock si rýchlo zapol bundu a vystúpil z lietadla na svojej strane.  
 Zlostne zasupel nad zimou a vytiahol rukavice, pretože mráz sa mu zahryzol do prstov. O tomto diskutovali včera v noci a aj dnes ráno a John absolútne odmietal zmeniť názor. Dokonca zašiel tak ďaleko, že navrhol Sherlockovi, aby ostal v zrube- ako keby mu Sherlock dovolil odísť samému.

Bolo to príliš skoro. Len jediný incident mohol zmariť celú jeho doterajšiu snahu a Johnove pokroky v liečbe. A kvôli čomu? Aby dokázal niečo, o čom Sherlock logicky vedel, že je to pravda – ako keby logika nestačila!

Za normálnych okolností by Sherlock už dávno vypenil, pretože nedokázal pracovať, keď bol  _mierne podráždený._ John to robil pre Sherlocka – a nie pre seba. Toto bol len ďalší spôsob, ako zabezpečiť Sherlockovu bezpečnosť a zdravie, a aj keď to nebolo potrebné, nejaký malý, iracionálny, emočne vyšinutý kút v Sherlockovej mysli za to miloval Johna ešte viac.

A tak kráčal po Johnovom boku, snažiac sa prísť na nejaké slová, ktoré ľudia vravia, aby niekomu poskytli podporu, alebo aby len vyplnili ticho, no žiadne mu neschádzali na um. Miesto toho ostával tichý a ostražitý, skenoval priestranstvo, či neuvidí niečo, čo by John mohol vyhodnotiť ako hrozbu.

John ho viedol k terminálu, kde sa identifikovali ochranke a potom ani neprešli detektorom kovov. Sherlock si pohrdlivo odfrkol. Aj letiská Heathrow a Gatwick pre neho boli len miernou výzvou v prekonávaní bezpečnostných opatrení .

„ Buď dobrý,“ zamumlal John smerom Sherlockovi s napätým úsmevom. Odmlčal sa a rozhliadol naokolo, na očiach stále svoje metalicky hnedé okuliare.  Potom zamieril rovno k pultu s nápisom ´Prenájom áut´.   
„ Máš vodičák?“

„ Áno. Nie som potom taký podozrivý, keď ukradnem Mycroftovo auto.“ Sherlock sa uškrnul a uľavilo sa mu, keď sa Johnov smiech priblížil normálu.  
  


O desať minút už boli vyzbrojený kľúčikmi od Fordu Taurus a papierovou mapou, ktorú John otvoril, keď kľúče hodil po Sherlockovi. „ Môžeš šoférovať.“

Sherlock mrkol do mapy a zasmial sa, keď z vrecka vylovil mobil. Mal ho pri sebe stále, aj keď len zo zvyku. Teraz ho zapol – „ GPS. Aká je adresa?“

„ GPS, vážne?“ John sa prestal rozhliadať po parkovisku, aby našiel ich auto a nazrel Sherlockovi cez rameno.

Kohokoľvek iného by sa Sherlock okamžite spýtal, či náhodou práve nevyliezol spod nejakého kameňa alebo tmavej jaskyne. „ Ty nemáš- Nie, samozrejme že nemáš,“ povedal Sherlock, ale potom sa zarazil nad pomyslením, že niekto v dvadsiatom prvom storočí, kto vlastní lietadlo (aj keď vyrobené doma na kolene) nemá mobil. Ani televízor. A minimálny prístup na internet. Bolo až príliš možné, že John nikdy nevidel ani smartphone.

Kým jeho telefón vyhľadával signál, Sherlock stisol tlačidlo na kľúčoch a nasledoval zapípanie alarmu až k autu. Odomkol dvere a následne bol konfrontovaný s nepríjemnou skutočnosťou, že sedadlo vodiča je _zlej strane._ Rýchlo to zakamufloval tým, že podržal dvere Johnovi, ktorý mu za to venoval trochu zmätený úsmev a sadol si na sedadlo spolujazdca.

Sherlockov mobil pípol. Päť textoviek a dvanásť hlasových správ. Sadol si do auta a naštartoval bez toho, aby čo i len jednu skontroloval.

„ Mycroft,“ povedal a povzdychol si o pár chvíľ neskôr. „ Čo niekde vypukla vojna?“

Johnova čeľusť stvrdla a oči držal prilepené na svojej papierovej mape.

Po tom čudnom momente, Sherlock siahol po mobile. Ak nemal John ani len mobil, samozrejme že nebude mať ani predstavu o dianí vo svete. „ Myslel som to vážne,“ povedal Sherlock po pravde a ignoroval hlasové správy, aby bolo otvoriť GPS aplikáciu. „ Niečo sa stalo v Afganistane, alebo v Kórey.“

John mu venoval zvláštny pohľad, predtým ako nepatrne zavrtel hlavou. „ Nemám ani potuchy“ podotkol a kývol hlavou k telefónu. „ Civilné GPS. Nikdy by som si nemyslel, že k tomu dôjde.“

Sherlock sa usmial úľavou, vďačný, že ten napätý moment je preč. „ Tu máš. O chvíľu to vyhľadá našu polohu. Potom do tohto políčka napíš adresu, “ s tými slovami odovzdal mobil Johnovi.  
  


...  
  
  


„ Ach, drahý braček. Už som začal uvažovať, či vôbec niekedy odpovieš na moje telefonáty.“

„ Ak som neodpovedal na prvú správu, prečo si predpokladal, že odpoviem na tých jedenásť ďalších?“  
spýtal sa Sherlock kyslo. Zhlboka sa nadýchol dymu z cigarety, užívajúc si prílev nikotínu a z očí nespúšťal dvere kliniky. John tvrdohlavo odmietal, aby s ním šiel dnu.

„ A napriek tomu – tu ťa máme. Ako sa ti páči v Kanade?“

Sherlockov úsmev zamrzol. „ Máš niečo dôležité, čo mi chceš povedať, alebo chceš len vykecávať o ničom?“

„ Bojím sa o teba Sherlock. Si v poriadku- si _čistý_?“

„ Prečo si sa nespýtal môjho dozorcu? To je to, čo si pôvodne chcel, nie?“

K Sherlockovmu potešeniu, Mycroftov hlas znel o trošku viac podráždene.  
„ V každom prípade-“

„ Hovoril si s ním pred týždňom.“

„ Menej ako minútu a cez vysielačku,“ zaprotestoval Mycroft. „ Sherlock, viem, že sa ti hnusí už samotná idea rodiny, ale si _môj brat._ Chcem ti len pomôcť, ale odkedy rodičia zomreli...“

„ Ich do toho nezaťahuj,“ vyštekol Sherlock a aj keď to hneď oľutoval, tie slová boli už vonku. Znovu si potiahol z cigarety a zadržal dych, vôbec neberúc do úvahy nasledovné Mycroftove frázy. Mycroft bol starší, úspešnejší, mocnejší a aj inteligentnejší, čert ho vezmi, ale Sherlock by pod vplyvom jeho životného štýlu chradol a umieral. Životného štýlu, ktorým sa mu snažil vytrvalo vnútiť.

Nie, vlastne nebol to životný štýl. Bola to _klietka._

 Nakoniec Sherlock vydýchol a prerušil ten hladký tenor –„ Áno, áno. Musím už ísť. Bolo mi potešením si s tebou pohovoriť, ako vždy.“

„ Očakávam, že mu povieš, aby zavolal-“

„Vo Fairlake ani v zrube nie je žiaden signál. Ale počkať – to si predsa vedel, keď si ma posielal sem do exilu, nie?“ spýtal sa hladko Sherlock, neschopný skryť horkosť v hlase.  Bez ohľadu na to, ako dobre sa nakoniec veci vyvinuli, Mycroft by si isto nevedel ani predstaviť to hlboké spojenie, ktoré vzniklo medzi ním a Johnom. Nie, jeho jediným zámerom bolo poslať Sherlocka do nejakého zapadákova, ktoré sa blížilo ruskej výskumnej stanici v Antarktíde, kde na neho mal dohliadať bývalý vojak so železnou vôľou.

„ Tak odkiaľ mi teraz voláš ty?“ spýtal sa Mycroft hladko.

_Do pekla!_ Zanadával v duchu Sherlock a rozhliadol sa. Jeho mobilné GPS dokázalo určiť jeho polohu a posledné čo potreboval bolo, aby Mycroft zistil, že je na nejakej klinike. Úprimne, nevedel, čo by bolo horšie – či to, že by Mycroft zistil, že vo voľnom čase preťahuje Johna alebo že by si myslel, že snorí v nemocnici, aby sa dostal k drogám.

(Vedel by si Mycroft vôbec predstaviť, že kodeín mali položený na pulte v recepcií? Idioti.)

Našťastie klinika zdieľala parkovisko s dvoma obchoďákmi a novo vyzerajúcou bytovou zástavbou s trošku zúfalými tabuľami ´Prenájom!´ a ´Okamžite voľné´. Sherlockovi sa uľavilo a zamieril k obchodnému domu napravo. „ Ach áno. Sedemhodinový posun. Pravdepodobne si doma a nemáš okamžitý prístup k môjmu GPS. Momentálne sme v meste – Fairlake nie je práve nákupná destinácia.“

„ Ak hovoríš ´my´ myslíš tým seba a kapitána Watsona, správne?“

„ Koho iného, Mycroft?“

Mycroftov povzdych bol výrečný, dokonale evokoval starosti staršieho brata, ale Sherlock sa nenechal oblbnúť ani na sekundu.   
„ Vidím, že táto konverzácia nikam nevedie. Vďaka, že si zavolal.“

„ Oh, dostal si môj mail?  Vskutku výborný steak.“

„ Áno, dostal. Veľmi detinské, Sherlock.“

Sherlock sa usmial ako vlk. „ Bolo to skvelé,“ dodal, predtým, než zložil. Nikdy nevynechal ani jednu možnosť trochu Mycrofta pohnevať. Jeho terapeuti to tiež nazývali detinským správaním a navrhovali mu, nech sa správa viac _produktívne, zdravo a konečne si vybuduje dospelý vzťah so svojim bratom._  Akurát tým otvorili dvere, aby _on_  mohol analyzovať _ich_ rodinné vzťahy. Vyústilo to do dvoch rozvodov, jedného odhalenia detského zneužívania a vyšetrovania  imigračného podvodu.

Aj keď rýchly internet bol veľkým pokušením, Sherlock vypol mobil a odstrihol sa tak aj od GPS signálu.Potom sa vrátil k autu, aby na Johna počkal v teple.

 

...

 

 „ Prisahám, že toto je jediný dôvod, prečo by som bol ochotný vrátiť sa do civilizácie,“ povedal s ľahkosťou John a otvoril dvere do reštaurácie neznámeho mena.

Sherlock sa prizrel krikľavo červeným písmenám na boku budovy ešte raz.  
„ Kto je Tim Horton?“ spýtal sa a nasledoval Johna do vnútra.

„ Och, ty chudáčik,“ odvetil John s falošným smútkom. Napriek faktu, že béžový interiér podniku bol trochu preplnený, možno aj s troma štvrtinami obsadených stolov, John ani na chvíľku nezaváhal.

Sherlock mu ostával nablízku a snažil sa, nech to nie je moc do očí bijúce. Nasledoval Johna popri plastových boxoch až k pultu, ktorý bol z časti obsadený mladými ľuďmi v tričkách a klobúkoch. Na okamih sa mu vynoril flashback z jedálne v detenčnom centre, kde bol nútený tráviť víkend, pretože sa Mycroft rozhodol, že mu dá lekciu po jednom z jeho drogových excesov. Ale tá vôňa čerstvej kávy- rozhodne nie instantnej- a jemného nadýchaného pečiva ho zbavila všetkých obáv, takže si zložil rukavice s niečím, čo sa blížilo nadšeniu.

O desať minút neskôr už dojedal tretiu šišku a zapíjal ju lahodnou veľkou kávou, ktorú si náležite osladil. John sa na neho usmial – dal prednosť tradičnému chili a šišku si nechával až nakoniec. Sherlock, čeliac svojmu oveľa nudnejšiemu toskánskemu grilovanému panini, vrhol hladný pohľad po Johnovej šiške.

  
„ Áno,“ povedal John a venoval Sherlockovi varovný pohľad.

„Hm?“

„ Áno, budem to jesť.“

Sherlock si povzdychol a pozrel smerom k pultu. Aj napriek tomu, že Johna dav v kaviarni nevydesil, trval na tom, že si sadnú k stolu v rohu, ktorý bol však bohužiaľ blízko k záchodom a dverám do kuchyne. Sherlock nevidel na vitrínku s pečivom, ale mal perfektnú pamäť, takže vedel, čo je v ponuke. Možno by mal preskočiť tie veľké šišky a dať si jednu z tých malých, okrúhlych – volali ich tu ´Timbity´. Ten názov vymyslel zrejme nejaký sexuálne frustrovaný reklamný mág.

John ho kopol pod stolom. „ Zjedz svoj obed. Potom si môžeme vziať ešte nejaký dezert so sebou.“

S ďalším povzdychom Sherlock vzal svoj sandwich a zahryzol do neho. K jeho prekvapeniu to nebolo vôbec zlé, aj keď tým šiškám sa to ani zďaleka nevyrovnalo.  
„ Je _toto_ dôvod, prečo si si vybral Malú Prériu?“ spýtal sa predtým, než si dal ďalšie sústo.

„Čože? Och..“ John si nabral poslednú lyžicku svojho chili. „ Nie – patrí to k reťazcu. Sú po celej Kanade.“

„ A ty dobrovoľne žiješ niekde, kde nedostať _toto?_ “ spýtal sa Sherlock neveriacky a ukázal zvyškom svojho sandwicha na Johnovu nedotknutú šišku.

John do neho láskyplne štuchol. „ Môžeme si sem zájsť, kedykoľvek budeš chcieť, teda pokiaľ nám to sneh dovolí.“

„ Musíme sa vrátiť späť po výsledky?“

John zakrútil hlavou a potom spozornel a úplne stuhol, keď v kuchyni náhle niečo spadlo a ozvalo sa rinčanie riadu. Potom sa upokojil a znovu zavrtel hlavou. „ Pôjdeme do Fairlake v pondelok popoludní a použijeme telefón na letisku.“

Sherlock prikývol a snažil sa skryť svoje sklamanie nad tým, že musia čakať celý víkend. Rešpektoval Johnovu potrebu istoty, ale jednoducho _vedel_ že laboratórne testy len potvrdia jeho vlastné závery. Bola to prakticky strata času, nehovoriac o tom, že to bolo aj trochu nefér vzhľadom na to, že John sám úmyselne ešte včera ignoroval pravidlá bezpečného sexu.   
Ale- _John to potreboval,_ a prísť sem znamenalo aj pre Sherlocka šancu sledovať ho mimo jeho prirodzeného prostredia, takže možno tento výlet nakoniec aj trošku za to stál.

„ Hovoril som s Mycroftom,“ nadhodil, keď sa púšťal do druhej polovice svojho obeda.

„Aha.“

„ Ako som predpokladal, je trochu _nespokojný_ s minimom hlásení, ktoré mu o mne podávaš.“

John si povzdychol a naklonil sa dopredu, aby sa oprel lakťami o stôl. „ Nezaujíma ma to,“ povedal potichu. „ Obaja vieme, za čo mu vďačím, ale to mu nedáva právo očakávať, že ťa kvôli nemu budem špehovať.“

„ Nič som mu o nás nepovedal.“ Sherlockove oči sa zúžili a drvil medzi prstami kôrku chleba. „Neschvaľoval by to.“

„ Pretože som muž?“ spýtal sa John a z jeho hlasu bol cítiť mráz.

Sherlock si opovržlivo odfrkol. „ Nie. Nevybral mi ťa ako priateľa. Vybral ťa ako strážneho psa. Keby sa dozvedel, že medzi nami niečo je, okamžite by to v jeho očiach skompromitovalo tvoju objektivitu a žiadal by, aby som sa v momente vrátil.“

John sa potichu zasmial. „ Viem si predstaviť, aký účinok by mali na teba jeho žiadosti. Pokiaľ nepošle zásahovú jednotku, aby ťa odvliekla, myslím, že dokážeme žiť s tým, že je s nami nespokojný niekde sedem tisíc kilometrov ďaleko.“

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Streda, 7.novembra**

 

 

John skolil druhého jeleňa ani nie po hodine lovu –skôr vďaka zásahu šťastia, pretože na čriedu narazili náhodou, až keď od nej boli iba na desať yardov, vietor fúkal proti nim a viditeľnosť bola tiež dobrá.  
Sherlock prechádzku v zasneženom lese navrhoval od pondelka, kedy prišli Johnove – _negatívne-_ výsledky.   
V skutočnosti doteraz trochu trucoval, až kým mu John nenavrhol, nech sa o toho jeleňa postará.

Ktokoľvek iný by to možno odmietol, ale Sherlock sa len radostne uškrnul.  
„ Kade mám viesť prvý rez?“

John ho len pobozkal a ukázal mu, ako správne držať lovecký nôž.

 

Neskoro popoludní, keď už boli späť v zrube,  všetko mäso naporcovali a uložili do mrazničky. John urobil čaj a dal zohriať kotlík duseného, keď zrazu začul, ako na stôl niečo dopadlo- kniha.

„ Existuje pokračovanie. Musí byť, s takým koncom.“   
Sherlock sa frustrovane hodil na svoju stoličku a nohy si vyložil tam, kde zvyčajne sedával John. „ A nie je to tá kniha, ktorú teraz píšeš.“

„ Druhý diel som dokončil toto leto. Ešte nemám finálny výtlačok,“ ospravedlňoval sa John.   
„ Mal som prvú tlač, ale musel som ju poslať späť. V tlačiarni zabudli na pár stránok. “

Sherlock si povzdychol. „ A nemáš to ani v elektronickej podobe.“

„ Vlastne... mám. Je to-“ zažmurkal, keď Sherlock vystrelil z miesta a zamieril do obývačky behom. Počul jeho dlhé kroky a potom otvárajúcu sa zásuvku pracovného stola.  
„ ...v mojom notebooku,“ dodal pobavene a celkom zbytočne. Vytiahol čajové vrecká z hrnčekov a začul Sherlocka sa sťažovať:  
  
„ Batéria je úplne vybitá! Aký zmysel má vlastníctvo notebooku, keď ho necháš úplne skapať?“

„ Vlastne ho nepoužívam, ak si si nevšimol- s výnimkou mailov vydavateľovi.“ John sa zamračil a nasypal cukor do Sherlockovej šálky. Keď sa sem nasťahoval, založil si úplne nový e-mailový účet, takže sa nemusel vysporiadavať so správami od Harry alebo priateľov z jeho starého života.

Skontroloval oheň v kachľovej peci a skúsil, či sa jedlo v kotlíku nepripaľuje. Potom priniesol šálky do obývačky. Sherlock urobil na stole neporiadok, zatiaľ čo sa snažil urobiť  miesto pre Johnov počítač medzi stránkami rukopisu a prázdnou krabicou od papiera.

„ To nemáš ani heslo?“ spýtal sa neveriacky Sherlock.

„A načo? Ty si prvá osoba okrem mňa, ktorá sa ho dotkla odkedy som si ho kúpil. A okrem toho, to heslo by si aj tak za chvíľu rozlúskol,“ odvetil John a našiel prázdne miesto pre Sherlockov čaj.

„Tiež pravda,“ uškrnul sa Sherlock. „ Kód k tvojmu trezoru so zbraňami je 3-1-1-5-4-3. Znamená to niečo?“

„ Okrem toho, že by som sa ťa mal báť?“

Sherlock sa pobavene otočil späť k počítaču. „ Vážne, John. Je to celkom jednoduché, ukážem ti to.“

John si myslel, že Sherlock mu chce niečo ukázať na monitore, takže sa naklonil – lenže Sherlock v tej chvíli vstal.   
Jeho lakeť zasiahol Johnovo rameno a on sa zapotácal, horúci čaj mu zmáčal košeľu, džínsy a aj Sherlockov rukáv.  
  


John zavrel oči, cúvol a tvrdo narazil do pohovky, počul kroky a zaťal ruku do svojej košele, cítiac, ako sa mu v hrudi rozmáha panika. Pripravil sa k útoku.   
Zvuk jeho mena preťal ten dusivý strach a závrať – panika o kúsok ustúpila. _Sherlock –_ pomyslel si. Hlava sa mu zatočila a on si musel sadnúť na podlahu, predtým než odpadne. Zhlboka dýchal a cítil horúčavu, ktorá hrozila, že sa ho znova zmocní.   

„ To je...v pohode, som v pohode“ povedal priškrtene, skôr sa snažil upokojiť seba ako Sherlocka. Prsty ho pálili, rovnako ako mokrá látka jeho oblečenia, ale – _mohol dýchať._ Vedel, že Sherlock je niekde blízko, možno len pár krokov  od neho a dáva mu tak potrebný priestor, aby sa dal dokopy.

Otvoril oči a hľadel dolu na podlahu. Doprial si pár hlbokých nádychov a výdychov. Jeho tep sa spomaľoval a časť jeho mysle si neveriacky pomyslela, že _to nebolo tak zlé._ Košeľa bola stále ešte teplá, ale mohol sa ochladiť tým, že si látku trochu odtiahol od tela. Netrvalo to ani dve minúty. Možno menej. A to bolo _kurevsky_ lepšie, než dve hodiny.

Sherlock sa pohol, ale nie aby siahol po Johnovi. Odišiel z miestnosti. John sa oprel o drevené lamely, ktoré tvorili zadné operadlo pohovky. Musel nájsť spôsob, ako tomuto zabrániť. Sherlock to nebude tolerovať večne – raz kvôli tomu odíde, a John ostane znovu sám. _Teraz_ bol sám – a tá myšlienka sa mu zdala taká hrozná, že ho znova ťahala ku dnu.

Potom sa Sherlock vrátil a kľakol si na zem vedľa Johna, starostlivo dodržujúc odstup. „  Vyzleč si tú mokrú košeľu-“ navrhol, v rukách mal Johnov teplý župan.

John na sekundu zaváhal. Nemalo zmysel skrývať svoje fyzické jazvy, ktoré boli v porovnaní s tým bojovým poľom, ktoré tvorilo jeho podvedomie, vlastne bezvýznamné. Potreboval si tú mokrú košeľu vyzliecť a tak siahol po gombíkoch, ale prsty sa mu ešte stále triasli po návale adrenalínu. Čím viac sa snažil upokojiť, tým bolo chvenie horšie, až kým nakoniec, v rozpakoch, nepovedal: „ Sherlock...“

Sherlock mu bez slova gombíky rozopol a nechal ho, nech si košeľu vyzlečie – mokré tričko ju nasledovalo vzápätí. John sa snažil natiahnuť si župan, ale nedarilo sa mu.

„ Môžeš stáť?“

 Záporná odpoveď Johnovi odumrela na perách, no i tak by bola zbytočná. Zavrtel hlavou a natiahol ruku, ale do očí sa Sherlockovi nepozrel. „ Pomôž mi, dobre?“

Sherlock ho podoprel a pomohol mu vstať, avšak bez toho, aby sa k nemu tesnejšie priblížil. Zahanbený, že sa mu to zase stalo, John zamumlal ospravedlnenie, ktoré Sherlock ignoroval a radšej ho držal, kým si nenavliekol župan.

„ Popálil si si aj nohy?“

„ Nie. Možno. _Kurva_ \- ja ani neviem,“ zanadával John a premýšľal o úsilí, ktoré by ho stálo vysporiadať sa s opaskom a zapínaním nohavíc, a to mal ešte aj topánky. Radšej sa toho nápadu vzdal. Namiesto toho sa oprel čelom o Sherlockovu hruď a zhlboka dýchal vzduch voňajúci zadymenou vlnou jeho svetra.

Sherlock pustil klopy jeho županu a presunul ruky na jeho paže, dávajúc pozor, aby ho neobjal – ale John urobil krok vpred a zaboril sa do Sherlockovho tepla. Vtedy sa Sherlockove ruky okolo neho zovreli a John pocítil bozk vo svojich vlasoch – bolo to tiché, upokojujúce gesto, a nežiadalo nič na oplátku.

 

...

 

Sherlock si v duchu nadával. Mal byť opatrnejší.  Mal dobrú priestorovú orientáciu. Koľkokrát už použil ten trik s rozliatym drinkom, len aby sa dostal k niekomu bližšie, či už aby si vypočul informácie priamo od zdroja, alebo ako prvý krok v komplexnej hre na zvádzanie? Byť neobratný bolo pre neho neospravedlniteľné –a _najmä  nie s Johnom._

Sledoval každú myšlienku, ktorú vyjadril jeho rečou tela – pretože teraz Johnove zmysly fungovali viac na podvedomej úrovni. Hľadal nejaký náznak, že Sherlock je sklamaný  jeho nedostatkom sebakontroly – či už to bolo reálne, alebo nie, a Sherlock vedel, že v tejto chvíli by si čokoľvek mohol zle vyložiť.

Ubehlo sedem minút, kým John nepatrne zdvihol hlavu. „ Toto nebude fungovať,“ povedal a ovládal tras vo svojom hlase. Mohol by oklamať hocikoho – ale nie Sherlocka. „ Nemôžem- takto by som v Londýne neprežil ani jeden deň.“

„ Nie, takto nie,“ súhlasil s ním Sherlock. Cítil, ako sa Johnovo prekvapenie prejavilo v tom, ako sa trochu odtiahol – len nepatrne preniesol váhu na svoje päty. „ Nežiadam ťa, aby sme odišli hneď, v tejto chvíli. Žiadam ťa len, aby si mi veril- a nechal ma pomôcť ti. To je celé.“

„ Aký to má zmysel?“ povzdychol si John a Sherlock pocítil jeho dych aj cez vrstvy svojho oblečenia. Znovu sa k nemu privinul a zvesil ramená v rezignácií. Jeho strnisko sa obtrelo do vzoru Sherlockovho pleteného svetra.  

„ Musí to nejaký mať? Ja to chcem urobiť.“

„ Nie som nejaký vedecký experiment.“

„ Nie. To nie si.“ Sherlockove paže sa okolo neho zovreli tesnejšie, ochraniteľsky, _majetnícky._ Tie nové pocity sa mu páčili. „ No i tak to je vedecký proces. Ja nie som nejaký-“ snažil sa nájsť správne slovo, ktoré by vyjadrilo jeho opovrhnutie.  
 „ _-šaman_ , ktorý sa ťa snaží nejakým trikom oklamať. Som vedec, John. Potrebuješ logiku a nie nejaké _voodoo._ “

Johnovo napätie povolilo, keď si odfrkol v pridusenom smiechu. „ Voodoo?“ Zaklonil sa, aby sa mohol Sherlockovi pozrieť do tváre s trochu zúfalým úsmevom. _„ Voodoo?“_

Sherlock pokrčil ramenami. „ Rozumiem ti. Čím viac ťa spoznávam, tým toho vidím viac – viac toho, čo malo byť zrejmé každému, kto kedy zlyhal v pokuse pomôcť ti. Tak nechaj mňa, aby som ti pomohol.“

„ Prečo?“ John zdvihol ruku, aby sa dotkol Sherlockovej tváre. „ Prečo je to tak dôležité? Pred dvoma týždňami si ani nevedel, že existujem.“

„ Pred dvoma týždňami nemal ani jeden z nás budúcnosť, pre ktorú by sa oplatilo žiť,“ odvetil Sherlock a po chrbte mu prebehol mráz. Pred dvoma týždňami by niekoho aj zabil, len aby sa dostal z odvykačky a vrátil sa späť k svojmu predošlému životu. Myslel si, že pre neho neexistuje lepšia alternatíva, než lacné pôžitkárstvo a zabudnutie v drogách.

Jeho objatie zosilnelo a sklonil sa, aby Johna divoko pobozkal. „ Povedz mi, že toto nie je lepšie,“ zašepkal a s každou slabikou sa jeho pery nežne obtreli o tie Johnove. „ Povedz, že by sme nemohli byť takto spokojní. _Dokonca šťastní._ “

John pokrútil hlavou a zdvihol ruku aby objal Sherlockov krk. „ Ak by som to aj skúsil, ihneď by si vedel, že klamem,“  zašepkal. „ Dôvera. To je všetko?“

Sherlock sa potichu zasmial. „ To je všetko.“

„ Vieš, že to nie je...nedokážem niekomu tak ľahko dôverovať,“ povzdychol si John a zrazu bol duchom trochu neprítomný. „ Môžem síce hovoriť ´Verím ti´aj celý deň, ale aj tak...“

„ Ja viem. Ale to je len tu-“ Sherlock sa zľahka dotkol Johnovho čela.   
„ Niekde hlboko vnútri, už mi veríš.“

Johnovi preletel po tvári náznak úsmevu. „ Nemyslíme si o sebe tak trošku priveľa?“

„ Ja sa nemýlim,“ odvetil Sherlock, ale potom dodal vo vzácnom záchvate skromnosti: „ Skoro vždy mám pravdu.“

„ A ešte aj skromný.“

„Veď sa pozri na dôkazy,“ odsekol Sherlock, ale potom sa všetka ostrosť z jeho hlasu vytratila a usmial sa na Johna, ktorý sa snažil na ňom nesmiať. „ Spíš vedľa mňa. Budím ťa z nočných môr a ty sa sotva pohneš – nesnažíš sa brániť, alebo na mňa zaútočiť. _Ty už mi veríš_.“

John sa zhlboka nadýchol, zaklonil hlavu a zavrel oči. „ Okej. Dobre, už rozumiem,“ povedal pomaly, zamyslene. „ Ale pozri sa na toto- Teda, bola to len blbá šálka čaju a -“

„ Zmyslová asociácia.“ Sherlock ustúpil, jeho ruka skĺzla po Johnovom ramene až dolu, kde si preplietol prsty s tými jeho. „ Horúčava. Popálenie. Mal som byť opatrnejší,“ povedal mäkko a s ľútosťou, keď sa dotkol Johnovej hrude svojou druhou dlaňou.

Napätie sa opäť začalo vkrádať do Johnovho tela, ale nechcel sa odtiahnuť zo Sherlockovho dosahu.  „Ako si uhádol, že by som tak mohol zareagovať? Dokonca ani ja som nemal poňatia- „

„ Ja nehádam,“ opravil ho Sherlock a pritlačil ruku na Johnovu hrudnú kosť, aby cítil srdce. „ Očividne je medzi nami mentálne spojenie. V budúcnosti budem opatrnejší.“

„ Nechcem, aby si so mnou zaobchádzal, akoby som bol z cukru...“

Sherlock si opovržlivo odfrkol. „ Nechcel by som ťa, keby si bol taký.“  
Pozrel sa do Johnovych očí a chvíľu študoval jeho výraz. Potom pomaly zavrtel hlavou.  „ Ty to nevidíš, však. Netušíš, aký silný v skutočnosti si.“

Tento krát John pustil jeho ruku a ustúpil. Otočil sa a zamieril do spálne, odopínajúci si opasok poliatych nohavíc. „ Dosť silný na to, aby _som žil tu?_ To nie je nič ohromujúce. “

„ Dosť silný na to, aby si _vôbec žil._ “ Sherlock nasledoval Johna, odolávajúc túžbe ho chytiť za ruku a nedovoliť mu odísť. Zmocnila sa ho iracionálna hrôza z toho, že ho John opúšťa.

John sa trpko zasmial: „ No, dobre teda. Aspoň toto mi v tej nemocnici vtĺkli do hlavy, keď už nič iné.“

„Čo?“

„ ´Samovražda nie je odpoveď´“ odcitoval John.

Sherlock vedel, že nad tým John musel rozmýšľať a už to stačilo, aby to ohrozilo jeho racionálne zmýšľanie. Len to, že John to _slovo_ vyslovil,stačilo na to, aby sa prestal ovládať a urobil štyri rýchle kroky, aby sa dostal priamo k nemu.

John prekvapene vzhliadol a ich oči sa na chvíľu stretli, kým ho Sherlock zovrel do náručia. Vedel, že by nemal Johna takto držať, mohlo to byť _príliš,_ zvlášť keď ich obklopovala taká ťažká emocionálna temnota. Ale on jednoducho _musel_ cítiť Johnov dych, jeho tep, _jeho život,_ len aby upokojil ten primitívny kút jeho mysle, ktorý panikáril. Dýchal povrchne a napäto, niečo v jeho hrudi sa rozbilo na tisíce malých bodavých črepín.

Potom ho Johnove paže tiež objali – a držali rovnako pevne. „ To je v poriadku,“ prehovoril potichu, s perami pritlačenými na Sherlockov krk. „ Všetko je okej, som tu.“

Samozrejme, že bol. Očividne. Sherlock by si dal najradšej pár faciek za to, že je taký priehľadný, ale sotva mal dosť dychu na to, aby mohol hovoriť. Potreboval držať Johna v náručí. A tak tam stáli, zatiaľ čo John  kreslil upokojujúce krúžky na Sherlockov chrbát, akoby _Sherlock_ bol ten, kto sa potrebuje upokojiť.


	21. Chapter 21

**Utorok, 20.novembra**

 

 

„Mal by si si uvedomiť, že predo mnou nič neskryješ,“ vyhlásil Sherlock, keď obišiel chvost lietadla a vynoril sa na Johnovej strane. Studený vietor sa mu snažil zhodiť kapucňu a mráz sa zahryzol do každého kúska pokožky, ktorý ostal nerozvážne odhalený.  Dýchol si do dlaní, aby sa trochu zahrial.

„ Doteraz som sa o to ani nepokúšal,“ súhlasil John, keď otvoril svoje dvere. Potom sa na svojom sedadle otočil a z batožinového priestoru vzal kartónovú krabicu, ktorá bola jediným dôvodom ich cesty do Fairlake o tomto čase.

K Sherlockovej nekonečnej frustrácií bola krabica bezpečne uzavretá a previazaná povrázkom. To čo bolo vo vnútri tam bolo zabalené s veľkou opatrnosťou, pretože z krabice sa neozýval pri zahrkaní žiaden charakteristický zvuk, nijak nevoňala a váha predmetu sa vzhľadom na baliaci materiál tiež nedala odhadnúť s istotou. Aj tak si ju od Johna vzal a skúsil ňou zatriasť.

John- _ten bastard-_ sa len zasmial a znovu sa začal venovať kontrole ovládacích prvkov.   
„ Vezmi to dnu. A ak to otvoríš, nebude týždeň žiadny sex.“

„ John-“

„ Nie, radšej _dva týždne,_ “ pohrozil mu John. Mávol Sherlockovi smerom k zrubu a chystal sa s lietadlom zamieriť k malému hangáru.

Sherlock, ticho si pre seba hundrúc niesol krabicu ( 60x50x50 cm, objem asi 160 cm **³,** váha niečo cez kilo...)  do domu. Tam ju položil v kuchyni na stôl a vytrvalo na ňu zízal, akoby bol schopný prepáliť pohľadom dieru cez kartón. Jeho pokusy o dedukciu žalostne zlyhávali.

Bola motúzom previazaná príliš dôkladne- keby rozviazal čo i len jediný uzlík, celé by sa to rozpadlo. Ten vzor pripomínal Sherlockovi pavučinu – bol jednoduchý, ale ťažko by ho mohol zopakovať, bez toho, aby si to najprv vyskúšal. Uzly boli tiež zložité, ale tie by Sherlock zvládol. Skutočným problémom bolo, že by na to nemal dosť času, kým  by sa John vrátil z hangáru.

Ako ho tak poznal, isto by svoju hrozbu dotiahol do konca. Nebol to ten typ, ktorý by sa ľahko vzdával cesty, ktorú si už raz vytýčil.

„ _Do psej..._ “ zahundral si nakoniec Sherlock a nechal krabicu na pokoji. Odhodil rukavice a šiel ku kachliam, aby v nich zakúril. Išlo mu to ľahko,a už si ani nespomínal aké jednoduché je kvôli vareniu len otočiť uzáverom plynového horáku.

John sa vrátil až keď bol už čaj uvarený a zákerne sa usmieval. „ Och, bože, vďaka,“ vzal si ponúkanú šálku čaju a po očku sledoval krabicu na stole. Napil sa aj napriek tomu, že čaj bol ešte horúci a potom k Sherlockovej radosti začal rozväzovať uzlíky.

„ Tak teraz mi už povieš, čo je v nej?“ spýtal sa Sherlock a prešiel za Johnovu stoličku. Pobozkal ho na zadnú stranu krku, tam kde končili vlasy, ktoré za posledné týždne dosť podrástli.

„ Hm...ukážem ti jednu vec. Skús len-“   
Slovo ´uhádnuť´ odumrelo Johnovi na perách a zmenilo sa na vzdych, keď Sherlock ponoril svoje prsty do vlasov na jeho zátylku a drsne potiahol.  
„Kurva-“ zašepkal Johna, chvejúci sa pod Sherlockovým dotykom.

„ Najprv tá krabica,“ trval na svojom Sherlock a snažil sa, nech neznie príliš samoľúbo. Ak by Johna dostatočne vyviedol z rovnováhy, neváhal by mu ukázať _čokoľvek_ , čo bolo v tej tajomnej skrinke.

Lenže potom sa John rozhodol podvádzať, odsunul stoličku a vstal, pri čom sa bokom obtrel o Sherlockov rázporok-  a Sherlock bol v tej sekunde ochotný zabudnúť na čokoľvek, čo bolo v tej prekliatej krabici, pretože nič nemohlo byť lepšie ako ten muž, ktorý stál medzi ním a ňou. Sherlock odložil šálku s čajom, aby si uvoľnil ruky a siahol po dolnom okraji Johnovej starej mikiny s nápisom _University of Toronto._ Potešený vývojom udalostí, John zdvihol ruky, aby ho Sherlock mohol zbaviť vrchnej vrstvy oblečenia.

„ Tak najprv krabica, hm? Si si istý?“ spýtal sa John a spustil ruky nižšie, aby mohol Sherlocka objať okolo krku.

Zvuk, ktorý Sherlock vydal, keď sa sklonil, aby Johna pobozkal bola zmesou dunivého pradenia a frustrovaného zavrčania. Ochutnával Johnove pery, zatiaľ čo John ťažko dýchal, prsty blúdiace po Sherlockovom chrbte až dolu k vreckám jeho džínsov.   
„Len mi ukáž-“ zašepkal nakoniec zvodným hlbokým tónom, ktorému John nikdy neodolal.

„ Jednu vec-“ zopakoval John a zahryzol Sherlockovi do spodnej pery- dosť silno na to, aby vyvolal masívne chvenie.

„ Tvrdohlavý bastard,“ posťažoval sa Sherlock. Zámerne sa obtrel stehnom o Johnovu erekciu, než sa vzdialil, rozhodnutý, že mu už mu neposkytne žiadne zadosťučinenie. Skutočnosť, že jeho taktika bola teraz dvojsečnou zbraňou, ho donútila vzdať sa jej.

John sa uškrnul a láskavo prehovoril: „ Musím taký byť, ak mám s tebou vydržať.“ Potom sa otočil k stolu a dal sa rozväzovať uzly na krabici.

Sherlockovo podráždené odfrknutie nebolo príliš presvedčivé. Znovu sa prikradol za Johna a objal ho okolo pása, nakukujúc mu cez rameno. John rozviazal motúz a otvoril krabicu. – Vnútri bol hnedý papier, aký kedysi používali mäsiari na balenie svojich výrobkov.

„ Baliaci materiál sa nepočíta,“ vyštekol Sherlock zrazu.

„Kriste, čo máš päť rokov?“ doberal si ho John a strčil ruku do krabice.

Tentoraz bol Sherlockov povzdych presvedčivejší. „ Bolo by to jednoduchšie, keby si ten papier jednoducho vybral von,“ podotkol logicky.

John starostlivo kontroloval svoj tón, keď odvetil „ Nejdeš radšej zakúriť do obývačky?“

Sherlock sa k nemu tak tesne, ako sa len dalo vzhľadom na vrstvy košieľ, svetrov a nohavíc.   
„ Alebo môžem toto-“ zamumlal a prešiel jazykom po krivke Johnovho ucha.

Johnov vzdych prerušilo vzrušené „Ha!“ a vytiahol ruku z krabice, držiac plastové vrecko.

Sherlock hľadel na modro-červenú potlač. „ Mlieko.“

„ Do čaju,“ dodal John ako stelesnenie nevinnosti. Otočil sa k Sherlockovi a jeho tmavomodré oči žiarili. „ Si tu skoro mesiac a nikdy si nezabudol mi aspoň raz denne pripomenúť, ako veľmi ti chýba. “

Sherlockov pohľad klesol ku krabici, ale všetko čo videl, bol len hnedý baliaci papier.   
„ Nenávidím ťa,“ zaklamal a vzal mlieko. Otočil sa na päte, majetnícky si sáčok pritisol k hrudi a išiel nájsť nožnice a džbán, aby si konečne mohol pripraviť svoj čaj   
_poriadne._

 

_..._

 

Prekvapiť Sherlocka bolo takmer nemožné, ale John nebol z tých, ktorých by _nemožné_ odradilo od toho, aby to skúšali.

Krok číslo jedna – _rozptýlenie_. Sherlockov záujem o streľbu na terč bol pre túto potrebu ideálny a tak ho dvakrát nechal, nech sa na pristávacej dráhe vyzúri s jeho .22kou. John sa potom mohol nerušene prešmyknúť do podkrovia a v oboch prípadoch vybaviť rýchly hovor s Markom vo Fairlake, ktorý sa stal jeho spiklencom v prípravách.

Lenže Sherlock bol príliš bystrý a všímal si aj tých najnepatrnejších detailov a tak sa začal čoskoro Johna vypytovať, čo má za lubom. Takže čas na druhý krok – _diverzná akcia._ Ani sa neobťažoval klamať, pred Sherlockom to nemalo žiaden zmysel. Ak sa mu snažil nahliadnuť cez rameno, keď sa snažil niečo zariadiť cez mail, ponúkol mu na čítanie nejaké staré, odmietnuté rukopisy. To mu dalo dosť času na to, aby objednal všetko, čo potreboval.

A nakoniec, krok číslo tri: _doručenie balíčka._ Mark si našťastie vzal Johnove varovania k srdcu a urobil balík tak _nepredvídateľným_ , ako to len šlo. Aby zabránil Sherlockovi montovať sa do toho, keď bude balík preberať, povedal mu, že obchod so zmiešaným tovarom zrejme naskladnil novú dodávku cigariet, akokoľvek sa proti tomu jeho lekárske ja búrilo. Sherlockova improvizovaná výprava za nákupmi poskytla Johnovi dosť času na to, aby uložil balíček do nákladnému priestoru v lietadle.

Sherlock si tú krabicu prirodzene všimol ešte predtým, než sa usadil na svojom mieste. John ho plesol po ruke, keď po nej siahal. Potom začal s predletovou kontrolou a donútil Sherlocka,aby sa pripútal, aby zabránil jeho zvedavosti.

Let domov bol trochu divoký, pretože vietor bol silný a navyše musel odrážať neodbytné otázky  a pokusy ( _„ Čo je v tej krabici?_ “ a _„Videl si ten film ´Sedem´ však?_ “) a tiež klasické sťažnosti na nedostatok normálnych značiek tabakových výrobkov v Kanade.

Teraz bola krabica bezpečne uložená v chladnej pivnici a padacie dvere zámerne zaťažené plastovým sudom s ryžou. Sherlock by bol isto schopný pohnúť s ním, ale nie bez toho, aby to vzbudilo Johnovu pozornosť.  Takže teraz už len ostávalo udržať Sherlocka pod dozorom nejakých dvanásť hodín – predpokladal, že toľko ostáva do zajtrajšieho svitania – a potom by vyhral.

Väčšinu večerov, zatiaľ čo sa večera piekla alebo dusila (alebo ako v jednom pamätnom prípade _horela_ ) si John sadol k písaciemu stroju a zosynchronizoval svoje písanie so zvukom Sherlockovych huslí. Nakoniec dohnal zameškané a do termínu poslal prvých šesť kapitol jeho nového románu.   
Avšak dnes večer sa cítil príliš uzkostlivo na to, aby sa nechal ukolísať len zvukom krásnej hudby.

Nemohol to byť celé omyl? Sherlock dokázal byť tak citlivý, zmyselný a nežný, dokonca _sladký –_ ale tiež drzý, netrpezlivý a detinský. Ale rozhodne nemohol byť romantický, ani v najbujnejších predstavách. John si nevedel predstaviť, ako niekomu v kancelárií podpisuje blahoželanie k narodeninám (alebo odkiaľ to vlastne riešil tie svoje prípady) a  určite nerozmýšľal ani nad rôznymi výročiami, tým menej nad takým triviálnym, akým bol _jeden mesiac._

Kriste, bolo to ako v ôsmej triede, keď sa snažil pozbierať odvahu za lodenicou svojho otca a konečne pobozkať Shelley Mathesonovú.

Nakoniec to vzdal a odvrátil sa od písacieho stroja, aby mohol sledovať, ako Sherlock hrá. Priložil do krbu a usadil sa späť na stoličku, sledoval  ako svetlo ohňa vytvorilo na Sherlockovej bledej pokožke kontrastné tiene. Sherlock neprestal hrať, len na neho uprel pohľad spoza huslí.

John ho sledoval, úplne uchvátený, nijako sa nepokúšal ukrývať svoje pocity alebo myšlienky. Znovu pomyslel na tie slová – _tie dve jednoduché slovíčka,_ ale nesnažil sa to skryť. ´Ver mi´ povedal Sherlock, a John mu veril, napoly vzrušený a napoly vydesený k smrti. Sherlock ho nikdy nezradil.

John veril, takmer bezvýhradne, že nájdu spôsob, akým by _toto_ mohlo fungovať. Či už strávia aj budúcu zimu tu v zrube, alebo na jar odídu do Londýna, budú spolu a Johna z toho pocitu bolelo celé telo.

Sherlock sa náhle zamračil a sláčik sa zastavil, struny utíchli. Zložil husle a spýtal sa „ Čo sa deje?“

Panika predchla Johna ako výstrel, ktorý nemal nič spoločné s vojnou, ale za to mal všetko spoločné so strachom, že Sherlock si _prečítal_ tie myšlienky v Johnovej hlave – a pocítil iracionálnu hrôzu  z toho, že už s ním nebude chcieť mať nič spoločné. Sex bola jedna vec – ale _láska_ bola niečo úplne iné, a Sherlock nič v tom zmysle nikdy pred Johnom nespomenul. Myslel si, že obaja tak nejako krúžia okolo toho vyznania, cítia sa trošku čudne, ako to už tak býva...alebo to bolo všetko _len v jeho predstavách?_  Čo ak tie dve slová Sherlockovi nikdy ani nezišli na um? Bol kurevský rozdiel medzi ´ _Nikdy ma nebudeš nudiť´_ a ´ _Milujem ťa´._

„John,“ oslovil ho Sherlock ostro, ale v tom hlase boli len obavy. Odložil husle opatrne na pohovku a šiel k nemu, oči zafixované nie na jeho tvári, ale na jeho hrudníku. „ Máš bolesti?“

John sa pozrel dolu a zistil, že si dlaňou masíruje hrudnú kosť, akoby ho naozaj niečo bolelo. Rýchlo ju spustil k boku. „ Som v pohode.“

„ Si príšerný klamár,“ uškrnul sa nad tým Sherlock, nie po prvý krát.  Pokľakol pred Johnom, dotkol sa Johnovej hrude presne tam, kde sa pred chvíľou dotýkal on sám. „ Povedz mi.“

John uhol pohľadom a miesto do Sherlockovych prenikavých očí sa pozeral do ohňa. „ Som v poriadku. Naozaj.“

Sherlock vydal nespokojný zvuk. „ Prosím,“ povedal mäkko. „ Je to dôležité, nech je to čokoľvek. Pokúšam sa ti pomôcť písať, ale nefunguje to. Prečo?“

John sa na neho zmätene pozrel a zdvihol ruku, aby sa dotkol Sherlockovych mäkkých, dlhých kučier.   
„ Pomáhal si mi?“

„ Nehrám náhodný výber ako nejaký iPod,“ uškrnul sa a líškal sa k Johnovmu dotyku. „ Existujú kompozície, ktoré pomáhajú premýšľať, keď človek píše. “

John sa usmial a niektoré z jeho obáv ustúpili. Možno to Sherlock nepovedal, ale _správal sa_ tak, akoby Johna miloval, a to sa počíta, no nie?

Nežne Sherlocka potiahol za vlasy, aby ho donútil zdvihnúť sa k mäkkému, sladkému bozku. „ Si naozaj neuveriteľný. Ani som si to nevšimol – teda, myslím tú vec s hudbou.“

„ Nemal si si to všimnúť,“ posťažoval sa Sherlock. „ Teraz si toho budeš vedomý a budeš sa snažiť analyzovať, nakoľko moje hranie ovplyvnilo tvoje písanie a to by mohlo moju snahu úplne zničiť.“

John sa usmial a znovu ho pobozkal. „ Ďakujem.“  
  
Sherlock si sadol na päty ako mačka a otočil sa, aby sa mohol oprieť ramenom o sedadlo stoličky medzi Johnovymi nohami. Potom naklonil hlavu a oprel ju o Johnove stehno.   
„Ešte stále si mi nepovedal, prečo dnes večer nepracuješ. “

John neodpovedal hneď. Zamyslene sa preberal Sherlockovymi vlasmi a myslel na krabicu bezpečne uloženú v pivnici. „ Zajtra to bude mesiac, čo sme sa spoznali.“

Sherlock sa k nemu náhle obrátil tvárou. „ To je všetko? Zdá sa to ako večnosť.“

„ No tak prepáč, že ťa už nudím,“ odsekol John, ale hneď ten tón oľutoval.

S podráždeným povzdychom Sherlock vstal a chytil Johna za ruku, aby ho tiež vytiahol na nohy. „ Prestaň s predpokladmi –  a najmä s tými nesprávnymi. Hovoril som ti, že ma nikdy nebudeš nudiť,“ trval na svojom a jeho logicky chladný tón bol v rozpore s jemným spôsobom, akým Johna držal v náručí.

John si povzdychol a oprel sa čelom o jeho rameno. „ Nikdy by mi nenapadlo, že budem mať niekoho na čo i len jediný deň, a nieto celý mesiac. Je to-“

„ Dôležité.“

„ Áno.“

„ Tak ako pre mňa,“ povedal Sherlock a jeho hlboký hlas sa zatínal hlboko do Johna. Jeho ruky kĺzali po Johnovom chrbte, dlane prechádzali po oboch stranách chrbtice. Sklonil sa horúcimi bozkami zasypal Johnov krk a čeľusť, až sa Johnove kolená podlomili. „ V Londýne je tradíciou osláviť to. A v Kanade?“

„ Príliš rozprávaš,“ sťažoval sa John.

„ Dnes nie,“ zavrnel Sherlock do Johnovej pokožky a posledné ´e´ zdôraznil uhryznutím. „ Mali by sme sa šetriť na zajtra. Ale ak to chceš osláviť už dnes v noci, môžeš rovno zbehnúť pre tú krabicu, čo ukrývaš v pivnici, nech to stojí za to.“

 _Do pekla._ John čakal – obával sa- že Sherlock bude opovrhovať malým jednomesačným výročím, pretože zavrhuje veci, ktorým sa venujú tupí smrteľníci, pretože nemajú mozgovú kapacitu na nič zložitejšie.  Nevedel si ani predstaviť, čo by sa vyliahlo v tom jeho diabolskom mozgu – určite niečo horšie, ako malé prekvapenie, ktoré bolo nutné tajne vyzdvihnúť v meste.

„ Dnes. Kanadská tradícia,“ klamal John. „ Oslávime to dnes a darček bude zajtra. Ako Vianoce.“

Sherlock sa zasmial a jeho dych trochu schladil horúčavu Johnovho hrdla. „ Klamár.“

„ Je to tak. Od nepamäti-“ pokúšal sa John znovu, ale vzdal to, keď sa Sherlockove boky pritlačili na jeho penis _tým správnym spôsobom_. „ Veď vieš – čo keby sme do rána umrzli bez toho, aby sme to oslávili?“

Sherlockov dych sa zmenil na tiché výbuchy smiechu, ktoré úplne nedokázala stlmiť ani Johnova košeľa. „ Zabudni na všetko, čo som ti povedal o klamaní,“ povedal a John mohol na hrudníku cítiť jeho úsmev. „ Tvoje lži sú neuveriteľne zábavné. Tak poď, skúšaj to ďalej.“

„ Zábavné? Tak ty chceš zábavu?“ zavrčal John v predstieranom hneve. Ucúvol, ale len natoľko aby medzi ich telá zvládol strčiť ruku. Prstami prešiel po rozparku Sherlockovych nohavíc.

K jeho prekvapeniu Sherlock pružne odskočil, oči tmavé túžbou, ale  leskli sa pobavením.  
„ Hej- myslel som, že sa šetríme na výročie.“

„ My? Nikdy som s nejakým ´ _my´_ nesúhlasil,“ sťažoval sa John.

Sherlockov nevinný výpad už nebol ani zďaleka taký presvedčivý. „ Aha. No, myslím, že by sme to mohli osláviť v dohľadnej dobe. Bež pre tú krabicu a ja donesiem lubrikant.“

„ No dobre,“ usmial sa John rozdhodne. Úmyselne prešiel na opačnú stranu pohovky a usadil sa.   
„Tak teda zajtra. Môžeš sa vrátiť k hraniu.“ Ukázal na opustené husle. 

Sherlock prižmúril oči. Vydal krátky nespokojný povzdych a potom vzal husle aj sláčik, aby ich uložil do puzdra. Prudko ho zavrel, zaklapol západky a sadol si na druhý koniec pohovky. Oheň prepožičiaval jeho očiam priam diabolský lesk, tiene naplnili priehlbiny pod jeho ostrými lícnymi kosťami, jeho spodná pera bola priam neodolateľná, keď si po nej úmyselne prešiel jazykom. Ten bastard bol absolútne _nádherný_  a vedel to.

 _Dvanásť hodín,_ pripomenul si John a kĺzal očami po Sherlockovom tele. Hrubý pletený sveter jeho hornej časti tela nepridával skoro žiaden objem a jeho tesné džínsy naozaj nenechávali žiaden priestor na fantáziu. On len nesedel – _on pózoval,_ vedomý si účinku, aký to malo na Johna.

Sherlock bol arogantný, vychytralý bastard, ale John už sa rozhodol.  Nevymýšľal zložité plány len preto, aby ich potom nechal zničiť vlastnou túžbou. Ak Sherlock chcel dnes  v noci sex, v poriadku. Teda, _viac ako v poriadku._ Ale tá krabica ostane v pivnici bez ohľadu na to, aké presvedčivé prostriedky Sherlock použije. Pokúsi sa ho rozptýliť a vyhodiť z konceptu.

Bola len jedna možnosť ako vyhrať a donútiť ho počkať do zajtra – a tou bolo hrať špinavú hru. _Čas podvádzať,_  rozhodol sa a siahol po svojom opasku.

 

...

 

Cvaknutie kovovej pracky a kĺzanie kože Johnovho opasku bolo takým zvukom, ktorý pôsobil priamo na Sherlockovo podvedomie a preto ihneď pritiahol jeho pozornosť. Bolo to ako Pavlovov reflex, pretože vedel, čo musí bezvýhradne nasledovať. Otočil sa k Johnovi skôr, než si to stihol uvedomiť a zmaril tak svoju zvodnú pózu, do ktorej sa tak starostlivo naštylizoval. Keď bol opasok rozopnutý, Johnove prsty, silné a sebaisté, rozopli gombík džínsov.

Sherlockov mozog spadol ako počítačový program a zanechal za sebou len výhražné správy o chybe a žiadne riešenia. Boli na pohovke, nie v posteli, a tu sa zriedkavo dotýkali, alebo bozkávali. A aj keď  tu raz John Sherlockovi doprial naozaj dychberúci blowjob, predstava Johna vyzliekajúceho sa v obývačke bola niečím nová, mimo všetky doteraz stanovené parametre.

Zvuk Johnovho zipsu bol ohlušujúci.

Sherlock vedel, že John ho skúša provokovať. Vedel, že by sa mal otočiť a pozerať radšej do ohňa, naplniť vzduch okolo seba aurou vznešeného opovrhnutia. Snažil sa prísť na to, čo je v tej krabici, ale nebola šanca, že by to uhádol bez ďalších indícií. Len s ťažkosťami sa vedel rozpomenúť na jej rozmery, takže o to menej mohol špekulovať o obsahu.

John si trochu poodsadol, aby si mohol vyzliecť košeľu a Sherlock premýšľal, či túto bitku nakoniec predsa len neprehrá. Potom John zdvihol  boky, ale len natoľko, aby si mohol vyzliecť džínsy. Zostali mu len jeho staré trenírky, ktoré nosil, keď neplánoval ísť nikam von.

V zrube bolo ticho, bolo počuť len praskanie ohňa. Sherlock sa ani nepohol, nevydal ani hlásku, iracionálne sa bál, že keby to urobil, John by sa obliekol a odišiel.

Ten sa teraz len otočil a oprel sa chrbtom o bočné operadlo pohovky, napravil si vankúše za hlavou, aby sa cítil pohodlnejšie. Potom si na pohovku vyložil pravú nohu a kĺzal s ňou smerom k Sherlockovi, až kým sa prstami nedotkol jeho stehna. Jeho ľavá noha zatiaľ ostávala na zemi, takže bol pred Sherlockom lákavo rozkročený- a Sherlock si musel namáhavo pripomenúť ten dôvod, prečo vlastne mal pred ním  John nejaké tajomstvá.

John sa zošuchol ešte trochu nižšie a jeho ruka blúdila ľahkým dotykom po jeho stehne. Sherlock si ten pocit vedel až príliš ľahko predstaviť.  Prsty sa priblížili nebezpečne blízko okraja jeho voľných sivých boxeriek – jeho vták už bol evidentne dosť tvrdý, aby napol látku, ale nemohol vykĺznuť von – bránil mu v tom malý plastový gombík, ktorý Sherlock v tej chvíli nenávidel.

„ Vzhľadom na to, že nič nerobíš, mohol by si priložiť do ohňa?“ navrhol John a nedbalo sa pohrával s okrajom trenírok, ktorý sa už začínal strapkať.

Sherlockovym prvým inštinktom bolo odmietnuť – nechcel spolupracovať na Johnovom pláne rozbiť jeho odhodlanie. Ak chcel John sex, musel mu najprv ukázať, čo je v tej krabici.

Ale o sexe a o tajomnom balíčku, ktorý vyzdvihli vo Fairlake však toto celé bolo len na prvý pohľad. Pod tým všetkým bola Johnova túžba zatiahnuť Sherlocka do oslavy tohto dátumu, ktorý sa nezdal na prvý pohľad ničím výnimočný – ale pre nich oboch mal svoj význam. Tá krabica bola prekvapenie, dar, ktorého náklady ani zďaleka neprevyšujú jeho skutočnú hodnotu a Sherlock mal dojem, že John sa zase raz prekonal. Nepripravoval by to prekvapenie s nejakými postrannými úmyslami, pretože nebolo nič, čo by mu Sherlock nedal, stačilo, keby o to požiadal.  Nemusel mu dávať darčeky.

John to vlastne celé mohol skončiť na úrovni, s graciézne zlou náladou odpochodovať do spálne ,zabuchnúť za sebou dvere a odmietnuť sa so Sherlockom baviť až do zajtrajšieho rána.  Namiesto toho sa dal cestou, ktorú Sherlock ani najmenej nepredvídal – hravá eskalácia konfliktu, nie so zlým úmyslom, ale s náklonnosťou. A Sherlock bol proti tomu úplne bezbranný.

Vstal a odložil husle stranou. Niekoľko minút strávil prerovnávaním horiacich polien na rošte, kým nakoniec nepridal ešte dve čerstvé. S vedomím toho, že Johna jazvy bolia, keď je chladno, si dal načas – aj keď všetko, čo chcel, bolo vrátiť sa na pohovku. Za ten mesiac sa naučil drevo na oheň navŕšiť tak , aby vyžaroval do miestnosti čo najviac tepla. Keď bol konečne s prácou hotový, sadol si späť, pootočil sa k Johnovi a už ani neskúšal skrývať svoj záujem.

Johnov úsmev sa zmenil z úskočného na úprimný. „ Vďaka,“ povedal a posunul svoju nohu ešte viac, aby prstami vkĺzol pod Sherlockov bok. Sherlock ho chytil za nahý členok a nohu mu odsunul späť. Johnov šibalský úsmev sa vrátil „ Myslel som, že si príliš rozpýlený na to, aby ťa zaujímalo nejaké prekvapenie.“

 _Nikdy nudný_ , pomyslel si Sherlock a skryl láskavý úsmev. Namiesto toho nafingoval rozčúlený povzdych a prehodil ruku cez opierku gauča, aby sa dostal z Johnovho dosahu.

John sa uškrnul a zošuchol sa na vankúši ešte nižšie – jeho ruka sa ani nepohla, ale stehno pod ňou skĺzlo, takže prstami zavadil o lem svojich  trenírok a látka sa trochu poodhrnula. Sherlock ešte nikdy nebol tak vďačný, že John nosí pohodlné boxerky z voľného materiálu.

John vkĺzol dvoma prstami pod ne a prešiel si rukou po semenníkoch. V tichu, aké vládlo v zrube, Sherlock mohol počuť, ako sa látka kĺže po pokožke.

„ V každom prípade si urob pohodlie, je to nakoniec tvoja pohovka,“ povedal Sherlock sucho , zdvihol si kolená k hrudi, aby minimalizoval svoj priestor a skryl narastajúcu erekciu. Mrzuto na Johna zazeral.

John sa odmietal vzdať: „ Chceš ma nechať, aby som si to urobil sám?“

Sherlock miloval hry. Najmä tie šikovné, inteligentné, pútavé hry. A hoci hrával len zriedka, vždy keď sa do hry ponoril, začínal byť úplne bezohľadný – či už šlo o šach, poker alebo zvádzanie. Nielenže vyhrá – on použije všetky prostriedky na to, aby konkurenta úplne _zničil._

Odsunul všetky myšlienky na záhadný balík stranou a siahol po Johnovi, ktorý si ho premeral ostrým pohľadom.“ Krabica ostáva v pivnici.“

„ Vyzleč si to,“ povedal namiesto odpovede Sherlock, siahnuc po Johnovych trenírkach.

„ Len ak budeš súhlasiť. Nebudeš robiť žiadne prestávky uprostred sexu, len aby si vyjednával, ani sa nebudeš snažiť prešmyknúť dolu, zatiaľ čo budem spať. Očakávam, že budeš hrať fér.“

„ Nikdy nehrám fér.“

„ So mnou budeš. “

Napriek všetkej Sherlockovej rozsiahlej praxi v podvádzaní, jeho povzdych sa ani nezdal úprimný.  
„ Si veľmi tvrdohlavý,“ sťažoval sa, zatiaľ čo sa plazil po pohovke k Johnovi. „ Daj si ich dolu.“

Nebol zvyknutý na to, že John vzdoroval – nie príliš často, ale predsa – a tak bol prekvapený, keď ho zastavil dotyk Johnovych prstov na jeho čele. „ Sherlock-“ varoval ho John.

Sherlock neodpovedal hneď, len sa sklonil a jemne uhryzol Johna do boku. Vlastne bolo len fajn, že ho zastavil práve _na tomto mieste-  
„_Fajn.“

„ Fajn čo?“

„ Fajn. Súhlasím! Počkám, kým sám nevyberieš ten správny čas,“ odsekol Sherlock a každé slovo zdôraznil odmlkou.

John sa odmietol poddať jeho podráždenej nálade. Vkĺzol mu prstami do vlasov – dotyk plný pobavenej náklonnosti. „ Len sa snažím, aby si sa nenudil.“

Sherlock sa usmial a ďalej sa kĺzal pod jeho dotykom, až kým nebol úplne nad ním, tvárou v tvár.  
„ S tým môžeš začať hneď.“


	22. Chapter 22

**Streda, 21. novembra**

 

 

 

Sherlock sa zobudil sám, čo nebolo nič výnimočné. John sa v priemere tri dni v týždni prebudil skôr ako Sherlock a vykĺzol z postele, bez toho, aby ho prebudil – nezáležalo na tom, ako často ho Sherlock presviedčal, že toľko spánku v skutočnosti nepotrebuje, a že to je len pozostatok tej neuveriteľnej nudy na odvykačke.

Vediac, že takto skoro ráno je minimálna šanca nalákať Johna späť do postele, vyliezol z nej aj on a teplo sa obliekol. Vôňa kávy bola lákavá a on zamieril do kuchyne cez kúpeľňu, kde rýchlo vykonal nevyhnutné. Telo i myseľ mu stále zaplavovalo príjemné teplo, akoby sa stále viezol na vlne včerajšieho sexu. V minulosti, ak už sa unúval s niekým zostať dve noci, začínal mať pocit, že ho ten človek neuveriteľne nudí svojou predvídateľnosťou- ale John nie. _Nie po tak dlhej..._

 _Jeden mesiac,_ pripomenula mu jeho ospalá myseľ a on si znovu spomenul na tú kartónovú krabicu. Dočistil si zuby a otvoril dvere do kuchyne – okamžite skatalogizoval detaily: John, vo svojom tradičnom rannom outfite (tepláky a župan) stojí pri sporáku, vôňa šunky a kávy, prskajúce palacinky na panvici, zapnuté elektrické svetlá namiesto petrolejok. Krabica na stole.

Sherlocka stálo takmer všetku sebakontrolu ísť najprv k Johnovi. Keď sa John obzrel ponad rameno, okolo úst mu pohrával úškrn a Sherlock ho chytil za vlasy a potiahol, aby mu mohol dať prvý ranný bozk. Šteklivé teplo prepuklo do návalu čistej, divokej lásky, ktorá mala len málo spoločné so sexom, ale zato mala úplne všetko spoločné s Johnom. Všetko, čo Sherlock v tej chvíli chcel, bolo držať Johna a nikdy ho už nepustiť.

Nakoniec ale jeho vlasy pustil a lenivo ich prehrabol prstami. Potom sa pozrel do tých jeho temne modrých očí a usmial sa nad tým, ako stmavli a rozšírili sa.   
  
„ Povedz mi, čím som si to zaslúžil a budem to robiť každý deň,“ povedal John lenivo a spokojne sa usmievajúc.

„ Pripaľuješ raňajky,“ pripomenul mu Sherlock.

„ Palacinky nikdy nepokazím,“ sľúbil John.

Sherlock prevrátil oči a potom sa konečne poddal svojej zvedavosti. Išiel k stolu, nechajúc Johna pripaľovať obsah panvice. Krabica bola znovu zabalená.

Krúžil okolo a skúmal ju. Bola nová, zrejme kúpená na pošte vo Fairlake, usúdil. Nebola označená vysačkami alebo nálepkami, takže nebola _posielaná,_ slúžila len ako obal, ktorý mu mal zabrániť v dedukcií obsahu. Obchod so zmiešaným tovarom takéto krabice nemal, pokiaľ sa pamätal. Možno ju obstaral Mark zo zásob letiska, ale pošta bola pravdepodobnejšia možnosť.

„ Tvoj darček je _v nej,_ “ podotkol John pobavene, sledujúc ako okolo tej krabice snorí. Zoškriabal poslednú palacinku z panvice. „ Ale ak chceš, môžeš si nechať aj tú škatuľu.“

Sherlock sa nadýchol a otvoril ju. Vychutnával si každú správu o nej, ktoré mu prinášali jeho zmysly. Bol s Johnom vždy, keď išiel do Fairlake, ale toto nikdy ani slovkom nespomenul. To znamenalo, že musel mať nejakú pomoc zvonku. Molly bola prvá logická voľba, nasledovaná Markom z letiska.

Keď včera vybral mlieko, John vrátil hnedý baliaci papier nazad. Teraz ho Sherlock opatrne znovu vyberal – mal v úmysle ho podrobne preskúmať, ale jeho pozornosť upútala striebristá fólia pod ním. Odložil papier nabok a vybral niečo, čo sa nakoniec ukázalo byť koláčom zabaleným v alobale a igelitovom vrecku.

„ To je dezert na dnešný večer,“ varoval ho John, keď nechal palacinky palacinkami a prišiel k nemu, aby mu koláč vzal z rúk. „ Je tam ešte niečo.“

 _Niečo_ zabralo ako návnada a Sherlock znovu nahliadol do krabice, kde našiel ďalšiu vrstvu hnedého baliaceho papiera. Vybral ho von a svetlo nad stolom v krabici odhalilo niečo biele, _niečo povedomé._

Kosť.

Sherlock odhalil jemnú krivku lebky. Nie ľudskej, to spoznal okamžite, jedine ak by ju ten človek mal zdeformovanú a neprirodzene úzku. Opatrne vybral lebku z krabice, _podlhovastá, postavenie očníc naznačuje videnie loveného, nie lovca, zuby..bylinožravec. Žiadne parohy._ Spodná čeľusť bola odborne pripevnená rybárskym vlascom.

„ Jeleň,“ povedal Sherlock, pozerajúc na lebku. Študoval ľudské lebky, samozrejme, a kedysi si z múzea požičal mumifikovanú hlavu šakala, ale ešte nikdy nedržal v rukách lebku jeleňa. „ Toto je _ten druhý._ “

John sa na neho pozeral s plachým úsmevom. „ Myslel som, že by sa ti mohlo páčiť – tú prvú si rozbil, keď si-“

„ Neposielal si ju na testy,“ začudoval sa Sherlock. John bol neuveriteľne svedomitý, pokiaľ išlo o zdravie. Už ten prvý raz sa bránil, keď keď chcel Sherlock skúmať mozog prvého jeleňa a trval na tom, že hlavu toho druhého vezmú do Fairlake, aby mohla byť poslaná na testy a katalogizáciu.

„ Nie. Myslel som-“

„ Oklamal si ma!“ vybuchol Sherlock, ale usmieval sa. Namiesto toho, aby poslal hlavu na výskum, musel ju dať Coleovcom pred... dvoma týždňami. Plánoval to a podarilo sa mu to pred Sherlockom skryť. „ Ty si mi naozaj klamal!“

John očervenel a otočil sa späť k sporáku.   
„Niekedy si nehorázna osina v zadku, vieš? Okrem toho- je toho viac.“

„ Viac kostí?“ Sherlock odložil lebku. V krabici objavil ešte menšiu krabičku, ktorá ho prekvapila svojou váhou.

Bola čierna, na vrchu s nápisom ´ _Extreme Hogue´ –_ veľké písmená takmer zatienili tie malé v rohu: ´ _zatvárací nôž´._ Sherlock otvoril krabičku na boku a do dlane mu vykĺzol balíček v tyrkysovom papieri. Rozbalil ho a objavil nôž – matne čierna rukoväť s ukrytou čepeľou zo svetlej ocele. Na boku mal kovovú sponu, ktorou sa dal pripnúť na opasok. Stlačil bezpečnostné tlačidlo a čepeľ vyskočila. Mechanizmus bol trochu tuhý,ale čepeľ bola ešte stále trochu mastná od oleja, takže sa hladko vystrela do svojej plnej dĺžky.

John sa k nemu priblížil z boku a odložil tanier. „ Je to v poriadku? Nevedel som-“ spýtal sa nervózne.

Sherlock si prehodil nôž do druhej ruky a uvoľnenou pažou objal stojaceho Johna, aby si ho mohol pritiahnuť bližšie. Zachytil jeho prekvapený výdych bozkom, ktorý však ani zďaleka nemohol vyjadriť všetko, čo mu teraz zvieralo hruď. Strávil celý život tým, že dostával od príbuzných oblečenie a drobnosti  a vždy to bolo pre neho skôr utrpenie ako odmena. Až doteraz.

„ Je to perfektné,“ zašepkal a oprel si čelo o to Johnovo. „ Ty si perfektný.“

John ovinul svoje silné paže okolo Sherlockovho pása. „ Šťastné výročie, Sherlock.“

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Pondelok, 10. decembra**

 

_Komu:_[sherlock.holmes@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk](mailto:sherlock.holmes@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk)  
Od: [ejones@sterlingtravel.co.uk](mailto:ejones@sterlingtravel.co.uk)  
Predmet: Cestovný itinerár SH41942466

 

_Pán Holmes,_

_Detaily Vášho spiatočného letu sú nasledovné:_

 

  * _Meno cestujúceho: Sherlock Holmes_



_Číslo letenky: 13724463415808_

_Malá Préria (XLP)- Calgary International (YYC): 17.december, let spoločnosti WesTran Air č. 5115_

_Odlet: 16:05 (MST)_  
Prílet: 18:20 (MST)  
sedadlo 2A, kód potvrdenia LT 199X

 

  * _Meno cestujúceho: Sherlock Holmes_



_Číslo letenky:58104843199266_

_Calgary International (YYC) – London Heathrow (LHR): 17.december, let spoločnosti British Airways č.BA102_

_Odlet: 21:35 (MST)  
Prílet: 13:25 (BST)_

_sedadlo 4A, kód potvrdenia LS1411_

 

_Uhradené: Mycroft Holmes_

 

_Prosím, vytlačte si tento dokument pre vlastnú potrebu. Check-in je dostupný v automatických kioskoch len na niektorých letiskách. V prípade potreby kontaktujte personál letiska._

_Uistite sa tiež prosím, že sa môžete dostaviť na letisko v Malej Prérií s dostatočným časovým predstihom. V prípade akýchkoľvek otázok sa na nás neváhajte obrátiť._

 

_S pozdravom_  
  
Edward Jones,  
Sterling Travel Assistance, Ltd.

 

…

 

Neznámy zvuk sa vkradol do Johnovej pozornosti a prinútil ho odložiť pero, ktoré do tej doby zamyslene obhrýzal. Neznášal editovanie, najmä kvôli tomu, že každú stránku, ktorú opravil musel nanovo prepísať. Bola to však nevyhnutná súčasť procesu. Vždy si robil dve opravené kópie, pretože vždy mu niečo uniklo – aj keď to celé mala byť v podstate práca jeho vydavateľa.

Zaklonil sa na stoličke, ktorá nebezpečne balansovala na dvoch zadných nohách a pozrel sa cez priechod do obývačky. Sherlockov dotyk na klávesnici bol vždy sotva počuteľný, ale teraz to znelo, akoby sa snažil umlátiť svoj počítač k smrti.

„ Všetko v poriadku?“ spýtal sa, ale nerobil si nejaké prílišné starosti. Okolo zrubu už boli vyše tri metre snehu a Sherlock bol bez cigariet už osem dní. John v tichosti dúfal, že sa tým jeho fajčiarsky zlozvyk nalomí, ale v prípade potreby by bol ochotný zájsť do Fairlake na snežnom skútri ( mal aj lyžiny pre svoj Kitfox, ale nerád ich používal, ak to nebolo skutočne nutné).

„ Ty máš ostreľovaciu pušku. Ja poznám dobrého pašeráka.“

Johnova stolička dopadla s buchotom na všetky štyri nohy. Vstal a šiel do obývačky, snažiac sa prísť na logické spojenie medzi výrazmi _´ostreľovacia puška´_ a _´pašerák´_ , ktoré by zároveň nezahŕňalo niečo ako medzinárodný zločinecký incident. Nedarilo sa mu to.

„Chystáš sa angažovať v obchode so zbraňami?“ spýtal sa a položil ruku na Sherlockovo rameno. Studený svit obrazovky notebooku osvetľoval Sherlockovu pokožku, už tak dosť vyblednutú zimou, a dodával mu prízračný výraz.

„ Chystám sa zabiť svojho brata. Budem musieť trochu cvičiť. Čo je to vlastne za typ, to čo máš v sejfe?“  
precedil Sherlock cez zaťaté zuby. S písaním neprestal ani na chvíľku.

„ Pripomeň mi, že mám zmeniť kombináciu.“ Johnova ruka klesla z jeho ramena na operadlo stoličky. Po chvíli odporu Sherlock prestal písať a dovolil Johnovi, aby stoličku odtiahol a otočil si ju k sebe.“ Čo sa deje?“

„ Ústretovo mi zarezervoval letenku späť do Londýna. O sedem dní.“

_Nie._

V Johnovej hrudi sa začala rozmáhať panika a driapala sa pomaly až k jeho hrdlu. Nebol pripravený. Nechcel, aby Sherlock odišiel sám, ale on _ešte nebol pripravený._ Predpokladal, že budú mať viac času. Sherlock tu ešte nebol ani dva mesiace- _oproti siedmym rokom neznamenali dva mesiace takmer nič._

Jeho ruky sa zovreli okolo dlhých studených prstov. Musel sa nadýchnuť a snažil sa ukotviť svoju myseľ v súčasnosti – opakoval si, že je v bezpečí a Sherlock je tu a to je všetko, na čom teraz záleží.Vzdialene si uvedomoval, že Sherlock ho tlačí smerom k pohovke, až kým nepocítil na zadnej strane lýtok drevený rám a mäkké vankúše.

Uvedomil si, ako veľmi sa mu trasú nohy a sadol si. Snažil sa uvoľniť drvivé zovretie, ktoré uštedroval Sherlockovym rukám. Sherlock si však sadol k nemu a potichu prehovoril, „ Nemusíš ísť so mnou. Môžem tam ísť, zabiť ho, a byť nazad do troch dní.“

Absurdita toho prehlásenia preťala Johnovu paniku ako nôž. Unikol mu krátky štekavý smiech a zaklonil sa, aby sa oprel a uvoľnil zaťaté svaly krku. „ Kriste, nenechám ťa ísť zabiť tvojho brata. Alebo ho zmrzačiť-“dodal preventívne.

Sherlock mu venoval mrzutý pohľad a potom sa oprel o jeho pravé rameno. Vždy si dával pozor, aby sedel po Johnovej pravej strane. „ Dobre. Aj tak som nechcel nikam ísť.“

Johnovo srdce sa nečakane rýchlo rozbúchalo, ale nevšímal si to. Pustil Sherlockovu ruku a miesto toho ho objal okolo ramien. „ Jedného dňa budeš musieť. Ak-“

„Nie. Nerob to.“

Sherlock sa k nemu naklonil, aby ho mohol tiež objať a držal ho, až kým šepot paniky v Johnovej mysli úplne neustal. John si roztrasene vydýchol a objali sa ešte tesnejšie. Obaja sa po vankúšoch zosunuli nižšie, až kým si neboli tak blízko, ako sa len dalo.

 

…

 

_Odpoveď pre : ejones@sterlingtravel.co.uk_

_CC: stop.emailing.me@mycroftholmes.co.uk, info@mycroftholmes.co.uk_

_RE: Travel Itinerary SH41942466_

 

_Zrušte tie letenky . Nezaujíma ma, že sú nevratné, nevyužijem ich. Už ma viac nekontaktujte._

 

_Sherlock Holmes._

 

 

Po tom, čo počítač otočil, aby sa presvedčil, že si John ten lakonický mail prečítal, ho Sherlock odoslal. V skutočnosti sa o to vôbec nemusel starať – zariadil to buď Mycroft, alebo niektorý z jeho poskokov. Potom notebook zavrel a vypol napájanie.

„ Poď do postele,“ natiahol ruku k Johnovi – ten ho unavený nasledoval do spálne. Tam však zamieril najprv ku krbu, aby sa postaral o oheň. Sherlock mu venoval ustarostený pohľad a šiel do kúpeľne. Obavami o Johna nič nedosiahne. Musí sám nájsť svoju cestu späť k dobrej nálade, aj keď Sherlock by ho určite vedel povzbudiť.

 

Keď vyšiel z kúpeľne, aby ju prenechal Johnovi, zamieril rovno do postele. Prikrývky boli ako ľad, stočil sa do klbka a snažil sa zahriať telesným teplom. _Švajčiarsko,_ pomyslel si trasúc sa. _Nejaké miesto s centrálnym kúrením. Slušné internetové pripojenie a Mycroftova kreditka – s tým by mohol nájsť nejakú izolovanú chatu s poriadnym kúrením, elektrinou a vyhrievanou kúpeľňou._ _  
_ Do pekla, zarezervoval by im miesto v nejakom charterovom lete _okamžite,_ ale John by nevydržal hodiny sedieť v uzavretom priestore s toľkými idiotmi.

 

Keď sa vrátil z kúpeľne, John znovu zamieril ku krbu, aby rozložil horiace polená rovnomerne a teplo sa čo najefektívnejšie šírilo do miestnosti. Sherlock sa oprel o lakeť a sledoval jeho chrbát na pozadí žiary ohňa.

Keď boli všetky polienka uložené podľa jeho predstáv, John vstal a zamieril k posteli. Zbraň položil na nočný stolík, tak ako mal vo zvyku a vyzliekol sa, aby vkĺzol pod prikrývku – s pyžamom sa neobťažoval od času, čo dorazili výsledky testov.

Zvyčajne spával schúlený po Sherlockovom boku, ale teraz si ľahol na chrbát a ramenom vkĺzol pod Sherlockov krk, aby si ho privinul k sebe. „ Mal by si to vedieť,“ prehovoril potichu.

Sherlock momentálne nechcel nič viac, než len Johna prišpendliť pod sebou, ale napriek tomu si len ľahol na vankúš vedľa Johna a položil mu ruku na hruď, „ Pravdepodobne to už viem.“

John si povzdychol a ten zvuk mohol znamenať pobavenie alebo aj podráždenie. „Potrebujem to povedať.“

„ Nemusíš hovoriť nič, ak nechceš.“

John si znovu povzdychol. Sherlockove prsty sa skĺzli po jazvách na jeho hrudníku.   
„ Nemusím však? Ale - nezlepšuje sa to. Neurobil som žiadny pokrok.“

„ Bol si v Malej Prérií.“

„Pred viac ako mesiacom,“ zavrtel John hlavou. Jeho vlasy zašuchotali na vankúši. Už pred pár týždňami chcel požiadať Sherlocka, aby ho ostrihal s tým najväčším nástavcom, ktorý k strihaču má. Sherlockove vlasy by tiež potrebovali pristrihnúť, ale podľa Johnovho názoru vyzeral rozkošne a nie ako neandertálec.

„ Máme čas.“

„ Nie, v skutočnosti nemáme,“ trval na svojom John. Prikryl Sherlockovu ruku svojou, mozoľnaté prsty skĺzli k tým Sherlockovym a preplietli sa s nimi.   
„ Už som tu premárnil sedem rokov , Sherlock. Nebudem riskovať ďalších sedem – či už svojho, ani _nášho_  života.“

„ Ak by si tu nebol, Mycroft by ma sem neposlal,“ poukázal Sherlock na zásadný fakt.

John zmĺkol a Sherlock načúval kontrastu medzi jeho zrýchleným tepom a starostlivo kontrolovaným dychom. Línia chrbta bola stuhnutá, nechty druhej ruky zanechávali krátke škrabnutia na Sherlockovych rebrách. Teplo z kozubu ich pomaly zaplavovalo, Sherlock sa cítil uvoľnený a preložil jednu nohu cez tie Johnove, aby mu bol bližšie.

„ Mal som dvadsaťsedem, keď som vstúpil do CFHS ako posádkový chirurg. Bol som pridelený sem- do Kanady, “ povedal John a prelomil tým ticho. „ Tri mesiace na to došlo k jedenástemu septembru. Mesiac po tom som sa prihlásil ako dobrovoľník do Afganistanu k podpore _K_ _omanda K-Bar,_ mnohonárodnostného tímu špeciálnych síl, ktoré mali viesť prvé pozemné útoky v Afganistane. Keď úloha K-Bar po šiestich mesiacoch skončila, zostal som tam a pracoval som pre podporu cieľových skupín- väčšinou sme vyrážali do spojeneckých dedín, aby sme tam obyvateľom poskytli lekársku starostlivosť. Bol som tu raz na opušťáku – teda, myslím v Toronte, ale potom som sa vrátil a presunuli ma. Skončil som neďaleko Fallúdže, bolo to krátko po incidente s Blackwaterom.“

Sherlock nikdy nepočul o Komande K-Bar, alebo Fallúdži a jediný _Blackwater,_ ktorý mu niečo hovoril boli nejaké americké súkromné milície alebo čo, ale radšej zostával ticho, počúval Johnov hlas, jeho srdce aj jeho dych. Už nebol pod tlakom, ale jeho tep stále uháňal.

„ Vlastne som ani nebol vo Fallúdži – nie oficiálne. Kanaďania sa toho konfliktu neúčastnili. Ale potrebovali tam lekárov – všetkých, ktorých len mohli zohnať, a ja som chcel urobiť všetko čo som mohol, aj pre našich spojencov. Boje začali na začiatku roka a trvali až do decembra. V meste neboli žiadne spojenecké sily už od apríla, až na pár- “ prehltol a pokrútil hlavou. „ Každopádne, celé to mesto bolo jeden veľký sud s pušným prachom. Cesty boli podmínované, ostreľovači na každom kroku. Zmenili to na zónu smrti.“

Sherlock si vojnu nikdy ani neskúšal predstaviť, ale teraz mal pred sebou celkom jasnú vizualizáciu. Johnov hlas bol bezfarebný a chladný, ako keby text odriekal zo skrípt. Toto nebol celý príbeh – to váhanie tomu nasvedčovalo – ale aj tak to bolo viac, než Sherlock predpokladal, že niekedy bude počuť.

Nevedel si predstaviť, že by niekedy odmietol nejaké poznanie, vedomosti, ktoré by možno aj neskôr vymazal ako neužitočné, ale _toto-_ rovnako ako to video- bolo niečo, čo chcel odmietnuť celým svojim vnútrom, niečo také špinavé, že to chcel vydrhnúť nielen zo svojich myšlienok, ale aj Johnovej minulosti.

„ Potrebovali sme spojku vo vnútri mesta. Niekoho miestneho. A tak som šiel – pokúsiť sa spriateliť.“ Unikol mu krátky a horký smiech. „ Bol len jeden spôsob, ako to dosiahnuť- skúsiť to a byť na nich milý, ukázať im, že my nie sme _tí zlí._ Možno im dať niečo zo zásob - do pekla, boli vďační aj za fľaše s pitnou vodou. A samozrejme lekársku starostlivosť. Ja a niekoľko ďalších doktorov sme vzali nejaké postrádateľné zásoby zo základne a vydali sme sa von, šiť rezné rany, vyberať guľky a ošetrovať popáleniny, to všetko v nádeji, že nám za to niečo povedia.“

Sherlock zavrel oči, desil sa toho, čo bude nasledovať. Vedel, že sa v počiatočnom odhade mýlil. Mycroft nezariadil Johnovu záchranu kvôli nejakej spojke. Ak tam kanadské jednotky nemali čo robiť, únos Johna… jeho hodnota ako rukojemníka ďaleko presahovala to, že bol lekárom. _On bol politickým nástrojom._

Mal to vedieť. Mal to aspoň brať do úvahy ako možnosť, ale on nie – bol na to príliš otupený z odvykačky. Jeho myseľ bola kedysi ostrá ako žiletka – ale tá sa tiež môže bez pravidelnej starostlivosti otupiť a zlomiť.

„ Mali sme namierené mimo hlavnú zastavanú oblasť,“ pokračoval John. „ Mesto leží na Eufrate, zväčša na jeho východnom brehu a dookola nie je nič. _Krajina snov_ bola na východe, niekde v strede toho ničoho. “

„Krajina snov?“

„Prepáč. Tábor _Baharia,_ jedna z amerických základní. Až na ňu a niekoľko zavlažovaných fariem to tam bolo úplne prázdne. Niekedy v noci, keď sa nestrieľalo, alebo nerobili nálety, si sa mohol pozerať na oblohu a mal si pocit, že vidíš _nekonečno._ Ach, ako som to miloval. _To teplo, tá prázdnota, nočné nebo..._ bolo to akoby sa človek znovuzrodil.“

Zachvel sa a jeho ruka trochu zatlačila na Sherlockov chrbát.

Keď znovu prehovoril, jeho hlas bol posadený nízko a trochu rozochvený. „ Už vieš, čo bude nasledovať. Nikdy som nezistil, čo sa stalo s vojakmi, s ktorými som tam išiel. Neviem, či sa im podarilo ujsť, alebo sú mŕtvi, alebo čo sa vlastne stalo.“

Sherlock premýšľal o Mycroftovi, o tej jeho obsesií mocou a vedomosťami...čo sa stalo? Pomohol Johnovi, alebo len privolal tieto nepríjemné spomienky späť?

„ Tri dni. Chceli, aby som operoval, “ pokračoval John. „ Odmietol som. Potom... _to video._ “  
Jeho prsty zovreli Sherlockovu ruku. „ Už som to predtým videl – ako nakoniec všetci na základniach. Niekedy rukojemníkov prepúšťali – vyjednávačov alebo novinárov. Väčšinou však skončili mŕtvi. Sťatí.“

Sherlockovo srdce mu vyskočilo až do krku. „John-“ zašepkal proti svojmu najlepšiemu presvedčeniu neprerušovať ho.

Johnovo rameno si ho privinulo ešte bližšie. „ Zvyčajne si to natáčali. A keď vytiahli kameru na mňa – myslel som, že _to je ono._ Že umriem. Nevedel som dobre po arabsky, takže som nevedel, čo to kurva melú, ale nakoniec tú kameru zase vypli-“ prudko sa nadýchol.

„ Nehovorili anglicky?“ spýtal sa Sherlock do ticha.

John zavrtel hlavou.  
„Ak áno, nevedel som o tom.“

Sherlocka zamrazilo a prešiel prstami po jazvách na Johnovom hrudníku, akoby ich svojim dotykom mohol vymazať. John nebol vypočúvaný. Bol bezdôvodne mučený. Odmietol, čo po ňom chceli – natočili to video, aby zdokumentovali svoju brutalitu. Lenže mučenie pokračovalo aj potom – možno až do momentu, kým dorazil záchranný tím.

Nebolo divu, že John sa neuzdravil ani po siedmych rokoch. Neexistovala ani štipka logiky v tom, čo sa mu stalo a _prečo._ Odhliadnuc od nezmyselnej krutosti vojny, samozrejme. Nemohol cítiť hrdosť na to, že im odolával, pretože po troch dňoch už na to nebol dôvod.

„ Prežil si.“ Sherlockov hlas znel drsne, ale napriek tomu sa snažil Johna upokojiť.  
„To je všetko, na čom záleží.“

„ S Pytónom som sa nikdy nestretol. Teda nie osobne...“ pokračoval John, akoby ho Sherlock vôbec nebol prerušil. „ -myslím tým samozrejme tvojho brata, _Pytón_ bolo len meno, ktorým ho nazýval jeho tím. Bol len hlasom v satelitnom telefóne. Už si ani nespomínam, čo mi povedal po tej prvej operácií ramena. Asi sa pýtal na niečo s identifikáciou tých povstalcov. Snažil sa, aby som si spomenul-“

„ Zabijem ho,“ zašepkal Sherlock.

„ Sherlock, on bol-“

„ Nemal žiadne právo!“

Sherlock zhlboka dýchal a pritiahol si Johna bližšie. V rukách zvieral deku,ktorou boli prikrytí, ale predstavoval si, že je to Mycroftovo hrdlo, ako ho škrtí za jeho nerozvážnosť.

Potom takmer šeptom znovu prehovoril: „ Nemal právo ti to urobiť. Nútiť ťa tak skoro-“

John si povzdychol. „ Hej, ja viem,“ súhlasil. „ Bolo to...doktori vraveli, že to bolo pre mňa takmer rovnako zlé, ako to, čo mi urobili _oni._ Ale už je po tom...je to preč.“

Zlosť a smútok sa rozprestreli v Sherlockovej duši, aj keď sa to snažil skryť. Pustil tu prekliatu deku a vrátil sa dlaňami späť k Johnovi, ktorý sa náhle prevrátil a Sherlock skončil pod ním na chrbte.

John ho potreboval. Sherlock musel byť silný, nesmel sa nechať oslabiť zlosťou na Mycrofta – lenže vnútri krvácal, vždy keď si spomenul na to, čo urobili Johnovi. Chladný odstup, ktorý mu pomohol preniesť sa cez smrť rodičov bol už preč. John sa dostal cez jeho pracne vybudovanú obranu a on teraz cítil každú jednu z jeho rán, ktoré si skrýval niekde hlboko, nikým nevidené.

Podarilo sa mu neopýtať sa Johna, čo by mohol pre neho urobiť. Nemohol to bremeno hodiť na Johna, pretože sám nepoznal odpoveď. Ktovie, možno tam ani žiadna nebola, okrem toho, čo už pre neho robil práve teraz. _Byť tam pre neho_ sa zdalo úbohým riešením - pre Sherlocka, ktorý bol zvyknutý aktívne čeliť každému problému či kríze, ale nateraz to bude musieť stačiť.

 

A tak Johna držal, trpezlivý a tichý, počúval zvuk jeho dychu hodiny, ktoré mu pripadali ako celé dni.


	24. Chapter 24

**Medzihra: Pondelok, 10. decembra**

 

_Komu:[mycroftholmes@mycroftholmes.co.uk](mailto:mycroftholmes@mycroftholmes.co.uk)  
Fwd:RE: Cestovný itinerár SH41942466_

 

_Pane, prosím o inštrukcie, pokiaľ ide o nasledovné._

 

 _S pozdravom_  
  
Edward Jones  
Sterling Travel Assistance, Ltd.

 

_Správa nasleduje:_

„ _ _Zrušte tie letenky . Nezaujíma ma, že sú nevratné, nevyužijem ich. Už ma viac nekontaktujte._ _ „

 

_\- Sherlock Holmes_

 

…

 

„ Deje sa niečo, zlatíčko? _“_

Svetlo displeja mobilu Mycrofta rezalo do očí. Bolo neuveriteľne neslušné kontrolovať e-maily v posteli, ale jeho filtre označili tento konkrétny vysokou prioritou. To označenie bolo vyhradené len pre správy o politických krízach, alebo od jeho nariadených, alebo keď obsahovali jediné kľúčové slovo: _Sherlock._

Keď si prečítal stručný text, chytil sa za koreň nosa a cítil, ako na neho ide tá stará známa bolesť hlavy. Aj keď bol 4000 míľ ďaleko, Sherlock mal zvláštnu schopnosť narušiť tú vzácnu chvíľku kľudu, ktorú si plánoval celé týždne.

Toto bol ten dôvod, prečo s nikým nechodil. Žiadny človek na zemi by nebol schopný sa zosúladiť s jeho rozvrhom – teda, až na jedného.

Mycroft sa otočil a vykúzlil jeden zo svojich nacvičených úsmevov. „ Nič, kvôli čomu by bolo treba sa znepokojovať, len sa bojím, že-“

Upokojujúca ruka spočinula na jeho ramene.  
„To je v poriadku, len choď. Zachráň slobodný svet- budem tu, keď sa vrátiš.“

 _Zachrániť slobodný svet._ Och, keby len išlo o taký vznešený cieľ. Mycroft previnilo prikrývol a odporúčal sa zo spálne, akurát po ceste si ešte cez seba prehodil župan.

 

Jediné, čo Mycrofta viedlo k tomu, aby Sherlocka poslal preč z krajiny, bolo zúfalstvo. Kliniky a rehabilitačné centrá nemali na jeho správanie žiadny efekt. Keď žiadal kapitána Watsona, aby na neho pár mesiacov dohliadol, chcel tým len donútiť Sherlockovu myseľ, aby našla novú cestu. Rovnováhu.

Ani vo sne by nepredpokladal, že Sherlock sa odmietne vrátiť do života, ktorý evidentne tak miloval. Otázkou bolo, či naozaj prekonal svoje sebadeštruktívne sklony, alebo si našiel nejakú novú závislosť. A bol vôbec v Kanade? Watson žil v jednej z najodľahlejších oblastí na zemi.

Mycroft tam nemal žiaden dosah.

Čo keď Sherlock zase vyviedol nemožné a _eliminoval_ Watsona, len aby unikol jeho ostražitosti?   
Sherlockova kapacita násilia sa väčšinou obmedzovala na slovné útoky a umenie nutnej sabaobrany, ale ktovie, čoho by bol schopný v strese a pod tlakom? _Všetkého.  
_ Mycroft veľmi dúfal, že sa mýli.

Keď vstúpil do tichej, dlhej chodby na poschodí, jeho mobil zazvonil.  
„ Presne podľa plánu,“ povedal, keď ho zdvihol.

„ Dobrý večer, pane.“ Napriek neskorej nočnej hodine bol hlas jeho asistentky ostrý a profesionálny. Vysporiadavanie sa so Sherlockovymi výstrelkami nebola súčasť jej práce, napriek tomu to robila bez reptania a zodpovedne, za čo ju Mycroft náležite odmeňoval. Urobil si v duchu poznámku, že jej musí navýšiť bonus. Nechcel, aby ju niekto odlákal s ponukou vyššieho platu alebo lepších podmienok a ľudia z kráľovskej kancelárie v poslednom čase krúžili okolo ako hladné šakaly.

„ Zdá sa, že som sa zrejme prerátal,“ priznal Mycroft. To bola ďalší z jej benefitov – mohol k nej byť absolútne úprimný.

„ Ja...mám určitú predstavu o tejto situácií, pane.“

To váhanie bolo pre ňu netypické. Pritiahol si župan bližšie k telu a zamieril ku schodisku. „Prosím, pokračujte.“

„ Predložila som žiadosť o viac informácií nášmu kontaktu v kanadskom parlamente. Väčšina dát o kapitánovi Watsonovi zodpovedá tomu, čo máme k dispozícií my. K jeho spisu však v poslednom čase pribudli dve nové položky.“

V knižnici Mycroft našiel blue-tooth slúchadlo, aby nemusel mobil držať pri uchu. „ Čo sú zač?“

„ V piatok 7.novembra, kapitán Watson odovzdal skúmavku s jeho krvou na testy STI a HIV na oblastnej klinike v Malej Prérií.“

Mycroft mieriaci do kuchyne po šálku čaju stuhol v polovici kroku.

 _Možno bude miesto čaju lepšia brandy._   
„Rozumiem,“ povedal a snažil sa, aby bol jeho hlas pokojný. Vo svojej práci bol koniec-koncov zvyknutý na nečakané zvraty v konverzácií.

„Výsledky boli negatívne.“

„Našťastie,“ odvetil Mycroft automaticky, premýšľajúc nad Sherlockovymi testami ktoré boli, napriek jeho neuveriteľne riskantnému životnému štýlu, taktiež negatívne. Plne si vedomý inkubačnej doby a limitov testov, Mycroft sa uistil, že klinika bude Sherlocka testovať pravidelne na všetko možné.   
„Je tam nejaký záznam o tom, že by bol testovaný aj môj brat?“

„Nie pane, ale ak použil nejaké falošné meno či ukradnutú identitu...“

Mycroft si povzdychol. „ Áno, samozrejme.“ Usadil sa s dvojitou brandy do pohodlného kresla.   
„Spomínali ste _dve_ nové položky vo Watsonovom spise?“

„ Marjorie Wiliamsová, notárka na menovanej klinike urobila nejaké úpravy v poslednej vôli kapitána Watsona – na jeho žiadosť došlo k zmenám podmienok.“

„ Vieme, čo bolo obsahom tých úprav?“ spýtal sa Mycroft a v duchu katalogizoval novo nadobudnuté informácie. Jediným logickým vysvetlením po tom, čo boli vykonané testy STI, bol ten najnepravdepodobnejší záver, aký si vedel predstaviť.

„ Nie, pane. Vzhľadom k môjmu šetreniu, ten zápis spôsobil len to, že si danú poslednú vôľu všimla vláda, ale nedá sa zistiť kde je uložená, ani čo je jej obsahom. Snažím sa to postupne zisťovať, ale môj kontakt sa dostal do menších problémov. Tá vôľa zrejme bude naplnená – alebo vôbec niekým _videná,_ až po smrti kapitána Watsona.“

„ S najväčšou pravdepodobnosťou je uložená vo Watsonovom dome, alebo v rukách niekoho dôveryhodného.“

„ Áno, pane. Ale to načasovanie zmeny...kapitán Watson nemá žiadnych žijúcich príbuzných. So sestrou sa odcudzili a ich rodičia zomreli už pred rokmi.“

Mycroft si povzdychol a usrkol brandy. „ Ďakujem. Máte úplnú pravdu – a toto bude zrejme aj ten dôvod, prečo sa môj brat odmietol vrátiť.“

„ Mám zrušiť jeho letenky?“

„Prosím. A ak sa na mojej karte objavia nejaké nové cestovné náklady – na tej, o ktorej si môj brat myslí, že neviem, že ju má – postarajte sa, aby boli bez problémov uhradené.“

„Áno pane. Bude to všetko?“

„Áno, ďakujem.“

„Dobrú noc, pane.“

Mycroft si vybral blue-tooth slúchadlo z ucha a hodil ho na stolík. Oprel sa v kresle a hľadel do stropu, rozmýšľajúc nad návratom do postele, ale potreboval tie nové informácie nejako spracovať. Nebol príliš prekvapený tým, že sa z Watsona a Sherlocka stali milenci. Sherlock vedel byť veľmi presvedčivý a Watson bol zrejme prístupný mužskému partnerovi.

Skutočným šokom bolo trvanie toho vzťahu. Ako často mohol Mycroft sledovať priam tú nadsvetelnú rýchlosť, ktorou sa pre Sherlocka stávali cudzinci milencami a späť zase cudzincami – nikdy to netrvalo dlhšie než týždeň. Boli tu samozrejme aj výnimky – _Victor napríklad –_ ale to bolo už pred rokmi.

Sherlockov problém nebol to, že by mal nedostatok empatie. Bolo to presne naopak – bol zdrvený smrťou rodičov a oporu hľadal u Mycrofta. On sám bol veľmi mladý na to, aby mu vedel v tej veci adekvátne poradiť a jeho chabá rada- aby sa obrnil pred stratou...nikdy by si nemyslel, že to spôsobí u Sherlocka odmietnutie všetkých emocionálnych pút.

Tak ako _do pekla_ sa podarilo Watsonovi takto preniknúť k Sherlockovi? Boli to abstinenčné príznaky z nedostatku drog a pokušení jeho predchádzajúceho sebazničujúceho spôsobu života?

Mycroft poslal Sherlocka do Kanady v zúfalej nádeji, že Watsonovi , ktorý prežil veci, ktoré by žiadny človek reálne nemal vydržať,sa podarí vyliečiť Sherlocka z jeho inštinktu odmietať a ničiť všetko okolo seba.

_Zrejme sa mu ale podarilo oveľa viac, než len to._

Ak bol ich vzťah úprimný, potom tu bola šanca- aj keď nepatrná- že Watsonovi sa podarí napraviť škody, ktoré  Mycroft na Sherlockovi pred rokmi neúmyselne napáchal. Ak tomu tak bolo, urobil viac, než bolo treba na splatenie dlhu za záchranu života.

On totiž zrejme priviedol späť do života jeho brata.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Streda, 27. marca**

„ Už s tým nebude treba nič robiť,“ povedal John a zamračil sa, keď sa pozrel ponad kuchynský stôl.   
„ Plánujeme sa vrátiť na pár týždňov v jeseni, a ak aj nie, môžem požiadať niekoho z mesta, aby sa prišiel pozrieť na potrubie a aj ostatné veci.“

Obed pozostávajúci zo srnčej pečienky, ktorú John naložil už včera večer zakončili vynikajúcim koláčom, ktorý upiekla Molly. Počasie vonku bolo len o niečo málo chladnejšie ako to, ktoré bývalo o tomto čase v Londýne a slnko bolo na poludnie také ostré, až bodalo do očí.

John so Sherlockom včera prišli na štvorkolke k Molly a za sebou ťahali prívesný vozík s vecami, ktoré si chceli vziať do Londýna. Sherlock strávil takmer hodinu balením svojej vzácnej lebky, ktorá mala dovtedy čestné miesto na krbovej rímse v obývačke. John pre zmenu trval na tom, že si so sebou vezme svoj starý písací stroj.  Pred mesiacmi si Sherlock objednal aj nový kufor, aby nahradil ten, ktorý nechal na letisku v Malej Prérií a pridal aj pár ďalších – na Johnove oblečenie. To bolo zbalené ako posledné, predtým než odišli zo zrubu k Molly.

Noc strávili v jednej z jej hosťovských izieb a ráno naložili svoju batožinu do jej starého pick-upu. Molly ich odvezie do Fairlake, kde už John vybavil súkromný let do Malej Prérie lietadlom niekoho z miestnych. Až na letenky do Londýna mal John všetko perfektne premyslené a naplánované.

Dvakrát za posledné dva mesiace Sherlock urobil rezerváciu leteniek a dvakrát ich aj zrušil, pretože Johnova úzkosť sa zdala byť príliš silná. Teraz Sherlock nenápadne sledoval Johna a nemal žiadne pochybnosti – nebola tam ani stopa po panike, len opatrné vzrušenie.

Molly sa povzbudivo usmiala a hodila kôrku z koláča pod stôl Tobymu.   
„ To nie je problém. Ak ma budete potrebovať – kvôli čomukoľvek – stačí zavolať. “

„ Vďaka.“ John jej oplatil úsmev a chytil jej ruku na stole do svojej dlane.   
„ Bola si tým najlepším priateľom, akého som si len mohol priať, Molly.“

Zažmurkala cez slzy, ktoré zadržiavala celé dopoludnie . „ Priala by som si, aby som mohla nenávidieť aspoň jedného z vás za to, že toho druhého odvádza preč, a to bez toho, aby som ja dostala _čo i len šancu_ – ale na to ste jeden pre druhého až príliš dokonalí.“

John sa zasmial a s úsmevom sa obrátil k Sherlockovi. „ Skôr by som povedal, že sme príliš hrozní pre niekoho iného.“

„ John je úžasne milý,“ podotkol sarkasticky Sherlock.

„Taký milý, že pôjde zbaliť naše posledné veci,“ povedal John vstávajúc od stola, stále s úsmevom, ale potom sa prísne na Sherlocka pozrel: „ Riad,“ dodal jednoducho.

„Och nie, to nemusí-“ prostestovala Molly.

„Ale musí. Už tak nám robíš veľkú láskavosť tým, že nás vezieš do mesta.“ John odišiel a nechal ich v teplej, trochu neupratanej kuchyni.

Sherlockov príspevok k upratovaniu bolo, že nechal taniere vylízať Tobymu (úžasne praktické), zatiaľ čo Molly balila zvyšky jedla do chladničky. Po pár minútach, keď bolo počuť len zvuk potravinárskej fólie a Tobyho, ako posúva jeden z tanierov po zemi sa dvere chladničky zabuchli.  
„ Sherlock-“ začala Moly.

Sherlock to očakával. Po pravde, očakával to už vo februári, kde začali plánovať tú prvú cestu do Fairlake. „ Molly...neunúvaj sa. Neublížim mu, takže je zbytočné sa vyhrážať.“

Molly zavrela oči a usmiala sa. Potom na neho znovu pozrela. „Dobre. Pamätaj, že mi dal svoju loveckú pušku, keby niečo, “ odvetila a zamierila k drezu.

Sherlock pozbieral taniere, ktoré Toby takmer dokonale vylízal a odniesol ich k nej. Jeho hlas bol teraz oveľa tichší. „ Neublížim mu. A ani to nikomu nedovolím.“

Uhla pohľadom a začala s umývaním. Až keď doniesol aj poháre a príbor, odpovedala: „ Je mi to ľúto. Chcela som to povedať už mesiace, ale...potom, keď ste sa rozhodili odísť, obaja- teda, ja...“ zavrtela hlavou.

Sherlock odolal nutkaniu zaútočiťna ňu oveľa ľahšie, než by tomu bolo pred rokom. Na rozdiel od toho, čo si myslelo jeho okolie, mal prirodzenú trpezlivosť – ale len vtedy, keď sa to hodilo jeho zámerom. Radšej by vydržal týždeň mlčať, než sa podieľať na nejakej nesúvislej, nikam nevedúcej konverzácií o kalných vodách nevyjasnených citov. Lenže pol roka v Johnovej spoločnosti ho naučili lepšiemu sebaovládaniu a tak Molly nechal, nech pokračuje.

„Je mi ľúto, že som na teba kričala.“

„ Mala si úplnú pravdu,“ odvetil a bol prekvapený, ako ľahko z neho tie slová vypadli.

Pozrela sa na neho. „Ja -teda, no áno, ale nemusela som ju mať ...skôr ten spôsob, akým som to povedala,“

Mávol rukou a rozptýlil okolo seba kvapôčky vody. „Irelevantné. Rozoznala si skôr než ja, čo medzi nami je.“ Rázne si osušil ruky a odložil utierku.

Molly sa váhavo usmiala. „ Znamená to, že vás niekedy môžem prísť navštíviť? Anglicko som vždy chcela vidieť.“

„Kedykoľvek budeš chcieť – akonáhle sa usadíme v Londýne. Niekoľko týždňov budeme zatiaľ v mojom starom dome. Nie je ľahké nájsť v meste dobrý byt.“

„Ďakujem.“ Uškrnula sa a vrátila sa k umývaniu riadov.

Sherlock ju chvíľu sledoval a myslel na to, ako na neho vyskočila, len aby bránila Johna a tým na neho vyvinula dostatočný tlak, aby si uvedomil, čo k Johnovi cíti. Pobozkal ju na temeno hlavy, čím ju dokonale vyľakal.   
„Ja ďakujem tebe, Molly.“

 

...

 

O desať hodín neskôr Sherlock hodil svoj kufor na zem, hneď za dverami svojej hotelovej izby – ktorá patrila k odpornému, malému hotelovému reťazcu s príšernými polyesterovými prikrývkami a rachotivým ohrievačom, ktorý znel ako keď búrajú továreň .   
„Uvedomujem si, že Kanada sa skladá z tých kúskov, ktoré Spojené štáty už nechceli, ale prečo musí byť taká _obrovská_?“

„Uvedomuješ si, že aj ja som Kanaďan, však?“ spýtal sa John, na ktorom ostalo zavrieť dvere a odniesť ostatné tašky do izby.

„Len pokým sa nám nepodarí zmeniť ti občianstvo.“ Sherlock prešiel k oknu a zastrel závesy. Potom si utrel ruky do džínsov. _Ďalší polyester._

„ Znovu si vynechal podstatné detaily.“

Sherlock jedným pohybom stiahol prehoz z postele a hodil ho do rohu. Prikrývky boli rovnako hrozné, ale aj tak tu ostávali len jednu noc. To by prežil. Alebo by mohol ukradnúť auto a nájsť najbližší _Tim Horton´s._ Vlastne – to bola geniálna myšlienka. „ Čo keby sme si zašli na šišky?“

„Je jedenásť v noci, som vyčerpaný a stále som _Kanaďan._ “ John podišiel k Sherlockovi a tlačil ho späť k posteli. „ Jediné čo chcem je stráviť noc tu, s tebou a v súkromí.“

Sherlock sa nechal zvaliť na posteľ a stiahol Johna so sebou. Potom sa šikovne prevalil a skončil na ňom, opierajúc sa o lakeť a pozerajúc do Johnovych sýto modrých očí. Nebol v nich ani náznak paniky alebo napätia a Sherlock sa nemohol ubrániť pocitu samoľúbosti – John sa za tých šesť mesiacov, čo boli spolu, drasticky zmenil. Lenže niekde v jadre to bol stále ten istý muž, akým bol na začiatku.

Sherlock sa usmial. „ Tak si ich dáme _potom?_ Alebo na raňajky?“ potom sa však rýchlo opravil: „ _A_ na raňajky.“

„Bože a to som si myslel, že tvoja závislosť na nikotíne je hrozná,“ zakrútil hlavou  John a zdvihol hlavu, aby Sherlocka mohol pobozkať. „ Dobre teda. Vieš, že ti nemôžem nič odmietnuť, ty bastard.  Ale najprv – aký je plán?“

Sherlock si dramaticky povzdychol, „ Mycroft ovláda britskú vládu. Môže urobiť čokoľvek, len aby sa zmena občianstva urýchlila.“

„ A na čo by mi vôbec bolo britské občianstvo? Vravel si, že sa postaráš o všetky papiere.“

„ Na to, aby si mohol zostať-“ Sherlock sa zamračil, keď pocítil pichnutie neistoty. „ Chceš predsa zostať so mnou, či nie?“

John objal Sherlocka a stiahol ho k sebe dolu. „ Samozrejme, že chcem.“   
Zhlboka sa nadýchol, aby uvoľnil napätie, ktoré sa v ňom hromadilo. „ Je tu ale aj iný spôsob, vieš- myslím, teda- nikdy sme o tom nehovorili, ale _v Kanade_ je to legálne.“

Teraz bolo na Sherlockovi, aby sa vyrovnal so svojim napätím. Zdvihol sa a znovu pozrel do Johnovych očí, kde zahliadol tieň strachu. „ Je to-... Mycroft môže -... Ty chceš, aby...“ nemohol nájsť slová a nenávidel sa za to, že sa z neho stala _Molly,_ miesto toho, aby sa vyjadril tradične jasne a odhodlane.

Lenže John ho nakoniec aj tak umlčal bozkom. „ Čokoľvek chceš, bude to v poriadku. Nepoznám zákony, ale-“

„ Milujem ťa.“

Tie slová mu len tak vykĺzli a potom ich oboch na chvíľu umlčali.  Sherlock sa náhle otočil a mlčky čelil obave z Johnovho odmietnutia. Celé tie mesiace sa držal späť a čakal na to, až bude John pripravený tie slová povedať –a teraz ich povedal on sám, len tak, bez nejakého plánu či logiky.

Potom, keď sa znovu odvážil pozrieť späť, sa stretol s Johnovym pohľadom – _usmieval sa na neho._  
„ Aj ja ťa milujem,“ zašepkal.

„Ešte nikdy si to nepovedal.“  
A znovu _–_ Sherlock hovoril, ale nemyslel. Bolo to očividné. Ani jeden z nich to ešte nepovedal.

„Ani ty,“ podotkol John logicky. „ Takže je to chyba nás oboch.“

Pomaly, s pomyslením na to, že si porozumeli, sa Sherlockov strach rozplýval a on si uvedomil, ako iracionálne sa správa. Už mesiace vedel, že Johna miluje. Lenže tie slová samotné – _slová –_ ktoré počul aj od Johna- to urobili nejakým spôsobom oveľa _reálnejším._  

„Sherlock?“ spýtal sa John váhavo a dotkol sa jeho tváre.

Sherlock pomaly prikývol. „ Teraz si pripravený na odchod.“

„Čože?“

„ Pamätáš si, čo som ti povedal o tom, že keď budeš pripravený, môžeš mi povedať čo cítiš?“

John pochopil. „ Hej.“ Znovu prešiel prstami po Sherlockovej tvári a s láskyplne si ho prezeral. „ Najprv to tam bolo, ale ja....nevedel som, ako to vyjadriť. A potom to bolo ako – ako keby sme to už obaja vedeli.“

„A teraz – si pripravený.“ Sherlock ho znovu pobozkal, tentoraz si dával načas, premýšľajúc, že bude musieť donútiť Johna, aby to hovoril častejšie. „ V Anglicku je povolené registrované partnerstvo – teda aspoň myslím. Možno sú k tomu aj iné zákony, Mycroft  sa na to môže pozrieť.“

„ Nemusíme sa ponáhľať. Ak už nič iné – vrátime sa sem na jeseň. “ Zrazu sa Sherlockovi vyšmykol a prevrátil ho na chrbát. „ Máme všetok čas na svete, aby sme sa s tým vysporiadali.“

Sherlock spokojne zapriadol. „ Máš strach z lietania? Teda – ak pilotuje niekto iný. Keď sme leteli z Fairlake, zdal si sa napätý.“

John sa zasmial. „ Pretože som stále rozmýšľal, či som niečo nezabudol. Nie Sherlock, nemám strach z lietania.“

Sherlockov úsmev sa stal zlomyseľným. „ Je to chartrový let a sme jediní cestujúci. Ak sa nám podarí prepašovať do lietadla nejaké náradie, som si istý, že sedadlá sa nám podarí úplne sklopiť. “

„Nie, nebudeš rozoberať naše lietadlo, zatiaľ čo v ňom poletíme.“

„Ale-„

„ Zvyšok môjho života strávim tým, že sa ti budem snažiť zabrániť v niečom nebezpečnom alebo priam samovražednom, však?“

„ Bude ti to vadiť?“

John sa zasmial a zavrtel hlavou. „Aspoň sa nebudem nudiť.“

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Štvrtok, 28. marca- Piatok, 29. marca**

 

„ Nemali by sme mať len jednu príručnú batožinu?“ spýtal sa John, ktorý si len nejasne spomínal na svoj posledný komerčný let, ktorým letel už pred rokmi z Toronta do Malej Prérie.

„Sme jediní cestujúci,“ pripomenul mu Sherlock, ktorý sa zastavil a rozhliadol sa po malom letisku. Za sebou ťahal svoj kufor, na ktorý si položil krabicu so šiškami z  _Horton´s_ a v ruke niesol púzdro s husľami.   
„ Mohli by sme si so sebou vziať celé _palety_ šišiek. Ach – tu to je,“ povedal a vyrazil smerom k bezpečnostnej kontrole.

John ho nasledoval s miernym pocitom smútku a straty pri pohľade na jeho vlajúci dlhý kabát. Teplá bunda, ktorú Sherlock nosil posledných šesť mesiacov bola uložená bezpečne na dne kufra. Pod kabátom mal Sherlock znovu jeden zo svojich oblekov, ktoré nosil v ten prvý týždeň, čo sa u Johna usadil.

Bolo to práve to vedomie _času,_ ktoré ako nič iné donútilo Johna myslieť na to, že toto je zlomový bod pre nich oboch. Ten život, ktorý ich čakal po tom, ako konečne opustia letisko, bolo niečo nové, niečo, o čom John dúfal, že to bude úžasné, ale realisticky si uvedomoval, že to prinesie aj hrozné momenty. Predtým by ho to vydesilo natoľko, že by ušiel späť do Fairlake. Teraz však vedel, že tým chvíľam nebude musieť čeliť sám.

V snahe povzbudiť samého seba, alebo aspoň aby sa rozptýlil poznamenal: „ Nemusel si najímať charterové lietadlo. Alebo si ma mohol aspoň nechať zaplatiť to.“

Sherlock hodil tašky na dopravný pás. Pred nimi bolo v rade len niekoľko ľudí. „John, môj brat má viac peňazí než niektoré krajiny tretieho sveta a to aj bez toho, že by sa musel uchyľovať k sprenevere štátneho rozpočtu. Môže si to dovoliť.“

John sa zasmial, aj keď ešte stále trochu nervózny a položil svoj batoh na pás za krabicu šišiek. Nikdy nechcel Kanadu na trvalo opustiť - ani vtedy, keď išiel na stredný Východ.  
Nemal ani predstavu, čo by mohol robiť. Bola tu medicína, samozrejme, ale nebol si istý, či je na to pripravený. Musel by si všetko zopakovať a dohnať zameškaný výskum za osem rokov, a nebol si ani celkom istý, či ešte niekedy chce byť vôbec chirurgom. Mohol by byť možno rodinným lekárom alebo obvoďákom.

Akonáhle sa dostali cez ochranku, zamierili k východu č. 3, kde stála staršia žena v námornícky modrej uniforme a hádala sa s mladším mužom, ktorý pod pazuchou zvieral klobúk.   
„- a to znamená, že ani jediné slovo – Ach, páni,“ prešla k hladkému tónu, akonáhle uvidela Johna so Sherlockom.  
„ V mene MJN Air vás vítam v...v...Arthur, kde to vlastne sme?“

„Kanade-“ doplnil ju mladík.

„ Áno, vďaka, veľmi užitočné. Teraz už radšej drž hubu.“ Jej úsmev zakolísal. „ Priamy let do Londýna pre doktora Watsona a pána Holmesa?“ spýtala sa a najprva sa pozrela na Sherlocka (ktorý po pravde vyzeral serióznejšie a viac ako lekár) a až potom na Johna.

„ Áno, aj keď je to naopak,“ opravil ju Sherlock neprítomne. „Na palube nebude už nikto iný, však? Žiadny vládni prisluhovači skrývajúci sa v nákladovom priestore? Žiadny nastrojený chytrák s dáždnikom _náhodou_?“

Žena bez váhania odvetila: „Len piloti, pane. Uisťujem vás, že všetci poskoci v dosahu sú len _moji poskoci._ “

„Potrebujete dáždnik pane? Mohol by som-“ ponúkol sa úslužne mladík.

„Arthur – batožinu,“ prerušila ho hladko žena.

„Aha. Správne, _mami_.“ Uškŕňajúc sa vzal Sherlockovu tašku a potom sa pokúsil vziať mu aj krabicu so šiškami, čo však skončilo neúspechom. Priznal si porážku a prehodil si na plece Johnov batoh. Potom vykročili, zatiaľ čo im žena podržala dvere.

Ako kráčali po asfalte pristávacej plochy, dotkol sa John Sherlockovho ramena.  
„Si si istý, že je to bezpečné?“ spýtal sa potichu. „Nezdá sa mi, že by-“

„ Nemám ani potuchy,“ odvetil Sherlock s pokrčením ramien. „ Ale sú na Mycroftovom tvrdo preverenom zozname dopravných spoločností.“

„Skvelé. Dúfajme, že Londýn nájdu. V opačnom prípade sa po tom všetkom predsa len možno dostaneme na Ibizu.“

 

...

 

Lietadlo bolo síce staré, ale zrejme bolo nejako schopné udržať sa vo vzduchu a navyše ešte aj prejsť Mycroftovymi prísnymi bezpečnostnými previerkami. Sherlock sa potešil, keď zistil, že sú na palube sami – a dvaja stewardi sa zdali na dvoch cestujúcich ako zbytočný luxus. Ale napokon, záležalo len na tom, aby mali celý let len pre seba. Sedadlá boli dosť veľké, so sklopnými opierkami rúk, takže sa dali počas letu premeniť na pohodlnú pohovku.

Namiesto toho, aby si zabral svoje vlastné dve pohovky, sa usadil vedľa Johna, ktorý si prekvapivo vybral miesto pri uličke.   
Sherlock sa oprel sa o stenu lietadla, vyzul si topánky a nohy si položil do Johnovho lona.

John mrkol na znamenie upozorňujúce na použitie bezpečnostného pásu a len pokrútil hlavou. Potom si bez slova na Sherlockovych nohách rozložil zakladač a pustil sa do editácie svojej knihy, ktorá ho zamestnávala posledné tri týždne. Ešte stále nedokončil román o studenej vojne, ale ten pre mladých už bol s radosťou prijatý vydavateľom.

„ Môj vydavateľ mi spomínal nejaké marketingové akcie, “ povedal, keď sa lietadlo začalo rozbiehať po dráhe. „ Pripomeň mi, že mu mám napísať e-mail a zistiť niečo o predaji v Británií.“

Sherlock si pohŕdavo odfrkol. „ Píšeš knihy pre mladých, John. Naozaj chceš byť obliehaný teenagermi?“

„Myslel som, že máš rád deti.“

„ Iba kým sú ešte príliš malé na to, aby mali plne vyvinutý _zmysel stupidity._ Adolescenti jej majú dokonca nadbytok. Sú nadopovaní hormónmi a ešte to potrvá, kým sú schopní zapojiť sa do spoločnosti ako normálne fungujúci dospelí.

John poklepal perom po stránke, ktorú práve opravoval. „ Ty si bol trikrát na odvykačke, zatkli ťa za domácu prípravu teroristického útoku a si profesionálny detektív - konzultant. Ja som sa skrýval sedem rokov v lesoch na severe Kanady. Čo z toho aspoň vzdialene pripomína niečo ako ´ _funkčný´_ alebo ´ _dospelý´?_ “

Sherlock sa pousmial a zosunul sa na svojom sedadle ešte nižšie. „Na tieto otázky ti odpoviem hneď ako zhasnú svetlá, alebo ak sa nehanbíš – môj kabát je dosť veľký...“

„ Kriste! Nie,“ zatrhol mu to John, ale tvár sa mu vyjasnila. Potom obrátil pozornosť späť k svojim úpravám.

Sherlock sa uškrnul a vytiahol z vrecka nôž a švihom ho otvoril. V Londýne – vždy keď bol nepokojný – mal k dispozícií mobil a zvykol si posielať niekomu správy každých tridsať sekúnd. V zrube také vymoženosti modernej doby nemal a tak sa hry s nožom stali jeho novým zvykom.

John ani nevzhliadol od poznámky, ktorú si písal na okraj čiernym značkovačom.  
„ Už som ti hovoril, že jedným z mojich životných cieľov je nenechať sa zatknúť?“

„ Ako keby som to niekedy dopustil,“ odvetil Sherlock a snažil sa, aby to znelo upokojujúco. No znel skoro nahnevane. John zdvihol oči a stretol sa s jeho pohľadom.  
Sherlock sa posadil rovno a natiahol ruku k Johnovej. „Nedovolím, aby sa ti niekedy niečo stalo.“

John vkĺzol dlaňou do tej jeho a usmial sa, zatiaľ čo držal svoju knihu na kolenách, kým lietadlo prešlo po nerovnom asfalte. „ Ja viem. Len dúfam, že ti môžem sľúbiť na oplátku to isté.“

 

...

 

„ Vidíš?“ zašepkal John v temnote, keď sa si urobil pohodlie medzi Sherlockovými nohami.

„Hm?“

„ Netreba ani skrutkovač, sedadlá sa dajú sklopiť aj bez toho.“

 

...

 

„Dámy a páni. Uhm, teda, _mami_ a páni. No, vlastne len páni, pretože mama už stojí práve-“

John sa pozrel na Sherlocka, ktorého oči žiarili potlačovaným smiechom.

Druhá letuška, Carolyn, sa radšej sama ujala oznámenia: „ Páni, práve pristávame na letisku Fitton. Je polooblačno, teplota sa pohybuje okolo štyroch stupňov. Prosím, vráťte svoje sedadlá do vzpriamenej polohy a zapnite si bezpečnostné pásy. Odpadky môžete o chvíľu odovzdať nášmu stewardovi. Prosím, zdržte sa použitia mobilnej elektroniky, kým lietadlo nezastaví a kapitán nedá znamenia na odopnutie pásov. V mene MJN Air vám ďakujeme za prejavenú dôveru a budeme sa tešiť na ďalší spoločný let.“

„ Sú všetky charterové lety takto improvizované?“ spýtal sa John, keď si napravil sedadlo do pôvodnej polohy a tajne skontroloval svoje oblečenie.

Sherlock neodpovedal, len vydal akýsi zvuk podobný akémusi zahmkaniu a sledoval ako ten mladý muž- Arthur- prišiel s plastovým vrecom,kde mali vyhodiť odpadky.

„ Ak vás môžem zbaviť vášho odpadu-“ začal, predtým než bol nútený sklapnúť.

„ Bol si stewardom celý život,“ prehovoril k nemu Sherlock.

Mladý muž sa na neho zadíval. „Áno! Áno, bol! Dokonca aj keď som nebol, som rozmýšľal o tom, že by som sa stal pilotom- Och. Do prdele. Nemám dovolené na tomto lete hovoriť. Prepáčte chlapi..páni. Džentlmeni.“

John ho pozoroval, ako sa ponáhľal uličkou ku kuchynke.“ Pamätáš sa na svoju reakciu, keď si prvý raz videl moje lietadlo?“

Sherlock na neho mrkol. „ Pamätám si, že som sa oveľa viac zaujímal o teba. Aj keď si vyzeral, že nemáš žiadny zmysel pre módu, bol si až príliš dobrý pre miesto s názvom  _Malá Préria."_

„ Si rozkošný, keď mi klameš. “ odvetil John sucho. Odopol si pás a pritiahol ten Sherlockov, pretože on sa neobťažoval. Využil však príležitosť a objal Johna okolo ramien. „ Fitton nie je Heathrow. Nemusíš sa ničoho obávať.“

„ Ja sa nebojím,“ odvetil John a s prekvapením zistil, že je to pravda. Posadil sa nazad na svoje sedadlo a pripútal sa.   
„ Nemám strach z letiska. Tvoja rodina...to je iná vec. Si si naozaj istý, že som pripravený na stretnutie s nimi?“

„ _S_ _tretnutie_  môže byť jediný kontakt, pretože budú v dome. Môžeme ostať v súkromnom krídle po celý čas a jedlo si necháme doniesť. Nemusíš sa obťažovať so socializovaním. Ja sa nikdy neobťažujem.“

John mu vďačne stisol ruku a pozrel sa von oknom. Bolo tam plno svetiel, ktoré zatienili hviezdy, červená a biela navádzali na pristátie, v diaľke bolo vidno vysoké, osvetlené budovy. „ To je Londýn?“

Sherlock sa otočil a zavrtel hlavou. „ Odtiaľto je vidno sotva predmestie. Fitton je vzdialený asi hodinu na západ od centra.“

John sa zhlboka nadýchol a neprestával sa pozerať. Rozmýšľal nad tými svetlami... _nad všetkými tými ľuďmi-_ a jeho srdce zrýchľovalo. Stále to však mal pod kontrolou. Prítomnosť neznámych ľudí – stewardov- na palube mu bránila v tom, aby zaspal, a Sherlockovi sa tiež celkom darilo pútať jeho pozornosť. Počas letu sa teda vyvaroval rozmýšľania nad tým, čo sa stane, keď pristanú a on bude musieť čeliť úplne novej krajine.

Zvládne to. _Zvládne to._

Rozmýšľal nad tým aj počas pristávania, ktoré bolo oveľa tvrdšie, než akékoľvek jeho s Kitfoxom, a tak zaprel nohy do koberca a neuvoľnil sa, pokým lietadlo nezačalo spomaľovať.

Sherlock stále držal jeho pravú ruku, ale druhou vybral svoj telefón. Toľko k dodržiavaniu pravidiel. John sa automaticky rozhliadol po posádke lietadla, ale nikde ju nevidel.

„ Dobre. Naše auto je už tu. Aspoň v niečom sa dá na Mycrofta spoľahnúť,“ poznamenal Sherlock a opäť skryl mobil do vrecka.

John ho sledoval. „ Myslím, že budem tiež nejaký potrebovať.“

Sherlock sa na neho pozrel trochu potmehúdsky. „ Vybral by som ti nejaký na internete, ale to by si v zrube musel mať poriadne pripojenie. A čo nový laptop?“

„ Budem veriť, že mi nájdeš niečo...vhodné,“ povedal John a snažil sa necítiť sa trápne. Strávil sedem rokov bez styku s modernou technikou. Jediný dôvod, prečo mal vôbec notebook bol ten, že vydavateľ ho požiadal, aby mu už nikdy neposielal papierovú verziu rukopisu.

Lietadlo konečne zastavilo a značenie na odopnutie pásov sa rozsvietilo. John si ten svoj rozopol s úľavou. Potom sa im nad hlavami rozsvietili lampy a on zažmurkal proti ostrému svetlu.   
Ozvalo sa rázne „ _Arthur!“_ a polovica svetiel opäť zhasla.

„ Je skoro jedna hodina v noci, miestneho času,“ poznamenal Sherlock a vstal. Prešmykol sa do uličky a otvoril priestor na batožinu nad ich hlavami. „ Doma môžeme byť tak o pol, najneskôr o tretej. “

„ O pol?“

„ Veď vravím- o pol tretej,“ dodal a podal Johnovi jeho tašku. Vybral ešte vrecko so šiškami, teraz už oveľa prázdnejšie.

Tie šišky...to bol geniálny nápad. Jedlo v lietadlách sa zrejme za tých sedem rokov nikam kvalitatívne neposunulo a to ani na privátnych letoch.

John sa cítil trochu zbabelo, keď ustúpil, aby Sherlock šiel prvý. Nasledoval ho a pripomínal si, že je úplne schopný kontrolovať svoje reakcie.

„ Prajem príjemný večer a v mene MJN Air dúfam, že čoskoro opäť využijete naše služby,“ rozlúčila sa s nimi letuška veselo.

Vystúpili po pristavených schodoch a dolu na nich čakala staršia dáma, ktorá ich vítala aj pri nástupe a ktorú Arthur oslovoval _mami. J_ edným okom kontrolovala personál vykladajúci ich batožinu na pripravený vozík.

„ Páni,“ oslovila ich s úsmevom. „ Vaše auto je pripravené a ubezpečujem vás, že vaša batožina bude doručená tak rýchlo, ako to len je v ľudských silách.“

„ Vďaka,“ povedal John, zatiaľ čo Sherlock len príkro prikývol a vydal sa smerom, ktorý im naznačila.

„ Prajem pekný zvyšok večera, páni-“ prikývla a vydala sa ku schodom s pokrikom ´ _Arthur!´,_ čo zrejme bolo jej železným zvykom.

John dobehol Sherlocka a rozhliadal sa po ploche. „ Sherlock? Nemusia nás skontrolovať?“

„ Mycroft sa o to postaral,“ odvetil Sherlock nezaujato. „ Všimol som si, že si nemusel vypĺňať žiadne zdĺhavé papierovačky ako ja, keď som išiel do Kanady.“

„ Aha- máš pravdu,“ pripustil John.

Auto, ktoré na nich čakalo bola v skutočnosti limuzína. John to považoval za neprimeranú extravaganciu. Predvádzal sa Sherlock snáď, alebo tu šlo o niečo iné?

Akonáhle sa priblížili, zadné dvere sa otvorili a vystúpila z nich žena, ktorá držala niečo v ruke. „ Vitajte späť pán Holmes. Doktor Watson – vitajte v Anglicku.“

„ Ahoj,“ pozdravil John a venoval Sherlockovi začudovaný pohľad.

„ Môžem vidieť váš pas, doktor?“ spýtala sa, ale nepodala mu ruku, ani sa nepredstavila.

„ Hm, áno, jasné-“ súhlasil John a siahol do vrecka, kde nebol. Nakoniec ho našiel v batohu a podal jej ho.

Vzala si ho a John začul, ako sa k nim niekto priblížil. Otočil sa a inštinktívne sa postavil medzi Sherlocka a ten zvuk, keď uvidel muža v nevýraznom šedom obleku.  
„ Vašu batožinu, prosím?“ spýtal sa a otvoril kufor auta.

John zatiaľ podozrievavo nahliadol dovnútra vozidla. Sherlock zatiaľ mávol rukou k svojej taške, zatiaľ čo v druhej stále zvieral vzácne vrecko s pár šiškami. John podal mužovi svoj batoh a rozmýšľal, či je toto vôbec normálne. Očakával, že poletia bežnou linkou a normálne si najmú taxík...rozhodne neočakával _toto._

Otočil sa a videl, ako žena práve dáva razítko do jeho pasu. Potom mu ho s úsmevom podala. „ Vďaka doktor,“ povedala a uložila pečiatku do malej kovovej skrinky. Potom strojene mávla k dverám auta. „ Páni?“

Sherlock sa zavinul do svojho plášťa a nasadol do auta s povzdychom muža, ktorý ide do boja. Panika, ktorá sa zahryzla do Johnovej chrbtice však nemala nič spoločné s vojnou, zato mala mnoho spoločné so situáciou v ktorej sa Sherlock – _Sherlock! -_ cítil napäto a nervózne.

John ho nasledoval do auta, pripravený čeliť komukoľvek – polícií, vojsku, ´poskokom´, ktorých Sherlock často spomínal v súvislosti so svojim bratom.

To, na čo narazil, bol však len nečakane obyčajne vyzerajúci muž, o niečo starší ako John, s rednúcimi vlasmi, úpravne začesanými dozadu, oblečený v obleku, ktorý celkom určite stál viac než celý Johnov zrub. Na tvári mal zhovievavý úsmev.

„ Doktor Watson, konečne vás spoznávam osobne.“

Z toho hlasu Johna zamrazilo a tak dosadol oveľa tvrdšie, než pôvodne chcel. Bolo to rozhodne iné, než hovoriť s ním cez chatrné vysielačkové spojenie medzi Fairlake a Britániou. Znel oveľa viac ako ten hlas, ktorý s ním hovoril cez satelitný telefón, keď bol v nemocnici.

„ Pyton.“

„ Neoslovuj ho jeho prezývkami, ešte si bude myslieť, že je tajný agent alebo čo,“ povzdychol si Sherlock, pozerajúc z okna.

„ Ospravedlňte prosím, môjho brata, John- môžem vás tak oslovovať? A vy mi môžete hovoriť Mycroft,“ povedal Pytón hladko a ponúkol mu ruku.

Dvere sa zabuchli, takže John sa trochu naľakal a pritisol sa k Sherlockovi. Potom prijal podávanú ruku Mycrofta, ktorý sedel oproti nim.

„ Musím vám ešte raz poďakovať za všetko, čo ste urobili pre Sherlocka. Nepochybujem o tom, že vás čakajú už len dobré časy.“

„ Ďakujem,“ odvetil John a cítil sa trápne, nenápadne skúsil lakťom drgnúť do Sherlocka, aby na to aj on nejako zareagoval.

Zdalo sa však, že Mycroft neočakáva jeho účasť na rozhovore. Len sa na Johna usmial a stlačil tlačidlo pri svojej pravej ruke, takže sa okienko k šoférovi za ním otvorilo.  
„ Môžeme vyraziť.“

  
Auto sa rozbehlo a oni strávili zvyšok cesty v napätom, trápnom tichu.

…

 

V prítmí limuzíny sa snažil Mycroft preštudovať svojho brata a jeho nového partnera – zrekonštruovať šesť mesiacov z ich reči tela a zarytého mlčania. Napriek zjavným _lietadlovým_ nedostatkom ako pokrčený oblek alebo vlasy, Sherlock vyzeral zdravo- jeho tvár už nebola vychudnutá a plná tieňov a ostrých línií. Zdalo sa, že pribral len toľko, aby posilnil svoj výzor – vôbec nevyzeral ako ten umierajúci na kosť vychudnutý závislák, akým bol pred rokom. Jeho postoj priam kričal nevôľou z toho, že Mycroft ich čakal na letisku – lenže to bola len starostlivo zahraná pretvárka. Nedostatok ostrého sarkazmu a otvoreného nepriateľstva Mycroftovi napovedali viac ako slová, že Sherlock ho rád vidí, len to nechce priznať.

John bol oveľa ťažší oriešok – veľa zložitých vrstiev, ktoré však Mycroft očakával, už keď s ním hovoril po telefóne. Vyzeral lepšie než na svojej poslednej pasovej fotografií, akoby konečne prekonal úzkosť, ktorá ho sužovala po celé roky. Jeho oblečenie bolo nové, sedelo mu dobre, ale nie perfektne. Farby boli starostlivo vybraté, aby vyzdvihli zlaté a pieskové odlesky v jeho vlasoch a nečakanú hĺbku jeho modrých očí. Mycroft usúdil, že tu zasiahol Sherlockov vkus.

Sedeli blízko seba, ale netisli sa k sebe – John trochu viac vpredu, akoby bol ochotný Sherlocka brániť, keby k niečomu došlo, ale nakoniec to bol Sherlockov subtílny dotyk,akým sa dotkol Johnovej ruky, ktorý Mycrofta utvrdil v jeho domnienkach, že medzi sebou niečo majú. Mycroft vlastne nikdy nevidel Sherlocka sa takto starostlivo niekoho dotýkať.

Bolo to ďalšie znamenie Sherlockovho uzdravenia? Mycroft dúfal, že áno. Sherlock potreboval vo svojom živote niekoho s pozitívnym vplyvom, niekoho, kto by ho naučil _prežiť –_ a John zrejme dokázal viac než len to.

Sherlock otočil hlavu a stretol sa s Mycroftovym pohľadom. Bol v defenzíve a napätý, pripravený roztrhať Mycrofta na kusy, keby sa tam objavil _čo i len náznak_ nesúhlasu. Taký stupeň neľútostného odhodlania bolo posledným potvrdením, ktoré Mycroft potreboval – puto medzi Johnom a Sherlockom bolo úprimné.

Zajtra- teda vlastne už dnes, vzhľadom na neskorú hodinu – začínal veľkonočný víkend, ktorý celá vzdialená rodina zvykla tráviť v ich dome. Väčšina z nich bola bohatá, vplyvná a úplne _obyčajná -_ manželky, manželia, deti. Len pár z nich, ktorí razili vlastnú filozofiu života, ako napríklad Sherlock, sa takýmto prázdninovým stretnutiam vyhýbalo. Bolo veľavravné, že sa Sherlock snažil Johna priviesť práve v tento víkend a nie potom, keď už budú všetci preč.

Sherlock nebol _len_ šťastný. Bol hrdý na Johna a na vzťah, ktorý si spolu vybudovali – taký hrdý, že sa nebál predstaviť ho rodine, ktorá bola stará a konzervatívna. Kým mladším bude stačiť jeden pohľad – tí starší – prastrýkovia, tety a tak ďalej, budú len ťažko súhlasiť s tým, že si vybral za partnera muža.

A John bude stáť po jeho boku, pred rodinou, ktorá ledva zvládala prehltnúť Sherlockov divoký život a drsný ostrovtip, ktorý si vybudoval, aby si k nemu nikto nemohol nájsť cestu.   
  


To všetko bolo jasné z toho mierne ochraniteľského a pohodlného spôsobu, akým pri sebe sedeli.

Mycroft sa usmial a aj keď to bol sotva badateľný pohyb pier a zúženie očí, dal do toho všetko svoje šťastie a nádeje.

Sherlock to videl. Jeho oči sa rozšírili a končekmi prstov sa dotkol tých Johnovych.

Vďaka tomu dotyku sa John otočil a pozrel sa na neho, no on už zase bez slova pozeral von oknom. A tak mu len jemne zovrel ruku vo svojej dlani, nežné ale veľavravné gesto všetkým, ktorí by sa ich snáď snažili rozdeliť.

Mycroft prehltol hrču, ktorá sa mu tvorila v hrdle, odvrátil sa a vytiahol mobil. Bol _de facto_ patriarchom rodu. Jeho život bol naplnený službou kráľovnej a krajine. Nemal priestor na osobné vzťahy – obeť, ktorú rád prinášal, ale ktorú už nejaký čas ľutoval.

_Ospravedlňujem sa za neskoré pozvanie, ale nevadilo by ti pridať sa k mojej rodine na tento víkend? -  
M._

Odoslal tú správu skôr, než si to stihol rozmyslieť a okamžite pocítil nervozitu, ktorú nesúvisela s tým, že by niečo ľutoval. Vidieť šťastie jeho brata – to vrhlo jasné svetlo na prázdnotu, ktorú už nemohol naplniť službou svojmu štátu.

_S potešením, ale len keď mi sľúbiš, že sa nebudeš pohoršovať nad mojim šatníkom. Nie všetci majú k dispozícií rozpočet, ktorý by nakŕmil rozvojovú krajinu._

Mycroft, zahltený úľavou, sa usmial, a rýchlo napísal odpoveď:

_Nezaujíma ma, čo máš oblečené. Všetko, na čom záleží, si ty._  
  
\- M.

 

Slabý zvuk ho prinútil zdvihnúť oči a zistil, že Sherlock ho pozoruje a aj keď nemal možnosť prečítať text správ, jeho výraz bol nezvyčajne otvorený.

Mycroft s rezignovaným povzdychom schoval mobil späť do vrecka. Keď sa znovu otočil k nim, Sherlock sa na neho usmieval, milým, láskavým úsmevom – bolo to prvý krát odvtedy, čo im zomreli rodičia.  
  
  


 


	27. Chapter 27

**Epilóg: Ostrov Hydra, Grécko**

Slnečné svetlo vykreslilo horúcu, tenkú líniu naprieč ľahkou prikrývkou zamotanou medzi Johnovymi nohami. Otvoril oči, pozorný, ale napriek tomu pokojný, pocítil, ako sa Sherlock vedľa neho zamrvil. Znovu si pre seba ukradol všetky vankúše, a John sa čudoval, že sa kvôli tomu ešte navzájom nepovraždili. 

Okenice boli pootvorené a dnu prúdil ľahký vánok plný vône kvetín a Egejského mora, pretože okno nemalo žiadne sklo. Hrubé steny vily udržiavali vo vnútri príjemnú teplotu po celú noc aj bez klimatizácie.

John sa otočil a ovinul svoju ruku okolo Sherlockovho pása, aby si ho privinul bližšie. Zaboril nos do jeho kučier a pobozkal ho na zadnú stranu krku.

Sherlock sa pokúsil o ospalé nepokojné zamrmlanie, ale vzišlo z toho len niečo ako príjemné zapradenie obrovskej mačky. Jeho ruka vykĺzla spod prikrývky a chytila tú Johnovu. „ Nie som hore.“

„ Klamár,“ pobozkal ho znovu John. „ Sľúbil si, že ma naučíš plachtiť.“

„Neskôr.“

„ Neskôr bude príliš horúco a potom príliš neskoro a z toho zas ďalšie ráno. Stále tie isté výhovorky.“

Sherlock sa s hundraním otočil. „ Nepotrebuješ to vedieť. Nemáš ani loď. A celkom určite nebudeš plachtiť po Temži, aj keby si si nejakú obstaral.“

„Nie, ale aspoň raz sa chcem povaľovať na palube a sledovať, ako urobíš všetku ťažkú prácu _ty za mňa._ Navyše v plavkách – to je celkom príjemný bonus,“ dodal John samoľúbo.

„Alebo môžeme zabudnúť na plavky a ostať tu,“ zahákol Sherlock svoju nohu za tú Johnovu a celkom zbytočne mu tak pripomenul, že sa do postele neobťažovali čokoľvek obliecť už celé mesiace.

„ Nenechal som sa prehovoriť na cestu do Grécka len preto, aby som celú dovolenku strávil v posteli.“

 „ Náštevy dvoch kláštorov, bicyklová túra niekam do divočiny, úplne nepochopiteľné predstavenie moderného divadla na _Hydrame,_ každý večer iný podnik na večeru – to sa len ťažko dá nazvať _celou dovolenkou v posteli._ “

„ Raňajky. Plachtenie. A potom...“ John sa prevalil na chrbát a Sherlocka vzal so sebou – „ čokoľvek budeš chcieť.“

„ Čokoľvek?“

„ Čokoľvek, láska.“

...

 

 _Čokoľvek_ sa nakoniec ukázalo ako skvelý nápad, keď sa to prefiltrovalo cez brilantnú myseľ Sherlocka Holmesa.  
Najprv cítil bolesť v svaloch a náznaky spálenia od slnka (aj keď nie také hrozné, ako Sherlock, ktorý označoval krém na opaľovanie _za nudný_ ), ale teraz si nemohol spomenúť, kedy sa naposledy cítil tak dobre.

Terasa vily bola otočená na východ a tieň Johnovu pokožku príjemné chladil. Vzduch bol nehybný a horúci, povzbudzoval k lenivému popoludňajšiemu spánku. Ostrov Hydra akoby bol miestom úplne mimo čas a John mal pocit, akoby sa celý svet prepadol do zabudnutia, až na túto malú súkromnú vilku.

V Anglicku to bolo dobré – bola to síce výzva, ale on ju rád prijal. John a Sherlock momentálne žili na vidieku, ale často navštevovali Londýn. Spočiatku boli tie cesty pre Johna náročné, ale časom sa na ne začal tešiť  a teraz si už konečne hľadali miesto na život priamo v meste.  Tento výlet bol vítaným oddychom od nekonečných realiťáckych prehliadok, to načasovanie nemohlo byť lepšie. A keď sa usadia v Londýne nastane čas na ich jesennú cestu späť do Kanady, aby skontrolovali zrub a navštívili Molly.

John však mal aj iné plány. Anglicko malo uzákonené registrované partnerstvá, ale maličká časť v ňom chcela _viac._ Nemal potuchy, ako sa k ich kanadskému sobášu postaví Británia, keď sa tam odsťahuje natrvalo, ale právne detaily neboli až také podstatné. Podstatné bolo vedomie, že budú so Sherlockom spolu, navždy.

Pre túto chvíľu však musel riešiť bezprostrednejšie problémy. Matne si spomínal, že na tento večer zarezervoval stôl v reštaurácií, ale jeho mobil bol niekde pod kôpkou oblečenia na zemi a tá ležala až na druhej strane Sherlockovho kresla.

„Sherlock,“ natiahol jednu ruku a štuchol prstom do Sherlockovho boku a snažil sa vyhnúť sčervenalým miestam kože.  
„ Sherlock, podaj mi telefón, dobre?“

„ Nie.“

John sa potichu zasmial. „ Máme na večer rezerváciu. Nespomínam si však na aký čas.“

„Nie som hladný.“

„Aké prekvapenie.“  
 John sa posadil a prehol chrbát, jeho chrbtica zapraskala. Lehátka na terase neboli moc pohodlné, a už vôbec nie na to, čo na nich robili. Nie, že by sa sťažoval. Popoludňajšie horko z nich vysalo všetko silu a zmenil ich obvyklý živočíšny sex na niečo pomalé a rozmarné, takže mal pocit, že to trvalo _celé dni_.

Vstal a obišiel Sherlocka na lehátku k hromádke ich oblečenia. Prehrabal sa vrstvami tričiek, plávok a šortiek, až nakoniec objavil oba telefóny.  Sherlockov   _BlackBerry_ blikal upozornením.

„ Máš správu,“ povedal John a hodil ho Sherlockovi k ruke. Dlhé prsty po telefóne hrabli a stlačili príslušné tlačidlo, bez toho, aby sa Sherlock unúval zdvihnúť hlavu. John si sadol nazad do svojho kresla a otvoril appku s kalendárom.

_„Sherlock? Haló, drahý?“_

Bol to ženský hlas a  znel...staro. Bolo v ňom cítiť napätie, ktoré upútalo Johnovu, horkom a sexom otupenú myseľ. Sherlock sa zrazu posadil a zdvihol telefón k očiam.

_„ Och. Myslím, že je to tvoj záznamník. Sherlock, zlatko, tu Emma Hudsonová. Dúfam, že si ma pamätáš. Dostala som tvoje číslo od pani Harcourtovej. Povedala, že...no, vravela, že by si mi mohol pomôcť. Vraj si teraz detektív- pracuješ občas s políciou? Ja som...no, som teraz na Floride. Po tom ako George zomrel som sa znovu vydala, no a...och, Sherlock...“_

Jej hlas sa zlomil a bol ešte nižší, prešiel do šepotu, ktorý bol John sotva schopný počuť. Znelo to, akoby nemala ďaleko k slzám. _„ Myslím, že sa stalo niečo hrozné, zlatko. Ide o môjho nového manžela. Som...Ja som úplne vydesená, Sherlock. Neviem, čo mám robiť, a dúfala som, že mi budeš schopný pomôcť – skúsim ti zavolať neskôr. Prosím, ty mi nevolaj.  Nechcem, aby vedel, že som ťa kontaktovala. Ja...dúfam, že sa máš dobre. Pozdravuj Mycrofta, ahoj. “_ Po niekoľkých sekundách hlasová správa skončila.

„Bože, znela naozaj vystrašene,“ povedal John. „ Kto to bol?“

Sherlock sa pozeral na svoj mobil a pod opálením celý zbledol. „ Pani Hudsonová. Bola jednou z našich opatrovníkov, keď rodičia zomreli. Odišla na dôchodok, keď som začal chodiť na internátku.“  
Sherlock zrazu pozrel na Johna a vyzeral _zasiahnutý.  
_ „John...“

„Florida. Správne,“ povedal John okamžite. Už znovu stál a hľadal v telefóne číslo. „ Zarezervuj nám let, ja zruším večeru a večer sa zbalíme, aby sme mohli hneď ráno vyraziť.“

„ John,“ zaprotestoval Sherlock chabo. Vstal a chytil ho za ruku, aby mu zabránil vo vytáčaní čísla reštaurácie. „ Sme na dovolenke. Mali sme mať čas len a len pre seba.“

John odhodil mobil a vzal Sherlockovu tvár do dlaní. Jemne sa dotkol opálených lícnych kostí so zvyškami chladivého krému po opaľovaní. „ Sherlock, je to tu skutočne úzasné, ale bude to tu aj neskôr. Môžeme sa sem vrátiť kedykoľvek budeš chcieť.“

Sherlock mlčky hľadel dolu do jeho očí a zapátral v jeho tvári a z jeho výrazu sa pomalu vytrácalo to náhle zúfalstvo. „Si skvelý,“ prehovoril potichu a naklonil sa, aby Johna pobozkal. Potom ustúpil a začal sa obliekať. „ Chceš sa vrátiť domov? Mohol by si pokračovať v hľadaní bytu...“

„ Alebo by som mohol ísť s tebou, ty idiot-“ namietol John so smiechom. „ Ešte nikdy som nebol na Floride.“   

Sherlock sa na neho zadíval, akoby bol prekvapený. „Si si istý?“

„ Konečne som s tebou – nedovolím, aby nás niečo rozdelilo.“ John sa zhlboka nadýchol a snažil sa znovu nájsť stratenú sebadôveru. Bola tam, hoci ešte stále na neistých nohách.

Sherlock zrazu nechal oblečenie oblečením a prikročil k Johnovi so žiarivým úsmevom.  
„ Neexistuje nikto, koho by som mal pri sebe radšej. Mohlo by to byť nebezpečné.“

John sa namiesto odpovede natiahol a pobozkal Sherlocka. Mal by čeliť čomukoľvek, čo sa v ich živote objaví – nie kvôli Sherlockovi, ale kvôli _sebe_. Už bolo dosť skrývania.  
„ Tak poďme na to. Som pripravený.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na záver si dovolím malý komentár.  
> Uvedomujem si, že preklad nie je dokonalý a k dobrému má tiež celkom ďaleko – ak bude čas, budem sa k nemu priebežne vracať a opravovať chyby, preklepy, zlé vetné konštrukcie atď.  
> Táto poviedka je jednou z mojich srdcových záležitostí – najmä prvých desať až dvanásť kapitol, kým John rieši svoje mindráky. Žiadny ľúbostný príbeh ma takto neoslovil od mojich pubertálnych liet a to už je nejaká doba:) Preklad som si užívala, aj keď to vzhľadom na počet kapitol bolo niekedy cvičenie v sebadisciplíne a niektoré veci ma vyslovene štvali – dúfam, že to nie je príliš vidieť :) Každopádne verím, že ste si to užili rovnako ako ja a ďakujem za všetky kudos a komentáre.
> 
> P.S. Názov poviedky je inšpirovaný rovnomennou piesňou od Stana Rogersa – a podľa mňa plne vystihuje Johna, ukrývajúceho sa v kanadskej divočine s nádejou na lepšie zajtrajšky.  
> V texte sa však ukrýva aj odkaz na skladbu, ktorá sa perfektne hodí k tejto verzií Sherlocka – Limelight od Rush. V husľovej úprave som ju nenašla, ale aj originál stojí za to :)


End file.
